


(I wanna be) The very best like no one ever was

by Chibi



Category: Merlin (BBC), Pokemon
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pokemon!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 107,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi/pseuds/Chibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur vuole essere il migliore allenatore di pokémon al mondo. Merlin vuole davvero solo salvargli il collo – e non è così facile come sembra. Poi però Merlin ha anche la sua bella dose di problemi con poteri magici, pokémon leggendari, organizzazioni criminali e il destino – che è apparentemente particolarmente malvagio, quasi quanto Morgana, e da cui non si può scappare (ma questo lo dice una voce nella testa di Merlin, quindi non è esattamente attendibile).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Per tutte le note vedere [questo](http://community.livejournal.com/spieluhrs/36403.html#cutid1) post su LiveJournal, per favore.

Arthur aveva _preso_ il suo primo Pokèmon a 6 anni, Merlin lo ricordava ancora perfettamente – e prendere era una parola grossa perché non c’era nessuna pokèball di mezzo – quel Growlithe aveva semplicemente deciso di seguire Arthur ovunque andasse anche se, a dire il vero, quello che aveva salvato la situazione era stato lui, Merlin, come al solito.

Se qualcuno si fosse fatto raccontare l’episodio da _Arthur_ avrebbe pensato che i due bambini si erano ritrovati invischiati in una di quelle situazioni incredibili che avvengono solo nei film – sparatorie, organizzazioni criminali, forse anche una congiura del governo – se, invece, avesse chiesto a Merlin avrebbe avuto la verità: dei ragazzini – che, ad onor del vero, sembravano tanto _tanto_ grandi e grossi dalla prospettiva di un bambino di sei anni – di più o meno 12 anni stavano maltrattando un cucciolo di Growlithe, che non faceva nulla per difendersi, ed Arthur, stupido _stupido_ Arthur, si era messo in mezzo prima ancora che Merlin potesse dire che invece di gettarsi alla cieca avrebbero dovuto avere un piano. I ragazzi più grandi colpirono Arthur qualche volta (pugni alla faccia, calci allo stomaco) e Merlin era _così_ spaventato e poi l’insegna del negozio era caduta sui bulli e questi erano scappati.  
Merlin non sapeva, allora, perché quell’insegna fosse caduta, ma corse verso Arthur terrorizzato a morte per vedere se stesse bene. Aveva un po’ di sangue che gli usciva dal naso e il fiato corto e Merlin era preoccupato, ma Arthur si voltò verso quel Growlithe e gli chiese «Tutto bene?» e Arthur trovò il suo primo Pokèmon.  
  
Merlin prese il suo primo Pokèmon quattro mesi dopo Arthur – e lui sì che lo _prese_ con lotta e tutto (o almeno, lottò molto, non con il suo primo pokèmon, però, ma almeno lottò contro dei pokèmon con un altro pokèmon  e…uh, era comunque una cattura molto migliore di quella di _Arthur_ ).  
Non c’era nessuna storia dietro, Arthur gli aveva prestato Growlithe ed erano partiti. Avevano cercato nella foresta per ore, ma nessuno dei due ne sapeva molto sul catturare i pokèmon- nonostante il padre di Arthur fosse un capopalestra e lui stesse a casa del famoso Professor Gaius.  
Dopo un’intera giornata, quando ormai Growlithe era esausto e Arthur aveva cominciato a sedersi ogni volta che prendevano una pausa, come se non avesse la forza di stare in piedi, e Merlin stava per prendere la speranza… allora Merlin prese il suo primo pokèmon.  
Un Teddiursa. Non era il Pokèmon che ogni ragazzino sognava di avere, ma non appena Merlin l’aveva visto aveva tirato la sfera pokè, stanco e affamato e quella non si era più riaperta.  
Aveva catturato il suo primo pokèmon e non c’era stata nessuna epica battaglia, nessun racconto avvincente, nessuna avventura. E Arthur aveva riso così forte che continuò a lamentarsi per i dolori allo stomaco per giorni.  
 _Un Teddiursa, ommioddio_, continuava a ripetere Arthur tra le lacrime, _ben fatto_ Mer _lin, ora sì che diventerai un maestro di pokèmon,_ Merl _in_.  
Merlin avrebbe voluto dargli un pugno e farlo tacere perché non c’era motivo di avere tali pregiudizi (un Teddiursa valeva esattamente come qualsiasi altro pokèmon, dopotutto), ma stiede zitto ad ascoltare Arthur che rideva, appoggiato sulla sua spalla.  
Quando Teddiursa si evolse, due anni dopo, quando lui e Arthur stavano _finalmente_ migliorando e batté il Poliwag di Arthur in maniera clamorosa Merlin si prese la sua rivincita.  
   
Dopo i primi gli altri erano arrivati da sé, gli altri importanti, almeno – perché sebbene ritenesse tutti i suoi Pokèmon importanti la sua squadra era speciale, più speciale di tutti gli altri.  
Una volta che avevi fatto la prima mossa tutto era più facile, più immediato, ma Merlin non pensava che la sensazione cambiasse. E sebbene la catturadel suo primo Pokèmon non fu spettacolare, quello che provò tenendo stretta la sfera pokè di Teddiursa per la prima volta, con il piccolo pokèmon che si dimenava all’interno, era la sensazione più totalizzante e inebriante che avesse mai provato. E lo stesso con Gastly e Ralts e Elekid e tutti gli altri.  
Poi… poi c’era Absol. Merlin non capiva Absol, non lo capiva per niente: lo guardava sempre con occhi freddi e inespressivi e _preoccupati_ e Merlin non ci credeva a questa storia che gli Absol portassero sfortuna, ma gli abitanti del villaggio sì e ogni volta che succedeva qualcosa in paese davano la colpa a lui e Merlin era praticamente certo che questo ferisse il suo pokèmon, ma non ne poteva esserne sicuro, non quando il pokèmon non cambiava _mai_ espressione.  
Quando qualcosa del genere succedeva, quando qualcuno arrivava a casa sua pretendendo che scacciasse quel portatore di sventura, Arthur si presentava come una furia e li mandava tutti via – e a Merlin ricordava tanto quel bambino di sei anni che si lanciava contro quattro ragazzini che avevano due volte la sua età per salvare un piccolo pokèmon.  
A volte Merlin era estremamente fiero di avere Arthur Pendragon come amico.  
A volte, invece, lo odiava. In maniera assolutamente e incredibilmente feroce e, oddio, aveva voglia di buttarlo da una scogliera e l’avrebbe anche fatto, ma Arthur non gli dava nemmeno questa soddisfazione: _faceva tutto da solo_.  
Lo veniva a svegliare alle prime luci dell’alba, zaino in spalla e, sorridendo, gli diceva che era ora di andare all’avventura.  
Quando erano più piccoli erano solo gite nella foresta, con Growlithe e Teddiursa fuori dalle loro sfere, ma nel tempo si erano ingigantite e la loro pericolosità era aumentata di conseguenza.  
Arthur Pendragon aveva deciso che, invece di ereditare la palestra da suo padre, si sarebbe rotto l’osso del collo.  
E ora decideva di esplorare una caverna la cui entrata si trovava scavata nella pietra nel bel mezzo di un precipizio e poi decideva di esplorare vulcani e scalare montagne ed era come se non riuscisse a stare fermo, come se nulla fosse mai abbastanza. E Merlin era costretto a seguirlo ovunque, desiderando ogni volta che quella fosse l’ultima.  
Anche se non era vero, anche se effettivamente parlando si lamentava più del necessario solo per godersi la faccia scocciata di Arthur, anche se non vi avrebbe rinunciato per nulla al mondo.  
   
Quando avevano nove anni e mezzo e tre pokèmon a testa, Arthur lo prese da parte, uno sguardo serio ed eccitato in viso e Merlin sapeva cosa stava per dirgli ancora prima che lo facesse perché Arthur era incontenibile e voleva diventare il migliore di tutti – anche se non sapeva creare una strategia efficace ed era troppo impulsivo e un giorno si sarebbe fatto ammazzare – e quando l’altro gli disse «Voglio partire, quando avrò dieci anni, andare a raccogliere le medaglie, girare per tutta la regione e…e… e non lo so, non so cosa altro farò, so solo che voglio farlo,» Merlin fece un’espressione di finta sorpresa e Arthur gli colpì la spalla leggermente, le guance rosee per l’eccitazione.  
Merlin l’aveva sempre saputo che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato e si era tenuto la risposta pronta e nella sua testa era sempre sembrata una risposta _appropriatissima_ «Ti farai ammazzare o ti dimenticherai che uno _dovrebbe_ lavarsi i vestiti una volta ogni tanto o ti perderai. Sappiamo entrambi che succederà, evidentemente devo venire con te. »  
Nella sua testa suonava meglio, suonava spiritoso e ironico e il discorso di uno a cui non fregava niente. Nella realtà sembrava affettuoso e felice ed eccitato e forse un po’ esasperato e il discorso di uno a cui frega tutto.  
Arthur aveva semplicemente ghignato, gli occhi azzurri che risplendevano felici e aveva risposto «Evidentemente…» e Merlin cominciò a pensare a dove sarebbero andati, a cosa avrebbero fatto prima e Arthur aveva tutte queste mappe e luoghi evidenziati che gli mostrava con reverenza, come se contenessero il segreto più grande dell’universo.  
E Merlin era felice.  
   
Quando compirono 10 anni Arthur venne messo in castigo da suo padre, per un anno intero.  
Uther la chiamava punizione, almeno, ma sia lui che Arthur sapevano che era un modo per non farli partire ed Arthur era arrabbiato e frustrato, ma Merlin non sapeva che dirgli per farlo calmare.  
Arthur avrebbe potuto scappare, probabilmente, sarebbero potuti scappare insieme – ma scappare non faceva parte di Arthur.  
Arthur affrontava le cose di petto, pretendeva riconoscimento e, dopotutto, Merlin aveva sempre saputo che il rapporto con suo padre era uno – forse l’unico – punto debole del suo amico.  
Era un rapporto complicato, in cui Arthur si faceva in quattro per farsi accettare da Uther mentre suo padre continuava a guardarlo senza nemmeno vederlo per davvero.  
A volte Merlin pensava che il tutto fosse un po’ triste.  
«Partiremo l’anno prossimo,» continuava a ripetere, però, perché il suo amico non sorrideva più e Arthur si rasserenava un po’ a quelle parole, ma Merlin aveva una brutta sensazione.  
   
La madre di Arthur era morta dandolo alla luce, o almeno così gli aveva raccontato il Professor Gaius e Uther, distrutto per la perdita della moglie, si era buttato anima e corpo nella palestra: non vedeva niente e nessuno, lavorava e combatteva e respirava quella palestra. Poi c’era Arthur.  
E Merlin non aveva mai realmente capito come funzionasse il rapporto tra loro perché a lui non sembrava che a Uther _importasse_ di Arthur, ma Gaius aveva riso quando aveva cercato di spiegarglielo.  
«Questa è la cosa più assurda che io abbia mai sentito, la vita di Uther _ruota_ intorno ad Arthur, è l’unica persona al mondo di cui ad Uther importi ancora davvero qualcosa – oltre a Morgana – e se non vuole farlo partire, Merlin, non è per cattiveria, » si bloccò un secondo, espirando profondamente «non che io approvi, ma è solo spaventato di perdere anche lui.»  
Merlin aveva detto che erano sciocchezze, che non aveva minimamente senso, ma poteva capire benissimo quella sensazione, e se ne vergognava enormemente.  
Arthur era un po’ snob ed un coglione ed era insopportabile, ma piaceva a tutti comunque: i bambini _ cool_ volevano giocare con lui, tutti sempre con lui, e Merlin aveva voglia di dire a tutti loro che _c’era prima lui_. Che Arthur, con la sua completa mancanza di tatto, con la sua arroganza, l’aveva visto prima lui e ora ne deteneva i diritti.  
E ogni volta che Arthur giocava con qualche altro bambino aveva paura che l’altro capisse che lui, Merlin, non era certo tutto questo granché e che loro, quegli altri bambini che ne sapevano un sacco sui pokèmon, che non avevano uno stupidissimo Teddiursa, fossero migliori.  
«Arthur è impulsivo e un po’ stupido, ma ha le capacità per diventare il migliore allenatore che si sia mai visto. Uther è semplicemente spaventato che, una volta intrapreso il viaggio, Arthur non torni più,» aveva detto Gaius e quando l’anno dopo Arthur gli aveva detto che non poteva partire, ancora, che avrebbe ottenuto l’autorizzazione da suo padre vincendo uno scontro con lui, Merlin trasse un respiro di sollievo.  
Un respiro di sollievo che non voleva sapere cosa significasse.  
   
Quando Merlin aveva compiuto 12 anni ed Arthur era impegnato in uno dei suoi soliti allenamenti massacranti, Merlin aveva capito che in lui c’era qualcosa che non andava. E ne era terrorizzato.  
Non era esattamente qualcosa che non andava, era più un qualcosa di strano.  
A volte, quando era troppo stanco o troppo arrabbiato o troppo spaventato o troppo distratto o semplicemente _troppo,_ succedevano cose intorno a lui e se all’inizio Merlin non ci aveva mai fatto caso – _coincidenze_ – ora erano lampanti davanti ai suoi occhi terrorizzati.  
Quando era caduta quell’insegna su quei ragazzi, tanti anni prima, quando la sua tazza era sempre accanto a lui, anche quando ricordava di averla lasciata in cucina e non certo in camera da letto, quando certe cose che avrebbero dovuto succedere – come Arthur che cadeva e si spezzava il collo dopo la rottura di un maledetto ramo – non accadevano e Merlin rimaneva lì a guardare il mondo che cambiava secondo i suoi pensieri.  
Si chiuse in camera per cinque giorni impedendo a chiunque di entrare, Arthur compreso e quando ne uscì si diresse nel laboratorio del Professor Gaius senza fermarsi da nessun’altra parte.  
Ci doveva essere un motivo se sua madre l’aveva lasciato alle cure di Gaius e Merlin non credeva a nulla delle scuse che gli erano state date nel corso degli anni.  
Merlin non si sentiva _non amato_ – forse, quando era piccolo, e tutti i bambini camminavano mano nella mano con i loro genitori, forse allora si era sentito non amato, ma non più – questo non voleva certo dire, però, che non si fosse mai chiesto perché si trovasse lì, a casa di un Professore rinomato in tutto il mondo.  
E forse ora cominciava a capire.  
Il professore era solo nel suo studio, il computer che mostrava immagini di pokèmon che Merlin non aveva mai visto di persona e Merlin cercò di trattenere le lacrime, ma aveva 12 anni ed era _spaventato_.  
«Succedono cose strane… a volte… a volte succedono cose che non dovrebbero succedere intorno a me, o tutto il contrario,» sputò come se le parole stesse cercassero di uscire dalla sua bocca disperatamente «so che è colpa mia, lo _so_! Deve esserlo, ma… ma non so perché  e…» e aveva paura, aveva paura di desiderare un giorno qualcosa di brutto e che quel desiderio venisse esaurito, magari un giorno qualcuno, tipo Arthur, l’avrebbe fatto arrabbiare più del solito e Merlin avrebbe perso il controllo dei suoi pensieri e _oh Dio no_ «e devo saperlo controllare, devo capire come… e credo che tu ne sappia qualcosa, ne sai qualcosa? Devi saperne qualcosa o mamma non mi avrebbe lasciato qui! Aveva paura, vero? Aveva paura a stare sola con me e…»  
E non sapeva più che dire e stava solo facendo vagare la mente, stava esplorando possibilità che in quei cinque giorni di reclusione non aveva mai nemmeno pensato e che ora si presentavano spaventose ed imponenti alla sua mente.  
Gaius non aveva detto nulla, aveva continuato a guardarlo, gli occhi stanchi, ma preparati, come se sapesse che un giorno si sarebbe arrivati a questo. _E probabilmente lo sapeva_ , pensò Merlin, _lo sapeva e non ha comunque detto nulla_!  
«Merlin, non vorresti sederti?» il tono del Professore era controllato e calmo e Merlin l’odiava perché la sua voce, invece, era spaventata e nervosa e singhiozzante, ma si sedette comunque, guardando l’altro fisso «prima di tutto, tua madre non era, non _è_ spaventata di te, Merlin, ma _per_ te. Potevi fare del male a te stesso e tua  madre… ti ha mandato qui da me.»  
«Perché? Cosa… cosa _ho_?»  
«Nulla, non è una _malattia_ , è un dono!» e Gaius si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi alla sedia di Merlin e mettendo le mani sulle spalle del bambino «un dono incredibile che la natura ti ha concesso! Ci sono persone, persone come te, Merlin, che hanno dei poteri loro concessi dalla natura. Alcuni sono capaci di curare chi gli sta intorno1, altri leggono nella mente degli altri. Tu hai un potere incredibile, il potere più forte che io abbia mai visto.»  
Ne parlava davvero come di una benedizione, come di un qualcosa di incredibile – e probabilmente ci credeva anche – e Merlin continuava a sperare che se ne andasse. Perché non gli piaceva e lo rendeva nervoso e non poteva fare a meno di pensare che, un giorno, avrebbe fatto del male a qualcuno.  
«Tu puoi fare _accadere_ quello che vuoi. Non capisco ancora bene come funzioni, esattamente, ma ti ho visto fare cose che non credevo nemmeno possibili!» Merlin si chiese se dovesse sentirsi lusingato o qualcosa di simile. Aveva solo una grande nausea.  
«Come fai a sapere tutte queste cose?» chiese Merlin, anche se non gli interessava realmente. Avrebbe voluto solo chiedere se ci fosse un modo per farlo andare via, tutto quanto. Avrebbe voluto andare via con Arthur per aiutarlo a diventare il migliore di tutti i tempi. Avrebbe voluto fare tantissime cose.  
«Non sono così rare le persone come te, Merlin,» gli rispose Gaius, più calmo ora rispetto a pochi secondi prima «io posseggo un po’ di potere, pochissimo, una quantità irrisoria, ma conosco a mia volta persone dotate di poteri straordinari.»  
«C’è un modo di farli andare via?» chiese, finalmente, abbassando gli occhi imbarazzato. Doveva chiederlo, _doveva_ , ma sapeva che Gaius non avrebbe capito, non avrebbe apprezzato.  
Invece il vecchio professore prese la sedia da dove l’aveva lasciata, quando si era alzato, e la mise accanto a quella di Merlin, sedendosi poi su di essa, posandogli una mano sulla gamba, come per dargli coraggio.  
«Capisco che tu abbia paura, Merlin, tutti ce l’hanno all’inizio. Non c’è modo di farlo andare via, Merlin, questo potere è parte di te… di cosa hai paura Merlin? Di fare del male a qualcuno? E’ per questo che sei qui, io posso aiutarti in questo,» parlava lentamente, in maniera rassicurante e Merlin sentì il suo respiro che si tranquillizzava pian piano «non sarà facile, magari, ma con un po’ d’impegno non avrai problemi a controllare i tuoi poteri e riguardo all’altra cosa che ti spaventa…»  
Merlin si voltò verso Gaius stupito, scuotendo la testa «Non c’è altr…»  
«Riguardo all’altra cosa che ti spaventa, Merlin,» continuò Gaius, come se il ragazzo non avesse mai parlato «credi davvero che Arthur sia una persona che ti abbandonerebbe o tratterebbe in maniera diversa per _questo_? Pensi davvero così poco del tuo amico?»  
Merlin non lo pensava ed era per questo che, come aveva cercato di dire a Gaius, la questione Arthur non lo spaventava assolutamente. Per nulla.  
Stava per dirlo, ma Gaius continuava a guardarlo e Merlin non riuscì a negare nulla.  
Perché Merlin era terrorizzato. Terrorizzato che Arthur si rendesse finalmente conto che era un bambino strano e andasse a giocare con gli altri bambini certamente più _cool_ di lui.  
Ma Gaius non aveva bisogno di saperlo questo, quindi stiede zitto.  
   
Dopo quei cinque giorni d’inferno Merlin si prese una sgridata da Arthur in piena regola – qualcosa riguardo all’avergli fatto perdere tempo prezioso per gli allenamenti, che era inutile e che non lo voleva più come amico e Merlin sapeva, ormai, che voleva dire che si era preoccupato.  
La versione ufficiale era che Merlin aveva avuto l’influenza e le uniche persone che avrebbero dovuto sapere la verità erano lui, Gaius, Morgana (che, apparentemente, vedeva nel futuro) e Arthur.  
Anche se, in realtà, Arthur, una settimana dopo non sapeva ancora nulla.  
Anche se, in realtà, Arthur, sei anni dopo, non avrebbe comunque saputo ancora nulla.  
E non era perché Merlin era spaventato, non del tutto comunque. Erano una serie di fattori e Arthur che era così impegnato a sconfiggere suo padre e ricevere il permesso per partire che non aveva tempo per guardarsi intorno e rendersi conto di cosa stesse succedendo.  
Ed era una fortuna, davvero.  
   
A 14 anni Merlin sapeva controllare i suoi poteri quasi perfettamente e lui e Morgana passavano molto più tempo assieme di prima e tutti pensavano che stessero assieme.  
Persino Arthur l’aveva creduto per un po’ di tempo, prima che gli spiegassero che si sbagliava e Morgana stava per dirgli il loro segreto – che non avrebbe dovuto essere un segreto ma che in un qualche modo lo era diventato comunque – e Merlin l’aveva fermata, ricevendo in cambio un’occhiataccia.  
Arthur e Merlin passavano sempre meno tempo assieme con Arthur impegnato nei suoi allenamenti e Merlin impegnato con i suoi, ma non si poteva certo dire che avessero perso i contatti e continuavano ad andare nelle loro pazze gite su Vulcani e rupi e precipizi e Merlin si sentiva bene e libero.  
Arthur era diventato un allenatore incredibile, questo era quello che dicevano tutti e nessuno riusciva a capire come fosse possibile che, ancora, non avesse battuto suo padre.  
Nemmeno Merlin lo capiva, a dire il vero, ma per il momento andava bene. Partire ora sarebbe stato complicato e Merlin aveva già un po’ troppe cose complicate nella sua vita.  
   
Era in una di queste spedizioni, quando Merlin aveva 15 anni e sentiva il peso del mondo sulle spalle che avevano incontrato Absol.  
Absol era pacato e calmo, e Merlin non riusciva a capire cosa gli passasse per la testa quando lo guardava con i suoi occhi grigi e vuoti.  
 _Gli Absol portano sventura_ si diceva e non erano certo i pokèmon più popolari e forse era per questo che quando lui e Arthur l’avevano trovato il pokèmon aveva una zampa ferita e zoppicava in mezzo alla foresta.  
Però Absol teneva la testa alta, la zampa rossa come il sangue e un portamento quasi regale e Merlin non poté fare a meno di ammirare la sua forza. Absol non avrebbe mai taciuto i suoi poteri al suo migliore amico solo per codardia, al contrario suo.  
Merlin aveva provato ad avvicinarsi al pokèmon, Ralts attento dietro di lui, pronto a proteggerlo, ma Absol l’aveva guardato, facendo incontrare i loro occhi per la prima volta e poi si era affidato completamente a lui. Absol era diventato il suo quinto pokèmon prima ancora che potesse rendersene conto.  
Lui e Absol erano così simili. Il loro destino, almeno, e guardandolo Merlin non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi quale fosse la differenza tra loro; se anche lui, una volta venuta fuori la verità, sarebbe stato odiato come il suo pokèmon; se anche per lui Arthur si sarebbe sporto così tanto da prendersi anche un colpo al suo posto.  
La risposta la sapeva benissimo e guardando negli occhi di Absol, a volte, ci vedeva un rimprovero verso quell’umano biondo così gentile che gli piaceva tanto.  
Merlin non capiva cosa succedeva nella mente di Absol, la maggior parte delle volte, altre lo capiva fin troppo bene.  
   
La squadra di Arthur a 16 anni era composta da Growlithe, Nidorino, Poliwrath, Bagon e Luxio.  
Quella di Merlin da Absol, Ursaring, Ralts, Elekid e Hunter.  
Cinque pokèmon a testa e non l’avevano fatto a posta, semplicemente non avevano ancora trovato il sesto elemento perfetto, o almeno questo diceva Arthur pensando a chissà quale incredibile battaglia.  
A Merlin non interessava. Non aveva alcun interesse a combattere le battaglie pokèmon, al contrario di Arthur, e non aveva costruito una strategia sulla sua squadra. Semplicemente non aveva trovato un sesto pokèmon che gli piacesse sul serio, che meritasse di entrarvi, nella sua squadra.  
   
Nell’estate dei loro 16 anni voci su una certa organizzazione cominciarono a farsi largo tra le persone con bisbigli spaventati ed irrequieti.  
Era un Team Qualcosa, apparentemente, o almeno così gli aveva detto Arthur, e tutto quello che Merlin riusciva a capire era che erano persone cattive che rubavano i pokèmon degli altri e Merlin era felice di essere in quella cittadina, al sicuro.  
Arthur non tanto.  
Perché ad Arthur la vita di paesino stava stretta e voleva essere lì fuori a bloccare questi malviventi perché avevano fatto male ad un pokèmon, fatto piangere un bambino o una qualsiasi di queste cose che avrebbero mandato un eroe in bestia. E Arthur si credeva un eroe.  
E Merlin era felice che Arthur fosse lì con lui, al sicuro, perché si sarebbe fatto ammazzare un giorno, quel cretino, ne era certo. E sebbene fosse un deficiente, Merlin era abituato ad averlo intorno e gli sarebbe piaciuto continuare così.  
Ma Arthur scalpitava, giorno dopo giorno, e le sfide a suo padre, che fino ad allora si verificavano solo una volta alla settimana, avevano cominciato ad aumentare di numero – prima due volte la settimana, poi tre, poi ogni giorno.  
Uther risultava sempre vincitore, tra lo stupore di tutti e fu un anno dopo, nell’autunno dei suoi 17 anni che Merlin scoprì il trucco.  
Perché le abilità di Arthur erano indiscutibili ed era impossibile che Uther continuasse a vincere, giorno dopo giorno, non senza una mano, almeno.  
Non aveva capito quale fosse il nome di quel ragazzo, ma un giorno come tanti altri, con Arthur che chiamava in campo Growlithe per l’ennesima volta, l’aveva _sentito_.  
Aveva sentito il potere, una sottile interferenza e Growlithe era al tappeto e Merlin aveva capito tutto. Uther _barava_ , per tenere suo figlio lontano da ogni pericolo, per tenerlo vicino a lui.  
Non era giusto, Merlin avrebbe dovuto andare e rivelare il trucco, dire ad Uther che era una persona spregevole e che lui _sapeva_ e lo stava per fare, si stava quasi per alzare dalla sua panchina quando qualcuno aveva cambiato la stazione radio del pokègear e notizie di una serie di allenatori rapinati dei loro averi e dei loro pokèmon dal famigerato Team Magical si irradiarono per gli spalti, gelide e spaventose e Merlin rimase seduto, incollato alla panchina a guardare il suo migliore amico perdere per l’ennesima volta.  
E guardando lo sguardo di Uther – triste, colpevole ma anche risoluto – Merlin si sentì male pensando che, probabilmente, lo stesso sguardo era riflesso anche sul suo viso.  
   
«Ahaha, pensavo che ce l’avrei fatta questa volta,» il tono di Arthur non era il suo solito, non c’era niente di arrogante e pomposo, era solo stanco e spezzava il cuore di Merlin facilmente ad ogni parola.  
«Forse…» e la sua voce tremò leggermente «forse non sono tagliato per essere un maestro di pokèmon, alla fin fine. Forse mio padre ha ragione, dopotutto è un capopalestra, saprà cosa dice, no?»  
E Merlin avrebbe voluto urlargli che Uther non sapeva nulla, che non aveva capito niente, che sarebbe stato – che era – un allenatore di pokèmon eccezionale e _scusa, scusa, scusa_ , ma si ritrovò senza parole.  
Poi Arthur si voltò verso di lui, un ghigno sul viso «Non prenderla troppo sul serio Mer _lin_ , non siamo tutti come te che lasciano perdere alla prima difficoltà, Mer _lin._ »  
«Cosa? Io non lascio mica perdere alla prima…»  
«Ah sì? E quella scalata l’altro giorno? »  
«Là avremmo, entrambi, potuto romperci l’osso del collo, era sopravvivenza.»  
«Eri solo spaventato…»  
«Di cadere da 200 mila metri, mi pare assolutamente normale!»  
«Fifone.»  
«Cretino.»  
E sembrava tutto a posto, come se non fosse successo nulla, ma Merlin conosceva Arthur troppo bene e da troppo tempo per non avvertire quel minimo cambiamento.  
Merlin, nonostante tutto, non era stupido.  
   
Nel corso di quell’anno le sfide cominciarono a ridursi, ritornando alla loro solita routine settimanale e ogni venerdì Merlin aveva paura che Arthur gli avrebbe detto che rinunciava – dopo ben sette anni – perché nonostante la paura di esporre Arthur a qualsiasi pericolo fosse ancora paralizzante, un Arthur senza i suoi sogni, senza la sua voglia di andare in giro a salvare persone o scalare montagne impraticabili per la maggior parte degli esseri umani, un Arthur senza tutte queste cose semplicemente non sarebbe stato Arthur.  
Ma il combattimento avveniva ogni venerdì, regolarmentee ogni venerdì Arthur veniva sconfitto all’ultimo secondo.  
Ed ogni venerdì Merlin si sentiva sempre più in colpa.  
   
Poi erano arrivati i 18 anni. Merlin non aveva più alcun problema con i suoi poteri, erano come un’altra parte del suo corpo ormai per lui e si era abituato alle milioni di cose strane che a volte accadevano intorno a lui – o a Morgana o a quel ragazzino della palestra.  
Si sentiva sicuro e in pace, ma sapeva che non sarebbe durato a lungo – gliel’aveva detto Morgana e dato che lei riusciva a prevedere il _futuro_ , Merlin tendeva a crederle sulla parola.  
Non si aspettava, però, che tutto sarebbe cambiato un mercoledì pomeriggio, mentre qualche Pidgey volava distratto sotto un sole incredibilmente potente.  
Fu allora, mentre Merlin riposava appoggiato ad Absol che la sentì per la prima volta.  
Era un sussurro, come se qualcuno stesse gentilmente cercando di svegliarlo – solo che Merlin era sveglio, incredibilmente sveglio, e oltre ad Absol non c’era nessun’altro vicino a lui.  
La voce continuavaripetere il suo nome: una, due, tre, quattro volte come una cantilena, bisbigliandolo come se stesse cercando di evocarlo e Merlin poteva tranquillamente ammettere che tutto ciò gli faceva accapponare la pelle.  
Cinque, dieci minuti e la voce continuava incessante, come se non avesse mai dovuto stancarsi e Merlin chiuse gli occhi e fece l’unica cosa che era possibile: rispose.  
«Sì?» la sua voce tremava, spaventata, e il silenzio che seguì gli fece sperare di aver fatto la mossa giusta. Almeno per qualche minuto.  
«Merlin? » riprese infatti il misterioso bisbiglio dopo poco, ma era più incerto, come se stesse cercando di tastare il terreno o volesse confermare qualcosa.  
«Sì? H-hai bisogno di, ehm, qualcosa? Qualsiasi cosa? Tipo un pokègear per chiamare come tutte le persone normali?» e Merlin non sapeva cosa stesse dicendo, davvero, ma stava parlando con una voce nella sua testa, si sentiva in diritto di fare o dire cose completamente pazze dato che apparentemente lo stava diventando, pazzo, s’intende.  
Ma in risposta non ottenne altro che l’ennesimo bisbiglio e un «Meeeerlin…» che non aveva nulla di rassicurante e poi, come era venuta, la voce sparì. Aspettò che tornasse per venti minuti prima di convincersi che non c’era più che, forse, se l’era solo immaginata.  
E Absol lo guardava fisso negli occhi e Merlin poteva giurare di avervi visto curiosità nei suoi occhi, ma anche rassegnazione.  
   
La voce non tornò per un’intera settimana, un’intera settimana in cui Merlin rimase sveglio la notte ad aspettare di sentirla di nuovo – perché aveva questa sensazione che non fosse finita che, al contrario, stesse appena cominciando – e oh, non avrebbe potuto avere più ragione nemmeno volendo.  
E quando la voce tornò Merlin percepìun brivido percorrergli la pelle ancora prima di sentire la voce stessa.  
«Meeeeerlin,» ripetè e lui si alzò a sedere, deciso ad andare fino in fondo alla faccenda, o almeno a vederci un po’ più chiaro.  
«Cosa? Sono qui, cosa c’è?» chiese allora, cercando di imprimere alla sua voce una sicurezza che non aveva «non che non mi diverta a sentire una strana voce ripetere il mio nome in maniera vagamente inquietante, ma _cosa_?»  
Sembrava abbastanza deciso, no? Come qualcuno che aveva la situazione sotto controllo e non qualcuno che aveva passato tutta la settimana a nascondersi sotto le coperte come un bambino, vero?  
Ma nessuno gli rispose e il silenzio che seguì le sue parole durò due lunghissimi minuti e giusto quando Merlin stava per rinunciare, un’espressione rassegnata sul viso, la voce tornò. E finalmente disse qualcos’altro.  
«Perché?» e beh, sebbene fosse riuscito finalmente a fare dire alla misteriosa voce qualcosa di diverso non riusciva a percepirla come una reale vittoria.  
«Perché… _cosa_?» incalzò allora, «perché il cielo è blu? Perché Arthur non riesce a stare tre giorni senza mettersi nei guai? Perché continuo a cercare di parlarti? Perché _cosa_?»  
«Perché,» e la voce sembrava stanca, come se continuare quella conversazione l’affaticasse incredibilmente «perché siete ancora lì? »  
«Eh? Perché dove dovrei essere?» non solo strane voci cominciavano a parlargli dal nulla, ma cercavano di farlo sentire in colpa perché, a dire il vero, avrebbe dovuto essere in viaggio per il mondo, assieme ad Arthur, e invece era _ancora lì_.  
E, ora che ci rifletteva la voce aveva parlato al plurale, aveva detto _siete_ e Merlin avrebbe voluto chiedere di chi stesse parlando, ma sarebbe stato stupido, perché conosceva solamente una persona in grado di combinare un guaio talmente grande da provocare l’improvvisa apparizione di voci fantasma.  
«Oddio, che cosa ha fatto Arthur?» borbottò, esasperato, ma la voce se n’era già andata e Merlin non poteva fare altro se non aspettare.  
   
«Oddio, e cosa hai fatto ora?» Arthur sembrava esasperato, ma anche un po’ divertito e Merlin avrebbe dovuto dirgli di risparmiare il fiato e di smetterla di sporgersi verso di lui perché stavano attraversando una maledetta stradina minuscola su un dirupo più profondo di quanto Merlin riuscisse ad immaginare.  
«C-cosa vuoi dire? Non ho fatto nulla!» ed era tecnicamente vero, lui non aveva fatto nulla, aveva solo risposto alla voce misteriosa come una qualsiasi persona educata avrebbe fatto.  
«Non stai _mai_ così in silenzio durante queste spedizioni. Non che non apprezzi il silenzio, ma è strano e non voglio tornare al villaggio senza essere preparato, » e sbuffò, drammaticamente, «essere tuo amico è un lavoro impegnativo.»  
E solo Arthur riusciva a dirlo come se fosse la più grande rottura di scatole del mondo e, allo stesso tempo, la cosa migliore che gli fosse mai capitata e un sorriso scappò alle labbra di Merlin senza che quest’ultimo potesse trattenerlo.  
«Chiedo perdono, sommo Arthur, per crearti così tante difficoltà!» disse, ridendo, e Arthur si sporse – troppo vicino, troppo vicino al dirupo, vai indietro con quel busto! – e gli diede un pugnetto sulla spala.  
«Sta zitto, idiota.»  
«Credevo che il problema fosse proprio il mio mutismo!» ribattè Merlin, l’ilarità crescente per la situazione e per l’evidente preoccupazione dell’amico «sono pronto a risolvere il problema, posso parlarti di qualsiasi cosa tu voglia. Dai generi di funghi per pozioni che sta studiando per ora Gaius alle nuove specie di pokèmon che…»  
«Oddio, oddio zitto Merlin!» si lamentò il biondo, portandosi due mani alle orecchie e accelerando la camminata leggermente (e Merlin si trattenne dallo sporgersi in avanti ed afferrargli la maglietta per cercare di farlo rallentare; non era una buona idea) «ma come fai a essere così noioso, ah? Non voglio sentire più nulla, continua a stare zitto, non m’importa. Capito? _Non m’importa!_ »  
E Merlin sorrise, perché sapeva che non era vero.  
   
E la voce tornava ogni giorno, più forte e più nitida.  
«Perché siete ancora lì?» «Perché è pericoloso, maledizione!»  
«Perché non stai facendo nulla?» «Cosa dovrei fare?»  
«Muoviti, Meeeerlin…» «No, non prendo suggerimenti da una voce misteriosa!»  
«Non puoi combattere il destino, Merlin.» «Ah, sì? _Guardami._ »  
«Meeeeerlin…» «E’ inutile, non ti ascolto!»  
E ogni giorno c’era un poco più di risentimento nella voce, una rassegnazione che Merlin non sapeva come catalogare, ma che lo faceva stava bene perché stava vincendo lui, questa volta.  
E a Merlin piaceva vincere. Avere ragione. Perché Merlin aveva ragione la maggior parte delle volte, ma nessuno gli dava mai retta e tutto finiva orrendamente male.  
Poi vedeva Arthur, piegato sulle ginocchia, stanco, ma che si rialzava e continuava ad allenarsi, e Merlin non si sentiva più tanto felice.  
Perché forse era vero, forse aveva ragione quel drago e quello era veramente il destino di Arthur – di Arthur che risplendeva qualsiasi cosa facesse, di Arthur che era così stupido che si buttava in tutte quelle pazzie senza nemmeno riflettere, di Arthur che lo spintonava ogni volta che camminavano, di Arthur che gli sorrideva a volte come se nient’altro a quel mondo potesse essere più importante – e Merlin glielo stava portando via, soffiando da sotto il naso.  
«Meeeeerlin, non puoi combattere il destino.» «Forse… forse hai ragione. Ma posso esserne spaventato…»

Avrebbe potuto dirlo a Gaius, o a Morgana, avrebbe dovuto, almeno, ma aveva paura.  
E se sentire le voci era considerato _troppo_ strambo, persino per uno come lui? E poi cosa avrebbe potuto dire loro, in ogni caso? Che sentiva una strana presenza che aveva evidentemente problemi a dire il suo nome in maniera normale e che lo stava spingendo a portare Arthur in giro per il mondo?  
Oh sì, poteva già sentire gli sguardi di compatimento degli altri due.  
Quindi quando la voce arrivò per la sua visita giornaliera, Merlin decise di prendere le redini della situazione.  
«Meeeeerlin,» arrivò puntuale come un orologio e chiuse gli occhi, ispirando profondamente.  
«Ora, ora voglio delle risposte. _Chi sei_? » e gli sembrava una richiesta ragionevole, no?  
Ma non arrivò risposta alle sue parole, nemmeno un rumore.  
«Non sto scherzando, chi sei? Se non mi dici chi sei non ti risponderò più.» E Merlin aveva paura che suonasse come un bambino piccolo “ _se non mi dici come ti chiami non giocherò con te mai mai più_,” ma aveva bisogno di risposte e le avrebbe ottenute in qualsiasi modo.  
«Ha importanza? Sapere chi io sia renderebbe le tue pene più sopportabili? Credi che tutto questo possa essere _razionalizzato_? Oh, giovane allenatore, non è così che funziona, » e la voce sembrava condiscendente, come se stesse parlando ad uno stupido o, appunto, ad un bambino «Ci sono eventi nella vita di ognuno di noi in cui si deve semplicemente _seguire_ il proprio cuore,  Meeerlin, a volte non è possibile fermare la ruota che gira. Puoi solamente salirci sopra.»  
E Merlin poteva anche capire che questa serie di parole avesse un apparente senso logico ma «E questo cosa diamine c’entra? Io non sto seguendo il mio cuore! Io sto seguendo una voce dentro la mia testa! E lo sai cosa dicono alle persone che fanno queste cose? Di non farlo!» e Merlin lo trovava un ottimo consiglio.  
La voce si limitò a ridere - _ridere_ \- e Merlin, sebbene non potesse vederlo, era sicuro che chiunque fosse all’altro lato della _sua mente_ stesse scuotendo la stessa.  
«Credi che io sia solo una voce creata dalla tua mente, giovane allenatore? Non essere stupido, io sono molto molto di più.»  
«E allora dimmi cosa sei! Non credo di aver chiesto così tanto!» la voce sapeva il suo nome, sapeva dove viveva, sapeva di Arthur, apparentemente, e sembrava sapere sempre assolutamente tutto.  
Era snervante. Lui voleva solo sapere con chi stava parlando.  
«Io sono la mano del destino, giovane allenatore, ma anche un suo burattino. Ma se proprio hai bisogno di un modo con cui chiamarmi, di rendere tutto più _reale_ per compiere finalmente il tuo destino, »e fece una pausa, come se continuare a parlare gli costasse fatica, o come se fosse annoiato, Merlin non sapeva bene quale delle due avrebbe potuto essere «puoi chiamarmi Rayquaza, giovane allenatore.»  
E Merlin era sicuro di aver sentito quel nome da qualche parte, assolutamente certo, ma ora non riusciva a ricordarsi né dove né perché.  
«Rayquaza? Aspetta, sono sicuro che…» ma sapeva già che la voce se n’era andata.  
   
Il giorno dopo Merlin razionalizzò quello che sapeva e realizzò che non c’era assolutamente nulla di strano a chiedere a Gaius se conosceva un certo _Rayquaza_. Nulla di strano.  
Dopotutto Gaius era un professore e studiava il mondo dei pokèmon di professione, no? Lui avrebbe dovuto saperlo, lui avrebbe dovuto sapere tutto.  
«Ehm, Gaius?» chiese, titubante «posso… posso chiederti una cosa?»  
Gaius stava studiando un nuovo fossile o qualcosa di simile, Merlin non era sicuro, ed era chino sul suo microscopio e Merlin si rese conto che lo stava ascoltando solo quando gli rispose.  
«Certamente, Merlin,» mormorò, «hai avuto ancora problemi a controllare i tuoi poteri durante il sonno?»  
«Cos? No!» e Merlin non sapeva perché fosse così imbarazzato, ma perdere il controllo dei propri poteri durante la notte, sebbene assolutamente normale all’inizio, ricordava un po’ troppo “ _fare la pipì a letto_ ” per i suoi gusti «No, non c’entra niente quello, anzi, non ho avuto affatto problemi nell’ultimo anno.»  
«Perfetto, direi, » e si voltò verso di lui, un sopracciglio alzato «allora qual è il problema?»  
E Merlin avrebbe voluto dire che non c’era alcun problema, che non aveva detto che ci fosse un problema, _perché Gaius pensava ci fosse un problema_?, Ma sarebbe suonato abbastanza pazzoide e far capire alle altre persone che stava perdendo la testa era l’ultima delle cose che voleva.  
«No, è solo un’informazione. Non è che hai mai sentito parlare di un certo Rayquaza, vero?» e Merlin era quasi certo di essere stato molto subdolo nella sua domanda – semplice curiosità giovanile, tutto qui! Ma quando Gaius lasciò cadere a terra una provetta, facendola rompere in mille pezzi, Merlin si disse che probabilmente aveva fatto qualcosa che non andava.  
«Era solo curiosità, qualcuno l’altro giorno, ma non ricordo nemmeno chi e potrebbe non essere stato l’altro giorno e comunque soltanto qualcuno ha detto, quel nome e…» Merlin stava parlando così velocemente che né Gaius né nessun’altro al mondo avrebbero mai potuto capire cosa stesse blaterando, ma apparentemente Gaius non lo stava nemmeno ascoltando.  
«R-rayquaza. Perché lo vieni a chiedere a me, ah? Cosa ne potrei mai sapere io? E, maledizione, ci tenevo a questa provetta, ora dovrò ricominciare da capo. Comunque perché mai dovrei sapere qualcosa su questo Rayquaza? Follia!» e Merlin aggrottò le sopracciglia, fermando il fiume di parole senza senso che gli erano affluite alla bocca dato che bastava una sola persona che sputava parole senza senso e Gaius stava facendo un egregio lavoro già di suo.  
Perché era Gaius quello che sembrava spaventato? E perché stava, evidentemente, mentendo?  
«Perché sei un professore e studi i pokèmon e dovresti sapere tutto quello che c’è da sapere sul mondo dei po… e comunque, a chi altro dovrei chiedere?» perché non è che Merlin avesse così tanti _amici_.  
Gaius sembrò calmarsi, allora, tornando a respirare ad un ritmo normale e Merlin smise di preoccuparsi – perché per un minuto Merlin avrebbe potuto _giurare_ che Gaius stesse per avere un infarto  «Beh, sì, ovviamente, certo…»  
Gaius si abbassò a raccogliere i cocci della provetta e Merlin si affrettò ad aiutarlo, guardandolo di sottecchi.  
«Quindi sai chi o cosa sia questo Rayquaza?»  
«Ahi!» mormorò Gaius, tagliandosi il dito con un vetro. E Merlin avrebbe riso – perché Gaiusera così _trasparente_ – e invece si affrettò ad andare a prendere un cerotto.  
«Forse è meglio se qui continuo io,» disse, tornando,e Gaius annuì, andandosi a sedere.  
«Rayquaza è…» cominciò Gaius, ma si bloccò, voltandosi poi verso la scrivania e cercando qualcosa. Merlin lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio, continuando a raccogliere i pezzi di vetro e rischiando di tagliarsi a sua volta due o tre volte.  
«Trovato!» esclamò, uscendo un pokèdex – non era uno di quelli nuovi, uno di quelli che Arthur prendeva in prestito da Gaius ogni volta che uscivano – era vecchio, Merlin pensava che probabilmente era uno dei primi modelli ad essere mai stato costruito.  
Gaius lo aprì, cominciando a pigiare tasti a ripetizione, prima di annuire e allungarglielo. Merlin lo prese, incuriosito e vide l’immagine di un drago – o un serpente, non si capiva bene – verde a scaglie e sopra un nome: Rayquaza, pokèmon leggendario.  
E Merlin aprì la volta uno o due volte, cercando qualcosa da dire, ma non ci riuscì. _Un pokèmon leggendario_! Questo  era… questo era importante, era vero, era incredibilmente spaventoso perché non era un pazzo o una voce o uno scherzo, era un _pokèmon leggendario_.  
Sua madre prima e Gaius poi gli avevano parlato di questi pokèmon unici nel loro genere, più potenti di qualsiasi altro pokèmon al mondo, che non sarebbero mai morti, che avrebbe continuato a vivere per sempre sorvegliando l’equilibrio dell’universo – o almeno, questo era quello che Merlin aveva capito – e lui aveva continuato a conversare con Rayquaza per tutto questo tempo.  
 _Come se nulla fosse_.  
Continuò a leggere, come in trance, ma – probabilmente perché il pokèdex era vecchio e non aggiornato, probabilmente perché stavano parlando di un pokèmon leggendario – le informazioni riportate erano davvero poche e non abbastanza per lui.  
“ _Rayquaza ha vissuto sopra l’atmosfera terrestre per milioni di anni, continuando a volare nello strato di ozono che circonda la terra, senza mai discendere al suolo_ ” diceva e Merlin lo lesse due volte, prima di alzare lo sguardo.  
«Ha vissuto? Perché, dove vive ora?» era una domanda normale, no? Insomma, da quello che diceva quel pokèdex Rayquaza poteva essere ovunque.  
«Non lo so,» si limitò a rispondere Gaius, evitando di guardarlo negli occhi. E Merlin sapeva che stava mentendo, lo sapeva, glielo poteva leggere negli occhi.  
Ma cosa poteva dirgli? Come poteva spiegargli il fatto che avesse un disperato _disperato_ bisogno di sapere dove fosse, cosa volesse da lui. _In che guaio si fosse cacciato_.  
Ma chiuse la bocca, tornò a guardare il pokèdex e cominciò a tremare leggermente, sperando che Gaius non se ne accorgesse.  
«È sceso a terra,» disse dopo qualche minuto Gaius e Merlin non riuscì a capire di cosa stesse parlando, inizialmente.  
«A terra? Vuoi dire, qui?» Gaius annuì, alzandosi e andando a prendere i pezzi di vetro della provetta, per andare a buttarli.  
«Sì, è sceso qui, a terra, in molti l’hanno visto. E’ stato 50 anni fa, e poi è scomparso. Nessuno sa cosa gli sua successo. _Nessuno lo sa_ , ma non a molti piace ricordare.»  
Merlin avrebbe voluto chiedere “ _ricordare cosa_ ”, ma Gaius era, probabilmente, una di quelle persone a cui non piaceva ricordare.  
E Merlin si zittì, guardandolo andare via.  
   
« _Quiiiiindi_ , Rayquaza, eh? Nel senso di Rayquaza il pokèmon leggendario o uno strano caso di omonimia?» Merlin non ricevette risposta a quella domanda, e poteva anche capirlo, ma ora che sapeva con _chi_ stava parlando esattamente non riusciva a mettere due parole decenti una dietro l’altra.  
Non capitava certo ogni giorno di avere un pokèmon leggendario che ti parla telepaticamente.  
«Posso chiederti cosa è successo cinquanta anni fa? Quando hai deciso di fare una gitarella fuori programma sulla terra?» chiese, prima di potersi trattenere e vide Absol alzare lo sguardo e Merlin avrebbe potuto giurare che lo stava guardando come se avesse voluto dargli lui la risposta e Merlin si chiese, esattamente, per quanto tempo vivesse un _pokèmon-non-leggendario_.  
«Perché ti interessano i miei spostamenti, giovane allenatore? O qualcosa che è avvenuto prima che tu nascessi?» rispose Rayquaza, «dovresti interessarti maggiormente a cosa voglio ora che a questioni ormai dimenticate.»  
«Gaius, il mio ehm, maestro, mi ha parlato di quando cinquanta anni fa sei sceso sulla terra ma non… non si è dilungato nei dettagli…» e Merlin li voleva tutti i dettagli, perché sembrava tutto così surreale e perché non ricordava di aver mai visto Gaius così sconvolto.  
«Perché non ci sono dettagli da raccontare, giovane allenatore. E, inoltre, cosa ti fa credere che io voglia rispondere alle tue noiose domande?» e Merlin se ne risentì un poco perché tutto quello? Tutto quello era colpa di Rayquaza, era stato lui a cominciare – sempre che quello con cui stesse parlando fosse realmente Rayquaza e non beh, _qualcos’altro_.  
«N-non avevo mai visto Gaius così…» provò, sentendo le parole venirgli a mancare.  
«Non tengo alcun interesse per qualsiasi problema il tuo maestro abbia. Non ho alcuna voglia di ascoltare i problemi degli _umani,_ » e disse l’ultima parola quasi sputandola, come se, se ci avesse impiegato troppo tempo a dirla, sarebbe rimasto infettato.  
«E allora perché sei qui che tenti in ogni maniera di fare partire Arthur per il suo viaggio di formazione? Non ha senso! Sei un controsenso vivente!» urlò, perdendo la pazienza e Rayquaza sospirò, stanco.  
E se Rayquaza era stanco, Merlin era esausto. Esausto di lottare giornalmente con una voce che nemmeno sapeva se esisteva; esausto di mentire e di nascondersi; esausto di tutto e niente. E Rayquaza non aveva la minima di idea di _quanto_ fosse esausto.  
«Questo e quello sono incredibilmente diversi, giovane allenatore, e credevo di essere stato chiaro in proposito.»  
«Chiaro? Quando mai sei stato chiaro riguardo a qualsiasi cosa? Quando, perché mi piacerebbe saperlo! Doveva essere un minuto in cui io ero distratto, perché ricordo solo di averti sentito dire cazzate fino ad ora!» e non ce la faceva più, davvero, e voleva solo che lo lasciasse in pace o che gli disse la verità o che Arthur venisse e lo salvasse da tutta quella pazzia in qualche modo, perché Arthur l’avrebbe fatto, cacciandosi in un guaio ancora più grosso nel farlo, ma il punto non era quello.  
«Hai finito, giovane allenatore?» e suonava accondiscendente, come se stesse cercando di non irritarlo e, davvero, questo era il limite: _ora persino la voce nella sua testa lo trattava come un pazzo_?  
«Se hai finito,» riprese «la differenza risiede nell’importanza. Che il tuo maestro si comporti in maniera strana significa poco nel grande schema delle cose, che Arthur non parta per il suo viaggio capovolge l’intero sistema delle cose. Non puoi combattere il destino, Merlin, e questo è destino, destino nella sua forma più pura.»  
Si interruppe per qualche secondo, come se stesse ricollegando i pensieri e poi ricominciò a parlare, trascinando Merlin con ogni parola «Se Arthur non partirà non potrà mai compiere il suo destino e diventare campione della lega pokèmon,» e Merlin dovette trattenere un attimo il respiro perché _campione_ , tutto quello che Arthur aveva sempre desiderato e molto _molto_ di più  «e non potrà sconfiggere il Team Magical e salvare il continente di Albion dalla rovina.»  
«Cos…? Aspetta che? Arthur sarebbe destinato a battere il Team Magical? No! No, è pericoloso! Tu sei pazzo, o io sono pazzo che t’immagino o…» Merlin lo sapeva, lo sapeva che se fossero partiti di lì Arthur non avrebbe perso tempo e sarebbe andato a cercare il Team Magical, lo sapeva e lo aveva più o meno accettato, ma andare a combattere i piani alti? Arthur, da solo? _Oh no_!  
«Non sei tu, giovane allenatore, che decidi cosa possa o non possa fare qualcuno. Non sei tu che decidi quale sia il destino del giovane Pendragon, c’è qualcuno di più potente di te. Che diritto hai di fermare la crescita del tuo _migliore amico?_ » e Merlin avrebbe voluto ribattere che non era colpa sua, che era Uther, era lui il cattivo, ma l’unica cosa che differenziava lui e Merlin era il coraggio di agire.  
Merlin non ce l’aveva, anche se tenere Arthur al sicuro era tutto quello che voleva, tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno.  
«E allora vai con lui e proteggilo, Merlin,» gli disse Rayquaza, e Merlin non sapeva se aveva detto le sue riflessioni ad alta voce o se quel maledetto pokèmon gli aveva letto nel pensiero e non gli importava.  
«Ovviamente lo seguirò,» borbottò, perché non era questo il punto, questo non era nemmeno mai stato in discussione «vorrei solo…» _che non mi facesse stare così tanto in ansia, che riuscisse a prendersi cura di sé stesso, che non corresse sempre dentro a cose più grandi di lui, che non cercasse di fare sempre l’eroe_. Avrebbe voluto dire tutte quelle cose, ma nessuna di loro era vera e Merlin lo sapeva bene.  
«È il suo destino, giovane allenatore, e prima te ne accorgerai, meglio sarà» gli disse Rayquaza, come saluto e Merlin rimase lì, Absol che gli si era appoggiato ad un fianco a pensare.  
«Credi che io debba farlo, Absol?» lo chiese perché non lo sapeva, davvero, perché si sentiva solo e confuso e perso.  
Absol lo guardò e Merlin, come al solito, non fu in grado di capire cosa volesse dirgli.  
Absol se ne rincuorò, perché nemmeno lui sapeva cosa convenisse fare.  
   
Le parole di Rayquaza continuarono a ronzargli in testa per giorni e Merlin decise di prendersi qualche giorno di “vacanza” per pensarci su bene. Non rispose a Rayquaza per i cinque giorni successivi passando tutto il suo tempo a guardare il vuoto, a rilassarsi un po’ con i suoi pokèmon e a tenere Arthur fuori dai guai.  
Inaspettatamente, dopo tutto il tempo che ci mise a rifletterci su la soluzione arrivò attraverso qualcun altro. _Tipico_.  
«No, cioè, puoi crederci?» disse Morgana, i capelli che ondeggiavano al vento e lo sguardo più furioso che Merlin le avesse mai visto – e Morgana che faceva paura anche quando era solo mediamente arrabbiata, in quel minuto era terrorizzante.  
«Credere a cosa?» chiese Merlin, Ralts si appiattì ancora di più contro di lui, tremando di paura e Hunter – fifone di natura – ritornò direttamente nella sua sfera pokè. Merlin non poteva che invidiarlo.  
«Uther! _Ecco chi_!» urlò, alzando le mani al cielo e Merlin sospirò.  
Morgana e Uther litigavano tutto il tempo, era una cosa che tutto il paese sapeva. Nessuno sapeva bene perché, ma Morgana, sebbene non fosse sua figlia e sebbene non fosse nemmeno la sua figlia adottiva – non ufficialmente, comunque – era andata ad abitare a casa di Uther e Arthur quando suo padre era morto.  
Quando qualcuno, un po’ più sfacciato, chiedeva a Uther come mai il capopalestra si limitava a dire che era un favore per un amico, un amico per cui avrebbe dato anche la vita, ma nessuno aveva mai visto Uther e il padre di Morgana assieme, _mai_.  
In ogni caso, da quando Morgana era andata ad abitare con i Pendragon all’età di cinque anni, non c’era stato un solo giorno in cui lei e Uther non avevano litigato furiosamente e tutti, ormai, ci avevano fatto l’abitudine.  
Per questo Merlin non capì subito che una tempesta era arrivata a concludere quei suoi cinque giorni di riposo, per questo Merlin non si preparò bene mentalmente in maniera da avere almeno una piccola piccolissima possibilità di far credere a Morgana che non ne sapeva assolutamente nulla e che sì, anche lui la trovava una cosa assolutamente immorale.  
Invece Merlin rimase lì, rilassato e tranquillo e pronto a scavarsi la fossa da solo.  
«Uther barava nei combattimenti con Arthur! Puoi crederci? Nei combattimenti con suo _figlio_! » e Morgana era così indignata, la sua proiettività nei confronti di Arthur che si mostrava in tutta la sua forza – perché non importava quanto potesse prenderlo in giro o divertirsi a rendergli la vita impossibile, quello era il suo Arthur e nessun’altro doveva osare toccarlo.  
Merlin pensò per un attimo che anche lui avrebbe dovuto reagire allo stesso modo, che una parte di lui l’aveva anche fatto, ma era stata una parte piccola ed era stata presto seppellita dalla sua paura. Ma non era giusto, non era giusto per nulla.  
Solo che aveva esitato troppo e lo leggeva negli occhi di Morgana e sapeva di essere fottuto. Incredibilmente fottuto.  
«Tu… tu lo… tu lo sapevi?» mormorò, incredula, e Merlin avrebbe voluto nascondersi e dirle che sembrava peggio di come fosse, che non era come pensava lei, che Merlin stava avendo i suoi bei problemi, grazie, tutto quello che fece, invece, fu aprire la bocca e poi richiuderla poco dopo.  
«…Io…» e davvero, cosa poteva dire?  
«Tu lo sapevi! Lo sapevi! E non hai detto nulla! Hai guardato Arthur spaccarsi la schiena durante gli allenamenti, giorno dopo giorno, e non hai detto nulla!» e Merlin poteva quasi avvertire la sua rabbia e forse anche Morgana era un poco come lui, forse anche lei poteva fare accadere cose e Merlin si spaventò per un secondo.  
«Ma Uther ha un poco di ragione! Arthur si farà ammazzare un giorno! Andrà ad aiutare qualcuno senza nemmeno rendersi conto in cosa si stia immischiando e si farà ammazzare e…» e Merlin sarebbe rimasto da solo e sarebbe stato così devastante, diamine. Il solo pensiero mandava Merlin nel panico.  
«Quindi non hai detto nulla perché sei un _codardo_. Non è nulla di nuovo, Merlin, mi chiedo perché mi stupisco ancora, davvero,» e Merlin lo sentiva il suo disprezzo, il suo disappunto  «come con i poteri, vero Merlin? Sei solo un fottuto codardo che non riesce nemmeno a credere nel suo migliore amico!»  
E Merlin vorrebbe dirle che non capisce, che lei non potrà mai capire il terrore che a volte lo attanaglia, ma poi si rende conto che Arthur è il fratello di Morgana e probabilmente Morgana capisce. Ed è comunque più coraggiosa di lui.  
Merlin è penoso.  
«Non è così facile, non è così facile! Tu non hai nemmeno la minima idea di cosa mi sta succedendo attorno ultimamente!» ed era vero, nessuno aveva la minima idea di cosa stesse passando, nessuno «e va bene, sì, sono un codardo, non possiamo essere tutti coraggiosi come te. E poi non ti ho visto metterti davanti a lui e urlargli contro dei tuoi poteri. Perché Morgana, ah? Perché? Potevi dirgli dei tuoi poteri senza menzionare i miei. Perché non l’hai fatto?» e Merlin dovrebbe probabilmente fermarsi lì, lo sa, ma è stressato e c’è una voce nella sua testa che gli ripete ogni giorno come ogni scelta nella sua vita sia stata sbagliata e non ne può più «Non l’hai fatto perché anche tu, l’incredibile Morgana, hai paura qualche volta! Perché hai paura che ti lasci anche lui, ah? Perché sei una persona estremamente sola, Morgana, ah?»  
Merlin si meritò lo schiaffo, lo sapeva, ma questo non lo rendeva meno doloroso.  
Morgana non stava piangendo, perché Morgana non era un tipo che lasciava che gli altri vedessero quanto fosse ferita, quanto fosse fragile, ma era come se lo stesse facendo e Merlin non riuscì a trattenersi «Scusa…» mormorò, abbassando lo sguardo.  
Morgana non disse nulla per qualche minuto e il silenzio non era mai stato così pesante tra di loro. La guancia di Merlin faceva ancora male e poteva vedere Morgana che muoveva le dita cercando di fare passare il fastidio.  
«Dirò a Uther di smetterla, che io so. Non dirò nulla di te, puoi fare come ti pare per quanto mi riguarda. Mi fai schifo, Merlin,» e se ne andò, voltandogli le spalle e senza girarsi a guardarlo nemmeno una volta.  
Merlin si portò le mani alla testa, gemendo e potè giurare di sentire una voce che, ridendo, diceva «Non puoi combattere il destino, giovane allenatore. Non importa quanto ci provi.»  
E il fatto che probabilmente avesse ragione non faceva altro che renderlo ancora più arrabbiato.  
   
«Credi che io abbia qualche possibilità domani, Merlin?» ed era strano sentire Arthur così insicuro – per la seconda volta.  
«Più possibilità di quante tu ne abbia avute in questi anni,» ed era la verità, perché oggi Uther non avrebbe usato trucchi – Merlin ricordava gli occhi di Morgana ed era certo che Uther non avrebbe potuto barare di nuovo, non se ci teneva alla sua vita.  
«Vorresti dire che le altre volte non avevo possibilità, Mer _lin_? » chiese Arthur, trascinando le utile tre lettere del suo nome, come sempre, e Merlin sorrise.  
«No, ma ho visto come ti sei allenato e ho visto come combatti e Arthur, questa volta vincerai.» E avrebbe dovuto vincere anche tutte le altre volte, perché Arthur era bravo, incredibilmente bravo.  
Quello che gli mancava in strategia lo suppliva con la potenza e la perseveranza e la testardaggine – che evidentemente era un tratto necessario per entrare a far parte della squadra di Arthur.  
E Merlin si rese conto che quello che gli aveva detto Rayquaza poteva diventare realtà: Arthur avrebbe potuto diventare il campione della lega. Arthur era forte e talentuoso e pazzo abbastanza.  
«Vincerai di sicuro,» ripetè, perché ne era certo. Perché il destino di Arthur – _non puoi scappare al destino, giovane allenatore_ – era grande e luminoso e lontano lontano da lì.  
«Okay, ragazzina, puoi smetterla ora, ho capito!» disse Arthur, ma sorrideva e Merlin non l’aveva visto così felice in mesi. E improvvisamente ne valeva pena.  
Per quell’espressione ne valeva la pena.  
   
Non appena entrarono nella palestra Merlin si rese conto che Uther _sapeva_ che Arthur avrebbe vinto, che non ne aveva il minimo dubbio. Morgana, attenta come un’aquila, era seduta negli spalti, pronta ad intervenire nel caso Uther o qualsiasi altro avessero provato qualcosa di strano e non appena lui e Arthur entrarono salutò il suo fratellastro con un sorriso e non degnò Merlin nemmeno di uno sguardo. Poteva andare peggio, poteva cercare di incenerirlo – di nuovo – Merlin si considerava fortunato.  
«Cambiamo le regole per oggi, Arthur,»disse improvvisamente Uther, uno sguardo risoluto sul viso, e Merlin guardò il capopalestra confuso «utilizzeremo tre pokèmon a testa, il capopalestra non potrà cambiare pokèmon nel mezzo del duello.»   
Merlin si rese conto che quelle erano le regole per una qualsiasi lotta in una palestra, che quello scontro era davvero l’ultimo. Era quello ufficiale.  
Evidentemente se ne rese conto anche Arthur che guardò il padre come se gli avesse appena fatto il regalo più bello del mondo – _oh, Arthur_ – ma cercasse in ogni modo di nasconderlo.  
«Per me va bene, certo,» acconsentì dunque Arthur e Uther fece un cenno con la testa al giudice.  
«La battaglia per la conquista della Medaglia Corona sta per cominciare, il capopalestra Uther Pendragon si scontrerà contro l’allenatore Arthur Pendragon in uno scontro tre contro tre. Il capopalestra sceglie il primo pokèmon!» disse il giudice e Merlin sentì il cuore battergli in gola. Era stupido, davvero, ma poteva vedere Morgana, dall’altra parte della palestra, nervosa quanto lui.  
Si chiese, per l’ennesima volta, come fosse riuscito Arthur a renderli tutti così _invischiati_ nel suo sogno.  
Poi non ebbe il tempo di chiedersi più nulla perché Uther lanciò la prima pokèball e Garchomp apparve, ruggendo.  
Arthur sembrò rifletterci qualche secondo prima di prendere a sua volta una sferapokè e lanciarla sul campo. Poliwrath, una buona scelta.  
La pietra acqua che aveva fatto evolvere Poliwhirl era stata un regalo di Gaius, per i suoi 15 anni e Arthur l’aveva adorato.  
In ogni caso Poliwrath era uno dei pokèmon più forti di Arthur e Merlin era certo che non avrebbe avuto problemi con Garchomp – se Arthur non si fosse lanciato in una delle sue strategie senza capo né coda, ovviamente.  
«Garchomp, vai, lacerazione!» urlò Uther, improvvisamente, e il combattimento era iniziato.  
Merlin non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal campo mentre Poliwrath evitava l’attacco e ricambiava con un bollaraggio, che Garchomp evitò agilmente.  
«Poliwrath, pantanobomba!» e questa volta Garchomp non riuscì ad evitarlo, risentendo il colpo e mentre cercava di togliersi il fango dagli occhi, Poliwrath attaccò di nuovo «bene e ora Sottomissione!»  
Evidentemente Arthur sperava di concludere il primo scontro in fretta e quando Poliwrath sbatté a terra Garchomp, ricevendo egli stesso dei danni, Merlin pensò che forse ci era riuscito.  
Il pokèmon drago si rialzò però, digrignando i denti e Uther annuì, soddisfatto, «Turbosabbia, ora, e poi dragoartigli!»  
Questa volta fu il turno di Poliwrath che, troppo vicino a Garchomp, non riuscì ad evitare il turbosabbia e, di conseguenza, non riuscì a vedere il colpo successivo, venendo sbalzato contro la parete.  
Era stato un duro colpo e per qualche secondo l’intera palestra, tranne Arthur, trattenne il fiato. Poliwrath si rialzò quasi immediatamente, instabile sulle gambe ma comunque in piedi e Arthur non sembrò nemmeno un poco sorpreso – e Merlin ipotizzò che Poliwrath fosse in piedi per pura testardaggine, nulla di più.  
«Okay, Poliwrath, sei pronto?» Arthur la pose come fosse una domanda retorica, perché nessuno dei suoi pokèmon poteva non essere pronto, non quel giorno.  
«Ancora in piedi?» chiese Uther per poi annuire «allora Garchomp, terrempesta!» E Merlin pensò, mentre nella palestra cominciava a crearsi una vera e propria tempesta di sabbia, che la situazione stava diventando critica. Guardò verso Arthur, spostando gli occhi dai due pokèmon per la prima volta, ma Arthur non era per niente preoccupato. Il che voleva dire o che aveva un piano o che era uno stupido pomposo pieno di sé. Ed entrambe le cose erano possibili.  
«Poliwrath, pioggiadanza!2» e Merlin quasi si mise a saltare sul posto perché sì, era una buona strategia, era un’ottima mossa!  
E la tempesta non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di formarsi prima che una pioggia incessante la domasse e Merlin sapeva che, a quel punto, Poliwrath aveva vinto.  
«E ora, Poliwrath, idropompa!» urlò Arthur e se, normalmente, idropompa era una mossa potente, sotto l’effetto della pioggia che continuava a cadere incessante sul campo, divenne praticamente invincibile e Garchomp si ritrovò a terra incapace di combattere.  
«Garchomp è incapace di combattere, vince lo scontro Poliwrath!» dichiarò il giudice e Uther richiamò il pokèmon nella sua pokèball mentre Arthur cercava di nascondere la sua soddisfazione.  
«Okay, ora vai, Dragonite!» Dragonite era uno dei pokèmon migliori di Uther. L’incontro, per Uther, cominciava ora.  
«Te la senti di continuare, Poliwrath? O preferisci essere sostituito? » chiese Arthur, preoccupato per l’instabilità del suo pokèmon, ma Poliwrath non aveva alcuna intenzione di tirarsi indietro fino all’ultimo secondo e negò con la testa.  
Testardi, erano tutti dei testardi allucinanti. Ma Arthur sorrise, fiero, e Merlin non riuscì davvero a fargliene una colpa a Poliwrath.  
«Okay allora, Poliwrath, bollaraggio!» ma Dragonite schivò, elegantemente, e nonostante la pioggia continuante incessante, Dragonite non aveva alcun problema a volare, veloce come al solito.  
«Dragonite,» e Uther lasciò per un attimo la frase in sospeso, come gustandosi la vittoria «tuono pugno!»  
Per un attimo Merlin pensò “ _oh, è vero, Dragonite ha anche una mossa di tipo elettro_ ” e si distrasse proprio nel momento in cui, un Poliwrath sfinito ed elettrizzato crollò a terra.  
Arthur richiamò il suo pokèmon immediatamente mentre il giudice dichiarava Poliwrath incapace di combattere.  
«Okay, vai Luxio!» Luxio andava bene, poteva usufruire della pioggia danza e, allo stesso tempo, aveva un vantaggio su Dragonite. Luxio era una buona scelta, Arthur si stava comportando meglio di molte altre volte.  
«Dragonite, ira di drago!» e Luxio evitò l’attacco, proprio all’ultimo secondo, anche se non completamente.  
«Luxio, sgranocchio!»  
«Evità con agilità, Dragonite!»  
I due pokèmon continuavano ad evitare attacco dopo attacco, ma era ovvio a tutti che quello che stava perdendo quello scontro era Luxio e Melin si chiese cosa avesse in mente Arthur, sempre che avesse in mente qualcosa, ovvio.  
E poi Merlin se ne rese conto. _Carica_.  
Ecco perché, nonostante tutto, non aveva ancora fatto utilizzare nessuna mossa elettrica a Luxio, lo stava facendo caricare! E nessun’altro sembrava essersene accorto.  
La pioggia, intanto, stava cominciando a diradarsi, era quasi scomparsa e fu allora che Arthur ghignò e Luxio cominciò a risplendere.  
«Okay Luxio, ora fulmine!» e con gli ultimi residui della pioggiadanza, la carica elettrica al massimo, Dragonite venne investito in pieno da un fulmine incredibilmente potente.  
Arthur aveva programmato tutto, il mandare in scena per primo Poliwrath e l’utilizzare Pioggiadanza, mandare poi Luxio per servirsi dell’acqua per amplificare il suo attacco.  
Arthur, quello che non sapeva nemmeno come si _scrivesse_ la parola strategia.  
«Dragonite non è più in grado di combattere, vince lo scontro Luxio,» disse il giudice e Merlin si sentì così felice per il suo amico. Arthur stava vincendo e non c’era nessuno lì che l’avrebbe fermato quella volta.  
«Siamo all’ultimo pokèmon, allora. Vai Charizard.»  
Charizard – o meglio, Charmender – era stato il primo pokèmon di Uther tanti anni fa quando aveva cominciato il suo viaggio. Arthur gliel’aveva detto spesso. Charizard era il pokèmon più fidato di Uther, quello che aveva resto la palestra di Camelot così famosa.  
«Luxio?» chiese Arthur, perché nonostante la sua strategia fosse ottima, il suo pokèmon aveva ricevuto ingenti danni. Ma Luxio scosse la testa e puntò le zampe sul terreno e Arthur rise «Okay, okay, nessun bisogno di arrabbiarsi!»  
Uther seguì lo scambio con un sorriso, ma Merlin poteva quasi vedere quanto stesse soffrendo. Una parte di Merlin lo capiva e sapeva, _sapeva_ che dopo Charizard tutti gli sforzi che aveva fatto Uther per tenere Arthur al sicuro sarebbero andati in fumo, ma ora come ora non gliene importava perché era così eccitato per quello scontro che non riusciva a pensare al dopo o ai pericoli o qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Arthur era nato per essere un allenatore di pokèmon, il migliore che fosse mai esistito.  
Merlin l’aveva sempre saputo, ma aveva preferito non riconoscerlo, perché Arthur sarebbe diventato irraggiungibile quando questo fosse successo. E a Merlin il pensiero non piaceva.  
Luxio non durò molto contro Charizard, ma riuscì a paralizzarlo leggermente grazie a tuononda e Arthur richiamò indietro Luxio ringraziandolo per quello che aveva fatto.  
Toccava all’ultimo pokèmon, ora, e Merlin non aveva la minima idea di chi potesse essere.  
Nidorino, tra i tre che gli mancavano, era la scelta peggiore. Tra Bagon e Growlithe, però, non sapeva davvero chi sarebbe stato meglio.  
Se Merlin ci avesse pensato un attimo, però, gli sarebbe stato chiaro quale pokèmon avrebbe scelto Arthur. E quando Growlithe fece la sua apparizione in scena, Merlin sapeva che non c’era alcuna strategia dietro.  
Growlithe era stato il suo primo pokèmon ed era ovvio che Arthur l’avrebbe scelto per combattere il primo pokèmon di suo padre.  
Era una scelta semplice nella mente di Arthur.  
I due pokèmon erano alla pari, entrambi pokèmon di fuoco con le stesse resistenze e gli stessi vantaggi. Su un campo puramente tecnico erano alla pari.  
Ma Charizard aveva più esperienza ed era, indiscutibilmente, più forte da un mero puro di vista tattico. Si era evoluto due volte, raggiungendo il picco del suo potere, Growlithe al contrario era piccolo e giovane e sconsiderato, esattamente come Arthur. E avrebbe vinto, Merlin se lo sentiva.  
Lo scontro cominciò immediatamente quando entrambi i pokèmon attaccarono con un lanciafiamme che si andarono a scontrare a mezz’aria, creando una piccola esplosione.  
E poi Charizard era in volo e Growlithe continuava a cercare di prenderlo con lanciafiamme, senza riuscirci.  
«Attacco d’ali, Charizard!» urlò Uther, mentre il pokèmon drago scendeva in picchiata.  
«Growlithe, agilità e poi morso!» rispose Arthur e mentre Growlithe evitava l’attacco di Charizard si portò alle sue spalle, mordendogli un’ala.  
Charizard urlò di dolore, ma colpì Growlithe con la sua coda, sbalzandolo via e nello stesso momento lo colpì con un attacco lacerazione.  
Growlithe rotolò a terra, gemendo per il dolore, ma si rimise in piedi, immediatamente, come se non fosse mai stato colpito.  
Arthur non si preoccupò di controllare il suo stato, perché nonpoteva permettersi di ritirarsi, non quella volta. E Merlin lo capiva.  
Growlithe si lanciò poi in avanti, con Arthur che lo spronava e Charizard, che non poteva volare per il dolore all’ala si preparò ad accoglierlo ruggendo.  
«Growlithe, riduttore.»  
«Charizard, lanciafiamme.»  
E quando il lanciafiamme di Charizard impattò con Growlithe ci fu una piccola esplosione, di nuovo, e nessuno fu in grado di vedere cosa fosse successo, chi avesse vinto.  
Un grande polverone copriva la visuale dei due pokèmon e tutti rimasero con il fiato sospeso.  
Merlin, però, sapeva già il risultato, poteva avvertire la forza dei due pokèmon e così anche Morgana.  
E quando il piccolo Growlithe, ansimante, abbaiò soddisfatto sopra un Charizard svenuto, Merlin e Morgana sorrisero e Arthur si gettò in avanti, andando ad abbracciare il suo pokèmon.  
Era ufficiale, sarebbero partiti.

Uther diede ad Arthur la medaglia corona e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, dicendogli che era fiero di lui e Morgana continuò a guardarlo male per tutto il tempo – o almeno, quandonon era impegnata a guardare male lui.  
Arthur era raggiante, quasi risplendeva di luce propria e tutti i suoi pokèmon erano fuori dalla sfera, insieme a lui, a festeggiare.  
«Finalmente ce l’abbiamo fatta, Merlin,» gli disse Arthur, quella sera, alla festa che Morgana aveva organizzato.  
«Ce l’hai fatta, Arthur,» disse di rimando Merlin, perché lui non aveva fatto nulla. Lui aveva solo ostacolato Arthur sempre e comunque, ma da quel minuto in poi sarebbe cambiato.  
E sapeva da dove doveva cominciare…  
«Senti…» disse, ma si accorse che non era stato il solo ad aver cominciato a parlare e Arthur scoppiò a ridere.  
«Vai prima tu» si affrettò a dire Arthur, ma Merlin avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per ritardare quello che doveva dire quindi negò.  
«No no, vai tu, davvero.» Merlin doveva ancora pensare bene a come dirglielo perché se se ne fosse uscito con un “ _sai, ho dei poteri magici_ ”, nemmeno Arthur, che lo riteneva la persona più stramba sulla faccia della terra, gli avrebbe creduto.  
Quindi si sarebbe preso il tempo necessario per formulare la frase bene, nella sua mente.  
«Tu credi… credi che io possa farcela?» era una domanda sincera la sua, ma Merlin non riusciva a capire a cosa si riferisse.  
«A fare che?» gli chiese, quindi, e Arthur abbassò lo sguardo, le guance colorate e cominciò a mordersi il labbro inferiore.  
«Nulla, lascia perdere, non è niente» e Merlin capì e avrebbe voluto ridere perché la prima risposta che gli era venuta alla bocca era “ _secondo la voce nella mia testa il tuo destino è di diventare campione della lega, sai?_ “  
«Ce la farai.» Disse questo invece assolutamente convinto per la seconda volta quella giornata, perché anche se Rayquaza non gliel’avesse detto, Merlin non avrebbe avuto alcun dubbio. Non dopo aver visto il combattimento di oggi. Non dopo aver visto tutti gli estenuanti allenamenti a cui si era sottoposto.  
«Non ne puoi essere sicur…» ma prima che Arthur potesse finire la frase Merlin parlò di nuovo, la stessa sicurezza nella voce.  
«Ce la farai. Ne sono sicuro,» e lo era, davvero, ma Arthur lo guardò, incredulo e scoppiò a ridere, passandogli un braccio dietro le spalle.  
«Tu sei una persona assurda, _Mer_ lin, sei un enigma, davvero,»e poi fece una paura, a tornò immediatamente serio «ma grazie, Merlin. Se lo dici tu, mi fido. Tu sei un po’ come Morgana, voi mi dite sempre tutto in faccia, anche se potreste davvero evitare, a volte.»  
E Merlin sentì il peso e il significato di quelle parole che cominciavano a farsi spazio dentro di lui. Arthur si fidava di lui perché Merlin _non gli aveva mai mentito_ e oh, _non era vero_.  
Non era assolutamente vero, Merlin era il bugiardo più bugiardo sulla faccia della terra.  
Un bugiardo che non si era _fidato_ di Arthur. Perché Arthur era passionale ed eroico, ma anche stupido e un pallone gonfiato e agiva prima di riflettere e Merlin aveva paura che, nel momento in cui avrebbe scoperto i poteri di Merlin, per un solo singolo istante, l’avrebbe disprezzato.  
Anche se poi sarebbe tornato tutto alla normalità, anche se poi Arthur l’avrebbe protetto in quella maniera stupida e goffa con cui proteggeva Absol ogni volta che il paese  
partiva per una delle sue spedizioni punitive. Anche in questo caso, Arthur l’avrebbe disprezzato per un lungo minuto e Merlin non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarlo.  
«Beh, qualcuno deve pur dirti che sei uno stupido snob pallone gonfiato, bisogna prepararti ad accettare la verità,» rispose allora, cercando di farsi tremare la voce e Arthur gli cinse il collo con un braccio e lo costrinse a piegarsi in avanti, mentre con una mano gli scompigliava i capelli.  
«Ah-ah-ah, spiritoso Merlin, molto spiritoso,» e Merlin si sentiva bene in quel secondo, meglio di quanto fosse mai stato.  
E quando, dopo averlo rilasciato, Arthur gli chiese cosa volesse dirgli, poco prima, Merlin mentì.  
«Me lo sono scordato, non doveva essere nulla d’importante comunque,» e Arthur rise, dicendogli che, se non l’avesse avuta attaccata al collo, si sarebbe dimenticato anche la testa da qualche parte.  
E Merlin pensò che sarebbe stato bello potersi dimenticare la sua testa piena di poteri strani e voci misteriose da qualche parte.  
Sarebbe stato bello.  
   
Per andare da Camelot alla città vicina c’era una strada da percorrere, piena di pokèmon selvatici e allenatori e Merlin e Arthur l’avevano percorsa così tante volte nel corso della loro vita che ormai la sapevano quasi a memoria.  
Ma quel giorno era diverso.  
Arthur aveva uno zaino più grosso del solito in spalla e Growlithe, libero accanto a lui, continuava a trotterellare eccitato un po’ ovunque. Morgana era con loro, dopo che aveva insistito perché si unisse anche lei al viaggio e nessuno aveva davvero potuto ribattere nulla perché il pensiero di Morgana e Uther soli a casa faceva paura un po’ a tutti.  
E Merlin aveva ancora il pokèdex che Gaius gli aveva dato – “ _non vedo perché solo Arthur debba averne uno. Eccone uno per te e uno per Morgana, buona fortuna, Merlin_ ” – e Absol sembrava più felice del solito al pensiero che non sarebbero più dovuti tornare a Camelot per molto molto tempo.  
La situazione tra lui e Morgana non era cambiata di una virgola nella settimana che aveva preceduto la partenza, nonostante Merlin avesse provato molte volte a parlarle.  
Morgana non poteva perdonarlo e Merlin non aveva alcun diritto di pretendere che lo facesse, lo sapeva. Perché aveva detto una cosa così cattiva che ancora si chiedeva come era potuta uscirgli e la cosa peggiore era che, nel secondo in cui l’aveva pronunciata, Merlin voleva ferirla, voleva farle male, perché Merlin stava soffrendo e non era giusto che fosse sempre e solo lui.  
Persino Arthur aveva colto gli sguardi di ghiaccio che Morgana aveva continuato a rivolgere a Merlin in quella settimana e quando furono quasi arrivati in città, Arthur si fermò e si voltò verso gli altri due.  
«Vi siete resi conto, vero, che stiamo per imbarcarci in un viaggio per tutta la regione di Albion, giusto?» chiese, serio e Merlin non capiva dove volesse arrivare.  
«No, Arthur, pensavo dovessimo andare a fare shopping,» rispose Morgana, annoiata, ma Arthur non la degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo.  
«E vi rendete conto che questa è l’esperienza più importante della mia vita? Quello che ho sempre sognato da quando sono nato, giusto?» e né Merlin né Morgana dissero niente dopo quello, ma Arthur non si aspettava una risposta e continuò «e non ho intenzione di farmela rovinare perché voi due avete avuto uno screzio amoroso o chissà che e no, non m’interessa sapere cosa.»  
I due ebbero la decenza di mostrarsi pentiti perché Arthur aveva ragione, lo sapevano, ma non sapevano come aggiustare la situazione.  
«Quindi io ora andrò in città, da solo,» e Merlin stava per protestare perché non avrebbe mai permesso che Arthur partisse per questo viaggio da solo, ma Arthur continuò «e voi due rimarrete qua e risolverete questo qualsiasi cosasia e poi mi raggiungerete al centro pokèmon. Siamo d’accordo?»  
Merlin avrebbe voluto dirgli che no, non erano d’accordo, perché conoscendo Arthur gli sarebbe successo qualcosa in quei venti minuti, ma non poteva davvero protestare. Morgana annuì, semplicemente, e Arthur sorrise, fiero di sé.  
«Bene, e non azzardatevi a venire se prima non vi siete chiariti!» decretò «andiamo Growlithe.»   
E si allontanò, il suo pokèmon che gli trotterellava fieramente dietro.  
Merlin alzò lo sguardo verso Morgana che si stava impegnando per guardare ovunque tranne che nella sua direzione e sperò che Arthur fosse pronto ad aspettare un bel po’.  
   
Merlin fu il primo a parlare, aveva senso, dopotutto era lui quello che aveva sbagliato – lo riconosceva, non era così stupido da credere di essere mai stato davvero nel giusto.  
«Senti, Morgana… Arthur ha ragione…» lo disse sapendo che lei stava pensando la stessa identica cosa. Merlin non avrebbe mai lasciato che Arthur partisse da solo, Arthur non sarebbe mai tornato indietro e Morgana non sarebbe mai tornata a Camelot senza Arthur; erano dentro un circolo vizioso senza altra soluzione se non continuare quel viaggio tutti e tre assieme, ma non potevano farlo continuando a litigare tutto il tempo o continuando ad ignorarsi, non solo per la loro sanità mentale, ma anche per il bene di Arthur e del suo viaggio.  
«Lo so,» gli rispose infatti Morgana, voltandosi finalmente a guardarlo «e, se devo essere sincera, posso capirti, Merlin. Sono terrorizzata, perché Arthur è un cretino e ha questa capacità innaturale di attirare guai, ma quello che Uther ha fatto, quello che _tu_ e Uther avete fatto: è sbagliato. »  
Questa volta toccò a Merlin dire «Lo so,» perché era la verità e Merlin l’aveva sempre saputa, ma non era riuscito a fermarsi e non aveva davvero fatto qualcosa, dopotutto, si era limitato a non fare nulla, che non era esattamente _fare qualcosa_ , era l’esatto contrario. O almeno, questa era la scusa che si era dato e funzionava alla grande.  
«E avevi ragione…» disse poco dopo Morgana e Merlin non riuscì a trattenersi.  
«Sì?» perché non ricordava di aver detto qualcosa di giusto, mai.  
Probabilmente il suo tono rispecchiava la sua incredulità perché Morgana rise un poco – e oh, era la prima volta che l’aveva vista ridere di fronte a lui dal giorno della litigata - «quando hai detto che anche io avevo paura. Che non avevo ancora detto nulla ad Arthur dei miei poteri perché avevo paura. Avevi ragione, ho semplicemente preso te come scusa per nascondere anche io la verità. Hai ragione, sono una codarda anche io.»  
Merlin aprì la bocca per dirle che erano sciocchezze, che non aveva mai incontrato nessuno più coraggioso di Morgana – perché lui non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto se tutti e due i suoi genitori fossero morti, voleva bene a Gaius, ma la sola idea di perdere sua madre lo terrorizzava – ma Mogana lo zittì con un gesto della mano.  
«Non contraddirmi, Merlin, potrei arrabbiarmi di nuovo,» ma sembrava più tranquilla ora, come se si fosse tolta un peso dallo stomaco.  
Merlin, però, doveva fare lo stesso, non era giusto che fosse solo Morgana ad ammettere i suoi sbagli.  
«Non avevo alcun diritto di dirti quelle cose Morgana,» cominciò dunque, ignorando Morgana che provò ad interromperlo – probabilmente per dirgli che non importava perché ci aveva preso in pieno - «no! Non ne avevo alcun diritto. Non so cosa hai passato, non riesco nemmeno ad immaginarlo e… Morgana, ti ammiro molto, davvero. E beh, magari essere un po’ codardi una volta ogni tanto non fa male, insomma, avere paura certe volte rende più saggi. E ho una prova a supportare la mia teoria: Arthur.»  
Morgana rise, e Merlin capì che le cose sarebbero tornate a posto, che Morgana in fondo l’aveva già perdonato «Già, se Arthur a volte capisse cosa voglia dire avere paura forse ci penserebbe due volte prima di rischiare l’osso del collo ogni tre secondi.»  
Merlin annuì, fiero che Morgana avesse immediatamente capito il suo ragionamento.  
«E a proposito: forse dovremmo andare, temo cosa abbia potuto fare Arthur da solo tutto questo tempo…» disse, fingendo una preoccupazione eccessiva.  
Morgana lo ricompensò con un altro sorriso e Merlin pensò che, per una volta, Arthur aveva avuto un’idea saggia.  
   
Merlin era quasi arrabbiato. Anche senza il quasi.  
Perché Merlin? Merlin scherzava.  
Poi erano arrivati al centro pokèmon e Arthur aveva un pacco di ghiaccio sulla fronte e una ragazzina continuava a ripetere che Arthur era il suo eroe ed era stato _incredibile_ e una serie di urletti che Merlin non era riuscita a decifrare.  
«Tre minuti, Arthur, ti abbiamo lasciato da solo tre minuti e tu ti sei andato a spaccare la testa da qualche parte!» strillò Merlin e sì, probabilmente suonava un po’ come una ragazzetta isterica, ma non è che gli importasse molto.  
«E questo vuol dire che devi avere sbattuto molto forte, perché gli stupidi hanno la testa dura e tu sei il re degli stupidi,» incalzò Morgana, che suonava decisamente più controllata e tranquilla di lui ed era ingiusto, perché Merlin sapeva che non era così.  
«Smettila con le paroline dolci, Morgana, potrei commuovermi,» rispose Arthur, ghignando verso la sorellastra «e Merlin, _sto bene_. Respiro, parlo, riesco a capire i tuoi  urletti, è stata solo una botta.»  
E Merlin avrebbe voluto dirgli che non era quello il punto! Che Arthur doveva smetterla comunque, perché non faceva bene al suo cuore e _comunque che è successo_? Ma non riuscì a dire nulla, se non mugugnare frasi senza senso.  
Morgana, ancora una volta, lo batté e cominciò a parlare come se sul ghiaccio che tamponava la fronte di Arthur non ci fosse un po’ di sangue. _Oddio_.  
«Cosa è successo, comunque, Arthur? Che stupidaggine hai fatto questa volta?»  
«Arrivando qui, nel sentiero, ho incontrato questa ragazzina che veniva importunata da dei brutti ceffi,» cominciò a spiegare Arthur e Merlin pensò che era ovvio, che Arthur era fin troppo cavaliere per capire che infilarsi in una rissa 4 contro 1 non era sempre l’idea migliore e che poteva tornare indietro e _chiamarli_ «e sapete chi erano? Erano degli scagnozzi del Team Magical, questi bastardi! E volevano - ehm, cos’è che volevano esattamente?» e Arthur si voltò verso la ragazzina, aspettando una risposta e oh, perfetto, Arthur non sapeva nemmeno in cosa si fosse immischiato.  
«Volevano –mi hanno chiesto - » tentennò la ragazza, guardandoli tutti di soppiatto. Che non si fidasse di loro? Che senso aveva? Arthur era il suo cavaliere azzurro o qualcosa di simile, perché sembrava improvvisamente così spaventata? «volevano i miei pokèmon, ecco! Volevano prendersi i miei pokèmon e non importava quanto rifiutassi, loro continuavano ad insistere.»  
Merlin non era convinto al 100% e non solo per il tono della ragazza: lei non sembrava esattamente un’allenatrice famosa o brava, in ogni caso, anzi tutto il contrario. Perché avrebbero avuto interesse nel rubarle i pokèmon?  
Ma Arthur non aveva colto alcuna di queste cose e Merlin non si sorprese nemmeno troppo.  
«Ecco, sì, quindi mi sono messo in mezzo e improvvisamente abbiamo cominciato a combattere – e li ho battuti alla grande, ovviamente, ma loro se la sono data a gambe subito dopo. Questo è tutto.»   
Arthur chiuse il racconto alzando le spalle.  
Merlin aggrottò le sopracciglia, però, perché mancava qualcosa «E lo sbattone alla testa?»  
Arthur non rispose immediatamente alla domanda, si guardò a destra e poi a sinistra e mugugnò un «non ha importanza…» che misero Merlin sull’attenti.  
C’era una cosa che chiunque conoscesse Arthur sapeva: quando Arthur cominciava a mugugnare voleva dire che era successo qualcosa, spesso qualcosa di assolutamente ridicolo.  
Morgana, un sorriso malefico in volto, doveva essere arrivata alla stessa identica conclusione «No no, Arthur, devi dircelo! Potrebbe essere grave e noi dobbiamo sapere cosa l’ha causato!»  
Arthur arrossì, imbarazzato e prima che potesse inventarsi una frottola o dire ai due di lasciare perdere, la ragazza cominciò a parlare «Beh, è stata colpa mia, sono stata io che l’ho chiamato mentre correva e l’ho distratto. Si è voltato verso di me e…» Arthur provò a fermarla, ma la ragazza continuò imperterrita, un sorriso inebetito sul viso «… non ha visto l’albero.»  
Merlin e Morgana guardarono la ragazza negli occhi per qualche minuto prima di registrate cosa avesse detto. Poi scoppiarono a ridere.  
«Cioè, hai scacciato quattro elementi del Team Magical senza farti nulla e poi sei andato a sbattere contro un albero mentre li inseguivi?» Merlin era incredulo e divertito.  
«Io… vi odio,» borbottò Arthur, imbarazzato e Merlin scoppiò a ridere ancora più forte. Tutto quello era così incredibilmente _Arthur_ che non  potè fare a meno di provare un affetto incondizionato verso quell’idiota del suo migliore amico.  
Quella fu la prima volta che Arthur ebbe a che fare con il Team Magical. Purtroppo non fu l’ultima, anche se Merlin aveva pregato con tutte le sue forze che lo fosse.  
   
Arthur era un bravo allenatore. No, un allenatore incredibile, Merlin lo sapeva già e sapeva anche quanta passione ci mettesse nei suoi allenamenti.  
Eppure, quando finalmente lasciarono la loro prima città – Arthur completamente rimesso – ed entrarono nel bosco, Merlin non poté fare a meno di pensarlo ogni volta che Arthur batteva chiunque lo sfidasse.  
Non sapeva se ci fosse una ragione per cui tutti sentivano questo impellente desiderio di sfidare chiunque gli capitasse sott’occhio, ma Arthur ricevette una quantità tale di sfide che lasciarono Merlin quasi impressionato.  
E le vinse tutte, senza eccezioni, come se quelli che lo sfidavano non fossero altro che insetti fastidiosi.  
Perché loro non erano un capopalestra e non erano Uther Pendragon e dopo che Arthur aveva sconfitto suo padre e guadagnato la medaglia corona tutti gli altri non erano che allenatori mediocri.  
E presto Arthur divenne famoso, in un certo qual modo, e gli allenatori che incontrarono alla fine del bosco non lo sfidavano più solo per questa loro fissa di sfidare chiunque.  
Lo sfidavano perché Arthur Pendragon era un bravo allenatore. Un allenatore incredibile.  
E Merlin si sentiva importante perché lui? Lui già lo sapeva, lui lo aveva saputo molto prima di tutti loro.  
   
La prima palestra – beh, la seconda teoricamente – arrivò in un lampo. Erano arrivati in città da pochi minuti quando, cercando il centro pokèmon avevano visto la palestra.  
Arthur aveva già deciso che avrebbe affrontato il capopalestra solo l’indomani – erano tutti troppo stanchi e avevano affrontato troppi combattimenti nella foresta – ma quando i suoi occhi si posarono sull’edificio Merlin poté quasi sentire la sua voglia di fregarsene ed entrare comunque.  
Morgana, che doveva essersene accorta anche lei, sbuffò – anche se Merlin sapeva che se non fosse stata così stanca, se tutti loro non lo fossero stati, avrebbe detto ad Arthur di entrare, di battersi quel giorno stesso - «Non pensarci nemmeno, Arthur, ho bisogno di trovare un letto. Domani potrai dimostrare che sei il bambino più bravo di tutto il quartiere, ma non ora.»  
Arthur si girò e Merlin dovette trattenersi dal ridere «Ma…»  
«Niente ma, Arthur,» lo interruppe Morgana, cominciando già a camminare «e non provarci, tenere il muso con me non funziona.»  
«Cos…? Io non stavo _tenendo il muso!_ » cercò di difendersi Arthur voltandosi verso Merlin in cerca di supporto «è assurdo, io non metto il broncio, vero, Merlin?»  
A quel punto Merlin si avvicinò, studiandolo attentamente «Eppure a me, quello, sembra tanto un broncio…»  
«Ti odio, _Mer_ lin. E odio anche te, Morgana. Vi odio tutti! Dovrei continuare questo viaggio da solo!» urlò Arthur, melodrammaticamente, alzando le braccia al cielo e cominciando ad andare dietro Morgana, Growlithe che sospirava al suo fianco.  
Lui e Arthur avevano preso l’abitudine di lasciare Growlithe e Absol liberi, la maggior parte del tempo, come tutti gli altri loro pokèmon. Era una cosa normale al villaggio, meno in quel viaggio, ma a volte lo facevano comunque.  
«Se provassi ad andare senza di noi moriresti, Arthur, o ti perderesti per strada. Tu sei il belloccio, io sono la mente e Merlin è lo _chaperon,_ » spiegò Morgana e Merlin avrebbe voluto protestare, ma Morgana si voltò verso loro due, esasperata «e ora, per favore, per favore, andiamo a cercare questo dannato centro pokèmon. Ho bisogno di un letto e Drowzee ha bisogno di essere curato.»  
Sia Merlin che Arthur si zittirono a quel punto, troppo spaventati per dire davvero qualcosa.  
Se c’era qualcosa di più terrificante di Morgana era Morgana Molto Molto Stanca.  
   
Abituarsi alla completa mancanza di privacy non era stato poi così difficile. Non c’era molto spazio, Merlin lo sapeva, e condividere la stanza al centro pokèmon e la tenda quando si accampavano fuori era una necessità e Merlin – ma soprattutto Arthur e Morgana – avrebbe dovuto abituarsi in fretta se non voleva uscire di testa.  
Il cambiamento era stato più facile per Merlin che per gli altri due: Merlin non era abituato ad avere una camera molto grande o una casa molto grande – quella di Gaius comprendeva le due camere da letto, la cucina, un bagno e il salone – e Merlin era abituato alla presenza costante di Gaius che gironzolava per casa.  
Arthur e Morgana, dall’altro lato, erano cresciuti in una casa con più stanze di quanto fosse necessario – molte delle stanze della loro casa erano lasciate allo sbando e lui e Arthur, da piccoli, vi ci si chiudevano dentro, sognando incredibili avventure – e il cambiamento era risultato loro evidente. Non si erano mai realmente lamentati, però, consci dell’impossibilità di altre soluzioni, ma la tensione era palpabile.  
Fossero stati solo lui e Arthur sarebbe stato diverso, probabilmente, erano abituati a dormire assieme fin da piccoli, con Arthur che si arrampicava alla sua finestra per nascondersi sotto le coperte con lui e raccontargli di come avrebbero preso il loro primo pokèmon e di come, raggiunti i 10 anni sarebbero partiti e sarebbero diventati i migliori – ma con Morgana lì era diverso. Merlin le voleva un bene dell’anima, ma erano sempre stati solo lui e Arthur nelle loro fantasticherie e a volte la sua presenza stonava così tanto che Merlin doveva chiudere gli occhi per un secondo.  
Era questo a cui pensava, steso a pancia sopra sul letto, Absol che, sveglio come sempre, guardava la luna attraverso la finestra; Arthur che si muoveva leggermente nel sonno, come un bambino e Growlithe che mugugnava accanto a lui; Morgana che non produceva il minimo rumore, perfetta come al solito, ma la cui presenza era così chiara che nessuno avrebbe potuto ignorarla.  
Era a questo a cui pensava quando la voce cominciò a risuonare nella sua mente.  
Non poteva esistere un minuto peggiore: se avesse cominciato a parlare gli altri due l’avrebbero sentito e come avrebbe potuto spiegarlo? Come avrebbe potuto spiegare una cosa del genere quando non trovava nemmeno il coraggio di dire al suo migliore amico che era un po’ più speciale di quanto credesse?  
«Meeerlin,» soffiò la voce, come una folata di vento nelle sue orecchie e Merlin si mise a sedere immediatamente, le mani che stringevano spasmodicamente le lenzuola.  
Pensava che, a quel punto, la voce l’avrebbe lasciato in pace. Erano partiti, no? Avevano fatto quello che voleva, giusto? _E allora cosa voleva ancora da lui?_  
«Giovane allenatore, partire era solo l’inizio. Il primo passo verso il compimento del vostro destino,» gli rispose la voce, come se avesse sentito i suoi pensieri – e, Merlin realizzò, era probabilmente quello che era successo - «la strada che porterà il giovane Pendragon a trionfare lungo tutto il continente di Albion è ancora lunga e tortuosa.»  
Merlin avrebbe voluto dirgli che non avevano bisogno di lui, che _Arthur_ non aveva bisogno di lui, ma Rayquaza non gli diede il tempo.  
«Per la sfida di domani,» riprese, «Arthur è ancora troppo inesperto, nonostante tutto, non è ancora pronto ad espandere le sue radici liberamente, ha bisogno di essere guidato. Per la sfida di domani dì lui di utilizzare Luxio contro il primo pokèmon, ritirarlo contro il secondo e poi rinviarlo in campo. Luxio è l’unica possibilità che ha, domani.»  
Merlin si dovette trattenere a forza per non parlare, mordendosi la lingua così tanto da farsi quasi uscire sangue. Perché quelle? Quelle erano _stronzate_.  
Arthur poteva battere chiunque senza questi trucchetti da strapazzo. Aveva battuto Uther senza barare e Uther era uno dei capopalestra più rispettati di tutta Albion. Arthur poteva batterli tutti.  
«Ma Uther, il cui cuore è troppo debole, non avrebbe mai davvero potuto vincere contro suo figlio senza trucchi,» gli rispose «lei, lei è tutta un’altra storia.»  
Ma Merlin si girò dall’altra parte, mettendosi le mani sulle orecchie e continuando a ripetere _Arthur ce la farà, Arthur ce la farà, io ho fiducia in lui_ , volta dopo volta.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi la voce era scomparsa e Rayquaza non faceva più razzia dei suoi pensieri si sentì fiero di sé stesso. E si rese conto che lo pensava davvero, perché Arthur avrebbe potuto vincere il capopalestra senza l’aiuto di nessuno.  
Né il suo né quello di un qualche drago millenario.  
Arthur ce l’avrebbe fatta con le sue sole forze.  
   
Apparentemente, però, o Merlin aveva davvero davvero sopravvalutato Arthur o c’era qualcosa che non andava.  
Quando erano entrati nella palestra, Arthur emanava sicurezza ed arroganza da tutti i pori e Morgana aveva anche cercato di dissuaderlo perché non era mai una grande idea presentarsi così – ma quello era Arthur Pendragon e chiedergli di apparire meno arrogante era come chiedergli di tingersi i capelli di blu.  
Quando i due contendenti avevano scelto i primi due pokèmon, Merlin non aveva detto nulla e aveva guardato Nidorino fare la sua entrata in scena.  
Non sapeva molto sulla capopalestra di quella prima palestra: il suo nome era Mary Collins, ma lei preferiva farsi chiamare Lady Helen per nessuna ragione particolare – probabilmente pensava le desse un’aria più importante – ed utilizzava pokèmon di tipo buio. Le informazioni di Merlin, Morgana e Arthur si fermavano lì.  
O meglio, Arthur ricordava che Lady Helen e suo padre, una volta, avevano avuto una discussione feroce, ma su cosa, Arthur non lo sapeva – “ _Un motivo in più per lasciare perdere l’aria da padrone del mondo, Arthur,_ ” aveva cercato di dire Morgana, ma Arthur aveva semplicemente scosso le spalle.  
Apparentemente quello che non sapevano di Lady Helen era la sua bravura come allenatrice e l’odio che provava per tale Uther Pendragon (e Merlin si chiese, brevemente, se ci fosse qualcuno a quel mondo che non odiasse Uther Pendragon e, probabilmente, l’unica persona a quel mondo era Arthur il che era un po’ triste).  
Il primo pokèmon di Lady Helen fu Honchkrow e Merlin pensò che Rayquaza aveva ragione, avrebbe dovuto mandare Luxio (ma Arthur non poteva saperlo e quella strega l’aveva fatto scegliere per primo e non c’era una qualche regola che lo proibiva? «No, Merlin, è una regola non scritta, lo fanno tutti, ma non è realmente obbligatorio,» gli aveva spiegato Morgana, prima che Merlin andasse in giro a reclamare vendetta).  
In ogni caso Merlin non era spaventato, Nidorino poteva vincere, Nidorino era forte, forse non il pokèmon più forte di Arthur, certo, ma comunque niente male.  
Poi Nidorino aveva perso ad una velocità tale da fare impressione, ma Merlin non si era spaventato, Merlin credeva in Arthur e aveva ancora due pokèmon a disposizione e sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Arthur aveva mandato Luxio, finalmente, e il pokèmon elettro si era liberato dell’altro velocemente, rinfrancando il morale di Arthur (e quello di Merlin, magari un poco, perché anche se credeva ciecamente in Arthur e non era per niente spaventato, proprio per nulla, gli faceva piacere).  
Poi Lady Helen, la strega, aveva mandato in campo Plupitar (“… _utilizzare_ _Luxio contro il primo pokèmon, ritirarlo contro il secondo…_”) e Merlin vide Arthur muoversi per richiamare Luxio e Merlin stava già festeggiando internamente dimenticandosi di che pokèmon stavano parlando.  
Tutti i pokèmon di Arthur, Merlin l’aveva già menzionato probabilmente quelle cento volte necessarie, erano dei testardi che non sapevano perdere, ma Luxio era spettacolarmente testardo. Luxio odiava venire richiamato e, spesso, quando Arthur si imponeva, Luxio cominciava ad evitare il raggio della sfera.  
Apparentemente questa era una di quelle volte.  
E Luxio? Luxio non aveva alcuna intenzione di uscire dal campo di battaglia e Arthur rinunciò abbastanza presto, perché era Arthur e perché si credeva l’allenatore più bravo del mondo.  
«No, è un suicidio!» aveva sussurrato Morgana e Merlin non avrebbe potuto essere più d’accordo, ma Arthur credeva di poter vincere in qualsiasi situazione. Arthur credeva che Luxio avrebbe battuto Pulpitar con una scintilla più potente di tutte le altre, così potente da scalfire anche la roccia che componeva il corpo del pokèmon avversario.  
Arthur non aveva ancora capito che questo non succedeva nella vita reale, nella vita reale un pokèmon di roccia rimaneva impassibile a qualsiasi scossa, non importava quanto potente e quando Luxio venne dichiarato incapace di combattere, senza aver arrecato nessun danno all’avversario, Merlin maledisse quello stupido idiota del suo migliore amico.  
Perché se avesse perso non sarebbe stato solo un duro colpo per la sua autostima, ma Rayquaza non avrebbe più smesso di torturare Merlin e _oh, no, tutto ma non quello_!  
Ma ora Arthur doveva scegliere il suo ultimo pokèmon (nuovamente un 3 contro 3) e Lady Helen aveva ancora Pulpitar e un altro pokèmon pronti a distruggere chiunque avesse richiamato Arthur.  
Quando Poliwrath scese in campo né Merlin né Morgana si sorpresero – era la scelta giusta da fare, l’unica scelta, a dire il vero.  
Poliwrath si occupò di Pulpitar facilmente, tutto considerato, ma l’altro pokèmon riuscì a colpirlo con un iper-raggio che lasciò Merlin senza fiato (e se Poliwrath non si fosse rialzato? _No no no_!) ma Poliwrath era tornato in piedi, come se nulla fosse stato e aveva sconfitto l’altro pokèmon senza problemi.  
Ma i problemi c’erano, perché Poliwrath tremava leggermente, stanco e ferito e Morgana accanto a lui gli prese la mano, spaventata e Merlin si rese conto che era entrata in risonanza con Poliwrath e sapeva quanto brutta fosse la situazione. E Merlin immaginò fosse molto molto brutta.  
Specialmente quando il terzo pokèmon di Lady Helen fu un Crawdaunt. Un pokèmon erba, _perfetto_.  
E lo scontro cominciò con un Poliwrath che tremava sulle sue stesse gambe e un Crawdaunt che rideva, sentendosi già la vittoria in pugno.  
Uno sgranocchio, una martellata e nottesferzae Poliwrath era in ginocchio, chiaramente sofferente, ma ancora miracolosamente in piedi.  
Ma Arthur lo guardava e nonostante la sua voglia di vincere, Merlin sapeva che Arthur stava pensando di arrendersi perché Arthur ci teneva ai suoi pokèmon ed era stato uno stupido a non insistere di più con Luxio, ma proprio in quel momento Poliwrath si voltò verso il suo allenatore e Merlin sentì la sua voglia di rendersi utile, di rendere il suo allenatore fiero di lui, di rendere Arthur felice e si rese conto che quel pokèmon tremante e in ginocchio non avrebbe mai permesso ad Arthur di ritirarsi, mai in tutta la sua vita.  
Morgana doveva essersene accorta perché, un po’ senza fiato, cercò di sdrammatizzare la situazione «Come mai sembrano tutti così innamorati di quell’idiota di Arthur, ah? Essere stupidi e arroganti rende sexy? O simpatici, per quel che conta?»  
E Merlin avrebbe voluto dirle che era per i suoi occhi e per il modo in cui si buttava sempre nelle situazione senza pensare e per come correva in aiuto di tutti come fosse stata la cosa più normale del mondo, senza aspettarsi nulla in cambio, ma probabilmente non avrebbe aiutato a spezzare la tensione, proprio per nulla.  
«Fa pena, ecco perché, fa semplicemente pena a tutti e non riusciamo a lasciarlo solo,» rispose allora e Morgana sorrise, annuendo.  
Nel frattempo Poliwrath si era rimesso in piedi, i pugni stretti e si era gettato in avanti, ancora prima che Arthur desse un qualsiasi ordine, che dicesse qualsiasi cosa e Merlin non sapeva cosa fosse successo, aveva sbattuto le ciglia un singolo istante e Crawdaunt era a terra e Poliwrath era in piedi e aveva _vinto_.  
E non ci credeva nessuno.  
Merlin e Morgana erano congelati ai loro posti, ancora incerti e Arthur guardava Poliwrath incapace di muoversi e Lady Helen – oh, Lady Helen era semplicemente sconvolta.  
E fu allora, quando vide lo sguardo di puro orrore sul volto della donna che Merlin si riprese e saltò a sedere, urlando «Ce l’hai fatta!» prima ancora di potersi fermare.  
E poi Morgana lo superò, correndo verso Arthure abbracciandolo di slancio.  
Perché quella vittoria era importante quanto quella contro Uther, perché quella era la prima vera battaglia importante che Arthur aveva vinto lontano da casa, nel suo viaggio e Merlin avrebbe voluto che Rayquaza fosse nella sua testa in quel momento per potergli rinfacciare quella vittoria.  
Merlin continuò a pensare “ _te l’avevo detto,_ ” per qualche oretta, giusto per essere sicuro.  
   
Quella sera, per festeggiare, Arthur, Merlin e Morgana si misero seduti fuori, sotto le stelle a parlare e parlare e parlare. Di nulla in particolare, giusto perché ne avevano voglia.  
Parlarono di quell’allenatore di Rattata che avevano incontrato l’altro giorno e che continuava a chiamare Morgana per informarla di quanto fosse speciale il suo Rattata3 (e Arthur aveva riso, dicendole che il _Rattata_ di cui stava parlando non era di certo un roditore) e di quella volta in cui da piccoli Arthur e Merlin si erano nascosti da qualche parte per un’intera giornata, spaventando a morte tutti quanti.  
E poi, quando le birre erano finite e la testa di tutti e tre aveva cominciato a girare in maniera strana e confortevole, erano passati a parlare di altre cose, cose più personali.  
Avevano cominciato a parlare dei genitori di Morgana, della madre di Arthur e del padre di Merlin, della paura di Morgana di rimanere da sola, della paura di Arthur di fallire e della paura di Merlin di praticamente tutto (anche se la più potente era quella di perdere Arthur, per qualche stupida ragione, ma non poteva dirlo e aveva sentito la sua lingua formare le lettere contro il suo palato, senza che alcun suono ne uscisse).  
E poi non avevano parlato più, semplicemente sdraiati sull’erba, i loro pokèmon a qualche metro da loro che dormivano ormai da molto tempo.  
Merlin avrebbe potuto dire, sentendo il sonno che avanzava, che dormire lì non era una buona idea, che avevano un centro pokèmon a qualche passo da lì, che avevano una tenda almeno, se volevano rimanere lì fuori, ma quando Arthur, sull’orlo del sonno aveva borbottato qualcosa come «Sono felice di essere qui con voi,» Merlin non era riuscito a dire nulla, restando sdraiato in silenzio, un sorriso pigro che si faceva strada sul suo viso.  
   
Nonostante la vittoria, comunque, Arthur non era felice di quell’incontro, non l’aveva mai detto, ma Merlin poteva sentirlo e vederlo nel modo in cui si allenava (più forte e più duramente) e nel modo in cui a volte si perdeva a fissare il vuoto, un’espressione contrita.  
E se c’era qualcuno che aveva preso quel combattimento persino peggio di come lo aveva preso Arthur quello era Nidorino, che da quel giorno si era allenato tre volte più duramente e tre volte più a lungo di tutti gli altri.  
Di tutti i pokèmon di Arthur, se Luxio era il più testardo, Poliwrath il più tenace, Growlithe il più leale e Bagon il più fiero, Nidorino era il più timido.  
Non amava combattere, non più del normale, comunque e allenarsi mente altri lo guardavano gli era praticamente impossibile e, quando poteva, si metteva dietro Arthur, nascosto dal resto del mondo.  
Arthur non gliene aveva mai fatto una colpa e l’aveva accettato per quello che era.  
Però quella sconfitta gli aveva aperto gli occhi sul fatto che non erano più in quel piccolo villaggio sperduto tra le montagne, che le cose si facevano serie e Arthur avrebbe potuto rimpiazzarlo facilmente, trovare un pokèmon più forte, più atletico e più in linea con la sua _praticamente-assente-strategia_. E si era spaventato.  
E Merlin lo capiva benissimo.  
Non c’era stato un cambiamento eclatante nel pokèmon, non contando il tempo passato ad allenarsi senza nemmeno battere ciglio e Merlin era convinto che Arthur, l’egocentrico idiota, non si fosse accorto di nulla.  
Merlin sarebbe stato in errore.  
«Posso… posso chiedervi un favore?» aveva chiesto Arthur, un giorno, voltandosi verso lui e Morgana  
Né lui né Morgana l’avevano presto troppo sul serio, sulle prime, abituati com’erano a bloccare il 90% delle cose che dicesse.  
«No, Arthur, non puoi prenderti i miei trucchi per pitturare maschere intimidatorie sui tuoi pokèmon,» rispose Morgana, senza nemmeno voltarsi verso di lui.  
«Cos? NO! E poi avevo tipo se anni, Morgana e…»  
«No, Arthur, non possiamo fermarci a mangiare adesso, capisco che hai fame, ma dovrai aspettare un altro po’,» si intromise allora Merlin e Arthur raggiunse una pericolosa tonalità di rosso.  
«Ma volete ascoltarmi? E’ _importante_! » e lo sembrava dal modo in cui Arthur manteneva lo sguardo alto e fiero, senza la minima incertezza «potremmo… potremmo fare una piccola sosta da qualche parte? Cioè, una piccola fermata non programmata. Allungherebbe il viaggio di un poco ma…»  
«Dove vorresti portarci, Arthur?» gli chiese Morgana, stanco di sentirlo esitare.  
Arthur abbassò finalmente gli occhi, imbarazzato e forse un po’ spaventato e poi alzò un braccio, indicando dietro di lui e no, non poteva essere vero perché stava indicando «la cima della maledetta montagna?» e dire che Merlin fosse sconvolto e confuso era decisamente andarci leggeri.  
«Sarebbe molto importante. Hanno trovato una cosa lì, una cosa che mi serve e…» Arthur sembrava imbarazzato e Merlin non sapeva cosa pensare.  
«Cosa, il tuo cervello? Tranquillo, hai vissuto 18 anni senza, cosa sono altri 18 in più?» disse Morgana, occhieggiando malamente alla cima di quella montagna.  
Poi Arthur si morse un labbro e disse qualcosa a così bassa voce che né lui né Morgana erano sicuri di aver sentito bene.  
«No, una pietra, ho bisogno di una pietra,» mormorò mordendosi il labbro e Merlin aggrottò le sopracciglia prima di piegarsi e raccogliere una pietra da terra.  
«Ecco, problema risolto,» disse e gliela lanciò, ricevendo un’occhiata annoiata.  
«Oh, grazie Mer _lin_ , come avrei mai potuto fare senza di te, Mer _lin_? » e Merlin sghignazzò sotto i baffi «no, seriamente, non ho bisogno di una pietra qualunque! Ho sentito dire… Gaius una volta ti ha detto che avevano trovato una specie di meteorite, no?» disse Arthur, ritrovando tutta la sicurezza di poco prima.  
Merlin annuì, perché ricordava che Gaius gli avesse detto qualcosa del genere, era un ricordo confuso, ma comunque.  
«Beh io, ho bisogno di un pezzo di quel meteorite!» ripeté Arthur e Merlin davvero non riusciva a capire perché.   
«Ti sei svegliato una mattina appassionato di rocce, Arthur?» gli chiese Morgana, alzando un sopracciglio «non ti facevo il tipo.»  
Arthur non disse niente per un po’, prima di sospirare e riprendere a parlare «Gaius mi disse anche… che c’era una possibilità che assieme al meteorite fossero arrivate delle pietre lunari, che sarebbe dovuto andare a controllare,» e poi si fermò, guardandosi alla cintura, come se Nidorino avesse potuto sentirlo e protestare e divenne tutto chiaro.  
«Non so ancora se voglio utilizzarla, dipende da Nidorino, ma…» e poi smise di parlare e Merlin guardò Morgana di sottecchi e sapeva che, ancora una volta, avrebbero seguito Arthur in questa sua pazza idea e avrebbero rischiato di rompersi l’osso del collo.  
Stava diventando tutto un po’ troppo ripetitivo.  
«Quindi scaleremo una montagna…» mormorò Morgana, «uno di voi due dovrebbe prendersi un pokèmon volante e assicurarsi che mi trasporti in giro.»  
«Perché mai dovresti essere tu quella portata in giro? Se avessi un pokèmon volante andrei io,» rispose Merlin, incrociando le braccia seccato «e poi io ne ho dovute sorbire molto più di te di queste grandiose idee, me lo merito!»  
«Appunto! Tu ci sei più abituato! Camminare fino alla cima di una montagna mi fa affaticare anche solo a pensarci!» ribatté Morgana e avrebbero probabilmente continuato, ma Arthur stava sorridendo e Merlin perse un attimo il filo dei suoi pensieri.  
«Grazie, ragazzi,» mormorò, prima di voltare loro le spalle e dirigersi verso la maledetta-montagna «E ora andiamo, abbiamo perso fin troppo tempo, vorrei arrivarci prima di sera.»  
«Prima di sera? Prima di _questa_ sera? Oddio, Arthur, ma sei pazzo! No, non possiamo! » urlò Merlin, correndogli dietro e Morgana li seguì con uno sguardo rassegnato.  
«Ma perché doveva capitarmi un fratellastro scemo? Scemo e muscoloso. Non poteva capitarmene uno super intelligente e gracilino? Allora tutti i miei problemi sarebbero stati risolti!» sbuffò, ma Arthur era troppo lontano per sentirli e troppo felice per questa sua grande idea.  
E Merlin guardò di nuovo la loro meta e sospirò: probabilmente ci sarebbero arrivati prima di quella sera, perché Arthur aveva poteri soprannaturali, diversi da quelli suoi e di Morgana, e li avrebbe convinti a fare anche quello, in qualche modo.  
  
Ad essere onesti non arrivarono prima di sera, ma per poco e tutto perché ad un certo punto Morgana si era sentita in dovere di fermare quella pazzia e dire ad Arthur che no, non poteva mettersi a correre in una strada in salita, semplicemente non l’avrebbe mai fatto.  
E quindi erano arrivati un’ora dopo il previsto e Arthur aveva anche cercato di lamentarsi, ma Morgana l’aveva rimesso al suo posto abbastanza in fretta e Arthur le aveva tenuto il muso, perché sì, Arthur era l’emblema della maturità.  
Merlin si era mantenuto un po’ indietro, troppo stanco per mettersi in mezzo al battibecco tra i due fratellastri e stava pensando alla sistemazione per quella sera – tenevano un centro per i pazzi che si avventuravano o avrebbero dovuto montare una tenda? – quando sentì _qualcosa_ , non era certo di cosa fosse, non sapeva nemmeno come se ne fosse accorto, ma era lì ed era fastidioso e l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era che c’era _qualcosa che non andava_.  
Velocemente andò a prendere la pokèball di Ursaring e fece uscire il pokèmon, non sapeva bene perché fosse così agitato, non sapeva cosa stesse avvertendo, ma era lì e Ursaring si muoveva tra le montagne meglio di qualsiasi altro suo pokèmon.  
Evidentemente questo aveva attirato l’attenzione di Arthur e Morgana che si erano voltati verso di lui confusi.  
«Cosa succede, Merlin?» chiese Arthur, mentre Morgana cominciò a guardarsi intorno e Merlin si rese conto che se n’era accorta anche lei – oh, _grazie al cielo_ , non stava impazzendo.  
Morgana richiamò Drowzee immediatamente, gli occhi attenti e Arthur si voltò verso di lei, ora più attento di prima perché se entrambi i suoi compagni di viaggio avevano richiamato i loro pokèmon, probabilmente c’era qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi.  
Fu per questo che prese la pokèball di Luxio e la lanciò, lasciando che il pokèmon elettrico apparisse e chiedendogli di fare un po’ di luce e Merlin immaginò che, probabilmente, dentro di lui stava pensando che se fossero arrivati un’ora prima, come diceva lui, sarebbero stati in grado di vedere cosa stava succedendo.  
Quando la coda si Luxio si illuminò permettendo ai tre di vedere meglio, non c’era nulla fuori dall’ordinario e Arthur probabilmente pensava che lui e Morgana si fossero sbagliati, che avevano visto un’ombra e avevano esagerato, ma loro due potevano ancora sentirla quella sensazione. Ma non proveniva da lì, proveniva da più avanti, ma come poteva spiegare ad Arthur che c’eraqualcosa che non andava e che se ne sarebbero dovuti andare in quel preciso istante e no, non correre verso il campo come degli eroi senza cervello? E come poteva spiegargli il fatto che sapesse esattamente dove fosse il pericolo senza che questo si fosse manifestato in alcun modo?  
Non c’era modo di ottenere entrambe le cose, Merlin lo sapeva, e dato che comunque c’era il 95% di possibilità che Arthur sarebbe corso verso il pericolo qualunque cosa Merlin gli avesse detto, decise di non provarci nemmeno. Limitare i danni, era una lezione importante.  
«Ho visto qualcosa, mi sembra sia andata verso l’accampamento, ma stava… non so spiegarlo, non sembrava amichevole,» balbettò Merlin, sperando che fosse una scusa accettabile.  
«L’ho vista anche io,» lo spalleggiò Morgana, avvicinandosi a Drowzee «era molto buio, non ho visto molto ma…»  
«Morgana ha sempre avuto un certo sesto senso per queste cose…» aveva mormorato Arthur in risposta e Merlin avrebbe voluto dirgli che _oh, non ne aveva la minima idea_ , ma preferì lasciare che Arthur continuasse con il suo ragionamento, un ragionamento che era esattamente quello che Merlin si aspettava «okay, dobbiamo andare a controllare, potrebbero esserci persone in difficoltà là sopra,» concluse, facendo segno a Luxio di cominciare ad avanzare.  
«Vado avanti io,» riprese Arthur, pieno di fiducia in sé stesso, le spalle larghe che si allontanavano e Merlin pensò: _stronzate_.  
«No, avanziamo insieme, Morgana può stare dietro, ma non c’è alcuna possibilità che tu vada a fare l’eroe e mi lasci qui, Arthur,» e affrettò il passo per raggiungere l’amico, lasciando che Ursaring, grande e grosso, l’affiancasse «queste cose le facciamo insieme, chiaro?»  
E poi Morgana gli diede uno scappellotto in testa, rovinando completamente il suo momento «Cosa sarei io? Una povera madamigella indifesa? Morgana non rimane indietro da nessuna parte, grazie tante. Uno di questi giorni devo ricordarvi che, se solo volessi, potrei umiliarvi così tanto che tornereste a Camelot con la coda tra le gambe,»Merlin non capiva ancora perché fosse stato lui l’unico ad essere colpito, ma probabilmente non era saggio contestare Morgana in quel momento.  
Arthur doveva probabilmente pensarla allo stesso modo perché alzò le mani in segno di difesa «Okay, okay, come non detto, avanziamo insieme, cerchiamo di fare il meno rumore possibile e quando arriviamo vicino all’accampamento riduci l’intensità della luce, okay Luxio?»  
Il pokèmon annuì e lo stesso fecero Merlin e Morgana, cominciando a camminare.  
Merlin si sarebbe immaginato gli ultimi minuti di strada che li separavano dall’accampamento completamente diversi: Morgana che si lamentava, Arthur che teneva il muso, Merlin che sfotteva Arthur, Morgana che si univa e Arthur che cominciava ad accelerare il passo per non sentirli più parlare; invece camminarono in silenzio, la sensazione sgradevole che aumentava ad ogni singolo passo che facevano verso la struttura e Merlin avrebbe voluto fermarsi e prendere Arthur dalle maniche e dirgli che non avrebbero dovuto essere lì, che _Arthur_ non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, che Arthur aveva tutto un destino fatto di vittorie e successo e gloria e stavano andando incontro a qualcosa ben più grande di loro.  
Ma Arthur non si sarebbe mai fermato e, probabilmente, non avrebbe dovuto. Perché se Arthur era destinato ad essere il campione e a battere il Team Magical era probabilmente grazie a questo lato del suo carattere.  
Poi la luce intorno a loro diminuì e Merlin si rese conto che erano arrivati e che non c’era nessuno in giro e non era normale. Non era normale per nulla.  
Avanzarono un altro poco, cercando di mantenersi dietro i cespugli, ma più si avvicinavano al grande capannone più il silenzio diventava insopportabile: non si erano aspettati di vedere molte persone, ovviamente, ma c’era una troupe che si occupava delle ricerche e qualche collezionista e comunque _qualcuno_. Ora non c’era altro che silenzio.  
Si guardarono negli occhi, cercando di decidere una strategia quando un rumore – _vicino, troppo vicino_ – li colse di sorpresa. E poi un attacco, una palla ombra e Drowzee venne colpito in pieno, venendo sbalzato dal loro nascondiglio.  
Luxio fece risplendere la sua coda a tutta forza e i tre videro il loro aggressore. Beh, con la loro fortuna non poteva essere altro.  
«Team Magical,» soffiò Arthur, indietreggiando verso Drowzee che faticava a rimettersi in piedi.  
«Guarda, guarda, abbiamo trovato dei piccoli _ratti,_ » gongolò la reclutadel Team Magical «siete venuti qui a vedere la grande roccia caduta dal cielo? Oh, poveri stolti.»  
Si avvicinò qualche passo, un Murkrow appollaiato sulla sua spalla – e Luxio cominciò a ringhiare e a rilasciare piccoli fili di elettricità.  
Erano in vantaggio, erano tre contro uno, quel tipo non aveva alcun motivo di essere così felice. A parte il fatto che non erano tre contro uno e che uno dopo l’altro altre reclute cominciarono ad apparire dal buio, tutte divertite da quei _piccoli ratti_.  
E no, non c’era modo di uscire da quella situazione combattendo, Merlin lo sapeva, Morgana lo sapeva ed entrambi speravano ardentemente che Arthur se ne rendesse conto.  
Ed effettivamente successe.  
«Luxio, smettila.»  
Il suo ordine era perentorio, aveva la voce la voce tirata, come se aver detto quelle parole gli fosse costato molto, e quando il pokèmon non diede segno di averlo sentito, Arthur ripeté le stesse parole, più forte questa volta e quella fu la prima e l’ultima volta in cui Merlin vide Luxio ritirarsi da una battaglia.  
«Bravi, ora che ne dite di seguirci?» disse la recluta che li aveva trovati e nessuno di loro disse nulla.  
   
Avevano tolto loro tutti i pokèmon e li avevano chiusi dentro il capannone, assieme ai ricercatori del progetto – Merlin ne conosceva qualcuno, erano amici di Gaius, ma nessuno aveva voglia di mettersi a conversare.  
Merlin si chiese come avrebbe fatto Arthur a sconfiggere il Team Magical chiuso in una capanna.  
«Dobbiamo uscire da qui,» disse ad un certo punto Arthur, rompendo il silenzio e Morgana roteò gli occhi esasperata.  
«Oh, grazie per le tue parole piene di saggezza, Arthur, da dove ti sarà venuta mai questa idea? Te l’hanno suggerita o ci sei arrivato tutto da solo?» e anche se Merlin capiva la sua frustrazione forse Morgana stava esagerando un poco «e dimmi, Arthur, hai anche un piano?»  
Merlin si preparò a fermare la litigata storica che sarebbe scoppiata di lì a poco, ma Arthur si limitò a voltarsi, sorridendo.  
«A dire il vero…» Arthur aveva un’idea, apparentemente. Il che voleva dire che sarebbero morti tutti quanti e che il Team Magical non avrebbe avuto parte nel loro suicidio di massa, ci avrebbe pensato Arthur tutto da solo.  
«Ti prego Arthur, non dirmi che qualcuno deve fingere di stare male,potrei svenire per il clichè,» disse Morgana, scettica e Merlin non riuscì a trattenersi.  
«E ti prego, dimmi che nessuno dovrà morire o buttarsi dalla montagna per metterlo in atto,» aggiunse, infatti, e Arthur li guardò male per qualche secondo.  
«A volte questa vostra mancanza di fiducia nei miei confronti mi ferisce, seriamente,» Arthur però non sembrava seriamente triste o arrabbiato, quindi Merlin non si sentì realmente in colpa e rimase semplicemente preoccupato.  
«Comunque no, nessuno dovrà fare finta di essere colto da un fulminante mal di pancia e nessuno dovrà morire. Ho visto il tipo che ha preso i nostri pokèmon, è entrato nella grotta quindi o entriamo anche noi o possiamo dimenticarci di riuscire a battere questi palloni gonfiati,» riprese Arthur, comunque, e aveva tutto molto senso, se non fosse stato per alcuni piccoli particolari.  
«Arthur, abbiamo le mani legate, _letteralmente_ , e l’entrata della grotta è sorvegliata da almeno dieci reclute del Team Magical – come pensi di mettere in atto il tuo geniale piano?» chiese Merlin, scettico, ma Arthur non smise di sorridere un solo secondo.  
«Per le mani ci penso io tra poco, per l’entrata invece hai sbagliato, Merlin, quella entrata è sorvegliata, quella dietro il capannone è libera,» e Arthur sembrava così fiero che Merlin dovette chiedergli come sapesse dell’entrata, giusto per farlo contento.  
«Ho – ho fatto delle ricerche e…» borbottò Arthur, ma Morgana lo interruppe al volo.  
«Tu? Tu hai fatto delle ricerche? Il mondo sta finendo e nessuno mi ha avvertito?» replicò, scettica, e Arthur la guardò male.  
«Ah ah ah, molto divertente,» disse, prima di voltarsi verso gli scienziati «però ho ragione, no?»  
Uno dei ricercatori, probabilmente il capo della spedizione annuì, «sì, ma per arrivare all’entrata dovreste passare davanti ad almeno tre reclute del Team Magical e, senza pokèmon, è impossibile.»  
Fu allora che Merlin sentì qualcosa sfregargli le mani e abbassò lo sguardo giusto quando le corde si spezzarono. Cosa?  
E poi Nidorino corse da Morgana, per ripetere il lavoro e Arthur si alzò in piedi, massaggiandosi i polsi «Beh, avevo messo la pokèball nella giacca, invece che nella cintura come le altre, e non si sono dati la pena di controllare.»  
Morgana si alzò, mentre il pokèmon andava a liberare tutti gli altri «Oddio, forse abbiamo una chance…» disse, quasi incredula e Arthur era decisamente troppo fiero di sé stesso.  
«Ringraziamo l’assoluta disattenzione del Team Magical…»supplì Merlin, decisamente più rinfrancato. Potevano farcela! Nidorino non era il pokèmon che Merlin avrebbe preferito avere per questa situazione, ma era certamente meglio di nulla.  
Quando furono tutti liberi il ricercatore che aveva parlato poco prima si avvicinò ad Arthur «Noi rimarremo qui, le apparecchiature all’interno della montagna sono collegati al laboratorio. Memorizzati il mio numero, vi chiameremose succede qualcosa.»  
Annuirono tutti e tre e si diressero verso l’uscita sul retro, Nidorino che camminava qualche passo davanti a loro.  
«Okay, se vengono tutti assieme non abbiamo speranze, dobbiamo attaccarli uno alla volta,» ragionò Arthur, sbirciando fuori.  
Apparentemente erano fortunati, perché c’era una sola recluta lì e Arthur e Nidorino avanzarono verso di lui tranquillamente.  
«Mi scusi,» disse Morgana, dietro di lui, sorridendo amabilmente «ci siamo persi, potrebbe indicarci la via per entrare?»  
«Voi, cosa ci fate qui » chiese la recluta, entrando nel panico «oh, non importa! Ci penso io a rispedirvi lì dentro!» e poi richiamò il suo Murkrow.  
Merlin non era esattamente preoccupato, era solo un po’ dubbioso, forse. Nidorino era un bravo pokèmon, ma non era certo il pokèmon più forte che Merlin avesse mai visto e non riusciva, probabilmente, a vedere bene Murkrow al buio, mentre l’altro non avrebbe avuto alcun problema e quindi… sì, magari era un po’ preoccupato.  
E Murkrow scese su Nidorino, con un colpo d’ala e Nidorino non l’evitò del tutto, lasciando che l’ala dell’avversario gli sfiorasse il corpo e gli procurasse delle ferite e _no, non andava bene_!  
Però Arthur sorrideva e _uh_? Cosa stava succedendo a quel Murkrow?  
«Murkrow?» chiese il suo allenatore, mentre il pokèmon uccello si schiantava a terra, ansimando.  
«C’è una cosa di Nidorino che forse dovresti sapere, a volte, quando qualche pokèmon lo tocca viene avvelenato. E’ un pokèmon di tipo veleno, dopo tutto!» spiegò Arthur e Merlin ringraziò il cielo per il fatto che Arthur era davvero un bravo allenatore «ora, Nidorino, incornata!»  
E il pokèmon eseguì l’ordine, finendo definitivamente il Murkrow avversario, Merlin si voltò mentre la recluta cercava di scappare, ma Morgana lo bloccò in tempo, il sorriso amabile di prima che spiccava ancora sul suo viso.  
«Oh, non penserà di scappare, vero? Ho un po’ di ferite ai polsi da ricambiare!» e Merlin si segnò di non lasciare mai che qualcuno legasse Morgana un’altra volta.  
Lasciata la prima recluta completamente legata da testa a piedi i tre andarono avanti, ma non furono così fortunati: potevano vedere l’entrata alla grotta, ma c’erano due reclute messe a pochissima distanza l’una dall’altra e non c’era modo di richiamare l’attenzione solo di uno e non dell’altro.  
«Cosa facciamo?» chiese Merlin, abbassando lo sguardo verso Nidorino e si accorse che Arthur aveva fatto la stessa cosa.  
«Te la senti, amico?» chiese Arthur, e Merlin poteva sentire l’esitazione nella sua voce, ma era l’unica soluzione che avevano. Il pokèmon annuì, senza alzare lo sguardo su loro due e sebbene nessuno dei tre allenatori fosse davvero convinto di cosa stessero facendo avanzarono.  
«Salve a tutti, scusate l’interruzione,» salutò Merlin, godendosi le facce stupite dei due quando si voltarono verso di loro, ne riconosceva uno, dall’imboscata di poco prima.  
«Cos’è successo a George?» chiese uno dei due e Merlin sorrise.  
«Temo sia altrimenti occupato, ma vi accontenterete di noi, giusto?» rispose e vide la faccia dei due infiammarsi.  
«Ci state prendendo per il culo?» chiese uno dei due, livido di rabbia e Arthur entrò nella conversazione.  
«Noi? Non ci permetteremmo mai,» rispose Arthur «non maltrattiamo gli idioti, noi.»  
E, probabilmente, quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso e i due mandarono i loro pokèmon: Electrike e Glameow.  
E poi il combattimento cominciò e Merlin poteva vedere Nidorino impegnarsi, poteva quasi sentire la sua voglia di vincere, di non tradire la fiducia del suo allenatore, ma erano due contro uno e per quanto provasse, Nidorino non riusciva mai davvero ad assestare un colpo agli altri due.  
Merlin chiuse gli occhi, rassegnato, perché era ovvio, erano solo tre persone, cosa potevano fare contro un’intera organizzazione? Stava per rinunciare completamente quando Morgana, accanto a lui, ebbe un sussulto. Merli si stava per voltare e chiederle cosa fosse successo, ma poi Nidorino mise K.O. Glameow in un sol colpo – un perforcorno – ed Electrike lo seguì a ruota – furia, questa volta.  
E le ferite sul corpo di Nidorino erano scomparse, come se non fossero mai esistite. _Cosa stava succedendo_?  
Avrebbero dovuto investigare, probabilmente, cercare di capire perché Nidorino stava lì, vittorioso, senza alcuna ferita. Ma non avevano il tempo e sebbene fossero tutti e tre sconvolti decisero di mettere da parte il problema per più tardi, quando non fossero stati in pericolo di vita.  
Le due reclute sembravano confuse quanto loro e i tre decisero di non perdere tempo ad estorcere loro informazioni che evidentemente non avevano e li legarono come avevano fatto con la prima recluta e presero loro le due torce che tenevano in mano per poi entrare finalmente nella grotta.  
La grotta era stretta e buia e lunga, ma quell’entrata era completamente libera e non ebbero problemi a raggiungere la parte centrale, la priorità era trovare quello che aveva i loro pokèmon, da lì avrebbero pensato a cosa fare; era più facile a dirsi che a farsi, però.  
Le sale più centrali della struttura erano illuminate da delle luci al neon e finalmente i tre ricominciarono a vedere normalmente, ma del ladro che aveva i loro pokèmon non c’era traccia da nessuna parte.  
«Dove credete che sia?» chiese Morgana, accanto ad Arthur e nessuno dei due rispose, perché nessuno dei tre riusciva a trovarlo da nessuna parte e non poteva che essere nella stanza centrale, dove tutte le forze del Team Magical sarebbero state riunite – perché, perché non poteva essere tutto come in un videogame? La recluta che aveva i loro pokèmon sarebbe stata la prima che avessero incontrato e sarebbe stato tutto così _facile_.  
«A questo punto è inutile continuare a rimanere qui, dobbiamo trovare il modo di arrivare alla stanza del meteorite cercando di evitare il maggior numero di membri del Team Magical possibile,» disse Arthur, ma Merlin strinse i pugni.  
«Come, Arthur? Sono ovunque! Questa volta non possiamo gettarci in mezzo al pericolo e correre all’impazzata! Ci ammazzerebbero!» soffiò, cercando di mantenere un tono tale da non attirare l’attenzione.  
«E sentiamo, Merlin, hai un piano migliore? Perché avete continuato a lamentarvi tutto il tempo mentre io cercavo di trovare piani per risolvere la situazione!» rispose Arthur, arrabbiato e avrebbero continuato a lungo, probabilmente, facendosi scoprire e rovinando tutto, se Morgana non li avesse interrotti.  
«Sapete? Credo che correre all’impazzata sia esattamente quello che dobbiamo fare…» disse ed entrambi si voltarono verso di lei, alzando un sopracciglio e Morgana indicò con un dito un pulsante, dall’altro lato della stanza, proprio davanti ad un’entrata.  
«Se riusciamo ad entrare lì dentro prima di tutti gli altri e premere quel pulsante credo che chiuderemmo tutti gli scagnozzi fuori…» ragionò Morgana.  
«Credi?» ripeterono in coro Arthur e Merlin, scettici.  
«Beh? Abbiamo una qualche alternativa? Dobbiamo almeno provarci!» e sì, Morgana aveva ragione e si gettarono immediatamente tutti verso quell’entrata, mentre intorno a loro i membri del Team Magical cominciavano ad urlare ed inseguirli.  
E li avrebbero presi, alcuni erano troppo vicini, se Arthur non avesse urlato «Nidorino, fiele punte!» e il pokèmon veleno non avesse sparato delle punte avvelenate dietro di loro, impedendo a tutti gli altri di inseguirli.  
«Bella pensata!» urlò Merlin, lasciando che Morgana entrasse nell’apertura, appoggiando la mano sul pulsante mentre Arthur e Nidorino seguivano la ragazza.  
Quando gli altri furono già dentro li seguì, schiacciando poi l’interruttore e guardando la porta che si chiudeva dietro di loro.  
«Morgana, non sono mai stato così felice di averti con noi!» e Merlin dovette ritrovarsi d’accordo con Arthur, perché Morgana aveva appena salvato loro la vita.  
Ora bisognava solo impedire che la porta si aprisse di nuovo, ma apparentemente Morgana aveva già trovato i comandi e aveva bloccato la saracinesca.  
«Davvero, Morgana, mai più felice di così!» ripeté Arthur con sentimento e la sua sorellastra gli sorrise, prima di tornare a smanettare al computer.  
«Okay, ma ora venite qui voi due, avete la minima idea di cosa possa essere tutto questo?» chiese e sullo schermo cominciarono ad apparire onde e lettere senza senso e Merlin si avvicinò allo schermo, incuriosito.  
«No, okay, se pensate che io possa capire tutta ‘sta roba avete una considerazione decisamente troppo elevata di me,» disse Arthur, tirandosi immediatamente indietro e Morgana alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Sì, perdonami, hai ragione, vai a giocare da qualche parte mentre i grandi cercano di capirci qualcosa,» gli disse e Arthur tirò fuori la lingua, probabilmente per dimostrare la sua incredibile maturità.  
E, ad essere sinceri, nemmeno Merlin ci capiva nulla ma… «Non ha a che fare con il meteorite? Non che ci capisca molto ma…»  
«No, no! Hai ragione, potrebbe essere, ma cosa vorrebbero dire tutte queste cose? »  
Merlin guardò di nuovo lo schermo, cercando di dare un senso a quello che stava vedendo, ma non c’era modo, davvero.  
«Non ne ho idea, Morgana, davvero, è troppo complicato…» mormorò sconfitto e Morgana convenne con lui, ma prima che potessero demoralizzarsi un’altra volta, Arthur li chiamò.  
«Ragazzi, ragazzi! Guardate! C’è il tipo che ha le nostre pokèball! Ed è _solo_! » urlò Arthur eccitato, guardando dal vetro di una porta nella stanza accanto in cui, effettivamente, c’era quel farabutto di poco prima e nessun’altro.  
Finalmente qualcosa stava andando per il verso giusto e i tre entrarono nell’altra stanza convinti di aver risolto ogni loro problema, ma nello stesso momento dall’altra porta entrarono anche altri cinque persone e se tre erano reclute come tutte le altre, due indossavano una divisa diversa dagli altri. E Merlin realizzò che, probabilmente, non era una bella cosa.  
«E voi chi siete?» chiese uno dei nuovi arrivati e il tipo che aveva i loro pokèmon sorrise, maligno.  
«Loro, sono i ratti di cui vi parlavo prima,» e oh, se solo Merlin avesse potuto gliel’avrebbe fatta vedere lui.  
Però non avevano scelta, per la seconda volta erano incapaci di ribellarsi perché in minoranza numerica ed erano stati così vicini!  
Poi Nidorino si era gettato in avanti, colpendo in pieno quello che aveva i loro pokèmon e le sfere pokè erano volate dalle sue tasche e tutti i loro pokèmon si erano ritrovati liberi e Nidorino stava là, fiero di sé stesso quando venne investito in pieno da un raggio – un iper raggio, a quanto pareva.  
«Nidorino!» girò Arthur, avvicinandosi al suo pokèmon mentre il Flygon che aveva lanciato il raggio li guardava, accanto al suo allenatore. Era un uomo di colore, che non mostrava nessuna espressione sul suo viso e a Merlin non piaceva per niente.  
Poi tutte le altre reclute richiamarono i loro pokèmon e Merlin e Morgana mandarono i loro pokèmon all’attacco, mentre quelli di Arthur si misero in difesa del loro allenatore e di Nidorino, che non si era ancora svegliato.  
Merlin era preoccupato, ma non c’era nulla che potesse fare in quel momento e sapeva che dovevano uscire di lì per poter aiutare Nidorino, non c’erano altre soluzioni e quindi dovevano battere il Team Magical e uscire e non l’avrebbero fatto senza combattere e toccava a lui, perché Arthur non aveva la testa, per ora.  
Solo che poi Morgana sussultò, accanto a lui, stringendogli una mano sul polso e _stringendo_. E questa volta Merlin lo sentì, quella forza che non assomigliava a nulla che avesse mai sentito e poi una pietra cominciò a brillare a mezz’aria e l’uomo di colore del Team Magical finalmente mostrò di avere un’emozione e guardò il tutto con sorpresa.  
«Una risonanza?» mormorò, abbastanza forte perché Merlin lo sentisse e Nidorino, tra le braccia di Arthur cominciò a brillare.  
E finalmente Merlin capì cosa stava succedendo: Nidorino si stava evolvendo.  
   
Non era come Arthur l’aveva programmato, probabilmente, ma Merlin sapeva che, spesso, niente andava come si programmava e quando Nidorino cominciò ad ingrandirsi e un Nidoking apparve al suo posto, Merlin si disse che Arthur poteva essere soddisfatto comunque.  
Perché quel Nidoking sembrava tutto tranne che debole.  
Arthur si alzò in piedi lentamente, accanto a lui, e sembrava sul punto di dire qualcosa, quando quello che era evidentemente il capo di quella spedizione del Team Magical urlò «Prendete quel Nidoking, ora!»  
E oh, persino Merlin sapevache fare arrabbiare un Nidoking non era una buona idea, specialmente se l’allenatore del suddetto Nidoking era un pazzo senza cervello.  
«Ah sì? Nidoking, geoforza!» urlò Arthur, prima che Merlin potesse bloccarlo e il suo pokèmon obbedì e Merlin cominciò a correre verso Arthur urlando.  
«Ma sei pazzo? Ora ci cade tutto addosso, siamo dentro ad una montagna, maledizione!» e, bisognava dirlo, quando finalmente Arthur capì cosa stava succedendo si mostrò genuinamente pentito, prima di cominciare a correre.  
Ma l’intero soffitto stava crollando loro addosso e piccole crepe cominciavano a formarsi sotto i loro piedi e no, a Merlin non poteva davvero importare di meno che Arthur fosse dispiaciuto, poteva prendersi il suo dispiacere e metterselo dove non batteva il sole, perché Merlin aveva sempre saputo che Arthur sarebbe stato la causa della sua morte, ma non intendeva _letteralmente_.  
E avrebbe potuto essere incredibilmente più arrabbiato con Arthur, se ad un certo punto questo non l’avesse preso per un braccio quando si era reso conto che la sua velocità non era aumentata minimamente da quando aveva sette anni ed una lumaca l’aveva superato in corsa, e l’aveva costretto a seguire il suo ritmo per salvarlo dallo stesso disastro che lui stesso aveva combinato.  
Riuscirono fortunatamente ad uscire da lì in tempo e, apparentemente, anche il Team Magical, perché di loro non vi fu più traccia.  
   
«Grazie, grazie di tutto, ci avete salvati,» il giorno dopo, il capo ricercatore sembrava davvero grato ai tre e Merlin pensò che doveva essere una gran brava persona se ancora non aveva urlato ad Arthur per aver fatto crollare metà della sede di ricerca.  
«Mi dispiace per il, ehm, piccolo incidente…» disse Arthur, sguardo in basso mentre Nidoking, accanto a lui, si mostrava pentito esattamente come il suo allenatore.  
Non c’erano stati sostanziali cambi nella psicologia di Nidoking, era ancora timido, preferiva ancora non combattere, solo che ora era anche incredibilmente forte. Anche un po’ troppo.  
«Se volete qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, basta che ce lo diciate, siete arrivati qui cercando qualcosa, no?» ricominciò il ricercatore e Merlin guardò Nidoking di soppiatto.  
«Sì, ma l’abbiamo trovato, grazie, non abbiamo bisogno di…» cominciò, prima che Arthur lo interrompesse.  
«Avete dei campioni del meteorite in laboratorio, no? Potrei vederne uno, per favore?» chiese e Merlin e Morgana si voltarono verso di lui, confusi.  
«Oh, ma certo! Anzi, ve ne regalo uno,» e dicendo così prese un piccolo pezzo di pietra dalla sua tasca, avvicinandolo ad Arthur «prego, non fate complimenti»  
Il biondo lo prese, alzandolo verso il sole e guardandolo per poi sorridere e ringraziare «Siete troppo gentili, davvero.»  
Se ne andarono dopo qualche ora, dopo averli aiutati un poco a rimettere a posto il capannone e per tutta la strada di ritorno Arthur non disse nulla, non importava quanto Morgana e Merlin cercassero di farlo parlare. Merlin stava cominciando a preoccuparsi seriamente, chiedendosi cosa potesse esserci di sbagliato, cosa fosse successo in quelle ore, quando Arthur finalmente parlò. E disse quello che Merlin temeva.  
«Non è una pietra lunare. Non è una pietra lunare per niente,» e Arthur era certo di quello che diceva perché Gaius un giorno li aveva presi da parte, mostrando loro tutte le pietre evolutive e tutti e tre sapevano perfettamente che quella non era una pietra lunare. Che Nidoking avrebbe dovuto essere ancora un Nidorino.  
«Arthur…» provò Morgana, ma Arthur no la lasciò finire.  
«Non è una pietra lunare,» ripeté e nessuno riuscì a dire altro per il resto del tragitto. Perché no, non era una pietra lunare per niente.

Arthur aveva vinto la terza medaglia con facilità, Nidoking non si era ancora trasformato in un pokèmon che nessuno avesse mai visto con tre corna e sei zampe e Rayquaza non si faceva sentire da un bel po’ di tempo – anche se Merlin avrebbe voluto contattarlo e chiedergli della pietra, perché a volte Arthur si metteva a guardarla per ore senza dire nulla e Merlin non sapeva cosa fare – e, in definitiva, quegli ultimi giorni erano andati meglio del previsto.  
E ora stavano riposando ad un centro pokèmon di una cittadina senza palestra – perché sì, ne esistevano ancora, anche se Arthur non aveva voluto crederci all’inizio – e Merlin stava leggendo qualche nuova scoperta che Gaius gli aveva mandato qualche giorno prima e Arthur si stava allenando, come faceva sempre in questi giorni, e Morgana era andata al market con Mismagius (perché da quando avevano cominciato questo viaggio, Morgana era stata l’unica a catturare dei pokèmon e se prima la sua squadra era formata solo da Drowzee e Gabite – il secondo un ovvio regalo di Uther – ora si erano aggiunti anche Mismagius e Banette e Merlin trovava estremamente calzante questa sceltadi pokèmon spettro/psichici per Morgana).  
Sembrava che la giornata sarebbe passata tranquillamente, Merlin ne era convinto, mentre teneva Arthur sott’occhio e stava già cominciando a rilassarsi quando Morgana arrivò, correndo.  
«Dovete venire immediatamente! C’è stato un attacco o qualcosa di simile, a casa di un costruttore di pokèball, non ho capito bene ma…» e non c’era modo di male interpretare lo sguardo che Morgana stava dando loro e prima ancora che lei dicesse loro _sapevano_ «pare che sia stato il Team Magical!»  
E se Arthur non avesse avuto il complesso dell’eroe sarebbe comunque andato al solo menzionare il Team Magical, perché dall’incidente della “ _pietra lunare che non era esattamente una pietra lunare_ ”, Arthur non era riuscito a parlare, pensare, respirare altro se non quello che stava succedendo. Era un record, Merlin l’aveva visto così interessato solo ai suoi pokèmon e a quello stupidissimo show sul codice dei cavalieri di cui Arthur si era innamorato quando aveva sette anni e una voglia probabilmente poco sana di diventare un cavaliere della tavola rotonda.  
Quindi Merlin si alzò di scatto, la giornata di riposo dimenticata, e seguì Arthur e una Morgana stranamente arrabbiata verso la casa del costruttore di _pokèball-o-quello-che-era_.  
Era una piccola casetta, nulla di speciale e, Merlin si disse, probabilmente non era un lavoro molto redditizio e davanti alla porta c’erano dei poliziotti e una ragazza dai capelli ricci che si voltò verso di loro e sorrise, lasciando Merlin completamente basito.  
«Morgana!» urlò la ragazza, correndo verso l’unica donna del gruppo e sia Arthur che Merlin si voltarono verso di lei, un sopracciglio alzato senza dire assolutamente nulla.  
«Grazie al cielo sei qui!» riprese la ragazza e Morgana le rivolse uno sguardo dolce che _uh?_ Da quando Morgana era in grado di fare un’espressione simile?  
«Sì, e ho portato i miei amici, come ti avevo promesso,» cominciò Morgana, voltandosi verso di loro «questi sono Arthur e Merlin, lei è Gwen, la figlia del costruttore di Pokèball.»  
Merlin la salutò con un sorriso e Arthur con un vago gesto del capo mentre Gwen fece loro un piccolo inchino, sorridendo decisamente troppo per una ragazza a cui era stato appena rapito il padre, ma forse era una specie di riflesso automatico – poteva accadere, probabilmente, per il sorridere troppo spesso o qualcosa di simile.  
«Ho promesso che avremmo aiutato Gwen a salvare suo padre, va bene, vero?» riprese Morgana, come se Merlin sarebbe mai stato in grado di rispondere no davanti ad una ragazza che lo guardava con tale aspettativa e come se Arthur avrebbe mai detto no in generale.  
«Sai dove l’hanno portato?» chiese Arthur, passando subito al sodo e dimostrando di non avere completamente il minimo tatto.  
Gwen scosse la testa, puntando poi il dito davanti a lei «Sono scappati da quella parte ma, potrebbe essere ovunque e…» e oddio, Merlin temeva che Gwen fosse ad un passo dal mettersi a piangere e no, _no no no_! Perché Merlin non sapeva trattare bene con le donne che piangevano e preferiva la versione super-sorridente di Gwen.  
Morgana le passò un braccio dietro le spalle, rassicurante, e il momento sembrò essere passato.  
«Okay, Growlithe,» chiamò Arthur, e il pokèmon cane, accanto a lui – l’unico ancora fuori dalla sfera per l’allenamento di poco prima – capì immediatamente e andò vicino alla casa, cercando un odore che potesse appartenere al padre di Gwen. Absol, accanto a Merlin, si unì alla ricerca, sebbene non fosse bravo come Growlithe e odiasse quel genere di cose – Gwen si era fatta decisamente più fan in quei pochi minuti di quanto fosse umanamente possibile.  
«Io provo a mandare Mismagius a controllare via aerea, okay? Lo troveremo,» _e romperemo il culo al Team Magical_ , era sottinteso, ma Merlin poté sentirlo benissimo, come se l’avesse detto.  
«Tu rimani qui ad…» cominciò Arthur, sempre il cavaliere, e Gwen lo zittì oltraggiata e a Merlin ricordò molto Morgana, con quello sguardo oltraggiato e fiero sul viso e si chiese, esattamente, in cosa si fossero cacciati – perché una Morgana faceva paura, ma due sarebbe state assolutamente terrificanti.  
«Cosa? Non se ne parla! Io vengo con voi! Sarei già partita da sola se Morgana non mi avesse convinto ad aspettare voi!» rispose, prima di cominciare ad avanzare verso il luogo dove erano spariti quelli del Team Magical «ci muoviamo?»  
E beh, come potevano dire di no?  
   
Non ebbero alcun problema a seguire le tracce lasciate dal Team Magical – che erano ovunque ed era ridicolo che un’organizzazione malvagia di quel calibro lasciasse tracce così ovvie – aiutati da Mismagius che sorvegliava il tutto dall’alto e da Growlithe e Absol che continuavano ad annusare la strada, seguendo la traccia di Tom – il padre di Gwen.  
Merlin camminava accanto ad Arthur, che continuava a giocare con la terza pokèball a sinistra sulla sua cintura, quella di Nidoking, e a Merlin venne l’insano bisogno di prendere la mano di Arthur tra le sue e stringerla fino a fargli diventare le nocche bianche e dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Non lo fece e continuarono a camminare con Gwen silenziosa e ansiosa e Morgana, che rimaneva dietro di lei come una mamma chioccia.  
La traccia li condusse in una tenda nel mezzo del nulla e Merlin si chiese, nuovamente, come fosse possibile che un’organizzazione formata evidentemente da degli idioti potesse essere così pericolosa – era tutta colpa delle uniformi, rifletté, davano loro un’aria terrificante che in realtà non avevano.  
Non c’era molta sorveglianza, probabilmente per non attirare l’attenzione, e loro erano in quattro questa volta, con tutti i loro pokèmon.  
«Okay, siamo tutti pronti?» chiese Arthur, fermandosi a guardare Gwen per qualche secondo in più, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca un paio di volte prima che Gwen lo interrompesse.  
«Se stai meditando se chiedermi o meno se voglio tornare indietro, perché non è ancora troppo tardi, no, Arthur, non ho alcuna intenzione di tornare indietro,» Arthur annuì, voltandosi nuovamente verso la tenda e quei quattro/cinque membri del Team Magical che la sorvegliavano.  
«Il padre di Gwen è probabilmente all’interno, dobbiamo mettere K.O. le guardie esterne prima, il più velocemente possibile,» ragionò Arthur, guardando Merlin dritto negli occhi «quindi dobbiamo dividerci. Merlin, mentre tu e Morgana vi occuperete di tenere a bada le guardie, io e Gwen cercheremo di entrare dentro la tenda e liberare suo padre, va bene?»  
Merlin e Morgana annuivano – Merlin leggermente sorpreso dalla scelta di Arthur di portare Gwen nel centro dell’azione, ma poi si voltò verso la ragazza e vide il sorriso che aveva rivolto ad Arthur e Merlin capì immediatamente perché.  
«Okay, andiamo! » urlò Arthur e come in ogni piano ideato o scaturito da Arthur si gettarono in mezzo al pericolo come deficienti.Il problema era che, incredibilmente, molti di quei piani funzionavano.  
   
Merlin perse di vista Arthur e Gwen dopo poco tempo, occupato com’era a combattere una battaglia doppia con due reclute e a guardare Morgana che distruggeva i suoi avversari a poco a poco a colpi di Mangiaincubi e Ipnosi – erano una visione penosa quei poveri membri del Team Magical che si ritrovavano in lacrime sotto i colpi di Morgana e Merlin si segnò, nuovamente, di non fare mai più arrabbiare Morgana o, comunque, di non sfidarla mai e poi mai.  
In ogni caso, quando finalmente sconfissero tutte le guardie di Arthur e Gwen non vi era traccia fuori e Morgana e Merlin si avventurarono dentro la tenda dove non trovarono altro che Arthur, Gwen e Tom.  
«Dove sono tutti?» chiese Merlin, avvicinandosi ad Arthur mentre Morgana si diresse verso Gwen senza alcuna esitazione.  
«Avevano un Alakazam,» rispose Arthur, senza guardarlo in faccia e lo disse come aveva detto “ _non era una pietra lunare_ ” e Merlin non capiva, ma sapeva che mentre lui e Morgana erano fuori a combattere lì era successo qualcosa e si volse verso padre e figlia, dall’altro lato della tenda, ma nessuno dei due disse niente «si sono teletrasportati non appena siamo entrati noi. Volevano forzare Tom a costruire una pokèballutilizzando una pietra molto simile a…»  
E Merlin non aveva bisogno che Arthur finisse la frase e spostò lo sguardo verso la tasca di Arthur dove sapeva essere la pietra.  
Poi si guardò intorno e in quella tenda non c’era nulla di particolare: un tavolo, degli attrezzi – probabilmente quelli che sarebbero dovuti servire a Tom per completare il suo lavoro – e qualche macchinario.  
Niente computer o fogli o pezzi di pietra questa volta e Merlin si rese conto che non avrebbero imparato nulla rimanendo lì.  
«Forse faremmo meglio a tornare, Gwen e Tom vorranno riposare,» mormorò, intimorito dal silenzio che si era creato nella tenda, ma nessuno ebbe opposizioni e si riavviarono in città.  
Arthur che continuava a non guardarlo in faccia, Gwen e suo padre che si stringevano e lui e Morgana che rimanevano un po’ indietro guardando i tre e chiedendosi cosa fosse successo, esattamente, là dentro.  
   
Accompagnarono Gwen a casa sua e lei e suo padre insistettero perché rimanessero con loro - «Avete salvato la vita di mio padre, è il minimo che possiamo fare, davvero,» \- e Morgana accettò velocemente, lasciando ai due ragazzi poca scelta.  
Arthur non aveva ancora rivolto la parola a Merlin da quando erano partiti e Growlithe continuava a lanciare occhiate preoccupate al suo allenatore e poi a Merlin, abbassando velocemente lo sguardo e Merlin si chiedeva cosa avesse perso esattamente, perché si sentiva un po’ un idiota.  
La casa di Tom e Gwen era piccola, c’erano solo due camere da letto – quella di Gwen e quella di Tom, ovviamente – un largo soggiorno, un bagno e una cucina. Le ragazze presero la camera di Gwen, mentre Arthur e Merlin insistettero perché Tom rimanesse nella sua stanza, il soggiorno sarebbe andato benissimo per loro.  
Avevano mangiato e avevano scherzato e Tom li aveva ringraziati nuovamente e sarebbe andato tutto bene se Arthur l’avesse guardato in faccia – almeno una volta, giusto per fare capire a Merlin che okay, c’era qualcosa che non andava, ma non era così grave, era recuperabile qualsiasi cosa fosse. Ma Arthur non aveva mai alzato lo sguardo o non si era mai voltato o comunque non aveva fatto _nulla_ per guardarlo e alla fine della serata, quando stavano salutando gli altri tre, Merlin sentì la rabbia montargli dentro perché no, non aveva fatto nulla di male e non si meritava un trattamento simile – e avrebbe anche potuto non prenderla personalmente, perché Morgana stava più o meno ricevendo il suo stesso trattamento, ma Arthur sembrava non avere problemi né con Gwen né con suo padre quindi sì, Merlin la prendeva personalmente, grazie tante.  
Non appena furono soli, Merlin si voltò verso Arthur, che gli dava le spalle mentre sistemava le coperte sul divano e sentì qualcosa esplodergli dentro «Senti, Arthur…» cominciò, indignato e arrabbiato e ferito e altre mille cose che non avrebbe saputo spiegare, ma Arthur lo interruppe, la voce bassa ma dura, decisa.  
«Merlin. Merlin tu sei… sei insopportabile, credi di avere sempre ragione e che io, di conseguenza, abbia sempre torto – quando è evidente che non è vero – ti lamenti sempre, fai il saputello, hai le orecchie troppo grandi per essere normali, seriamente, prendi ogni occasione per sfottermi e…»  
Merlin, era leggermente indispettito «Mi stai dicendo tutto questo per un motivo, Arthur, o ti diverti a farmi arrabbiare?»  
Ma Arthur continuò, come se non l’avesse sentito «E hai un sorriso stupido, e non ti arrabbi mai per te stesso e… e nonostante tutto mi segui ovunque e vieni con me anche quando pensi che io stia per fare una cosa stupida e mi spalleggi e… e sei insopportabile, Merlin, ma io mi fido di te. Non avrei voluto nessun’altro con me in questo viaggio,» e ora Arthur lo stava guardando dritto negli occhi, per la prima volta da quando erano tornati dalla tenda e oh, quanto gli era mancato! Arthur diceva tantissimo attraverso i suoi occhi e Merlin era così abituato ad averli addosso che gli erano mancati, gli erano mancati così tanto.  
E Merlin si rese conto che Arthur stava per dire qualcos’altro «Tu… tu ti _fidi_ di me, Merlin? » chiese Arthur, con lo sguardo deciso, quello di quando si gettava a capofitto in una missione suicida e Merlin non capiva.  
O meglio, Merlin capiva molte cose: capiva che era innamorato di Arthur – si era innamorato di Arthur a cinque anni quando Arthur aveva spinto quel bambino che l’aveva preso in giro perché non aveva i genitori e poi si era fatto picchiare, perché Arthur a cinque anni non era forte come ora – e capiva che Arthur a volte si comportava come se fosse innamorato di Merlin, ma non era così, perché Arthur aveva baciato una ragazza, a 14 anni e a Merlin si era spezzato il cuore.  
Merlin capiva perché non poteva rispondere a quella domanda.  
Merlin non poteva fidarsi totalmente di Arthur, perché Merlin amava Arthur e lo amava così tanto che un qualsiasi suo gesto, una qualsiasi sua parola, avrebbero potuto distruggerlo completamente. E come poteva realmente fidarsi di qualcuno che aveva tutto questo potere? _Come?_  
Ed era stupido perché non era nemmeno colpa di Arthur, perché Arthur non aveva costretto Merlin ad innamorarsi di lui – anche se un po’ l’aveva fatto, perché Arthur era Arthur e Merlin non capiva come fosse possibile _non_ innamorarsi di lui – e aprì la bocca per dire che sì, si fidava, anche se non era vero, ma non disse nulla.  
Perché c’era anche la storia dei poteri e oh, quello era tutto un nuovo livello di _non-fiducia_ perché Merlin li aveva scoperti sei anni prima e ancora non aveva detto nulla – nemmeno quando Uther aveva mentito ad Arthur e barato nei loro incontri – e Dio, Merlin non meritava nemmeno che Arthur si fidasse di lui.  
«Ho capito,» disse infine Arthur, abbassando di nuovo gli occhi «okay, tutto chiaro.»  
E Merlin avrebbe voluto dirgli che non era chiaro per niente, che si stava sbagliando, che non era colpa di Arthur, era colpa di Merlin, tutta colpa sua!  
Però Arthur parlò di nuovo, uno sguardo rassegnato sul viso «Comunque io mi fido di te, anche se sei chiaramente pazzo. Ecco, sì, era tutto quello che volevo dire. Notte, Merlin.»  
E si sdraiò su uno dei divani, mettendosi il cuscino sotto la testa e dando le spalle a Merlin.  
Merlin rimase a guardare le spalle di Arthur fino a che queste non cominciarono a muoversi ad intervalli regolari e poi ancora, mentre Arthur si rigirava nel sonno – probabilmente a causa di un sogno, forse di un incubo – e ancora mentre Arthur finalmente si acquietava, voltato questa volta verso di lui, russando sonoramente.  
E continuò a guardare Arthur per tutta la sera, senza dire una parola.  
E quando Arthur si svegliò era come se tutto il giorno prima non fosse mai accaduto, come se Merlin non avesse rovinato tutto, come se Arthur non fosse ferito.  
Come se fosse tutto a posto.  
Merlin sapeva che non era vero, ma non sapeva come fare a rimediare.  
   
A Merlin Gwen piaceva, a Morgana Gwen piaceva molto e ad Arthur Gwen piaceva parecchio (che era anche troppo, se Merlin doveva essere sincero) quindi non c’era alcuna ragione per essere scontenti del fatto che Gwen avesse deciso di seguirli.  
Gwen era una persona adorabile, davvero, era carina e simpatica e dolce e Merlin non riusciva nemmeno ad essere arrabbiato con lei quando Arthur prese la borsa che Gwen aveva portato – apparentemente con dentro un intero kit per la lavorazione delle bacche – offrendosi di portarla per lei.  
Era ingiusto che Gwen fosse così socievole e piacevole e che si fosse fermata a parlare con Merlin e fosse stata così educata, perché se fosse stata una persona orrenda Merlin avrebbe potuto odiarla – almeno un poco.  
E invece la trovava adorabile. Il mondo era un posto ingiusto.  
Probabilmente Merlin stava anche esagerando, ma non era abituato a dividere. Né Arthur né Merlin avevano mai avuto troppi amici, Merlin perché… _beh_ ; Arthur perché troppo fissato con i suoi allenamenti giornalieri. A parte Morgana, ma Morgana era diversa, Merlin non si era mai dovuto davvero preoccupare di avere una concorrenza – anche se non era esattamente corretto chiamarla così dato che Merlin non aveva alcuna chance – non che Arthur non avesse fatto nulla, certo, ma non era mai stato nulla di serio.  
Ma questa volta… perché mai Arthur non avrebbe dovuto innamorarsi di Gwen? Era così carina ed erano decisamente _decisamente_ troppo vicini per i suoi gusti.  
Avrebbe potuto tenere il broncio per un altro poco – okay, probabilmente per tutto il giorno – ma Morgana gli si avvicinò, gettando un’occhiata agli altri due davanti a loro, stando attenda che non potessero sentirli.  
«Merlin, devo chiederti una cosa…» Morgana sembrava preoccupata e confusa, e Merlin si preoccupò suo malgrado «Arthur… Arthur ti ha per caso fatto un discorso strano? Una cosa sulla fiducia e uhm, cose simili?»  
Merlin avrebbe voluto dire no, assolutamente no! Perché stava cercando di cancellare dalla sua mente quella discussione, ma la curiosità ebbe il sopravvento.  
«L’ha fatto anche a te?» sorpreso, Merlin smise di fissare la schiena di Arthur per voltarsi a guardare la faccia di Morgana.  
Merlin avrebbe anche potuto pensare che Morgana avesse sentito la loro conversazione e ora fosse lì a prenderlo in giro, ma non c’era nessuna luce scherzosa nel suo sguardo e non sembrava stare fingendo.  
Morgana cominciò a mordersi il labbro inferiore «Credi sia successo qualcosa di grave in quella tenda? Gwen non mi ha detto nulla e beh, non sono andata a chiedere a Tom, ma…»  
«Da quando è entrato in quella tenda si sta comportando in maniera più strana del solito» concluse Merlin, ricordando il silenzio del giorno prima e poi _il-discorso-che-Merlin-avrebbe-voluto-cancellare_.  
E poi quella mattina, il sorriso tirato di Arthur e il suo comportamento così _nomale_ da essere solo un ulteriore segnale che qualcosa non andasse.  
Ma per quanto Merlin provasse a rifletterci non aveva idea di cosa potesse essere successo e, a quanto pare, nemmeno Morgana.  
«Potresti provare a parlarci tu con Gwen,» disse infine Morgana e Merlin quasi si affogò per la sorpresa.  
«Se non l’ha detto a te, che speranze abbiamo che lo dica a me?» ragionò, perché davvero, suonava assolutamente ridicolo. E poi Merlin si stava impegnando per non farsela piacere, non poteva certo andare lì e cominciare a scambiarsi confidenze con lei, certo che no!  
«Non lo so!» e Morgana suonava quasi isterica – e Morgana non era mai isterica - «ma hai un’idea migliore?»  
 _Sì! Sì! Ignorare tutto! Lasciare che vada via!_ Lo avrebbe detto, era lì, sulla punta della lingua, ma poi vide lo sguardo di Morgana.  
«Perché sei così preoccupata?» non poté fare a meno di chiederlo, perché Morgana era abituata ad avere discorsi con Arthur, passavano la loro intera vita a battibeccare e a prendersi in giro e generalmente a litigare come cane e gatto. A volte era snervante, anche se sempre incredibilmente divertente.  
Ma quella volta Morgana era preoccupata e continuava ad occhieggiare ad Arthur e Gwen febbrilmente.  
«Perché Arthur sembrava… _non lo so…_ e da quando Nidorino si è evoluto… e… e ho bisogno di prendere il Team Magical e prenderli tutti a calci, è questa la verità,» e c’era qualcosa di feroce nello sguardo di Morgana e Merlin sapeva che non stava mentendo, che la prossima volta avrebbe ridotto il Team Magical in polvere. Morgana era decisamente spaventosa.  
Merlin la capiva, Merlin la capiva così bene e lui non era potente come Arthur o spietato come Morgana, ma la prossima volta non si sarebbe arreso fino a quando non li avessero sconfitti tutti.  
Aveva distolto lo sguardo da Morgana, poi, e aveva notato che Arthur si era voltato verso di loro, uno sguardo che Merlin non riusciva a decifrare in viso e che Gwen si stava avvicinando, sorridendo loro in maniera così amorevole.  
E Merlin rinunciò al suo piano di _Odiare Gwen A Vita_ – non avrebbe mai funzionato comunque, Merlin non era bravo in queste cose, l’ultima volta che si era messo in testa di dover odiare qualcuno era stato con Arthur e beh, non era esattamente finita come si era prefissato.  
«Proverò a chiederglielo,» bisbigliò a Morgana, sapendo che avrebbe capito e l’altra annuì, sorridendo poi a Gwen.  
Gwen li prese entrambi a braccetto e disse che era particolarmente eccitata per quel viaggio e che non potevano certo lasciarla solo a parlare con Arthur perché c’era un limite a quante descrizioni di combattimenti potesse ascoltare.  
E quando Merlin vide la faccia oltraggiata di Arthur seppe che avrebbe adorato Gwen in eterno.  
   
Il piano per estrarre informazioni a Gwen? Non stava andando esattamente come Merlin aveva sperato, considerando che non era nemmeno riuscito a parlare con Gwen da solo.  
Merlin aveva un piano: non appena fossero arrivati in città avrebbe mandato Morgana e Arthur a cercare un posto dove stare e avrebbe chiesto a Gwen di accompagnarlo al pokèmarket, dicendo di non avere abbastanza super-pozioni.  
Non era certo il piano migliore della storia, ma era abbastanza semplice e Merlin era convinto di poterlo attuare senza troppi problemi.  
Poi erano arrivati in città.  
E giustamente erano arrivati nell’unica serata l’anno in cui c’era una festa dedicata al buon raccolto, o qualcosa di simile, e giustamente Arthur si era entusiasmato come un bambino piccolo e aveva cominciato a trascinare tutti loro in giro e non importava quanto Merlin ci provasse - «Gwen, che ne diresti di andare a vedere quello stand?» «Gwen, vuoi comprato qualcosa? Vieni a scegliere!» «Gwen, ti va di salire sulla giostra?» \- non c’era verso di prendere Gwen da sola nemmeno per un istante.  
Per questo quando, finalmente, erano andati al centro pokèmon per andare a dormire, Merlin ci aveva rinunciato – apparentemente non era il giorno adatto – stava per seguire Arthur in camera, quando Gwen l’aveva chiamato, rivolgendogli un sorriso incredibile e gli aveva chiesto di aiutarlo a trasportare _dio-solo-sapeva-cosa_ – e non importava, davvero, perché questa era l’occasione perfetta.  
Uscirono dal centro, Gwen che lo guidava verso il paese, dicendo che si era dimenticata la borsa ad una bancarella, probabilmente, e Merlin cercò di prepararsi il discorso per bene.  
Apparentemente però Gwen aveva dei poteri simili a Morgana e cercare di tenerle nascosto qualcosa era inutile.  
Si fermò, infatti, nel bel mezzo del sentiero voltandosi verso di lui e alzando un sopracciglio, impaziente.  
«Volevi chiedermi qualcosa, Merlin?» lo incitò e Merlin la guardò sorpresa, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca un paio di volte.  
«E tu… come?» balbettò, facendo ridere Gwen.  
«Non sei stato esattamente subdolo, Merlin. “ _Vieni a vedere i Pidgey con me?”_ , seriamente Merlin?» Merlin vorrebbe dire, a sua discolpa, che prima di quello c’erano stati milioni di tentativi molto più intelligenti, ma non disse nulla, limitandosi ad arrossire.  
«E so anche cosa vuoi chiedermi, Merlin, immaginavo che Morgana avrebbe mandato te, per scoprirlo,» e beh, se Gwen sapeva già cosa voleva chiedergli sarebbe stato meglio, no?  
«E me lo dirai?» chiese, allora, decidendo che negare o provare ad arrivarci gradualmente sarebbe stato inutile, Merlin non era fatto per il lavoro di spia.  
Gwen non rispose però, si limitò a sorridergli, come se fosse davanti ad un bambino carino, ma decisamente stupido.  
«No, Merlin. Ma nessuno di voi due ha pensato a chiedere ad _Arthur_ cosa è successo? »  
«Certo che ci abbiamo pensato,» protestò «ma Arthur… non… Arthur si comporta in maniera strana e…» _e non ho il coraggio di riprendere l’argomento, perché Arthur potrebbe decidere che, alla fine, non ne vale la pena di fidarsi veramente di un cretino come me e andarsene e non rivolgermi più la parola e… _ma non disse niente di tutto quello, perché non avrebbe saputo da dove cominciare.  
«Posso darti solo un consiglio, Merlin?» e Merlin avrebbe voluto dirle di no, perché stava nuovamente prendendo in considerazione di tornare al suo piano precedente, quello di cercare di odiare Gwen per tutta la vita, quando Gwen riprese a parlare, senza aspettare una risposta «tu vuoi bene ad Arthur, no? E con questa frase sappiamo entrambi che voglio dire che sei completamente innamorato di lui al punto di essere quasi ridicolo, no?»  
Merlin quasi si strozzò con il suo stesso respiro, cominciando ad iperventilare «C-cos…? Ma come ti viene in men…» ma apparentemente Gwen non aveva finito e lo liquidò con un gesto della mano.  
«Per favore, Merlin, lo sanno tutti. L’unico che non lo sa è Arthur perché, come sappiamo, è un irrecuperabile cretino egocentrico,»e Merlin non avrebbe potuto dirlo meglio, doveva ammetterlo.  
«E poi tu, beh a volte lo guardi come se… non posso nemmeno spiegarlo senza sentirmi una stupida ragazzina innamorata!» e Merlin avrebbe potuto offendersi perché non era una ragazzina, ma probabilmente Gwen aveva assolutamente ragione ed ebbe la decenza di stare zitto e ascoltarla.  
«Solo, Merlin… anche lui ti vuole bene, non come gliene vuoi tu, o almeno non credo ma… si preoccupa per te e non… quando scopri che una persona a cui vuoi bene non si fida di te, beh…» e Merlin non riuscì a trattenersi.  
«Ma io non ho detto nulla! E’ stato Arthur che ha capito male! Non ho detto assolutamente nulla, mi ha preso di sorpresa e…» ma a Gwen non piaceva essere interrotta, apparentemente, soprattutto quando credeva di stare regalando perle di saggezza.  
«E non pensi sia questo il problema, Merlin? _Non avere detto nulla_? » e c’era qualcosa nel tono di Gwen, nei suoi occhi, che disse a Merlin che non stava parlando solo della domanda, ma Merlin non riusciva a capire cosa stesse cercando di dirgli.  
«Io non…» cercò di dire, e Gwen sospirò.  
«Sì, nemmeno Morgana ha capito quando gliel’ho detto… siete proprio stupidi, tutti e tre,» e dicendo così si voltò nuovamente verso il centro pokèmon e cominciò a camminare.  
«Gwen, e la tua borsa?» chiese, incapace di capire ancora di registrare per bene la conversazione.  
«È in camera, Morgana l’ha portata su prima,» e poi si voltò verso di lui, sorridendo «mi facevi pena, volevo renderti il lavoro più facile.»  
Improvvisamente il piano per _Odiare Gwen a Vita_ divenne incredibilmente più facile da attuare, ma Merlin non ne aveva alcuna voglia e si incamminò a fianco a Gwen.  
«Ma dimmi…» disse dopo qualche secondo Gwen «c’è sempre e solo stato Arthur o c’è stato qualcun’altro? Quando hai capito di essere innamorato di lui? Come…»  
«Continuerai a farmi domande fino a che non ti avrò raccontato tutto, vero?» le chiese Merlin, rassegnandosi al suo destino e guardando il ghigno malefico di Gwen, Merlin si disse che, alla fin fine, lei e Morgana avevano molto più in comune di quanto avesse realizzato.  
E cominciò a raccontare.  
Andarono a letto solo due ore dopo e nonostante Merlin ancora non capisse cosa non andasse con Arthur stava moderatamente bene e quando, entrando in camera, Arthur lo salutò con un “ _Hnn_ _, hai la grazia di un elefante_ ” da sotto il groviglio di coperte, Merlin pensò che tutto si sarebbe aggiustato, in qualche modo.  
   
Il quarto capopalestra era estremamente strano.  
Non solo si era, apparentemente, invaghito di Morgana – e okay, questo non era strano di per sé, perché Morgana era una bella ragazza ed era normale che uno potesse innamorarsi – ma era anche fissato con i serpenti.  
I suoi pokèmon erano pokèmon serpenti, i suoi vestiti rappresentavano serpenti, la sua palestra era addobbata con serpenti da tutte le parti – Merlin ricordava vagamente uno scudo appeso alla parete con dei Seviper disegnati.  
Arthur non aveva avuto alcuna difficoltà a batterlo e Merlin gioì internamente, e avrebbe tanto voluto che Rayquaza fosse lì perché così avrebbe visto che Arthur non aveva bisogno di nessun aiuto, ce l’avrebbe fatta da solo!  
Gwen si era inserita nel gruppo perfettamente, nel frattempo, e Merlin l’adorava, proprio come aveva previsto.  
La situazione con Arthur sembrava essersi calmata, non c’erano stati sviluppi e Merlin la considerava una mezza vittoria – almeno non era peggiorata, dopotutto.  
In sostanza, andava tutto bene e il prossimo capopalestra avrebbe dovuto essere un tipo fissato con i pokèmon equini.  
Mai che ce ne fosse uno normale lì intorno.

Il problema, però, sarebbe stato arrivare alla quinta palestra.  
Per passare dalla città in cui si trovavano in quel momento a quella dopo avrebbero dovuto attraversare una montagna – il che beh, ormai Merlin c’era anche abituato – ma apparentemente il mondo aveva deciso che nulla poteva essere facile per loro.  
Merlin avrebbe dovuto capirlo quando, non appena misero piede nella grotta – Luxio, Elekid e Magnezone (uno dei pokèmon di Gwen, che erano molto molto più fichi dei suoi, a detta di Arthur) che illuminavano loro la strada- Rayquaza si fece sentire dopo settimane di silenzio.  
Non era mai una buona cosa quando Rayquaza si faceva sentire, Merlin lo sapeva, ma non si rese conto che avrebbe fatto meglio a dire a tutti che no, dovevano correre via in quel preciso istante, _per favore_.  
Invece aveva continuato a camminare, un pochino dietro agli altri, bisbigliando. A volte Merlin si odiava un poco.  
«Meeerlin,» e, anche se Merlin non sapesse bene come ci riuscisse, Rayquaza suonava ancora più inquietante dell’ultima volta «devi stare attento, Merlin.»  
«Attento a cosa?» chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia «oddio, non sta per crollare la montagna, vero?» gli era bastata quella volta al centro di ricerche, davvero. Gli era ampiamente bastata.  
«Non ho tempo, giovane allenatore. Oggi incontrerai qualcuno, è _importante_ che lui e Arthur si incontrino, » suonava serio, mortalmente serio.  
«Chi è? E perché è così importante?» chiese, guardando la schiena di Arthur che camminava in disparte, mentre le due ragazze bisbigliavano tra loro.  
«Perché il destino si dipana in modi sorprendenti, ma ogni singolo evento può modificare il corso di più e più vite,»rispose Rayquaza, rendendo il tutto ancora più incomprensibile.  
«Oh, sì, certo, è tutto chiaro. E come dovrei riconoscere questa persona scelta dal destino? Cadrà forse dal cielo?»  
«No, giovane allenatore. Sarai tu a cadere dal cielo,» e Merlin avrebbe voluto chiedergli cosa avesse bevuto – e se pure i Pokèmon Leggendari potessero ubriacarsi – quando un forte terremoto scosse l’intera montagna e no, no! Davvero non ne poteva più di scappare da frane e _oh, Arthur_! Dov’era Arthur? Doveva assicurarsi che fosse salvo  e…  
E poi gli venne a mancare la terra sotto i piedi, letteralmente, e il vuoto d’aria che gli si formò al centro dello stomaco gli fece venire voglia di vomitare, ma non lo fece e _cadde_.  
«Merlin!» urlò Gwen, disperata, ma la sua voce non era che un suono confuso e gli sembrò di sentire Morgana urlare “ _Arthur_ ” e si chiese se anche lui fosse caduto – o se gli fosse arrivata addosso una pietra, o se avesse cercato di salvare Merlin, gettandosi in suo soccorso (perché sarebbe stata una cosa da Arthur: stupida ed incosciente) e Merlin si dimenticò che, probabilmente sarebbe morto, perché no, _no_! Arthur aveva un destino da compiere e il fatto che Merlin fosse troppo stupido per farne una giusta non voleva dire nulla.  
E Merlin chiuse gli occhi e cercò di trovare Arthur, con tutte le sue forze e poi lo sbalzò contro una sporgenza – poteva farlo, i suoi poteri servivano a qualcosa, dopotutto – e Merlin era contento. Perché Arthur era salvo e andava tutto bene.  
Solo che ora sarebbe morto e non c’era nulla di _bene_ nell’essere morto.  
«Meeerlin, ricorda: devi guidare Arthur nel suo viaggio,» perché Rayquaza non poteva lasciarlo morire in pace? O forse erano queste le cose che facevano le voci-dentro-la-propria-testa, cercavano di tenerti in vita o cose simili «puoi farlo anche con te, Merlin, fermati e poi _tira._ »  
E quello? Quello era il consiglio più stupido che qualcuno gli avesse mai dato, ma Merlin non poteva davvero essere selettivo in quel momento. E quindi si fermò e poi tirò.  
E nello stesso momento in cui si ritrovò con la schiena su una superficie piana e apparentemente sicura cominciò ad iperventilare.  
 _Ommioddio_ _, ommioddio, ommioddio_. Stava per morire, seriamente, stava per morire e oddio, oddio!  
«Oh Mio Dio. Io… Oh cazzo,» mormorò, incapace di controllarsi. E gli altri, stavano tutti bene?  
Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di ritrovare Arthur, come aveva fatto poco prima, ma tutto quello che riusciva a sentire era il suo cuore che non la smetteva di pulsare e di fare un casino del diavolo. Provò poi con Gwen e Morgana, ma non riuscì a trovare nemmeno loro.  
«Stanno bene, giovane allenatore. Il destino ha un piano anche per loro, non temere,» gli disse Rayquaza, e Merlin gli credette di nuovo, perché la prima volta era andata effettivamente bene.  
«Dove… cosa…? » provò, scoprendo di essere ancora incapace di formare una frase coerente. La testa gli pulsava, il suo respiro non accennava a tornare normale e non poteva vedere nulla.  
Elekid. Elekid era rimasto di sopra, probabilmente. E Merlin era al buio, perfetto.  
«Non posso dirti cosa sta succedendo, Merlin, devi alzarti, sulla tua sinistra c’è una fessura. E ricorda, Merlin, è importante…»  
«Sì, sì, è importante che io presenti qualcuno che nemmeno conosco ad Arthur per il destino, okay. Ti rendi conto che stavo per morire? Credi me ne possa fregare qualcosa?» Merlin pensava che, probabilmente, il pokèmon non aveva compreso a pieno quello che era appena successo perché se l’avesse fatto avrebbe smesso di ripetere a Merlin sempre le stesse cose. Non era in grado di capirle ora come ora e non gli interessavano particolarmente.  
«E’ importante, Merlin,» ripetè e poi Merlin si rese conto che aveva chiuso il collegamento e certo, perché fare incontrare Arthur con personaggi strani era più importante della vita di Merlin. Certo.  
Girò la testa un paio di volte, nel buio più totale, cercando di testare con la mano quanto lunga fosse quella… _piattaforma_?  
Si mise a sedere, allungando le gambe il più possibile, cercando di capire se rischiasse di cadere immediatamente, una volta messosi in piedi.  
Quando capì che poteva alzarsi senza troppi problemi lo fece, portando le mani avanti, cercando di trovare la parete – _a sinistra_ , si ricordò, e per quanto cominciasse ad odiare quel dannato serpente, almeno non avrebbe rischiato di cadere nel vuoto _di nuovo_.  
La fessura era abbastanza larga da fare passare Merlin, per fortuna, e quando Merlin l’attraversò si rese conto di essere in una specie di tunnel. E che c’era della luce.  
Piccole lampadine pendevano dal soffitto della caverna e Merlin si sentì di nuovo nel centro di ricerca, mentre lui, Arthur e Morgana cercavano di riprendersi i loro pokèmon. Solo che ora era solo e le sue pokèball erano tutte appese alla sua cintura.  
Si incamminò lentamente, guardandosi intorno con curiosità – che ci facevano delle lampadine lì sotto? E dov’era, esattamente, lì sotto? – quando cominciò a sentire dei rumori, voci sommesse e quasi non pianse dalla gioia.  
Era salvo! Non sarebbe morto di fame lì sotto solo e disperato – e okay, magari stava un po’ esagerando, ma era appena caduto dentro un precipizio o qualcosa di simile ed era giustificato!  
Cominciò a correre verso le voci, pensando che doveva trovare Arthur e dirgli che gli dispiaceva e che si fidava di lui, davvero e magari gli avrebbe detto anche dei suoi poteri. Magari l’avrebbe fatto davvero.  
Le voci si facevano sempre più vicine e sì, Merlin decise che avrebbe detto ad Arthur tutto.  
Forse anche che era innamorato di lui. Forse. O forse no.  
Poi i possessori delle voci svoltarono l’angolo, comparendo proprio di fronte a Merlin che dovette premersi due mani davanti alla bocca per non fare alcun rumore e nascondersi dietro una roccia.  
E l’unica cosa che Merlin riuscì a pensare mentre i due uomini in uniforme si avvicinavano era “ _non di nuovo!_ ”  
Possibile che questi del Team Magical apparissero ovunque come Schroomish? Tanti piccoli Schroomish fastidiosi.  
I due si avvicinavano, lentamente e Merlin non aveva dove andare, non aveva dove nascondersi ed era solo questione di tempo prima che lo trovassero, lo sapeva, ma continuava comunque a nascondersi, sperando in un miracolo, uno qualsiasi.  
Uno, due, tre secondi e non accadde nulla e Merlin sospirò, portando una mano alla cintura: chi avrebbe potuto usare? Ursaring assolutamente no, rischiava di far crollare qualcos’altro e _uh_.  
Avrebbe potuto usare Hunter – ma sarebbe stato troppo spaventato per poter combattere decentemente (i posti bui e stretti gli davano fastidio) – o Ralts.  
Ralts era una buona idea. Ralts e Absol se i due avessero combattuto contemporaneamente.  
«Chi c’è là? Vieni fuori!» urlò uno dei due e Merlin, gli occhi chiusi, stava quasi per gettarsi nel corridoio quando si rese conto che _oh, non parlavano a lui_!  
«Scusatemi, mi sono perso, sapete per caso dov’è la base dei super cattivi?» chiese il tipo e Merlin per un attimo trattenne il respiro. Poteva essere… _Arthur_?  
Eppure la voce non sembrava la sua e forse era qualcun altro che era caduto, esattamente come loro, e che era stato abbastanza fortunato da salvarsi senza un aiuto magico da parte di Merlin.  
O forse era solo finito in qualcosa di più grande di lui.  
«Ti diverti a fare lo spiritoso? Vediamo come riderai dopo,» e Merlin si sporse lentamente, vedendo che i due avevano tirato fuori i loro pokèmon – un Glameow e un Murkrow (chissà perché in questi team tutti avevano gli stessi identici pokèmon…) – e finalmente poté vedere chi altri c’era lì con loro.  
Capelli neri un po’ trasandati, un sorriso beffardo sul viso: chiunque fosse quel tipo era certamente sicuro di sé – e bello, decisamente bello, non come Arthur con i suoi capelli dorati e gli occhi azzurri e quell’aspetto da principe azzurro, in maniera più selvaggia ma non per questo meno evidente.  
«Due contro uno? Potrebbe essere considerato scorretto, sapete? Poco onorevole… ma immagino che queste parole per voi non significhino nulla…» sembrava quasi triste mentre parlava e Merlin stava quasi per uscire dal suo nascondiglio ed aiutarlo, quando l’altro tirò fuori una pokèball dalla cintura – e Merlin era un po’ curioso, doveva ammetterlo - «vi insegnerò io cosa voglia dire essere chiamati allenatori di pokèmon e portare questo titolo con onore.»  
E lanciò la sfera da cui uscì un Rhyperior e Merlin venne colpito da flashback di Arthur, Nidoking e un fottuto soffitto che crollava loro addosso. _Non di nuovo, maledizione_!  
Questo allenatore, però, sembrava molto più esperto di Arthur nel combattere dentro posti angusti e possibilmente fragili e ogni colpo di Rhyperior sembrava studiato alla perfezione per arrecare meno danni possibili alle pareti del tunnel.  
Effettivamente parlando, quell’allenatore era incredibile. Merlin aveva visto tante volte gli allenamenti e le battaglie di Arthur che ormai notava i piccoli errori che i suoi pokèmon – e quelli degli altri – facevano senza troppa difficoltà – quei movimenti un po’ troppo ampi, quei colpi troppo leggeri o troppo forti – ma quel Rhyperior non stava commettendo alcun errore.  
Era assolutamente perfetto.  
E Merlin si chiese, mentre i due pokèmon del Team Magical vennero messi al tappeto, _chi_ esattamente avesse davanti.  
   
I due membri del Team Magical scapparono a gambe levate, passandogli accanto senza nemmeno notarlo e Merlin gettò un’occhiata all’altro allenatore, cercando di capire cosa stesse facendo, ma quello si era voltato dall’altro lato, occupato a fare chissà che.  
Merlin cercò di sgattaiolare via, non completamente sicuro di cosa stesse succedendo, ma certo non così curioso da mettersi in mezzo, ma decise di inciampare sui suoi stessi piedi – in una mossa che Arthur si divertiva a chiamare il Merlin Remix – e cadere faccia a terra proprio nel bel mezzo del corridoio.  
Merlin l’aveva già detto, però, che fare la spia non era esattamente il suo forte.  
«Chi è là? Se fai parte del Team Magical…» cominciò l’allenatore misterioso e Merlin si mise a sedere velocemente, negando con il capo.  
«No! Cos… no! Non ho l’uniforme! Anche se potrei essermela levata – anche se a volte dubito che se la levino mai e uh, non deve essere propriamente igienico. Comunque no! No, Dio no!» e la prospettiva di essere scambiato per uno di _quelli_ lo mandava seriamente in bestia.  
L’allenatore misterioso era rimasto a guardarlo, confuso e probabilmente divertito da quel pazzo che continuava a dire strane cose senza senso. _Perfetto_.  
«Sono solo caduto! Si è aperto un buco, sopra e sono caduto. Non solo io anche un mio amico e…» e Merlin pregò che l’altro lo interrompesse, perché temeva seriamente che non sarebbe riuscito a smettere di parlare molto presto.  
Cadere per _diosolosaquantimetri_ e rischiare di lottare una super organizzazione criminale lo rendevano nervoso. Era giustificato.  
«Okay, okay, ti credo, davvero!» e sbagliava o stava ridendo di lui? Merlin avrebbe potuto arrabbiarsi, ma era davvero troppo stanco per farlo «io sono Lancelot, piacere,» e si avvicinò, tendendogli una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
E Lancelot… perché gli sembrava di avere già sentito quel nome da qualche parte?  
«Merlin, grazie. Normalmente non sono così… ehm» e non sapeva esattamente come descrivere questo _così_ quindi fece semplicemente un gesto, indicandosi i vestiti sporchi di terra e la faccia graffiata. Tutto considerato avrebbe potuto essere conciato molto peggio.  
«Vorrei tanto poterti aiutare a trovare il tuo amico, ma ho un problemino da risolvere. In ogni caso se vai un po’ più avanti e svolti a destra c’è l’uscita e…»  
«Stai andando a batterti con il Team Magical?» l’interruppe Merlin, d’improvviso, che non aveva nemmeno cominciato ad interessarsi alle indicazioni.  
«Sì, è pericoloso, quindi…» cominciò Lancelot, ma Merlin si voltò nella direzione in cui erano scomparsi i due.  
«Vengo con te, ho un conto in sospeso con il Team Magical!» si limitò a dire, ricevendo da parte dell’altro un’occhiata scettica.  
«Non vorrei essere offensivo, ma non è un gio…» ma Merlin non lasciò finire Lancelot, scuotendo la testa.  
«Lo so. Credimi, lo so. Ma ho bisogno di chiedere loro una cosa…» se Gwen non voleva dirgli cosa era successo e Arthur scappava quando si ci avvicinava all’argomento, quella era la sua unica chance di sapere cosa fosse accaduto in quella tenda.  
E no, non si sarebbe arreso tanto facilmente.  
Eppure Lancelot continuava a guardarlo con ritrosia, come se Merlin dovesse esplodere da un momento all’altro. Merlin si sentì un po’ oltraggiato: sapeva prendersi cura di sé stesso! Si prendeva cura di Arthur da anni, aveva esperienza nel prendersi cura delle persone!  
E se Lancelot conoscesse Arthur ne sarebbe impressionato anche lui, ma non funzionava tanto bene quando l’interlocutore non era a conoscenza delle manie suicide del suo migliore amico.  
«Non ti starò tra i piedi, lo giuro!»e doveva esserci qualcosa di particolarmente convincente – o pietoso – nello sguardo di Merlin, perché Lancelot si sciolse, abbandonando completamente l’incertezza di poco prima.  
«Se per te è così importante non posso certo impedirti di venire… sicuro che il tuo amico sarà a posto?» no, probabilmente Arthur sarebbe caduto in un altro buco, per la fortuna che aveva quel giorno Merlin, ma stare lì a pensarci non avrebbe risolto nulla.  
«Se la caverà… spero,» rispose dunque, cercando di ricambiare il sorriso che Lancelot gli stava rivolgendo.  
«Okay allora, Merlin, andiamo?» e Merlin non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
   
Lancelot proveniva da un’altra regione, apparentemente, ma era arrivato ad Albion quando era ancora piccolo ed era rimasto lì da allora, ma a volte le sue origini gli creavano un po’ di problemi nel suo lavoro – e Merlin provò a pensare a quello che poteva fare Lancelot di così importante che la sua sola provenienza potesse essere problematica.  
“ _Lavori con i pokèmon, questo è certo, sei forse un dottore? No? Un poliziotto? Un capopalestra?_ ” e Lancelot rise “ _Quasi_ ”.  
Lancelot era simpatico, per quel poco che Merlin potesse dire dalla strada che avevano fatto assieme e vederlo combattere da vicino dava esattamente lo stesso effetto che vederlo combattere da lontano. Perfetto.  
Tutti i movimenti dei suoi pokèmon erano perfettamente programmati e controllati e perfetti. E Merlin era così geloso perché lui non sarebbe mai diventato un allenatore così bravo. Lo sapeva perfettamente.  
Poi non c’era più tempo di essere invidiosi o di chiacchierare e quando cominciarono a sentire sempre più voci e sempre più passi smisero di fare alcun rumore.  
C’era una tenda enorme, lì, in mezzo al fottuto sottosuolo e macchinari enormi, che Merlin non sapeva nemmeno a cosa potessero mai servire. E trivelle.  
Triv-? _Oh, figli di puttana_! Era colpa loro! Era colpa loro se lui e Arthur avevano dovuto provare troppo da vicino una versione originale del volo dell’angelo! E improvvisamente i motivi per odiare il Team Magical salirono esponenzialmente.  
Però non era ancora ora della vendetta, ora era lì per un’altra cosa e dovevano entrare nella tenda e superare tutte le persone di guardia, potevano farcela.  
Dovevano stare attenti a non farsi scoprire, perché erano troppi e anche con Lancelot, l’allenatore perfetto, tra le loro fila non ce l’avrebbero mai fatta.  
Sgattaiolarono da un lato, si infilarono dall’altro ed erano quasi riusciti a passare tutte le guardie senza essere scoperti quando… Merlin l’aveva già detto di non essere portato per il ruolo di spia, vero?  
Merlin non sapeva nemmeno cosa ci facessero tutte quelle casse fuori dalla tenda, ma mentre lui e Lancelot ci stavano passando dietro, usandole per nascondersi, Merlin fece un qualche movimento strano e prima ancora che potesse rendersene conto le casse erano tutte a terra e loro due completamente visibili.  
Avrebbe voluto chiedere scusa, ma quando almeno venti paia d’occhisi voltarono verso di loro gli mancarono le parole.  
Avrebbe dovuto farsi fare un bigliettino con su scritto “ _Scusa se ti ho fatto scoprire da una banda di cattivi super-segreta. Buona Tortura._ ”  
   
In un certo senso non era stata completamente una brutta cosa. Almeno ora erano dentro, sorvegliati a vista, ma comunque dentro.  
E dentro non era dissimile dal fuori: macchinari, casse e membri del Team Magical erano ovunque uno si potesse voltare. E Merlin si chiese, nuovamente, cosa stesse facendo esattamente questo Team Magical.  
Non era certo di volerlo sapere – avrebbe resto tutto incredibilmente reale e a quel punto non avrebbe potuto fare più finta di dimenticarsi che Arthur era destinato a sconfiggerli – ma quando, guardandosi in giro, i suoi occhi si posarono sul tipo di colore che ricordava essere al laboratorio di ricerca – e forse anche alla tenda nel bosco? Sembrava un tipo importante, poteva benissimo essere! – Merlin non riuscì a fermarsi.  
«Tu!» urlò, attirandosi di sopra l’attenzione dell’uomo che gli aveva tenuto le spalle fino ad allora. Non sapeva cosa volesse dire con quel tu, esattamente, _tu bastardo, tu maledetto_ , ma quel tu era risuonato un po’ come un insulto, almeno alle sue orecchie.  
L’uomo si era voltato, lentamente, l’aveva squadrato per qualche secondo, apparentemente ricostruendo i pezzi, cercando di ricordarsi quando avesse incontrato Merlin e cosa gli avesse fatto, esattamente. E poi parve ricordarsi.  
«Oh sì! Tu eri con quel ragazzo, vero? L’allenatore di quel Nidoking!» gli disse, e Merlin avrebbe voluto urlare, perché non aveva alcun diritto di parlare di Nidoking, nessun fottuto diritto.  
Però l’uomo aveva cominciato ad avvicinarsi a loro e Merlin si era morso le labbra, cercando di rimandare indietro gli insulti.  
«Era Merlin il tuo nome? Sì, credo che quel ragazzo ti avesse chiamato così, vero?» sorrideva, il bastardo, come se si fossero appena conosciuti, come se Merlin non fosse legato e come se quel tipo non avesse migliaia di scagnozzi ai suoi ordini «Il mio nome è Aglain.»  
Merlin si chiese se si aspettasse davvero di ricevere un “ _piacere_ ” da parte sua. O una qualsivoglia risposta in generale.  
«Perché non vieni un attimo con me, Merlin? Posso assicurarti che il tuo amico rimarrà qui ad aspettarti,» Aglain gli disse, sorridendogli e Merlin ebbe per un attimo la tentazione di battere i piedi e tirare fuori la lingua e rimanere ben piantato al suo posto, ma probabilmente non era la migliore delle idee in quella situazione.  
Così seguì Aglain e davvero, Merlin non si capacitava di quanto fosse spaziosa quella tenda, dall’esterno non sembrava minimamente così… e poi ci arrivò. _Oh_.  
Se avesse prestato più attenzione avrebbe potuta sentirla quella flebile frizione nell’aria, quell’adrenalina che scorreva ovunque.  
«Magia…» mormorò, camminando nel corto corridoio che c’era appena fuori del padiglione dov’erano poco prima e Aglain si voltò verso di lui, sorridendo.  
«Esattamente, Merlin. Magia! Sapevo che anche tu eri come noi, sapevo che anche tu eri speciale!»  
Come noi? Speciale? _Ma cosa_?  
E, tra parentesi, ora il nome aveva molto più senso, e Merlin si chiese se si potesse essere più pietosi.  
«Quindi tu sei il capo? Il grande boss? Dovrei essere spaventato?» chiese, trattenendo a stento il sarcasmo. Merlin non era spaventato, non davvero, se quello che aveva davanti era un possessore di abilità come lui si sarebbe fatto molti meno scrupoli a mandarlo al tappeto.  
«Spaventato? Oh no! No no Merlin! Noi non ti vogliamo fare del male! » rispose, lasciando Merlin completamente di stucco «tu sei come noi! Tu sei speciale, Merlin! Ti rendi conto del potere che ti è stato dato? Del _dono_? » e sembrava così felice mentre parlava, lo sguardo sognante e uno stupido sorriso sul viso.  
E tutto ciò a cui Merlin riusciva a pensare erano le giornate passate in camera a nascondersi, stanco e spaventato; il viso di Arthur mentre perdeva contro Uther, volta dopo volta; gli urli di Morgana quando, dopo essersi addormentata accanto a lui, sull’erba, si svegliava preda di sogni che non erano solo sogni.  
Dono? Merlin non ricordava alcun dono.  
«E poi non sono certo il capo, qui. Purtroppo non c’è, al momento, ma te lo posso fare incontrare, Merlin, se è quello che vuoi,» una pausa, uno sguardo e Merlin si sentì quasi nauseato «posso darti tutto quello che vuoi, se decidi di sposare la nostra causa.»  
Nausea. Confusione e oddio, _stava davvero dicendo sul serio_? Apparentemente il viso di Merlin doveva essere uno specchio di tutto il suo orrore, perché Aglain storse la bocca e aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
«Noi vogliamo solo che il mondo abbia il suo giusto equilibrio! Se ci sono stati dati questi poteri è perché noi siamo superiori, Merlin! Superiori a qualsiasi altro essere umano! Tu non hai nemmeno la minima idea di cosa possiamo fare! Unisciti a noi, Merlin!» gli occhi di Aglain erano gli occhi di un pazzo e gli occhi di un sognatore. Gli occhi di un solitario e quelli di una guida e sì, Merlin ci aveva pensato a volte, aveva pensato a cosa volesse dire essere speciale.  
Merlin si era sentito speciale e si era arrabbiato perché avrebbe voluto urlarlo, ma non ne aveva il coraggio.  
Poi però era arrivato Arthur, spuntando dietro Merlin e Morgana, in uno dei loro pomeriggi di studio e si era buttato su Merlin, lo aveva chiamato stupido e aveva battibeccato con Morgana per un poco.  
E Merlin non si era mai sentito superiore ad Arthur, ma più speciale di lui. E nemmeno Morgana, lo _sapeva_.  
Forse più intelligenti, ma non era certo difficile. Ma mai mai mai più speciali.  
«Non. Dire. Sciocchezze.» fece attenzione a scandire bene le parole, perché Merlin non sarebbe mai e poi mai passato dalla loro parte.  
«Ma non capisci? Se solo riuscissimo a controllare bene queste pietre potremmo ampliare il potere dei nostri pokèmon in maniera inimmaginabile! Diverremmo inarrestabili!» e Merlin pensò ad Uther e a quel ragazzo che l’aveva aiutato nei combattimenti e la rabbia montò, inesorabile.  
«Ma non sarebbe corretto! Tutti gli altri allenatori…» cominciò, anche se solo Arthur gli venne in mente. Arthur che si allenava ogni giorno sotto il sole cocente, Arthur che era destinato a sconfiggerli tutti e diventare il campione delle lega pokèmon. _Arthur_.  
«Gli altri? Gli altri _chi_? Noi siamo il futuro della razza umana, Merlin! Gli altri non sono nulla! E tu e il tuo amico ci avete dato la prova che il nostro sogno può avverarsi! Non capisci? Il vostro Nidoking è stato il primo esperimento riuscito! » il primo esperimento? Il primo…?  
«Ma nessuno ha usato la magia, cioè nessuno, io non…» mormorò, cercando di ricordare se avesse provato qualcosa di strano, se avesse desiderato qualcosa, se avesse perso il controllo dei suoi poteri.  
«Sì, apparentemente le pietre reagiscono anche ad una volontà molto forte, apparentemente emette onde simili a quelle magiche,» mormorò Aglain, quasi come se quel pensiero lo infastidisse. E probabilmente era così, perché tutti potevano possedere una volontà forte, non solo loro.  
«Ma, in ogni caso,» riprese, il sorriso di nuovo sul suo volto «dopo che il vostro Nidorino ha fatto il primo passo abbiamo realizzato il problema e ora stiamo facendo passi da gigante! E infatti siamo scesi qui a prendere altro materiale per la creazione della pietra.»  
«E’ questo che fate, qui? Estraete i materiali dalla roccia? Vi rendete conto che state distruggendo la montagna?» Merlin non riusciva quasi a credere alle sue orecchie. Aveva rischiato di morire, ma morire sul serio, e quel tipo non sembrava minimamente preoccupato.  
«Merlin, in un futuro prossimo, quando riusciremo a completare questo progetto potremmo _volare_ , volare ovunque! Potremmo tenere in piedi questa catena montuosa con la sola forza del nostro pensiero!» e Aglain ci credeva così tanto, in quel futuro, che Merlin poteva quasi sentirlo diventare realtà nelle sue parole. Che fosse quello il suo potere? «Se per realizzare questo futuro dobbiamo sacrificare qualcosa, non credi ne valga la pena?»  
Merlin stava per rispondere quando qualcosa _esplose_ alle sue spalle. E tutta la magia svanì mentre il tendone cadeva sulle loro teste.  
Merlin si dimenò, cercando di trovare un’uscita in mezzo a quella grande _coperta_ bianca e quando finalmente riuscì a fare uscire una mano dal groviglio di tessuto, qualcuno la prese e lo tirò su, ridendo.  
«Eccolo qua, Merlin!» e Dio, Merlin avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce ovunque.  
«Arthur! Arthur, stai bene!» urlò, eccitato, abbracciando l’altro di slancio.  
«Woah! Merlin! Capisco di essere irresistibile, ma non sarebbe meglio che prima ti slegassi le mani?» chiese Arthur, ridendo, senza però allontanarlo e a Merlin non importava assolutamente nulla perché Arthur stava bene e il mondo era tornato ad essere un posto meraviglioso.  
Poi Merlin si rese conto di due cose: Lancelot non era là – e doveva trovarlo e salvarlo e portarlo via da lì tipo immediatamente – e c’era qualcun altro accanto ad Arthur. Un Lucario, precisamente, e Merlin non ricordava di averlo mai visto prima.  
«Arthur?» mormorò, confuso, tirandosi indietro e lasciando che l’amico lavorasse sulle corde che gli tenevano fermi i polsi.  
«Merlin, ti presento Lucario, ci siamo incontrati mentre stavo cercando un modo di uscire da questo labirinto. Apparentemente vive in questi tunnel – non chiedermi perché – e queste operazioni del Team Magical stanno rovinando la sua casa,» e Arthur ridacchiò, come se avesse appena detto la cosa più divertente del mondo. Merlin non rise, ma si voltò a guardare Lucario, facendogli un segno con la testa.  
Il pokèmon si limitò a squadrarlo e poi voltasi dall’altro lato. _Brutto piccolo…_  
«Okay, fatto!» e Arthur suonava decisamente troppo fiero di sé.  
In ogni caso, ora che Merlin aveva le mani libere doveva trovare Lancelot.  
«Arthur, devi aiutarmi, c’era qualcuno con me, quando ci hanno presi. Dobbiamo trovar-» cominciò, guardandosi in giro, quando una voce lo interruppe.  
«Grazie, Merlin, ma è tutto a posto, sto bene.» disse Lancelot, camminando verso di loro, le mani libere e Rhyperior che gli camminava a fianco.  
«Oh Lancelot! Meno male, non sai quanto mi ero preoccupato!» e l’aveva fatto, non appena il momento di adrenalina da _Arthur-è-vivo_ era passato.  
Voltato com’era verso Lancelot non si era accorto della faccia di Arthur che aveva perso ogni traccia di colore non, almeno, fino a quando non sentì la voce di Rayquaza, dentro di lui, contenta e soddisfatta.  
«Ben fatto, giovane allenatore.»  
E quella fu la prima volta che Arthur vide Lancelot dal vivo. Lancelot, il campione della lega pokèmon, il mito indiscusso di Arthur da quando aveva undici anni.  
E tutto quello che Merlin riuscì a pensare, per pochi scioccanti secondi fu “ _Ecco perché non mi sembrava nuovo quel nome!_ ”

I membri del Team Magical erano scomparsi, scoprirono presto - «Teltrasporto,» ipotizzò Arthur; _Magia_ , pensò Merlin senza avere il coraggio di dirlo ad alta voce – e i tre seguirono Lucario che cominciò a camminare senza rivolgere né Merlin né Lancelot di un solo sguardo, ma prendendo Arthur per una manica e cominciando a tirarlo.  
Merlin avrebbe potuto essere infastidito – e magari un po’ lo era – ma uscire di lì, in quel momento, era più importante di qualsiasi altra cosa e se Lucario poteva aiutarli non gli importava veramente di come lo trattasse.  
Arthur continuava a guardare Lancelot di sottecchi, senza davvero dire una parolae Lancelot sembrava indeciso se essere divertito o stranito per tutta quella situazione.  
Merlin cercò di tenere la conversazione viva per qualche minuto, dicendo le prime cose che gli venivano in mente, ma nemmeno luipoteva compiere più di un miracolo al giorno.  
Poi, ad un certo punto, Arthur si voltò, deciso apparentemente a dire quello a cui aveva pensato per tutto il tragitto, ma prima che potesse anche solo aprire la bocca Merlin lo zittì – sentendosi anche un po’ in colpa per questo – cercando di capire se si fosse immaginato le voci – non sarebbe stata esattamente la prima volta, quindi Merlin voleva essere certo al cento per cento.  
«Merlin, Arthur?» e sì, erano Gwen e Morgana, erano le loro voci, Merlin ne era sicuro! E anche Arthur si era accorto di loro e – sebbene ancora un po’ arrabbiato per essere stato interrotto proprio quando aveva trovato il coraggio – si unì a Merlin quando provò a farsi sentire dalle due ragazze.  
«Morgana, Gwen! Siamo qui!» urlarono, dirigendosi nella direzione da cui provenivano le voci, Lucario e Lancelot che li seguivano.  
«Oh! Siete davvero voi? Oh grazie al cielo!» e Gwen sembrava seriamente sul punto di piangere quando finalmente le raggiunsero e si buttò addosso a Merlin immediatamente. Morgana, che doveva apparire la più calma, ma che Merlin ormai conosceva fin troppo bene, si limitò a dargli un pugno nella spalla e uno sguardo di fuoco. Il “ _Se ci riprovi di nuovo ti ammazzo io_ ” era sottinteso.  
«E io? Sapete che ho rischiato di morire pure io, vero? Dov’è il mio abbraccio, Gwen?» domandò Arthur, indignato e Morgana si voltò verso di lui, alzando un sopracciglio e dandogli un calcio alle game.  
«Tu potevi anche non tornare, per quanto mi riguarda,» decretò Morgana e Arthur le ringhiò un po’ contro, piegato in due dal dolore.  
Gwen rise mentre si puliva sulla maglietta di Merlin – _ehi, non è mica un fazzoletto!_ – e poi entrambe si resero finalmente conto che c’erano altre due figure con loro.  
«Oh, scusate… voi siete?» chiese Gwen, gli occhi ancora un po’ rossi, e la voce nasale e Merlin provò un moto di affetto incontrollato per l’amica. Aveva rischiato di non vedere più né lei né Morgana e il pensiero non gli piaceva, non gli piaceva per nulla.  
«Io sono- Io sono Lancelot, sì. Ecco, Lancelot, milady,» balbettò Lancelot, lasciando sia Merlin che Arthur di stucco.  
«Milady?» bisbigliò Arthur, confuso e Merlin, leggendo la parola sulle sue labbra, alzò le spalle, sorpreso quanto l’altro.  
Il pokèmon, accanto a lui, non disse nulla e si limitò ad occhieggiare Morgana con odio – e Merlin pensò che per quanto il pokèmon potesse trovarlo insopportabile, apparentemente Morgana era anche messa peggio.  
«Invece qui abbiamo Lucario,» intervenne allora Arthur, sorridendo come un matto, «ci ha aiutato a trovare l’uscita. A proposito, grazie ancora, davvero.»  
E per la prima volta Lucario sembrò quasi sorridere e Merlin guardò il tutto sorpreso e _oh_.  
Apparentemente Morgana era arrivata alla stessa conclusione, perché aveva cominciato a ridere e non aveva più smesso, portandosi le mani alla pancia e cercando di respirare.  
Quel Lucario si era innamorato di Arthur? _Seriamente_?  
E fu allora che si rese conto, anche, che Lancelot non aveva staccato gli occhi da Gwen – che guardava Arthur e Lucario con un sorrisetto sulle labbra – e no, anche lui no! Non potevano tutti innamorarsi così facilmente, doveva esserci una specie di legge contro queste cose!  
Possibile che fosse lui l’unico che ci impiegasse esattamente 12 anni e 3 mesi per rendersi conto di essere innamorato? Innamorato sul serio, con la I maiuscola e tutto.  
Apparentemente…  
«Ma dimmi, Lancelot,» cominciò Gwen «cosa ci facevi lì sotto? Sei caduto anche tu? C’è un posto in cui devi andare? Potremmo accompagnarti…»e Merlin si sentì un po’ meglio quando si accorse che né Gwen né Morgana si fossero immediatamente rese conto di chi avessero davanti.  
Il che avrebbe reso il momento in cui l’avrebbero scoperto assolutamente impagabile.  
Apparentemente, però, quel commento aveva fatto svegliare Arthur, che si voltò verso Lancelot, più deciso che mai.  
«Sign- Lancel- Ehm… _Lancelot,_ » blaterò Arthur, incerto, e Merlin ringraziò il cielo che alla fine non avesse deciso di andare con “ _Signore_ ”, sarebbe stato imbarazzante «ho un favore da chiederti. Una sfida, un uno contro uno. Per favore!» chiese e Merlin, dovette ammetterlo, non se l’aspettava.  
   
Lancelot accettò quasi immediatamente, lasciando tutti un po’ di stucco: Merlin perché _sapeva_ chi fosse e _i campioni della lega andavano in giro ad accettare scontri da chiunque?_ Morgana e Gwen perché non riuscivano a capire come si fosse arrivato a quello - Merlin non poteva biasimarle – Arthur perché probabilmente non pensava realmente avrebbe accettato così velocemente.  
«Tu sei Arthur Pendragon, non è vero? » chiese Lancelot, sorridendo «ti stai facendo una reputazione un po’ ovunque, sai? Da quando hai battuto tuo padre sei nella bocca di tutti. Anche io volevo vedere a che livelli fossi, Arthur.»  
E a quel punto Arthur era probabilmente indeciso se essere annoiato perché l’unico motivo per cui fosse famoso era suo padre o completamente eccitato perché Lancelot sapeva chi fosse e beh, Arthur era un po’ una ragazzina quando si trattava di queste cose – anche se Arthur, Merlin lo sapeva, avrebbe negato fino alla morte. E questa indecisione si rifletteva sul suo viso in una delle facce più comiche che Merlin gli avesse visto fare da tempo.  
Arthur, più per abitudine che per altro, mormorò un «Oh, sta zitto, Merlin!» che non fece altro che aumentare la sua ilarità.  
In ogni caso, indecisione o meno, Arthur non si sarebbe fatto scappare questa opportunità e annuì, portando la mano alla cintura. Lancelot fece lo stesso.  
«Aspettate un secondo!» urlò Gwen, bloccandoli immediatamente «non potremmo farlo fuori? Arthur e Merlin sono caduti da due buchi che si sono aperti nel pavimento ed è evidentemente poco sicuro e voi potreste fare un disastro! Non che non siate bravi, o che dobbiate fare un disastro per forza, cioè, ecco, oh!»  
«Tranquilla, Gwen, abbiamo capito. E sono d’accordo,» la rassicurò Merlin e i due sfidanti annuirono, convinti – non che Arthur avesse molto bisogno di essere _convinto_ , Merlin era sicuro che ricordasse perfettamente la sensazione di cadere senza controllo, esattamente come Merlin.  
Fu per questo che si incamminarono tutti e cinque verso l’uscita della grotta. O meglio, tutti e _sei_.  
«Lucario? Perché ci stai seguendo? Sei molto gentile a volerci riaccompagnare, ma possiamo trovare l’uscita,» disse Arthur, quando se ne rese conto e gli altri quattro lo guardarono per qualche momento, cercando di capire se fosse serio o meno.  
Perché tutti avevano ormai capito che no, Lucario non avrebbe lasciato Arthur molto presto.  
«Vorrei venire con te, se fosse possibile, Arthur,» disse improvvisamente una voce e Merlin fece un piccolo saltello per la sorpresa.  
«Cosa? Che? Chi?»mormorò, ricevendo in cambio un’occhiataccia sia da Lucario che da Arthur «Cos-? _Tu_ sai parlare? Tipo telepaticamente? » e a Merlin bastava Rayquaza, davvero.  
«Si chiama controllare l’aura, un’arte che è conosciuta solo a noi Lucario e talvolta, ma in maniera minore, ai Riolu,» e mentre lo diceva Lucario sembrava così fiero di sé stesso che Merlin quasi mancò di registrare qualcosa di estremamente importante.  
«Ma tu sei una femmina!» esclamò nuovamente, guadagnandosi nuovamente un’occhiataccia generale. Merlin avrebbe voluto difendersi, dire che la quantità di esemplari di Lucario femmine era decisamente minore rispetto a quella di esemplari maschi e che, davvero, era stato cresciuto da un Professore, cosa si aspettavano da lui?  
«Effettivamente lo sono, sono colpita che tu sia riuscita a notarlo,» e il sarcasmo era così evidente che Merlin non riuscì nemmeno a rispondere in maniera adeguata «in ogni caso, Arthur, potrei per caso accompagnarti nel tuo viaggio?»  
E se anche ci fosse stata una piccola piccolissima possibilità che Arthur potesse rifiutare era svanita nell’esatto momento in cui Lucario aveva usato un tono quasi _reverenziale_ , come se accompagnare Arthur fosse un _onore_.  
E beh, Arthur era uno stupido egocentrico, dopotutto.E fu così che Arthur catturò Lucario, l’ultimo componente della sua squadra.  
E anche il primo pokèmon avesse mai usato contro il campione della lega, quello stesso giorno.  
Perché Arthur avesse scelto Lucario Merlin non lo sapeva bene. Poteva essere per testarla, poteva essere perché il brivido della novità avrebbe reso la lotta ancora più interessante. Poteva anche non essere nessuno di quei motivi, ma comunque lo fece.  
E Lucario? Lucario era forte, veramente forte.  
Merlin lo realizzò appena Arthur, dopo che erano finalmente usciti dalla montagna, la chiamò in campo. Si vedeva dalla sua stessa posizione, dall’aura che emanava.  
A Merlin piaceva la sua aura, era rilassante.  
Poi Lancelot aveva richiamato in campo il suo Scizor e dopo? Dopo Merlin non era riuscito a staccare gli occhi dallo scontro.  
Lucario era veloce e forte, ma Scizor era più veloce e più forte. Per ogni colpo che Lucario cercava di portare, Scizor colpiva Lucario due volte.  
Lucario non se la stava cavando male, non nel senso stretto del termine, ed era riuscita a portare a segno dei colpi bene assestati, ma era ovvio che le due parti in campo avessero un livello completamente diverso.  
E nessuno fu sorpreso dal risultato dello scontro, quando Lucario finì a terra e non si rialzò e Morgana decretò che _Lucario non è più in grado di combattere, vince lo scontro Lancelot_.  
Merlin guardò Arthur intensamente, cercando di trovare una minima traccia di delusione o depressione, ma Arthur era soltanto felice ed eccitato.  
«E’ stata una bella battaglia, Arthur,» aveva detto Lancelot, avvicinandosi all’altro e porgendogli la mano e Arthur l’aveva presa e l’aveva stretta, sorridendo come ogni volta dopo una battaglia – ansimante e felice come un bambino che aveva appena corso sopra una collina di corsa, tutto d’un fiato.  
«Grazie, Lancelot, la prossima volta, però il risultato sarà diverso,» e Lancelot aveva riso, genuinamente divertito e compiaciuto.  
«Non contarci troppo!» aveva risposto, e Arthur aveva ribattuto «Non contarci troppo poco.» e poi avevano riso di nuovo e Merlin aveva sentito qualcosa che gli si stringeva nel petto.  
Questo era il mondo di Arthur, il mondo di tutti loro e Merlin non si sentiva più speciale di loro, no.Non sentiva quella superiorità che il Team Magical andava sbandierando ai quattro venti.  
Si sentiva semplicemente fortunato di poter essere lì.  
   
Lancelot insistette per accompagnarli alla città seguente e Arthur e Morgana risero per tutto il viaggio, guardando Lancelot e Gwen che camminavano l’uno accanto all’altra, un piccolo rossore sulle guance.  
«Dici che le piace?» bisbigliò Morgana.  
«Oh, andiamo, ma li hai visti? Se quando arrivano in città e vedono un letto non ci si buttano di sopra, perderò fiducia nel genere umano,» rispose Arthur, ghignando.  
«Secondo me non ci arrivano alla città, guardali!»  
«Scommettiamo?»  
«Qual è la posta, La Fay?»  
E a quel punto Merlin non ce la fece più a sentirli e lasciò che la sua mente vagasse lontana. Il che fu uno sbaglio.  
In quel momento la sua mente arrivava al massimo ad Aglain, a quello che aveva detto e a quello che aveva potuto dire ad Arthur di tutto quello.  
Forse gli aveva detto solo di Nidoking e della pietra e Arthur era rimasto sconvolto, ma aveva deciso di non dire niente perché era un suo pokèmon e lui gli voleva bene e non voleva che gli altri lo guardassero con sospetto, aspettando solo che impazzisse.  
Forse era questo tutto il problema. E Merlin lo sperava, lo sperava con tutto sé stesso perché, se non era quello, allora era l’altra cosa che Aglain gli aveva detto. Gli aveva rivelato di Merlin e forse di Morgana e del segreto che gli avevano tenuto per tutti quegli anni.  
E Merlin tremava al solo pensiero.  
Ma Arthur non era così bravo a tenere le cose per sé. Diventava impaziente e cominciava a scalpitare e normalmente dopo un giorno massimo era da Merlin a raccontargli assolutamente tutto e anche di più e Merlin non poteva credere che Arthur sapesse e non avesse ancora detto nulla – nulla oltre quello strano discorso sulla fiducia, certo.  
Però poteva essere e se Aglain sapeva anche Arthur poteva sapere. E anche Gwen. Oh sì, cosa gli aveva detto Gwen? Che era il fatto che Merlin non dicesse nulla il problema.  
E _oh diamine, oh cazzo, oh merda_.  
E fu allora, con Gwen e Lancelot che flirtavano e Morgana e Arthur che facevano scommesse a dir poco indecenti su di loro con vincite ancora più indecenti, che Merlin si rese conto che Arthur sapeva dei suoi poteri e che Arthur credeva che Merlin non si fidasse di lui perché non gli aveva detto di avere suddetti poteri.  
E che Merlin non poteva dirgli assolutamente nulla, perché era tutto vero.  
E sapeva anche di Morgana? Aveva fatto il discorso anche a lei, no? Quindi sapeva. Sapeva che il suo migliore amico e la sua sorellastra non gli avevano detto il segreto più importante della loro vita e non aveva fatto altro che dire loro che si fidava di entrambi e chiedere se loro si fidavano di lui di rimando.  
E Merlin aveva detto no. E Arthur aveva detto okay, che comunque lui si fidava lo stesso e andava tutto bene.  
E Merlin si chiese perché Arthur – che era una delle persone più egocentriche e stupide e insopportabili sulla faccia della terra – potesse anche rivelarsi così sincero e umano e _incredibile_.  
E perché Merlin, che era evidentemente il più intelligente, tra di loro, dovesse essere quello che mandava sempre all’aria tutto.  
Poi Arthur si era voltato verso di lui, il ghigno di poco prima ancora sul suo volto e lo aveva chiamato «Merlin, vieni! Devi aiutarmi a far capire a Morgana che sarebbe da persone molto molto disturbate mandare Mismagius a spiare su Gwen e Lancelot.»  
E Merlin sapeva che dovrebbe ridere e raggiungerli, ma l’immensa tristezza che l’aveva colto poco prima non era sparita e non si era nemmeno affievolita e anzi si era unita a un mix di affetto e desiderio e rimorso che non lo lasciavano respirare, figuriamoci parlare.  
«Merlin, tutto a posto?» gli chiese allora Morgana, voltandosi verso di lui. E oh, Morgana sarebbe stata così triste quando lo sarebbe venuto a sapere. Così spaventata, perché Morgana faceva la dura, ma era fragile esattamente quanto lui – l’avevano stabilito mesi fa, all’inizio di quel viaggio – e Arthur era tutta la sua famiglia.  
E forse Arthur li odiava un poco, ad entrambi, perché Arthur avrebbe potuto odiare qualcuno perché non si era fidato di lui – o almeno avrebbe potuto odiare Merlin e Morgana, per quello, perché Arthur si era sempre fidato. E loro no.  
Avrebbe dovuto dire che era colpa sua, che era stato lui a convincere Morgana a non dirgli niente, perché Morgana doveva viverci con Arthur, mentre Merlin sarebbe potuto andare in un altro continente e non vederlo mai più.  
A parte il fatto che Merlin non saprebbe da che parte cominciare. E tutto quello era ridicolo.  
«Merlin?» lo chiamò Arthur e Merlin si rese conto di essere rimasto in silenzio per svariati minuti, guardando Arthur e Morgana ad occhi sgranati.  
«Mi dispiace,» fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire, però, e non era sicuro nemmeno a cosa si stesse riferendo. Arthur, però non prese il commento troppo sul serio e gli passo un braccio sulle spalle arruffandogli i capelli con l’altra mano.  
«Non ti preoccupare, Merlin. Capisco che la tua testa deve essere un luogo molto _molto_ spaventoso in cui vivere e che a volte anche tu hai bisogno di scappare, » decretò Arthur, serio e Merlin lo spinse via.  
«A volte mi chiedo se nella tua testa ci sia spazio per altro che non il tuo ego,» rispose Merlin, semplicemente e Morgana scosse le spalle, aggiungendosi alla discussione.  
«Certo che no. A volte non c’è abbastanza spazio nemmeno per quello,» aggiunse infatti e Merlin rise mentre Arthur si voltava dall’altro lato, offeso.  
Okay, poteva farcela. Poteva far finta di non aver capito, poteva fare finta per un altro po’, no?  
E mentre Arthur rideva, accanto a lui, si convinse che era possibile. Ma dentro di lui, una voce che era un po’ troppo simile a Rayquaza per i suoi gusti gli disse che «E’ inutile combattere il destino, Meeerlin,»  
Ma Merlin era diventato bravo a non ascoltare Rayquaza. Incredibilmente bravo.  
   
Anhora era insolitamente vecchio – non era per essere scortese, ma fino ad allora avevano incontrato solo capi palestra incredibilmente giovani e un campione che era della loro stessa età e Merlin si chiese, nuovamente, cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se fossero partiti a 10 anni, come avrebbero dovuto – e non insolitamente strano.  
Il suo modo di parlare era troppo educato, troppo… _antico_? E quello che diceva la metà del tempo non aveva nemmeno molto senso – a Merlin ricordava Rayquaza e le sue frasi misteriose sul destino e su quello che aspettava ognuno di loro.  
Ma Anhora era un allenatore veramente veramente bravo. Tra gli altri allenatori era uno di quelli che Uther teneva in maggiore considerazione e, Merlin dovette ammetterlo, fu un bello scontro.  
Anhora era innaturalmente fissato con i pokèmon equini, ma Merlin pensò che sarebbe potuto andare molto peggio e avrebbero potuto trovare un altro Valiant con i suoi pokèmon serpente. Invece avevano trovato Anhora e la sua quantità spaventosa di Rapidash, Ponyta e Girafarig.  
Il combattimento si rivelò abbastanza semplice per Arthur, che si destreggiò tra i vari avversari senza molte difficoltà, anche grazie all’aiuto di Lucario.  
L’evento più importante del combattimento (4 vs 4) avvenne quando entrambi gli allenatori erano al loro secondo pokèmon – Rapidash per Anhora e Bagon per Arthur – e sembrava ormai evidente che sarebbe stato Anhora a vincere quella battaglia, quando Bagon si rialzò, con grande sorpresa di tutti, dopo un brutto pestone dell’avversario e si evolse.  
Una luce abbagliante lo avvolse e Merlin avvertì nuovamente quella sensazione che lo aveva preso ogni volta che aveva visto un pokèmon evolversi – e dal modo in cui Morgana stringeva la sedia, sapeva che l’aveva avvertito anche lei.  
Era per questo strano collegamento tra i loro poteri e le abilità dei pokèmon che aveva cercato di spiegargli Aglain? La loro capacità di spingere i pokèmon al loro limite massimo? Non lo sapeva, c’erano tante cose che non sapeva, ma guardando Shelgon mettere al tappeto Rapidash e Arthur gioire in maniera così plateale, scoprì che non gli importava nemmeno.  
Lancelot aveva deciso di rimanere a seguire lo scontro – “ _Devo tenere d’occhio il nemico,_ ” aveva detto, ridendo, ma Arthur e Morgana si erano guardati negli occhi, ghignando e quando Lancelot si era seduto accanto a Gwen, senza la minima esitazione, Merlin aveva dovuto dare un calcio a Morgana per farla smettere di ridere – e ora, accanto a lui, mentre la battaglia volgeva al termine, e chiaramente in favore di Arthur, Lancelot sorrideva placidamente.  
«Ho fatto bene a restare,» proclamò, dal nulla, facendo voltare tutti e tre «se non avessi visto questa battaglia mi sarei rilassato più di quanto mi sia concesso,» mormorò, ma sembrava felice ed eccitato «credo che, questa volta, ho trovato uno sfidante che potrebbe farmi sudare.»  
E Merlin pensò che sì, era così che doveva andare e Morgana, accanto a lui, non riuscì a nascondere il sorriso soddisfatto.  
«Solo, però, magari non dirlo a lui,» si intromise però Gwen, riflettendoci per qualche secondo «o si monterà ancora di più la testa o, peggio, potrebbe intensificare i suoi allenamenti o qualcosa di simile. Non penso riuscirei a resistere se decidesse di svegliarsi alle quattro di mattina per cominciare l’allenamento.»  
«Il segreto è salvo con me,» promise Lancelot, ridendo e Morgana scosse le spalle, mentre tutti si voltarono verso Merlin, accusatori.  
«Cosa? Non gli dirò niente, giuro!» esclamò, in sua difesa, un poco irritato che nessuno gli credesse. E che, apparentemente, nessuno continuasse a credergli.  
«Ti conosciamo, Merlin,» disse semplicemente Morgana, «o comunque Lancelot ha avuto a che fare con te e Arthur per più di cinque minuti e si è già reso conto della tua cotta monumentale,» \- « _Morgana!_ » strillò Merlin, controllando che Arthur fosse ancora concentrato nello scontro - «e quindi siamo certi che non resisteresti molto se cercasse di farti parlare.»  
«Ma non è necessariamente una brutta cosa! » intervenne Gwen «cioè, è molto carino che tu non riesca a tenere un segreto! Cioè non carino nel senso che sei… cioè nel senso… molto ehm, virile?»  
E Merlin decise di salvare Gwen, prima che combinasse ancora più guai.  
«So mantenere i segreti. E’ l’unica cosa che so fare bene. Tu dovresti saperlo, Morgana,» _e anche tu, Gwen_ , avrebbe voluto dire, ma lui, in teoria, non sapeva che Gwen sapeva e questa situazione gli faceva ancora venire il mal di testa.  
Morgana si zittì, apparendo immediatamente incredibilmente seria «E’ vero, è assolutamente vero.» mormorò, a bassa voce, ma non abbastanza perché Gwen non la sentisse.  
«Anche troppo, secondo me,» si limitò a dire e forse ci sarebbe stata qualche altra parola veloce scambiata tra i quattro, ma proprio in quel secondo Arthur vinse lo scontro, guadagnando la quinta medaglia.  
E ghignando assolutamente più di quanto fosse accettabile. Stupido, insopportabile egocentrico!  
   
Merlin non si era reso conto di essere stanco fino a quando, finalmente, convinsero Arthur a fermarsi qualche giorno ad Ealdor, dalla madre di Merlin – “ _Sicuro che sia okay, Merlin, che a tua madre non dispiaccia?_ ” gli aveva chiesto Gwen, maMerlin aveva dannatamente bisogno di una pausa “ _Sì, tranquilla!_ ” – e quando finalmente Merlin scorse le prime abitazioni si dovette trattenere dal correre fino a casa sua, sfidando Arthur a chi arrivasse prima come quando avevanodieci anni.  
Era… bello essere a casa – anche se Merlin non viveva più a Ealdor da quando aveva quattro anni e sua mamma gli aveva detto che avrebbe vissuto con un suo caro amico e Merlin si era chiesto cosa avesse fatto di sbagliato.  
In ogni caso Ealdor aveva qualcosa che la rendeva comunque incredibilmente cara e familiare per Merlin e poi, possibilmente, qui nessuno li avrebbe disturbati e magari avrebbero avuto qualche giorno per rilassarsi.  
Ne avevano bisogno tutti, tutti tranne Morgana, forse, ma Merlin sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dirle di Arthur e beh, per fare quello aveva bisogno che Morgana fosse incredibilmente rilassata.  
Arthur, che continuava a far finta di non sapere assolutamente nulla – e che faceva finta di essere ancora sorpreso quando Morgana diceva cose come “ _Dovremmo prendere a destra, se andiamo a sinistra ci perderemmo,_ ” o “ _Arthur, fare bagno nei laghi è pericoloso. E sì, lo so che non siamo ad un lago ora come ora, ma comunque tienilo a mente…_” – cambiava umore con una velocità spaventosa. A volte sembrava davvero che non ci fosse nulla che non andasse, mentre altre volte era così insopportabile che l’unico modo che Merlin aveva trovato per non ucciderlo era allontanarsi da lui il più possibile.  
Gwen, dopo che Lancelot li aveva salutati dicendo che aveva dei compiti che lo aspettavano, si era un poco intristita, niente di grave, ma comunque troppo per i loro gusti e qualche giorno in una casa con pasti caldi e acqua corrente e dei letti comodi non avrebbe potuto farle male.  
Merlin… Merlin aveva bisogno di rilassarsi per così tante cose che aveva ormai perso il conto. E poi voleva vedere davvero sua madre e lasciare che Arthur le mostrasse con fierezza le sue cinque medaglie e dirle “ _Alla fin fine devo dirti grazie, mamma, per la scelta che hai fatto._ ”  
Sua mamma era esattamente come se la ricordava – e beh, non la vedeva da più di un anno tra una cosa e l’altra e l’abbraccio che gli diede gli fece quasi mozzare il respiro.  
«Arthur, è un piacere vederti! Anche tu, Morgana,» salutò sua madre, presentandosi poi a Gwen e Merlin inspirò profondamente, sentendosi già incredibilmente più rilassato.

Gwen e sua madre andavano incredibilmente d’accordo e avevano cominciato a fare torte e biscotti assieme fin dalle prime luci dell’alba, era un pochino spaventoso a dire il vero.  
Morgana aveva provato ad aiutarle, una volta, e quando Arthur e Merlin erano entrati in cucina e Arthur aveva visto la sua sorellastra con un grembiule addosso era schizzato fuori dalla cucina a velocità stratosferica. Quando Morgana aveva fatto esplodere persino la teiera, in qualche strano modo ignoto a chiunque, la reazione di Arthur aveva avuto molto più senso.  
Sua madre, poi, adorava Arthur, ma questa non era certo una novità. Sua madre l’aveva adorato dalla prima volta quando era andata a trovare Merlin, e Arthur si era fatto trovare lì, sulla porta di casa di Gaius e le aveva detto che ci avrebbe pensato lui a prendersi cura di Merlin.  
Da quel giorno in poi Hunith era sempre andata da Arthur per chiedergli come si stesse comportando Merlin, a volte persino prima di andare a parlare con Merlin in persona. E sebbene gli facesse piacere era comunque strano – specialmente quando sua madre lo prendeva da parte, ridacchiando “ _Arthur si è fatto davvero un bel ragazzo!_ ”e Merlin lo sapeva anche da sé, certo, ma sentirlo dire a sua madre era disturbante.  
Ma la cosa migliore di quei quattro giorni passati a casa di sua madre fu che, finalmente, lui e Arthur passarono un po’ di tempo da soli – non qualche passo avanti a Gwen e Morgana che parlottavano tra loro – a fare cose stupide e incredibilmente pericolose come avevano sempre fatto.  
Ealdor non offriva molte avventure o pericoli, ma Arthur riusciva a trovarli tutti.  
Merlin si svegliava, la mattina presto, con Arthur che lo buttava giù dal letto, solitamente con un calcio, e lo trascinava a scalare o a nuotare nel fiume – _che sì, porta ad una cascata e no, Arthur è una follia non lo faccio! No, Arthur non buttarti!_ – o a vedere quella casa infestata fuori dalla foresta.  
E Merlin si sentiva di nuovo dodicenne e senza pensieri – niente Team Magical, niente poteri, niente Rayquaza e niente fottuto destino.  
A parte il fatto che quando stavano scalando aveva fermato una roccia dal franare in testa ad Arthur e l’altro l’aveva guardato, trasmettendogli con il suo sguardo che sapeva cosa aveva fatto ed erano soli nel mezzo del nulla, perché non glielo diceva? E Merlin avrebbe voluto avere una risposta.  
Avevano deciso di rimanere là una settimana – non di più o Arthur avrebbe potuto darsi fuoco al solo pensiero di quanto tempo stavano sprecando – e quando Merlin venne svegliato dal piede di Arthur sul suo fondoschiena per il sesto giorno consecutivo, si rese conto che non voleva andarsene, non davvero.  
Era tutto più facile lì e sapeva che era il sogno di Arthur quello di diventare campione – e anche un po’ il sogno di Merlin, ma non l’avrebbe mai detto, perché una cosa era essere felice per il proprio migliore amico, un’altra era desiderare più di ogni altra cosa al mondo che il suo sogno si realizzasse – ma lì era tutto così _facile_.  
E poi Arthur gli aveva proposto di andare a fare un pic-nic nella foresta – “ _Le ragazze hanno preparato le cose da mangiare_ ” – e se questo non fosse già stato abbastanza strano, Arthur non aveva cominciato a saltellargli addosso come faceva ogni mattina quando Merlin non scattava immediatamente in piedi, ma rimase lì ad aspettare una sua risposta, semplicemente guardandolo e _uh_.  
«Sì, certo, okay,» mormorò, decidendo che era troppo presto e lui aveva troppo sonno per capire cosa diamine fosse preso ad Arthur.  
Merlin si era addormentato di nuovo poco dopo, e Arthur non l’aveva svegliato di nuovo – come avrebbe normalmente fatto – e quando si era svegliato nuovamente erano le dieci e mezza e si sentiva un poco più umano.  
Quando scese trovò Gwen e sua madre che uscivano una torta dal frigo e Morgana che le guardava – fortunatamente ad una distanza di sicurezza dai fornelli – e niente Arthur.  
«Dov’è Arthur?» chiese dunque, versandosi una tazza di caffè e Morgana si voltò verso di lui, squadrandolo in maniera strana, ma Merlin aveva ancora troppo sonno per poter capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
«E’ andato a correre. O almeno così ha detto uhm… due ore fa.»  
Merlin la guardò, cercando di capire se scherzasse.  
Arthur era in forma, certo, ma non poteva certo correre per due ore consecutive.  
«Probabilmente si starà semplicemente rilassando; siamo rimasti che ci vedremo davanti alla foresta tra un’ora,» si intromise sua madre, mentre Gwen controllava che la torta fosse perfettamente cotta.  
Merlin salì di sopra, si lavò i denti e si mise dei vestiti decenti.  
«Vado fuori, tra un’ora all’uscita della foresta, ciao!» urlò, uscendo da casa e dirigendosi verso la suddetta foresta – non sapeva se Arthur fosse lì, ma era un posto da dove cominciare come un altro.  
Arthur ovviamente non era all’entrata, ma Merlin se lo era aspettato e si incamminò all’interno della foresta, urlando il nome di Arthur a squarcia gola.  
Nessuno rispose per ben venti minuti – in cui Merlin non smise di urlare e certamente non abbassò la voce – e Merlin era pronto a dare forfeit e provare da un’altra parte.  
Tirò fuori dallo zaino la bussola che si era portato e cercò di capire da che parte fosse il sud, e quindi l’uscita da quel labirinto.  
La lancetta stava finalmente per fermarsi quando un rumore lo mise in allarme. Ed era stupido, perché era probabilmente un Rattata o un Sentret o un Bidoof, ma Merlin era stato in contatto per ben tre volte con una super organizzazione malvagia e, apparentemente, questo lo aveva reso un po’ paranoico.  
Quando si accorse che non c’era nessuno scagnozzo del Team Magical dietro di lui, pronto a strozzarlo, Merlin tornò ad ispezionare la bussola.  
O almeno, quello era il piano, ma la bussola non era più nella sua mano, ma davanti a lui, tra le mani di un Abra. Il pokèmon stava esaminando la sua bussola quasi fosse stata un tesoro e Merlin gliel’avrebbe anche data, davvero, ma gli serviva. Gli serviva terribilmente.  
«Ehi, piccolo, ehi. Non ti spaventare, okay? Non voglio farti male,» e doveva stare attento a non spaventarlo, perché se c’era una cosa in cui gli Abra erano bravi era scappare e non farsi trovare mai mai mai più. E a Merlin il pensiero non piaceva.  
«Ehi, senti, perché non mi ridai la bussola ora? Me la ridai e io esco di qui e poi te la puoi tenere, davvero,» e doveva stare attento ad avvicinarsi piano piano, senza fare mosse affrettate, ma non appena fu a meno di tre metri dal pokèmon questo scomparse e oh no! Si era teletrasportato, era fregato!  
Ma Abra ricomparve a cinque metri da dove era prima, la bussola ancora nelle sue mani.  
 _Grazie al cielo_! Forse non era ancora tutto perduto.  
«Okay, ora tu mi darai quella bussola, okay? _Per favore_?» ma non appena avvicinò un poco, Abra si spostò nuovamente cinque metri all’indietro.  
E la stessa scena si ripeté per almeno altre dodici volte.  
«Oh, andiamo! E’ ridicolo! Se non vuoi darmi la bussola perché non ti teletrasporti lontano, eh?» si rese conto che non era esattamente l’approccio migliore, ma Merlin era stanco e apparentemente quel pokèmon lo stava prendendo in giro!  
A quelle parole, però, Abra, che aveva cominciato a ridacchiare sei teletrasporti prima l’aveva guardato male, e Merlin poteva quasi sentire la rabbia di quel pokèmon. Rabbia unita a vergogna. Non aveva senso, davvero, aveva incontrato un Abra pazzo di manicomio, perfetto.  
«Aspetta, perché ti sei arrabbiato adesso?» chiese, confuso, ma Abra si teletrasportò di nuovo, sta volta cinque metri in avanti, verso di lui.  
E Merlin notò che aveva sempre percorso la stessa distanza con il teletrasporto e no, non era possibile…  
«Non puoi teletrasportati a più di cinque metri da dove eri prima?» chiese, incredulo perché beh, era impossibile! Gli Abra erano i padroni del teletrasporto, i fottuti maestri.  
E lui aveva incontrato l’unico Abra che non potesse farlo. Una volta tanto nella vita aveva avuto fortuna, maledizione!  
E, non dovendosi più preoccupare che l’altro si teletrasportasse chissà dove cominciò a correre e saltargli di sopra, mancandolo sempre per pochissimi secondi.  
«Maledetto, ridammi la mia bussola!» urlava a volte, o comunque altre varianti di quella frase, ma quel pokèmon sembrava sempre scappare alle sue grinfie ed era così impegnato nella caccia che non si accorse del fatto che si stesse avvicinando qualcuno.  
Era saltato nuovamente addosso al pokèmon, finendo faccia a terra, quando la voce interruppe quella sottospecie di gioco – o almeno, Abra lo trovava incredibilmente divertente se le sue risatine dovevano essere tenute in considerazione.  
«Cosa staresti facendo esattamente, _Mer_ lin» e davvero, che domanda idiota.  
«Cerco di catturare questo Abra,» sbottò, alzandosi e guardando Arthur negli occhi, Growlithe che scodinzolava accanto a lui, lingua a penzoloni.  
«Mai provato con una pokèball? Sono tonde e sono rosse e bianche, dovresti averne sentito parlare. Dentro ci sono dei pokèmon che servono a combattere altri pokèmon prima di catturarli…» e Arthur si sentiva così spiritoso che Merlin si sentì in dovere di lanciargli contro un bastoncino, giusto per dirgli che non lo trovava affatto divertente.  
Il malefico Abra aveva passato lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro con crescente interesse, soffermandosi a guardare Arthur per qualche minuto – e Merlin pensò che no, Lucario era già abbastanza, non un altro per favore.  
«E comunque perché stai cercando di prendere questo Abra?» riprese Arthur e Merlin indicò le mani del pokèmon.  
«Ha la mia bussola, non so come uscire senza la bussola,» e okay, era un po’ una cosa da perdenti, ma Merlin non poteva farci assolutamente nulla.  
«Io ho una bussola, e so dove dobbiamo andare per l’uscita. Puoi anche lascargliela questa al poverino,» riprese Arthur e Merlin lanciò un’ultima occhiataccia all’Abra – e magari un “ _Spero che ti cada a terra e si rompi per sempre!_ ” – e si incamminò con Arthur.  
Arthur che aveva smetto di correre da tempo – non aveva il fiatone e non era sudato – e Merlin si chiese cosa stesse pensando, ma allo stesso tempo era spaventato di saperlo. E se avesse finalmente deciso che ne aveva abbastanza? Che Merlin era uno scherzo della natura e non poteva più sopportarne la vista? _Oddio_! Avrebbe dovuto trasferirsi a Ealdor da solo con sua madre e la prospettiva era decisamente molto meno allettante che trasferirsi tutti e quattro a Ealdor da sua madre.  
O in qualsiasi altro posto, davvero.  
«Non mi hai svegliato stamattina…» disse allora, sperando di poter risolvere il tutto in qualche modo.  
«L’ho fatto, a dire il vero,» si limitò a rispondere Arthur, decisamente troppo laconico.  
«Sai cosa voglio dire, Arthur. Normalmente ti metti a saltare sul mio letto fino a che non mi alzo!» e invece quella mattina se n’era andato a correreda solo, lasciando Merlin a dormire – e a Merlin non piaceva.  
«Non avevo voglia,» fu l’eloquente risposta dell’altro, e Merlin perse la pazienza.  
«Ma insomma! Che problema hai? Ho fatto qualcosa che non va?» e davvero, cos’altro poteva esserci.  
«Non hai fatto nulla. Non hai fatto nulla, davvero,» ma Merlin stentava seriamente a crederci e poi Arthur aveva ripreso a parlare «e voglio dirti che lo capisco cioè, anche io non vorrei viaggiare con uno di cui non mi fido e…»  
Eh? Aspetta che? «Ma di che stai parlando, Arthur?» e forse era colpa del caffè, perché nonostante fosse passata più di mezzora da quando ne aveva preso un po’ il mondo continuava a non avere molto senso. Ed era ingiusto, perché il caffè avrebbe dovuto dare un senso al mondo o qualcosa di simile.  
«Ci sentiremo, ovviamente! E poi potrai venirmi a trovare quando manderò via Lancelot a calci dal suo posto e… » e poi Merlin capì cosa stava succedendo.  
«Non vuoi che venga con voi?» e non ci aveva mai pensato che Arthur potesse davvero dirgli di non volerlo più in quel viaggio. Anche se Merlin aveva sperato potessero rimanere a Ealdor, anche se a volte Merlin era così stanco da non riuscire nemmeno a ricordarsi perché fossero partiti.  
E ora Arthur non lo voleva con lui. E se Merlin si fosse messo a piangere non si sarebbe mai perdonato per tutta la sua vita.  
«No!» negò però Arthur, veementemente, e Merlin alzò un sopracciglio, confuso, guardando Arthur che apriva la bocca e poi la richiudeva, perplesso «vuoi dire che non vuoi andartene?»  
«Cos-? Io? E da dove ti è venuta questa idea?» era assurda! Le persone passavano cinque minuti con loro e capivano che Merlin era così innamorato di Arthur da essere ridicolo e Arthur invece pensava che se ne volesse andare – Merlin non era nemmeno certo che, se davvero l’avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto farlo.  
«Ma qui… cioè pensavo fossi venuto qui per… a Ealdor, tua madre! E ieri hai detto che volevi restare qui per sempre e…» e Arthur stava balbettando e oh, _oh_! Arthur era così stupido! Così stupido che Merlin avrebbe voluto prenderlo a pugni per giorni interi.  
Arthur però, stava cominciando a sorridere, ora che aveva capito che no, Merlin non aveva improvvisamente deciso che Ealdor era il posto più bello del mondo e Merlin non poteva davvero pensare a prendere a pugni Arthur quando tutto quello che voleva fare era prendere e baciarlo.  
E quindi lo fece.  
Si sporse in avanti, gli prese la faccia e congiunse le loro labbra. E no, non c’erano violini e non c’erano Butterfree nel suo stomaco – ma Merlin ricordava ogni singolo momento con estrema lucidità.  
Arthur era rimasto pietrificato e Merlin si era staccato presto, guardando Arthur come se gli fossero cresciute tre teste – e poteva quasi _sentire_ la mente di Arthur che sbuffava impaziente _sei tu che mi hai baciato, non hai il diritto di essere così sconvolto_ – e aveva baciato Arthur Pendragon. Il suo migliore amico.  
E probabilmente stava per svenire.  
«Dovremmo andare. Tua madre e le ragazze. Il pic-nic,» mormorò Arthur, ma tutto arrivò alle orecchie di Merlin come un suono confuso e non riuscì a fare altro se non annuire, anche se non aveva la minima idea di cosa gli avesse appena detto l’altro.  
E camminarono in silenzio, l’uno accanto all’altro eMerlin cominciò a riflettere. Arthur non gli aveva dato un pugno, il che era una cosa buona, ma Arthur avrebbe anche solo potuto essere sotto-shock e dunque incapace di picchiare _Merlin-il-molestatore_.  
Però non gli aveva nemmeno urlato di sopra e, anche questo, era certamente un buon segno.  
Ma non aveva risposto al bacio e ora non erano a terra a rotolarsi tra le foglie e fare cose decisamente innominabili.  
E questa no era una cosa buona, per nulla. E Merlin a volte odiava questa sua capacità di rovinare sempre e comunque tutto.  
Quando arrivarono all’entrata della foresta sua madre, Morgana e Gwen erano già lì e Merlin era grato che non sarebbero dovuto stare soli più a lungo, la tensione tra di loro così fitta che Merlin aveva quasi problemi persino a respirare.  
Le tre però li guardarono confuse e Merlin si chiese se per caso avesse tutto scritto nella fronte o se ci fosse una specie di simbolo – una medaglia, tipo – che si riceveva non appena uno dava un bacio ad Arthur Pendragon e ora tutti avrebbero saputo.  
«Merlin, vuoi raccontarci cosa è successo?» chiese Morgana e Merlin cominciò a balbettare.  
«Non è successo niente, cosa ti fa pensare che sia successo qualcosa?» e forse aveva avuto una visione, forse sapeva che Merlin aveva molestato il suo fratellastro nel mezzo della foresta o qualcosa di simile.  
Ma Gwen indicò qualcosa dietro Merlin e quando si girò vide l’Abra di prima, la sua bussola ancora tra le mani e si rese conto che doveva averlo seguito fin lì.  
E fu così che Merlin ottenne il suo sesto pokèmon, un esaurimento nervoso per aver baciato il suo migliore amico e un mal di pancia colossale per aver mangiato l’unico biscotto fatto da Morgana.  
Era stata davvero una giornata pessima.  
   
Merlin non riusciva a dormire, continuava a rimanere sdraiato, il viso rivolto al soffitto e le mani che stringevano le coperte così forte da fargli quasi male.  
Nemmeno Arthur stava dormendo. Lo sapeva perché Arthur russava un pochino, niente di insopportabile e ormai, comunque, Merlin ci aveva fatto l’abitudine, e invece non c’era alcun rumore in quella stanza.  
«Arthur…» bisbigliò, realizzando che quella era probabilmente la prima parola che si erano rivolti dall’ _Incidente_.  
«Merlin…» rispose Arthur, senza muoversi.  
«Io… stamattina… è stato un errore, non so cosa stessi pensando» _che sei un’idiota e un egocentrico, ma mi salvi sempre, mi hai sempre salvato e nonostante tu cerchi di ucciderti e uccidermi ogni giorno con qualche missione impossibile sei sempre pronto ad aiutarmi e il tuo sorriso mi rende incapace di fare pensieri compiuti_ «davvero, forse il caldo mi è andato alla testa. Lo sai come sono!» ma Arthur continuava a non dire nulla, rimaneva fermo sul fianco e Merlin poteva vedere solamente la sua schiena «non è  statonulla. Un incidente.»  
Ma Merlin non suonava particolarmente convincente e sapeva che Arthur non ci aveva creduto nemmeno per un minuto.  
E non sapeva che fare per aggiustare tutto quello che stava rompendo. Si sentiva un elefante in un negozio di cristalli e a pochi secondi da essere buttato fuori per sempre, ma a lui piacevano i cristalli e non voleva separarsene e doveva solo imparare a stare più attento.  
«Questo non renderà… non renderà le cose strane, vero?» chiese Merlin, terrorizzato e stanco.  
«No, Merlin,» e Arthur non suonava particolarmente convincente e Merlin non gli credette.  
Il che era, probabilmente, solo giusto.  
«Perché l’hai fatto, seriamente Merlin…?» chiese poi Arthur, dal nulla e Merlin sentì il suo cuore fermarsi per un lunghissimo istante.  
 _Perché non saprei vivere senza di te. Perché ti amo. Perché sì. Perché le tue labbra sapevano di caffè. Perché avevi una bussola. Perché sei tu. Perché hai preso a pugni quei ragazzi quando avevo cinque anni. Perché mi fai rischiare l’osso del collo almeno una volta al giorno. Perché non lo so nemmeno io._  
 _Perché sembrava giusto._  
Ma non poteva dire niente di queste cose né nessuna di tutte le altre motivazioni che gli passarono davanti agli occhi in quei pochi istanti di silenzio. O forse poteva dirle tutte e farla finita.  
Arthur non avrebbe riso di lui, l’avrebbe torturato in eterno, dicendogli che era ovvio, che era semplicemente troppo irresistibile.  
Non avrebbe avuto tatto, non sarebbe stato carino e simpatetico. Perché quello era Arthur e Arthur era fatto così e Merlin immaginò le migliaia di battute, e gli sguardi preoccupati e la lieve distanza mentre camminavano – per non dare false speranze, per essere gentile senza essere ovvio – e improvvisamente perse ogni forza che aveva in corpo.  
«Per nessuna ragione,» rispose quindi, e Arthur non disse più nulla.  
E Merlin gliene fu grato.  
   
«Quindi hai baciato il mio fratellastro. Se vi sposate saremo legalmente parenti o no?» chiese Morgana, improvvisamente. Erano seduti sul portico, lui, Morgana e Gwen – Arthur ad allenarsi chissà dove.  
«C-come fai a…? L’avevi visto? E perché non mi hai avvertito! Dovevi dirmelo! Dovevi fermarmi! _Ti odio!_ » e un po’ era vero, perché Merlin darebbe di tutto per non averlo mai fatto e poi darebbe anche di più per poterlo fare di nuovo.  
«Calmati, ho solo provato ad indovinare, a dire il vero. Ma vedo che ci ho preso,» e okay, a volte Morgana lo spaventava e, probabilmente, non aveva nemmeno bisogno dei suoi poteri per sapere tutto di tutti.  
Merlin si sorprese di vedere che Morgana non aveva nemmeno battuto ciglio quando aveva menzionato – anche se solo brevemente – i suoi poteri davanti a Gwen e pensò che probabilmente, ormai, anche Morgana avesse capito, senza che Merlin dovesse spiegarglielo.  
«Oh, Merlin! E’ stupendo!» disse Gwen, battendo le mani.  
«No, non lo è. E’ un disastro. Io l’ho baciato e lui è rimasto lì, fermo e sconvolto! E ci saremo scambiati cinque parole da ieri mattina!» _e io non so come mettere a posto le cose, ditemi che voi sapete come fare per favore_.  
«Però non ti ha dato un pugno,» provò Morgana, suonando anche troppo come tutti i discorsi che il suo cervello aveva continuato a mandargli tutto il giorno.  
Ma il suo cervello si sbagliava e Merlin non aveva nemmeno una minuscola possibilità.  
«E magari proprio ora, mentre corre, sta pensando a come confessarti amore eterno!» provò Gwen e la sola idea di Arthur che proclamava amore eterno a qualcuno era assolutamente esilarante.  
Arthur si sarebbe limitato a dire che Merlin aveva buon gusto e che, evidentemente, non poteva certo sottrarsi – questo se, ovviamente, un giorno Arthur si sarebbe svegliato incredibilmente gay e incredibilmente innamorato di lui, ma Merlin non pensava che questo giorno sarebbe mai arrivato.  
«O forse sta pensando ad un modo per dirmi che sì, alla fine sarebbe meglio che me ne andassi,» ragionò lui e sì, aveva senso.  
Arthur l’avrebbe cacciato. Non avrebbe mai più visto Arthur ed era tutta colpa sua!  
«O forse sta realizzando che grande melodrammatico sei,» concluse Morgana, e Merlin avrebbe voluto protestare, perché quella era la fine del mondo così come lo conoscevano e Merlin sarebbe morto presto.  
E poi realizzò che Morgana aveva ragione, come sempre.  
   
Avevano previsto di partire nel pomeriggio e Arthur era tornato dall’allenamento alle dodici e mezza e si era direttamente infilato sotto la doccia, senza rivolgere a Merlin la parola.  
«Esilio!» bisbigliò a Morgana.  
«Melodrammatico!» rispose Morgana e Merlin se la prese un poco. A parte il fatto che era vero.  
Poi, dopo una quindicina di minuti, Gwen lo spinse verso le scale e Merlin cominciò a protestare perché Arthur era sotto la doccia e Arthur sarebbe stato bagnato e quella non era una buona idea.  
Però nessuno sembrò ascoltarlo e Merlin si ritrovò davanti alla camera sua e di Arthur senza nemmeno sapere come c’era arrivato.  
Entrò, piano, e si rese conto che Arthur si era praticamente quasi già rivestito – o almeno, aveva i pantaloni messi, ma era senza maglietta e tutta quella pelle stava facendo perdere a Merlin il filo del discorso.  
«Arthur…» provò, la voce che gli si bloccava in gola perché Arthur aveva davvero dei bei pettorali, e Merlin lo sapeva già questo, ovviamente, ma erano davvero davvero belli.  
«Merlin…» rispose Arthur, voltandosi verso di lui e mettendosi la maglietta. Merlin riusciva a sentire cosa gli suggeriva il cervello molto meglio, ora.  
«Dovremmo parlare,» cominciò, ma Arthur lo interruppe subito.  
«Di cosa?» chiese e Merlin aggrottò le sopracciglia chiedendosi se Arthur avesse mai avuto problemi a ricordarsi le cose accadute meno di un giorno prima. No, non che ricordasse.  
«Nella fores…» ma di nuovo, Arthur lo interruppe e, questa volta, lo sguardo che gli lanciò fu lapidario.  
«Di. Cosa?» e Merlin capì, Arthur voleva giocare di nuovo a quel gioco in cui tutti pretendevano di non sapere che gli altri sapevano.  
Merlin avrebbe voluto dirgli che non dovevano continuare così, che sarebbe stato male per entrambi, che avrebbero dovuto risolvere lì, al sicuro.  
Invece sorrise «Non ricordo nemmeno più,» e Arthur gli sorrise e probabilmente sarebbero morti per tutti quei sentimenti repressi, ma ne valeva la pena.  
Quando scesero Gwen e Morgana ci misero esattamente due secondi per capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
Morgana stava guardando male Arthur e Gwen stava guardando male Merlin.  
Ad Arthur era andata molto peggio.  
   
Sua madre abbracciò tutti e quattro, dicendo loro di tornare presto e che le sarebbero mancati. Merlin era felice di essere andata a trovarla, davvero, e quando ripresero il loro viaggio Merlin pensò che okay, forse avrebbe potuto farcela.  
Ma Arthur camminava davanti a lui, parlando con Morgana di qualcosa che Merlin non riusciva a sentire, e non l’aveva ancora guardato da quando erano scesi, quella mattina, a fare colazione. E faceva male.  
Gwen gli prese improvvisamente la mano e per quanto Merlin l’adorasse se si fosse messa a dirgli come “ _dovevano risolvere la situazione_ ”, Merlin sarebbe stato costretto ad urlare.  
«Il prossimo capopalestra, cosa sappiamo di lui?» chiese infine, sorridendo dolcemente a nulla in particolare.  
«Vuoi dire _i prossimi_ capopalestra, » rispose Merlin, ricordandosi di come Arthur aveva reagito quando l’era venuto a sapere.  
«Eh? _I_? »  
«Sono due, sono gemelli, sono specializzati nei combattimenti doppi,» continuò Merlin, Arthur era stato una serata a chiedersi come sarebbe stato il combattimento, se avrebbe dovuto affrontarli da solo o se avrebbero chiesto che avesse un partner e “ _ovviamente sceglierei te, Merlin, quindi cerca di non farmi perdere. Capisco tu non possa essere al mio livello…_” e poi Merlin l’aveva spinto ed Arthur era finito a terra, ridendo come un cretino.  
«E come si dovrebbe svolgere lo scontro? 2 contro 1? 2 contro 2?» indagò Gwen, e Merlin alzò le spalle.  
«Lo sai che in caso Arthur sceglierebbe te, vero?» continuò poi, stringendogli ancora di più la mano.  
Fino a qualche giorno fa Merlin non avrebbe avuto dubbi, nonostante la strana situazione che si era creata – perché fino a che il problema non veniva a galla Arthur si sarebbe comportato come niente fosse.  
Ora non ne era più molto sicuro.  
«Lo farà, Merlin!» ripeté Gwen, sorridendo «dovresti saperlo anche tu che sebbene sia un’idiota Arthur ci tiene a te.»  
O forse ci _teneva_ e l’unico motivo per cui era ancora lì era che Arthur non si era ancora ripreso dallo shock. E Merlin aveva anche quasi rinunciato a non sembrare una ragazzina di quindici anni, veramente.  
«Comunque sia… un combattimento a due, deve essere una cosa difficile. Intendo dire, bisogna essere perfettamente in sincronia, no? Non è certo facile…» Gwen aveva ragione, ovviamente, ma Merlin non disse nulla, continuando a guardare la schiena di Arthur davanti a lui.  
Ultimamente era l’unica cosa che faceva.

Cedric e Cornelius Sigan erano pazzi, ma questa non era una novità.  
O almeno, Cedric sembrava abbastanza normale, Cornelius era tutt’altra storia.  
«Chi è di voi lo sfidante?» aveva chiesto Cedric, dopo averli visti entrare in palestra e Arthur aveva fatto un passo avanti.  
«Io,» si era limitato a dire, prima di ricordarsi che sarebbe stato meglio presentarsi «sono Arthur, Arthur Pen…»  
«Arthur Pengradon, figlio di Uther Pendragon capopalestra di Camelot e possessore della medaglia corona. So chi sei. Ho messo una maledizione sulla palestra di tuo padre,» l’aveva informato Cornelius, mentre Cedric, accanto a lui, roteava gli occhi.  
Arthur aveva aperto la bocca per poi richiuderla immediatamente e voltarsi verso tutti loro, confuso. Morgana non l’aveva nemmeno degnato di uno sguardo, continuando a fissare Cornelius, Gwen era apparentemente ancora sconvolta dal fatto che fossero assolutamente identici – “ _guarda Merlin! Sono uguali!_ ” “ _Sono gemelli, Gwen!_ ” – mentre Merlin aveva alzato le spalle, confuso quanto lui.  
«Come sta tuo padre, Arthur?» gli aveva chiesto Cedric, cercando di aggiustare la situazione.  
«Sì, ha cominciato ad avere un po’ di tosse? Dovrebbe essere essergli cominciata almeno la tosse,» aveva però continuato Cornelius e Merlin poteva ammettere di essere leggermente spaventato.  
«No, sta… sta bene cioè… niente tosse, definitivamente niente tosse,» aveva risposto Arthur, decisamente sconvolto.  
Cornelius era apparso intristito dalla notizia. Merlin avrebbe voluto scappare via da lì.  
«Quindi!» aveva però interrotto il tutto Cedric «vuoi combattere da solo? O con uno dei tuoi amici? Lo scontro sarà di tre turni, a seconda se combatti con qualcuno o da solo potrai usare tre pokèmon o sei – ovviamente due ogni turno.»  
Merlin era quasi certo che Arthur avrebbe scelto di combattere da solo, se gli fosse stata data la scelta, quindi stava quasi per dire alle altre due che avrebbero fatto bene ad andare a sedersi, quando Arthur parlò.  
«No, uhm, combatto in due,» e sembrava ancora un poco confuso «Merlin, vieni qui. Combatto con Merlin, sì.»  
E Merlin rimase sconvolto per qualche secondo, guardando Arthur e poi i due gemelli e poi di nuovo Arthur. _Uh_?  
« _Mer_ lin? Che aspetti? Abbiamo una medaglia da conquistare!» e Arthur lo stava dicendo come se non fosse accaduto nulla, come se fossero appena partiti da Camelot senza tutti quei pesi che rimanevano in bilico tra loro. A volte Merlin amava questo lato di Arthur. E l’odiava allo stesso tempo.  
«Oh, sì, certo!» si affrettò a dire, mentre Morgana ridacchiava accanto a lui e prendeva il braccio di Gwen per portarla a sedersi sugli spalti.  
«Sembri sicuro di te, giovane Pendragon,» aveva detto Cedric e Arthur aveva scosso le spalle.  
«Solo realista,» aveva risposto e Merlin non riuscì a frenare le risate davanti alle facce dei due gemelli.  
Poi Arthur si era voltato verso di lui e aveva annuito, senza dire nient’altro e Merlin sapeva cosa voleva dire tutto quello: Arthur ci stava provando.  
E avrebbero dovuto parlare, prima o poi, lo sapevano entrambi. Ma non ora e forse nemmeno troppo presto.  
«Siete pronti?» chiese il giudice e sia Arthur che Merlin annuirono.  
«Bene, che si cominci la battaglia!» urlò e tutti e quattro gli allenatori lanciarono contemporaneamente la loro pokèball.  
Merlin scelse Elekid, Arthur scelse Nidoking mentre Cornelius scelse Umbreon e Cedric Espeon.  
I Quattro pokèmon si guardarono negli occhi per un istante prima che il giudice desse il via.  
Combattere non era quello che Merlin preferisse, né quello in cui era più bravo e improvvisamente realizzò di essere in una palestra e di stare combattendo per una medaglia. Era una cosa importante, e Merlin non c’entrava assolutamente nulla.  
«Nidoking, altruismo!» urlò Arthur, accanto a lui mentre, nello stesso secondo, anche Cedric disse la stessa cosa.  
Elekid e Umbreon vennero illuminati da una luce blu intensa e Merlin si rese conto che Arthur gli aveva appena dato una mano – e che Cedric aveva fatto lo stesso con Cornelius, certo, quindi era come essere al punto di partenza.  
Merlin prese un profondo respiro, si lasciò conquistare dalla paura paralizzante che lo stava attanagliando. E poi il mondo si fermò per un solo istante.  
«Combatti, giovane allenatore. Combatti,» bisbigliò Rayquaza e fu esattamente quello che Merlin fece. Combatté.  
«Elekid, Tuonopugno!» e il piccolo pokèmon si gettò in avanti, la luce bluette di poco prima scomparsa. Il suo pugno si illuminò mentre caricava il colpo.  
«Umbreon, evita e contrattacca con finta!» urlò Cornelius, mentre Elekid sferrava il suo potente pugno e ritrovandosi a colpire solo l’immagine residua di Umbreon, che contrattaccò con una testata contro il fianco di Elekid, gettandolo ad un metro di distanza.  
«Espeon, colpiscilo ancora con confusione!» si intromise poi Cedric, ma prima ancora che potesse avere il tempo di caricare l’attacco Espeon dovette saltare in avanti, per evitare un velenospina lanciato poco prima da Nidoking.  
«Elekid, tuonoshock!» urlò Merlin e Elekid ubbidì, ma Umbreon evitò il colpo con facilità.  
«Nidoking, perforcorno!» lo spalleggiò Arthur, ma l’Espeon di Cedric lo colpì con uno psicoraggio prima ancora che potesse arrivare a colpirlo.  
Merlin non riusciva a pensare ad una possibile strategia e continuava ad attaccare, sperando di riuscire a colpire almeno uno dei due, ma non aveva fortuna.  
Quando provava ad attaccare Umbreon questo evitava il colpo velocemente, forte della sua maggiore agilità, quando provava a colpire Espeon, Umbreon lo bloccava attaccandolo prima che potesse farlo ed Espeon lanciava un attacco a Nidoking.  
Stavano perdendo e Merlin non riusciva a capire cosa potessero fare. E Arthur era sempre più infastidito, minuto dopo minuto e Merlin non sapeva che cosa dirgli se non “ _sei stato tu a scegliermi! E’ colpa tua_.”  
Poi, all’ennesimo attacco fallito, Arthur si era voltato verso di lui, lasciando che Nidoking facesse esattamente quello che volesse – non gli sembrava una strategia valida.  
«Merlin! Il combattimento in coppia vuol dire riuscire a sfruttare perfettamente i punti di collisione e i punti di differenza dei due pokèmon in campo,» e Merlin avrebbe voluto dirgli che lo sapeva, ma non era certo così semplice, ma Arthur riprese a parlare immediatamente.  
«Guarda il tuo pokèmon, poi guarda il mio. E dimmi, Merlin, qual è la differenza tra i nostri due pokèmon? Sei cresciuto con un professore, non dovrebbe essere così difficile!» Merlin spostò lo sguardo di nuovo sull’arena, dove Elekid era stato appena sbalzato da uno psichico di Espeon e sì, doveva pensare velocemente, perché Elekid non avrebbe retto a lungo e…  
«La stazza? L’elemento?» buttò lì, prima di pensarci seriamente. Elekid era un tipo elettro e Nidoking… _oh_.  
« _Oh_! » disse di nuovo, ad alta voce. Ma certo, era una strategia geniale! Se solo ci avesse pensato prima!  
«Grazie al cielo ci è arrivato,» borbottò Arthur, ritornando al combattimento e ordinando a Nidoking di utilizzare perforcorno, come se non avesse mai distolto l’attenzione dall’arena – ed era anche totalmente possibile, perché Arthur, quando si parlava di battaglie, diventava un pochino spaventoso.  
«Elekid, tuononda, più estesa che puoi!» ed Elekid ghignò, caricando il colpo e prima che Espeon potesse colpirlo un’altra volta o Umbreon potesse arrivare a colpirlo, lanciò l’onda che viaggiò velocemente per tutta l’arena, colpendo tutti i pokèmon e lasciandoli completamente paralizzati.  
Tutti tranne Nidoking che, essendo un pokèmon di terra, era immune agli attacchi di tipo elettro.  
Arthur sorrise, soddisfatto mentre, davanti a loro, i due gemelli fumarono di rabbia.  
«Nidoking, finisci Espeon con un megacorno!» ordinò Arthur e Merlin annuì, vedendo Elekid che aspettava un suo ordine.  
«Tuonopugno su Umbreon, Elekid!» e il pokèmon fu felice di obbedire, mandando ufficialmente i due avversari KO.  
«Umbreon ed Espeon non sono più in grado di combattere. Vincono il primo turno Arthur e Merlin!» dichiarò il giudice mentre i due capopalestra richiamavano i loro pokèmon.  
Arthur alzò la mano verso di lui, aprendola e Merlin gli diede in cinque, improvvisamente vivo ed eccitato come mai prima di allora.  
«E’ l’eccitazione della vittoria,» gli sussurrò Arthur, complice, mentre richiamavano Nidoking e Elekid.  
Erano le regole della palestra, ogni turno doveva entrare una coppia di pokèmon diversi, giusto per non rendere il tutto troppo noioso.  
Merlin cercò di capire che pokèmon Arthur stesse per usare.  
Aveva solo altre due scelte e Merlin lo conosceva ormai abbastanza bene per immaginare chi avrebbe usato.  
E si rese conto che Arthur credeva di avere già vinto questa battaglia, non ne aveva il minimo dubbio. Aveva scelto Nidoking perché voleva testare le sue capacità in una palestra, cosa che ancora non aveva fatto, e sapeva già quali sarebbero stati i suoi prossimi due pokèmon.  
Merlin scelse Ursaring – era indeciso tra lui e Absol, ma… ma usare Absol in combattimento non era una certezza, a volte quel pokèmon era così pigro che si rifiutava persino di uscire dalla sfera, era snervante.  
Arthur, come Merlin aveva previsto scelse Shelgon.  
I due capipalestra scelsero Lunatone e Solrock e Merlin si rese conto che, probabilmente, avevano solo pokèmon che facevano coppia. E dovette resistere l’impulso di ridere, era effettivamente troppo ridicolo.  
Ridicolo o meno, però, Merlin si rese conto che avevano un problema e se ne rese conto quando Cornelius ordinò a Lunatone di usare un geloraggio contro Shelgon che riuscì a resistere semplicemente perché Arthur gli urlò di utilizzare Protezione all’ultimo secondo.  
«Lunatone non dovrebbe avere attacchi di ghiaccio,» mormorò Arthur, completamente sconvolto e Merlin si morse il labbro inferiore.  
«Non l’apprendono nel loro normale corso evolutivo, è vero, ma è possibile insegnarglielo,» con delle MT, o così almeno le chiamava Gaius. Merlin non ne aveva mai vista una, ma sapeva che esistevano e che molti allenatori le utilizzavano per rendere i loro pokèmon più letali.  
«Dobbiamo mettere KO Lunatone, immediatamente. Non so per quanto tempo potrà funzionare protezione…» mormorò tra sé e sé Arthur e poi annuì e Merlin si rese conto che aveva trovato una strategia.  
Era quasi incredibile come Arthur riuscisse a trovare una soluzione così velocemente quando combatteva, perché nella realtà era una delle persone più lente di comprendonio che conoscesse – e il fatto che Merlin fosse innamorato di lui da almeno 12 anni e che Arthur l’aveva capito, o almeno aveva cominciato a sospettare qualcosa, solo quando Merlin l’aveva baciato la diceva lunga.  
«Coprimi Merlin,» gli disse, semplicemente, prima di ordinare a Shelgon di correre contro Lunatone e Merlin si rimangiò tutto quello che aveva detto, perché evidentemente Arthur non aveva un piano, era semplicemente impazzito.  
E Cornelius sorrise, come a dire che sì, era stata la sua maledizione a fare sragionare Arthur e ordinò al suo Lunatone di usare nuovamente Geloraggio. Quindi Merlin fece l’unica cosa che riteneva possibile.  
«Ursaring, ferma Lunatone con lacerazione!» ma Solrock si stava avvicinando, pronto a difendere il suo compagno e il colpo di Ursaring venne deviato, mentre Lunatone indietreggiava, senza però aver perso la concentrazione di gelo raggio.  
Non era riuscito a fermarlo, ma aveva guadagnato a Shelgon abbastanza tempo da raggiungere l’altro pokèmon.  
«Okay, Shelgon, sgranocchio!» e i denti di Shelgon si chiusero sull’altro proprio mentre il geloraggio lo colpiva in pieno.  
E improvvisamente sia Shelgon che Lunatone erano fermi a terra, incapaci di alzarsi.  
«Lunatone e Shelgon non sono più in grado di combattere, continuano la sifda Ursaring e Solrock,» dichiarò il giudice e Merlin rientrò nel panico.  
Doveva combattere da solo contro un capopalestra. Da solo contro un capopalestra. E avrebbe perso. Lo sapeva, se lo sentiva e Ursaring non aveva chance. Ed era colpa sua perché avrebbe dovuto dire a Ursaring di proteggere Shelgon a costo della sua stessa vita o qualcosa di simile.  
«Okay, respira, respira! Andrà tutto bene e abbiamo ancora il prossimo turno,» gli disse Arthur, calmo e controllato e vide che anche Cornelius e Cedric stavano parlando – era felice di essere rimasto solo con Cedric, Cornelius lo spaventava ancora.  
«Rilassati e goditela, Merlin. E’ una sensazione incredibile!» e Arthur gli stava sorridendo così sinceramente che Merlin si limitò ad annuire stupidamente. E okay, okay, magari poteva farcela davvero.  
«Pronto Ursaring?» chiese e il suo pokèmon ruggì, per fargli avere l’idea di quanto fosse pronto. O forse per motivarlo. In ogni caso aveva apprezzato il gesto.  
E Merlin si ricordo che Ursaring amava combattere. Fin da quando era un Teddiursa era sempre stato il più incline dei suoi pokèmon a partecipare in una battaglia.  
E Merlin si disse che sì, forse poteva farcela. Anche per Ursaring.  
«Ursaring, lacerazione, vai!» urlò, mentre Cedric comandava al suo pokèmon di scansarsi e usare poi Divinazione.  
Solrock creò davanti a sé una sfera blu di energia pulsante e Merlin urlò a Ursaring di stare attento. Non sapeva cosa fosse, non ricordava cosa facesse Divinazione.  
E poi la palla sparì, senza sortire alcun effetto. E non era possibile, Cedric non avrebbe mai sprecato tempo per una tecnica del genere. Ma non c’era nulla Merlin potesse fare per prevenire il colpo.  
«Ursaring, finta!» ordinò e Ursaring sparì da dove era per riapparire dietro Solrock. Merlin trattenne il fiato, convinto di avere già vinto, quando qualcosa colpì Ursaring e lo scaraventò lontano da Solrock.  
«Divinazione permette di prevedere il prossimo attacco e, allo stesso tempo, di preparare un attacco che colpisce l’avversario con un certo ritardo, per aumentare l’effetto sorpresa,» spiegò Cedric e Ursaring non si alzò più.  
«Ursaring non è più in grado di combattere, vincono il turno i gemelli!» decretò il giudice e Merlin strinse i pugni così forte da farsi diventare le nocche bianche.  
«Merlin, abbiamo ancora un turno e li sconfiggeremo!» disse Arthur, accanto a lui, sicuro e sincero e leale e tutte quelle altre cose che Merlin ammirava così tanto in lui. E non riuscì a fermarsi perché Arthur l’aveva scelto comunque e l’aveva fatto combattere al suo fianco e l’avrebbe portato con lui alla Lega Pokèmon, ne era sicuro.  
«Grazie per avermi scelto,» e sì, suonava patetico esattamente come lo era suonato nella sua testa, ma doveva dirlo e ora si sentiva meglio.  
«Non essere stupido Merlin,» aveva però detto Arthur, quasi infastidito, «se io avessi avuto una qualsiasi opinione in materia non avrei di certo scelto te. E’ capitato, chiamalo destino.»  
E Merlin rise, pensando che sì, magari il destino aveva davvero tanto a che vedere con tutto quello e Merlin era felice che il destino esistesse.  
«Ora facciamoli neri!» aveva detto allora, e Arthur aveva annuito, la fiamma della battaglia che ardeva nei suoi occhi.  
    
Al terzo turno Merlin aveva scelto Absol, sperando davvero tanto che collaborasse, e Arthur aveva scelto Lucario – ancora, come Merlin aveva previsto. Cornelius e Cedric avevano usato uno un Ninjask e l’altro uno Shedinja.  
Arthur e Merlin avevano vinto, senza nemmeno troppa difficoltà in un’epica – ma non davvero – battaglia piena di colpi di scena – ma nemmeno tanti. E Arthur aveva ricevuto la medaglia da Cedric, mentre Cornelius lo informava del fatto che quella medaglia era maledetta e che conteneva una parte della sua anima e che un giorno sarebbe tornato e gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare.  
Arthur aveva guardato la medaglia preoccupato per un minuto prima di metterla insieme alle altre con un sospiro.  
Merlin non avrebbe voluto essere nei suoi panni – specialmente perché Morgana, quando finalmente uscirono dalla palestra, continuava a tenersi a qualche metro da Arthur dicendo che non voleva essere maledetta anche lei e cominciando poi a ridere come una pazza. Merlin aveva sentito più di una volta Arthur mormorare che _Morgana era una persona molto molto cattiva_.  
Merlin non capiva dove fosse la novità.  
   
Dopo il combattimento le cose si erano un poco sistemate e l’aria non era più irrespirabile, era come se, combattendo assieme, tutte le incomprensioni che c’erano – e c’erano state – tra di lorofossero passate in secondo piano e c’erano rimaste, il che era grandioso.  
Però c’erano ancora volte in cui Arthur no gli rivolgeva la parola per un po’ o Merlin doveva allontanarsi velocemente da Arthur perché era semplicemente _troppo_.  
Merlin non aveva mai preteso che tutto tornasse come prima così in fretta e cercava di godersi i miglioramenti.  
Certo, come Morgana e Gwen continuavano a ripetergli – e Merlin sospettava che Arthur ricevesse lo stesso identico trattamento – avrebbero potuto parlare e, finalmente, chiarire la situazione una volta per tutte.  
Arthur però, e Merlin lo sapeva perfettamente, non era tipo da mettersi a parlare, preferiva dimostrare con le azioni, o cose simili. E Merlin non avrebbe pressato Arthur a cercare di capire come risolvere la situazione – anche perché, ad essere completamente sinceri, Merlin era ancora spaventato che Arthur gli dicesse di non volerlo più vedere.  
Quindi avevano continuato il loro viaggio verso la settima palestra sopportando la situazione.  
Ci voleva una settimana di cammino per raggiungere la città e questo senza contare i giorni di riposo di Morgana e Gwen – “ _non potete certo pretendere di non darci qualche giorno di vacanza da questa maratona_ ” – a cui Arthur non si opponeva nemmeno troppo, perché ne approfittava per intense sessioni di allenamento.  
Poi c’erano tutti gli allenatori che continuavano a fermarli e sfidare Arthur – “ _Sono qui per sfidare Arthur Pendragon! Credi di poter sfidare la settima palestra solo perché hai preso sei medaglie? Illuso!_ ” o ancora “ _Mi piacciono i pantaloncini corti! Vuoi combattere?_ ”3– e quando erano al sesto giorno di cammino, ovvero a più o meno tre giorni dalla città, Morgana e Gwen decisero che sì, ne avevano avuto abbastanza.  
Merlin non poteva davvero nemmeno lamentarsi, perché avevano tenuto effettivamente un ritmo ferrato in quei giorni e Arthur semplicemente acconsentì a fermarsi per un giorno – Merlin sospettava fosse perché c’erano un sacco di pokèmon selvatici e allenatori in giro e Arthur aveva voglia di sconfiggerli tutti.  
O perché c’era una cascata lì vicino e Arthur aveva voglia di trascinarlo a vederla e scalarla. Era un 50 e 50, davvero.  
Prima, però, che Arthur potesse davvero contemplare una delle due possibilità – e quindi trascinare Merlin da una qualche parte – una lunga colonna di fumo si alzò in cielo.  
Avrebbe potuto essere qualsiasi cosa, ma Arthur era scattato in avanti ancora prima che Merlin, Gwen e Morgana avessero avuto tempo di processare cosa stava accadendo.  
Merlin lo seguì poco dopo, mentre le ragazze erano poco dietro di lui.  
Quando finalmente arrivarono alla causa del fumo, Poliwrath aveva utilizzato Pioggiadanza e le fiamme sembravano starsi abbassando.  
«C’è qualcuno lì dentro?» aveva urlato Arthur, nervoso e forse un po’ spaventato. E Merlin poteva capirlo perché questo, questo era assurdo.  
Potevano esserci delle persone carbonizzate là dentro. Non era una cosa giusta.  
L’edificio bruciato doveva essere stato uno chalet di montagna, uno di quelli che venivano utilizzati come rifugio dai viaggiatori o la casetta di un’adorabile nonnina che rischiava di venire mangiata ogni giorno da un [Mightyena](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mightyena_%28Pok%C3%A9mon%29) cattivo.  
Quando nessuno rispose ad Arthur, e la pioggiadanza aveva finalmente fatto scomparire le fiamme, i quattro entrarono, Morgana ed Arthur per primi e Gwen e Merlin dietro – perché Morgana c’era rimasta un po’ male che, ultimamente, sembrava essere diventata la debole del gruppo; Gwen l’aveva presa molto meglio, dicendo che tanto senza di lei sarebbero tutti impazziti presto, con tutto il dramma che riuscivano a creare tra di loro (Merlin pensava che avesse ragione, ma non aveva bisogno di saperlo e quindi si fingeva indignato ogni volta.)  
Non c’era nessuno – né vivo né morto, grazie al cielo – lì dentro. Ma quello che videro non piacque loro comunque.  
«Tutta questa roba…» mormorò Morgana, guardando tutti i vari macchinari che erano presenti in tutta la stanza.  
Nessuno disse che sì, quelli erano gli stessi macchinari che avevano visto più e più volte usati dal Team Magical, non ce n’era bisogno, lo sapevano tutti comunque.  
«Stavano costruendo qualcosa…» aveva invece mormorato Gwen, guardando degli utensili carbonizzati «non saprei dirvi cosa. Purtroppo molti dei materiali sono stati distrutti nell’incendio e…»  
«E dovremmo andare dal capopalestra,» aveva detto Arthur, che era piegato sulle ginocchia nell’angolino sinistro del capannone.  
«Potresti non pensare alla tua stupida carriera di allenatore per tipo un secondo?» aveva domandato Morgana, esasperata, ma Merlin si era semplicemente avvicinato ad Arthur, vedendo finalmente cosa c’era a terra davanti a lui.  
Arthur alzò la medaglia all’altezza dei suoi occhi, guardandola con attenzione. Merlin non sapeva cosa stesse cercando, ma apparentemente non aveva trovato nulla, perché l’abbasso pochi secondi dopo, voltandosi verso di loro.  
«Che cosa ci va una medaglia qui?» chiese Merlin, aggrottando le sopracciglia «e come facciamo a sapere che è vera?» c’erano quei tipi che andavano in giro a falsificare le medaglie, no? Anche se Merlin non aveva mai capito perché, li scoprivano sempre all’entrata della lega.  
«E come facciamo a sapere che è la medaglia della stessa palestra in cui siamo diretti noi?» aveva chiesto poi Gwen, ma Arthur non aveva quasi battuto ciglio.  
«E’ la medaglia vera, lo so. So riconoscere delle medaglie false, qualcuno ha avuto la bella idea di provare a falsificare quelle di mio padre. Mi ha costretto a dividere quelle vere da quelle false,» spiegò Arthur, guardando nuovamente la medaglia a forma di fiamma «e poi questa è la medaglia ardente. E’ di sicuro la palestra dove stiamo andando. Edwin, il capopalestra, è un po’… okay, un po’ tanto strano. Ma l’ho incontrato qualche volta, era amico di Gaius, o qualcosa di simile. Prima che impazzisse, ovviamente.»  
«Di Gaius? Perché io non ne so nulla?» esclamò Merlin, un po’ oltraggiato.  
«Avevano smesso di frequentarsi da tempo quando sei arrivato tu. Io ci ho semplicemente dovuto avere a che fare quando mio padre organizzava delle riunioni tra capi palestra, tutto qui, davvero,» si affrettò a spiegare Arthur, ridendo quando Merlin non aveva rimosso il broncio – Merlin avrebbe dovuto comunque saperlo, avrebbe dovuto fare un discorso a Gaius una volta tornato. Non sarebbe stato divertente.  
«Allora direi di andare a trovare questo caro Edwin e andargli a chiedere se per caso sa qualcosa di questo piccolo incidente,» intervenne Morgana, e il ghigno che aveva in viso non lo rassicurava per nulla.  
Morgana faceva paura. Merlin ne era sempre più convinto.  
«No, frena! Non puoi semplicemente andare in città ed accusare il capopalestra di avere appiccato un incendio ad una casa!» la bloccò Arthur, cercando di farla ragionare.  
Merlin però non capiva la sua logica e apparentemente neppure Morgana.  
Per questo Arthur continuò «Pensa a quanto è adorato mio padre a Camelot, Morgana, credi che la gente – anche noi – crederemmo i primi che passano di lì se reclamassero che mio padre avesse fatto una cosa simile?»  
Morgana non disse nulla, che era come dare ragione ad Arthur.  
«Ci prenderebbero semplicemente per pazzi, e poi non ci lascerebbero cercare di capire cosa è successo davvero,» e aveva senso, ma questo avrebbe reso il tutto un problema. A meno che…  
«Arthur, tu potresti andare lì normalmente, come se volessi sfidarlo, e poi dovresti tipo dirgli che hai trovato questa medaglia e volevi restituirgliela, perché non è sicuro che sia stato lui, non abbiamo le prove, ma se per caso dovesse avere una reazione strana…» era l’unico piano che gli veniva in mente. Se avesse anche solo pensato che quella medaglia potesse essere quella che aveva lasciato nello chalet, allora avrebbe reagito in qualche modo, no?  
«Potrebbe funzionare, è comunque il piano migliore che abbiamo. E poi non siamo certi che sia stato lui, potrebbe anche essere stato _davvero_ uno sfidante, » lo spalleggiò Gwen e Morgana e Arthur semplicemente annuirono, accettando il piano.  
Perché non potevano mai trovare un capopalestra tranquillo? Esistevano ancora?  
O almeno uno che non fosse completamente pazzo e andasse a distruggere cose in giro – e sì, Gwen aveva ragione e c’era una possibilità che non fosse stato lui, ma Merlin non riusciva a credere che uno del Team Magical andasse in giro a sfidare capopalestra, e poi nei film i cattivi erano sempre i più importanti.  
Probabilmente fare il capopalestra era più stressante di quanto Merlin avesse immaginato. Aspettare ogni volta che arrivasse un nuovo allenatore pronto a batterli, per l’ennesima volta, doveva essere un lavoro veramente poco divertente.  
«Immagino che, però, questo voglia dire che non avremo la nostra giornata di riposo,» si lamentò Morgana e Merlin non riuscì a non ridere.  
    



	2. Part 2

La palestra era rosso fuoco. Le pareti erano rosse, il soffitto era rosso, e c’era una specie di fiume di lava che attraversava la palestra da una parte all’altra – improvvisamente Merlin capì perché si chiamasse la medaglia ardente.  
«Edwin?» chiamò Arthur, quando si resero conto che non c’era nessuno – né Edwin né un giudice, tutta l’intera palestra sembrava semplicemente senza vita.  
«Forse no c’è?» ipotizzo Gwen, facendo qualche passo in avanti, titubante.  
«Non avrebbe mai lasciato la porta della palestra aperta,» intervenne Morgana, sicura «Uther ripeteva sempre che chiudere la palestra quando non c’era nessuno a controllarla era una delle responsabilità più grandi di un capopalestra.»  
Arthur aveva annuito e persino Merlin era stato costretto a sorbirsi questo discorso, anche più di una volta, senza un particolare motivo – o forse Uther, sperando che Arthur un giorno prendesse il suo posto aveva supposto che sarebbe stato Merlin ad occuparsi di qualsiasi altra cosa a parte i combattimenti. Effettivamente era una prospettiva plausibile.  
«Vado a dare un’occhiata in giro, voi restate qui,» disse poi Arthur, facendo qualche passo in avanti e Merlin si gettò in avanti, afferrandolo per un braccio.  
«Cosa? No! C’è la possibilità che questo vada in giro ad incendiare rifugi!» Arthur, a volte, sembrava non comprendere le cose più basilari. Tipo che Merlin non l’avrebbe mai lasciato andare da solo.  
«Merlin, se per caso lo trovassi potrei prendere la scusa di mio padre – che voleva qualcosa da Edwin o qualcosa di simile,» cercò di chiarire Arthur, ma per Merlin non aveva senso.  
«E allora veniamo tutti, no?» la scusa di Arthur avrebbe retto perfettamente anche con altre tre persone con lui, dopotutto, ma Arthur lo guardò quasi annoiato dalla sua stupidità.  
«E se poi per caso è davvero uscito? È meglio che ci sia qualcuno qui e da solo potrei anche cercare di vedere se trovo qualche prova…» e Merlin si rese conto che Arthur non avrebbe cambiato idea, testardo com’era.  
«Okay, se non torni entro…» provò, sentendosi molto una spia, mentre lo diceva, ma Morgana riuscì a stento a trattenere un sospiro esasperato.  
«Non siamo in un film poliziesco di serie B, Merlin! Dio!» aveva sbottato Morgana, tirando indietro Merlin e annuendo ad Arthur «vai a fare l’eroe, ora, ci pensiamo noi all’ingresso.»  
«Io comunque penso sia una battuta fica…» borbottò Merlin, contrariato, mentre Arthur attraversava la palestra e spariva dentro una porta.  
«Questo è perché tu hai cattivo gusto, Merlin,» lo informò Gwen, amorevolmente. Merlin avrebbe voluto protestare, ma poi si ricordò di amare un’idiota incapace di affrontare discorsi mediamente importanti e stiede zitto mentre Gwen ridacchiava accanto a lui.  
Aspettarono per dieci minuti, senza alcun segno di Arthur, e Morgana e Gwen si erano sedute sulle panche, a parlottare – come, esattamente, avessero sempre argomenti di cui discutere era un assoluto mistero per Merlin, ma probabilmente aveva a che fare con il numero di PokeChi di quella settimana.  
Poi qualcuno entrò dal portone principale, due persone. Una era normale, non c’era nulla di particolare in lui; Merlin avrebbe detto lo stesso anche dell’altra persona se questa non si fosse voltata verso di loro e Merlin non avesse visto il lato sinistro della sua faccia.  
Era come se una parte del suo viso si fosse sciolta come cera e ora soltanto una serie orripilante di cicatrici rimaneva lì a testimoniare l’evento. Morgana e Gwen si alzarono, rivolgendo tutta la loro attenzione verso i due.  
Fu l’uomo che non aveva _una-metà-del-viso-completamente-sciolta_ a parlare, un sopracciglio alzato interrogatorio  «Chi siete? Cosa ci fate qui?»  
Merlin aprì e richiuse un paio di volte la bocca, e Morgana prese abilmente le redini – ma era normale, Morgana era malvagia, era abituata a mentire e fare cose _malvagie_.  
«Siamo qui ad accompagnare un nostro amico che voleva fronteggiare il capopalestra. Trovando la porta aperta siamo entrati, ma non abbiamo visto nessuno, così siamo rimasti ad aspettare,» spiegò Morgana, e quando quello che aveva parlato passò lo sguardo su di loro, cercando di capire chi avrebbe dovuto essere il fantomatico sfidante, Morgana riprese il discorso «ma poi il nostro amico è andato a vedere se per caso ci fosse qualcuno nel retro.»  
Ed era come se avesse detto “e _abbiamo deciso di sacrificare un baby-pokèmon all’altare di Darkrai!_” Perché il viso del loro interlocutore divenne quasi violaceo.  
«Cos…? Come…? Come avete osato?» balbettò incoerentemente, infatti, mentre l’uomo che era entrato con lui, _quello-dalla-faccia-squagliata_ – e Merlin avrebbe continuato ad avere incubi per giorni – si voltò verso la porta prima menzionata.  
«Chiedo perdono,» arrivò una voce e Arthur avanzava verso di loro, un sorriso diplomatico e un po’ dispiaciuto in viso «immagino di essermi abituato troppo a poter andare dove volessi, nella palestra di mio padre. Le mie più sincere scuse, Edwin.»  
E Merlin riportò la sua attenzione ai due uomini perché, oddio, uno di loro era un potenziale piromane. Ed ovviamente, visto che Merlin era sfigato, l’uomo-candela parlò per la prima volta.  
«Non preoccuparti, Arthur, il mio amico è solamente un po’ troppo portato per il melodrammatico,» Arthur aveva un’espressione in viso come a sottolineare che capisse, e Merlin si rese conto che probabilmente intendeva lui «dimmi, come sta il caro vecchio Uther? E Gaius?»  
«Tutto a posto, veramente,» e Merlin avrebbe pensato che, forse, Morgana aveva trasmesso un po’ della sua malvagità ad Arthur, rendendolo in grado di mentire perfettamente, ma in realtà Arthur, la maggior parte delle volte, era totalmente incapace di mentire in maniera decente. Era malvagio solo per metà, tipo.  
«Quindi finalmente hai cominciato il tuo viaggio,» e Edwin non dovette dire il “ _dopo averci provato per otto anni_ ” perché questo rimanesse nell’aria.  
Arthur sorrise di nuovo, quasi come se il commento non lo avesse nemmeno sfiorato – e Merlin sapeva che non era vero - «Beh, sai com’è mio padre. Bisogna prendere le cose con calma con lui.»  
Edwin rise, ma Merlin non poté fare a meno di notare quanto sembrasse falso mentre lo faceva.  
«Allora non dovremmo attendere oltre! Per me possiamo lottare anche adesso,» disse Edwin, giovialmente, ma apparentemente il suo compagno – che era probabilmente il giudice designato – non sembrava d’accorso.  
Edwin non lo fece nemmeno parlare, voltandosi verso di lui, e cercando, quasi, di incenerirlo con lo sguardo. Considerato dove si trovassero, Merlin la considerava una metafora appropriata.  
«Oh, prima che io mi dimentichi,» interruppe Arthur, estraendo la medaglia ardente da una tasca «abbiamo trovato questa nel bosco, vicino ad un rifugio bruciato. Ne sai qualcosa?»  
Edwin rimase fermo, fissando Arthur e poi la medaglia e poi loro, per poi riposare lo sguardo su Arthur «In che senso?»  
Arthur piegò la testa, confuso, come se avesse fatto la domanda più semplice dell’universo e non comprendeva come facesse Edwin a non capirne il senso. Merlin tornò a fissare la faccia di Edwin, cercando un minimo cambiamento.  
Non v’era alcuna espressione sul suo viso, solo vuoto, come se Edwin stesse cercando di nascondere quello che provasse con tutte le sue forze. Poi però Merlin guardò le sue mani, chiuse a pugno e notò le nocche bianche.  
«Ovviamente se conosci un qualche modo per rintracciare chiunque abbia perso la medaglia,» rispose Arthur, rigirandosi la medaglia tra le mani «chiunque l’abbia persa la starà cercando disperatamente. Non è che ricordi un qualcuno dei tuoi sfidanti che aveva parlato di fermarsi nella foresta?»  
Edwin parve rilassarsi immediatamente alle parole di Arthur e portò avanti una mano, aspettandosi che Arthur gli restituisse la medaglia.  
«Sì, credo… dammela intanto, vedremo cosa si può fare,» Arthur gli si avvicinò, porgendo la medaglia verso l’altro, ma poi alzò lo sguardo verso di loro, e ritirò la mano.  
«Perché, deve essere uno dei tuoi sfidanti, no? Se no chi altro avrebbe potuto lasciare una medaglia originale lì, no?» continuò, e Merlin si avvicinò lentamente, pronto ad entrare in scena, nel caso ce ne fosse stato bisogno.  
«Esatto, Arthur, quindi dovresti ridarmela. Così potremmo trovare chi l’ha persa,» insistette Edwin, avanzando di un passo, ma Arthur fece un passo indietro.  
«Perché l’unica altra persona sarebbe il capopalestra stesso, no?» e Arthur sembrava così innocente mentre lo diceva, ma Edwin si bloccò immediatamente, il corpo rigido.  
Il giudice continuava a guardarli, incerto su cosa stesse succedendo, fino a che la faccia di Edwin, fino a quel minuto così comprensiva – sebbene completamente terrificante – si tramutò.  
«Lo sai, Arthur Pendragon? Tu e tuo padre e quel vostro amico? Siete tutti una spina nel fianco, nel fianco di tutti. Pretendete sempre di avere ragione e vi sentite così _furbi,_ » Merlin poteva vedere il disprezzo negli occhi di Edwin e fece un altro passo avanti, come anche Morgana e Gwen, ma Arthur fece loro segno di fermarsi «e invece siete solo degli stolti! Credete che i vostri principi vi porteranno da qualche parte, ma non è così. Rimarrete solo dei patetici omuncoli.»  
«Sempre meglio essere dei patetici omuncoli che unirsi al Team Magma, Edwin,» rispose semplicemente Arthur, e Merlin annuì.  
«C-cosa? Questo è assurdo! Come osate venire qui e…» urlò il giudice, avvicinandosi ad Arthur, forse per spingerlo, ma Edwin si limitò a guardarlo e la manica della sua giacca prese fuoco.  
Merlin sentì Morgana sobbalzare, dietro di lui, mentre Arthur e Gwen guardavano le fiamme con paura. Lui e Morgana avevano sentito cosa era successo, lo sfrigolio nell’aria e sapevano cosa era successo.  
«Tu non sai di cosa parli, giovane Pendragon. E te ne pentirai presto,» e il ghigno sulla faccia di Edwin era una delle cose più spaventose che Merlin avesse mai visto – nel frattempo il giudice era riuscito a togliersi la giacca e a spegnere il fuoco, per fortuna.  
Poi Merlin lo sentì di nuovo, lo sfrigolio, questa volta ridotto ad Arthur e Merlin sentì la sua magia muoversi ancora prima di lui e fermare le fiamme prima ancora che nascessero.  
Morgana doveva essersene accorta, perché lo affiancò, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e stringendogliela. Gwen e Arthur non si erano accorti di nulla, ma Edwin si era voltato verso di loro, infastidito.  
Stava per dire qualcosa, Merlin lo sapeva, ma Arthur lo precedette.  
«Che ne dici di risolverla con un combattimento, allora?» propose infatti, il suo solito ghigno al suo posto, come se avesse già la vittoria in tasca. Dio, a volte Arthur poteva essere così arrogante anche senza dire nulla.  
Edwin si voltò verso di lui, lentamente, e Merlin si preparò a fermare nuovamente il fuoco, se Edwin avesse deciso che no, preferiva bruciarli tutti vivi che combattere contro Arthur, ma non avvenne nulla.  
«Va bene,» acconsentì il capopalestra, infatti, tirando fuori una delle sue pokèball «quattro contro quattro?» chiese e Arthur annuì.  
Merlin si rilassò un poco, mentre Morgana lasciava la presa sulla sua spalla.  
«Chi fa da giudice?» aveva semplicemente chiesto Edwin, poi, guardando verso il giudice ufficiale. Arthur aveva negato con la testa, però.  
«No, voglio Merlin. Non ti dispiacerà, spero?» e Merlin sapeva che Arthur aveva richiesto lui per fargli tenere sotto controllo i poteri di Edwin e guardò Arthur negli occhi, cercando di capire se questo voleva dire che avesse accettato i suoi poteri completamente, ma non c’era modo di saperlo, quindi si limitò ad annuire.  
Edwin si limitò a scuotere le spalle, sicuro di sé «Quattro contro Quattro, giovane Pendragon.»  
Arthur annuì e Merlin li guardò mentre i due allenatori si andavano a mettere in posizione.  
«Si dia il via al combattimento!» urlò ed entrambi lanciarono la loro prima pokèball.  
Camerupt per Edwin e Poliwrath per Arthur.  
Arthur aveva un vantaggio, un vantaggio netto; l’importante era saperlo sfruttare.  
«Poliwrath, bollaraggio!» ordinò Arthur, mentre Edwin urlava a Camerupt di evitare l’attacco.  
Camerupt ci riuscì, per poco e fu il turno di Edwin di contrattaccare «Camerupt, terremoto!» e il grosso pokèmon fece un piccolo salto – ed era una scena ridicola, come vedere due vulcani saltare – e non appena riappoggiò i piedi a terra il terreno cominciò a tremare, facendo cadere Poliwrath a terra, le scosse continuarono per qualche minuto e, quando finalmente tornò la tranquillità, Poliwrath era ancora a terra.  
Il terremoto di quel Camerupt era stato davvero così potente da mandare Poliwrath KO? Apparentemente, e Merlin stava quasi per dichiarare la vittoria di Camerupt quando Poliwrath cominciò a rimettersi in piedi, lentamente.  
«E’ testardo, il tuo pokèmon,» mormorò Edwin, cattiveria nella voce.  
«Oh, non ne hai idea,» gli rispose Arthur, «ora, Poliwrath, che ne diresti di restituire il favore? Idropompa!»  
E Poliwrath appoggiò una mano a terra e presto veri e propri geyser cominciarono ad emergere dal terreno e per quanto Camerupt cercò di evitarne alcuni, non poteva evitarli tutti e, alla fine, fu colpito da uno.  
«Camerupt non è più in grado di combattere!» annunciò Merlin, nel minuto stesso in cui uno stremato Camerupt atterrò, dopo essere stato sbalzato via da Idropompa «vince il round Poliwrath.»  
Solo che Poliwrath era stanco, si vedeva, e quel terremoto l’aveva davvero debilitato.  
«Oh, sembra tu non sia tutto fumo e niente arrosto! Bene, allora facciamo sul serio,» e prese un’altra sferapokè, «vai, Magmar!»  
Poliwrath ansimava pesantemente e bastò un attacco finta di Magmar, per farlo cedere, troppo stanco per continuare.  
Arthur sembrava soddisfatto in ogni caso, anche se Merlin non capiva perché – Poliwrath era la sua arma migliore contro Edwin, e l’aveva appena persa.  
Che Arthur fosse davvero così arrogante da non aver alcun dubbio sulla sua vittoria? Sì, conoscendo Arthur era totalmente possibile.  
Il pokèmon dopo fu Luxio, insopportabile, testardo Luxio. E Magmar lo attaccò con un fuocobomba, che Luxio evitò facilmente, ricambiando con una scintilla.  
E i due pokèmon erano alla pari, era ovvio, ma nessuno dei due allenatori sembrava realmente preoccupato. Però uno dei due allenatori era un pazzo criminale e l’altro era semplicemente un cretino.  
«Luxio, tuonodenti!» urlò Arthur, nello stesso momento in cui Edwin ordinò a Magmar di utilizzare fuocopugno. I due pokèmon si attaccarono nello stesso secondo, senza evitare l’altro.  
Finirono a terra nello stesso secondo, persino.  
«Entrambi i pokèmon non sono più in grado di combattere,» e Merlin trattenne il _cretini_ che gli stava partendo spontaneo. Ma Arthur stava ghignando decisamente troppo, per i suoi gusti, quindi forse avrebbe dovuto dirlo comunque.  
Quello era il terzo pokèmon per entrambi e Merlin cercò di pensare a chi avrebbe usato Arthur. Quando Shelgon uscì dalla sfera.  
Edwin rispose mandando in campo Magcargo.  
«Shelgon, evita l’attacco e poi drago spiro!» istruì Arthur, immediatamente, mentre Magcargo lanciava contro Shelgon un lanciafiamme.  
Il pokèmon drago evitò l’attacco facilmente, rispondendo con dragospiro, che Magcargo fu in grado di evitare solo parzialmente.  
«Geoforza, Magcargo!» urlò Edwin, allora, mentre Arthur urlava a Shelgon di utilizzare protezione. La difesa di Shelgon riuscì, e Merlin guardò mentre Shelgon rimase immobile mentre il terreno, attorno a lui, si spaccava e si incrinava. Ma Shelgon non era stato toccato.  
«Ora, Shelgon, dragoartigli, e poi doppiatore!» e tutti e due gli attacchi andarono a buon fine, mettendo Magcargo definitivamente KO. Ma Shelgon si era bruciato.  
Era stato stupido mandare Shelgono addosso a Magcargo, un pokèmon fatto interamente di lava, un errore da principianti. E Arthur lo sapeva.  
Soddisfatto, Edwin chiamò in campo il suo ultimo pokèmon: Arcanine.  
E improvvisamente Merlin poté quasi prevedere, con una certezza matematica, quale sarebbe stato il pokèmon che Arthur avrebbe chiamato in campo, in caso Shelgon fosse stato sconfitto. Perché quella sarebbe stata una sfida, una possibilità per Arthur di dimostrare di essere un allenatore migliore di Edwin, di aver allenato un pokèmon migliore di quello di Edwin, partendo dalla stessa base.  
Era stupido e infantile, quindi Merlin era certo che Arthur l’avrebbe fatto. A volte avrebbe preferito conoscere meno Arthur e la sua completa idiozia.  
Arcanine ringhiò contro Shelgon, che sudava visibilmente, il suo respiro affaticato. La bruciatura cominciava a dare i primi effetti e non sarebbe durato a lungo, ma probabilmente Arthur avrebbe cercato di sfruttare il poco tempo che gli era concesso.  
«Cozzata Zen, Shelgon!» urlò infatti Arthur, mentre il pokèmon scuoteva la testa, cercando di togliersi i residui del dolore procurato dalla scottatura e si lanciava contro Arcanine, senza riserve.  
Il pokèmon cane utilizzò Agilità per evitare l’attacco e piombargli alle spalle, utilizzando Morso. Una mossa stupida, ovviamente, dato che Shelgon era, letteralmente, protetto da una specie di involucro più duro dell’acciaio.  
Era stato un errore stupido, che permise ad Arthur e Shelgon di contrattaccare con l’ennesimo doppiatore, che finì a segno.  
Arcanine però rimase in piedi, senza battere ciglio ed era ovvio che Arcanine era il pokèmon più forte di Edwin. Tutta questa similarità tra i due pokèmon – Arcanine e Growlithe – stava diventando disturbante.  
Arcanine attaccò, dopo, come una furia, mentre Edwin ghignava maleficamente sopra di loro.  
Shelgon finì a terra, sbalzato dal riduttore di Arcanine e Merlin dichiarò Shelgon incapace di combattere.  
Arthur non batté ciglio, però, e Merlin lo guardò di sottecchi sperando di sbagliare, una volta tanto, su come si sarebbe comportato ora Arthur. Lanciò uno sguardo alle due ragazze, dall’altro lato della palestra e mentre Gwen sembrava moderatamente agitata, Morgana era quasi furente – il che voleva dire che avevano pensato probabilmente la stessa cosa.  
E cioè che Arthur avrebbe usato il pokèmon meno adatto tra tutti quelli che gli rimanevano e solo per lanciare un messaggio a Edwin. Perché Arthur era uno stupido deficiente e quando Growlithe apparve sul campo poté quasi _sentire_ la frustrazione di Morgana.  
Probabilmente Arthur avrebbe dovuto sorbirsi un bel po’ di urla, dopo. Sempre che fossero riusciti ad uscire vivi di lì. Perché se Arthur avesse perso non sarebbero andati da nessuna parte.  
«Growlithe, lanciafiamme!» ordinò Arthur, mentre Edwin ripeteva la stessa identica cosa al suo Arcanine, rispondendo alla provocazione di Arthur nello stesso modo.  
Perché era ovvio che Arthur volesse mostrare che lui, lui e il suo Growlithe, fossero più forti di Edwin e del suo Arcanine e Edwin era pronto ad accettare la sfida.  
E probabilmente vincerla, perché non appena i due lanciafiamme si scontrarono fu quello di Arcanine ad avere la meglio e raggiungere l’avversario.  
E fu così con tutti gli altri attacchi, volta dopo volta, uno sgranocchio dietro l’altro. Fino a che Growlithe non cadde a terra, le gambe che gli tremavano mentre cercava inutilmente di alzarsi.  
Merlin stava – doveva, era il suo compito – per annunciare che _no, Growlithe non era più in grado di combattere_ e che _sì, Edwin vinceva l’incontro_ , quando avvertì qualcosa che lo fece bloccare, completamente.  
E qualcosa brillò, nella mano di Arthur.  
«Ti avevo detto di darmi quella medaglia, Pendragon,» aveva detto Edwin, ridendo. E poco dopo anche Growlithe cominciò a brillare e – _si stava evolvendo_?  
Apparentemente, perché quando finalmente la luce smise di accecarli tutti c’erano due Arcanine in mezzo al campo e Arthur si guardava la mano dove, fino a quel secondo, aveva tenuto la medaglia ardente. Aveva, perché ora non c’era più nulla.  
I due Arcanine si ruggirono a vicenda e Merlin vide Arthur riportare l’attenzione sullo scontro decidendo, probabilmente, che era meglio vincere quello scontro prima di cercare di capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
«Arcanine, lanciafiamme!» urlò Arthur, ma Edwin rise, come se Arthur fosse stato un bambino piccolo che aveva detto una cosa molto stupida.  
«Non funzionerà, Arthur, perché…» stava dicendo, quando il lanciafiamme dell’Arcanine di Arthur aveva colpito il suo di Arcanine.  
Arthur esultò, preparandosi ad urlare qualcos’altro, ma il suo pokèmon attaccò senza aspettare un suo comando. E attaccò, e attaccò ancora, mettendo KO l’Arcanine di Edwin molto presto.  
«Arcanine di Edwin non è più in grado di combattere. Vince questa battaglia Arthur!» urlò Merlin, ringraziando il cielo.  
«Arcanine! Sei stato grande, ma devi aspettare che io…» cominciò Arthur, avvicinandosi al suo pokèmon, quando questo utilizzò Boato, su tutti loro, scaraventando Arthur e Edwin contro le mura della palestra, e Merlin contro una cassapanca – Morgana e Gwen, che erano alle spalle di Arcanine, riuscirono ad aggrapparsi alla cassapanca su cui erano sedute e non volare via.  
«Arcanine, cosa ti prende?» chiese Arthur, cercando di rimettersi in piedi, ma tutto ciò che ottenne fu un basso ruggito prima che Arcanine fosse costretto a sbalzare indietro, evitando un tuonoshock di Magnezone.  
«Arthur, Merlin, tutto bene?» chiese Gwen, correndo verso di loro assieme a Morgana, che aveva intanto fatto uscire Mismagius dalla sfera.  
«Che cosa… che cosa è successo ad Arcanine?» provò a chiedere Merlin, che nel frattempo era riuscito a raggiungerli, sebbene zoppicando e tenendosi una mano sulle costole – le aveva sbattute, cadendo, e ora gli facevano un male cane, maledizione.  
«Non… non lo so…» rispose Arthur, cercando di rimettersi in piedi – tremava, e aveva problemi a reggersi sulle game e sia Gwen che Morgana cercarono di aiutarlo a rimanere dritto. Aveva sbattuto la testa? La schiena? Dovevano portarlo da qualche parte, non era normale che tremasse in quel modo, ne era certo!  
 _Però…_ e si voltò verso Arcanine che continuava a lanciare lanciafiamme contro Magnezone e Mismagius – e Arthur non se ne sarebbe mai andato senza Arcanine, lo sapeva.  
Forse avrebbe potuto controllarlo, controllare qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto evolvere Arcanine e l’avesse fatto impazzire. Forse poteva rimetterlo a posto.  
Nidoking non aveva dimostrato effetti negativi, era vero, ma Merlin era quasi certo che Growlithe si fosse evoluto per lo stesso motivo di Nidorino: non c’erano pietrefocaie lì in giro e la sensazione che aveva preceduto di pochi sensazioni la sua evoluzione era stata uguale a quella che aveva provato quando era successo a Nidorino. Se non anche più forte.  
Doveva solo concentrarsi, provare a vedere se riusciva a trovare la forza che aveva scatenato quell’evoluzione e… frenarla?  
Chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi su Arcanine così intensamente che non riuscì più a sentire né i rumori della battaglia né le voci dei suoi amici. Riusciva solo a vedere il potere all’interno di Arcanine ed era così… così strano. Non era come doveva essere, anche se Merlin non aveva la minima idea di come dovesse essere, sentiva semplicemente che era sbagliato.  
Ma non sapeva come rimetterlo a posto.  
Non c’era un punto in cui l’immagine cominciava a distorcersi, era tutta quella bolla che era semplicemente al posto sbagliato.  
E poi Merlin fu costretto a rinvenire quando qualcuno lo spinse, facendolo cadere faccia a terra.  
Arthur era sopra di lui, che lo teneva bloccato a terra e stava urlando qualcosa – qualcosa tipo “ _quella fottuta palla di fuoco ti stava investendo, dove hai la testa Merlin?_ ” – ma lui non riusciva a sentirlo. Non riusciva nemmeno a sentire il suo corpo, era come se Merlin si fosse staccato dalla realtà e ora ritornare indietro era praticamente impossibile.  
Poi però Arthur gli diede un pugno.  
«Ahi, maledizione Arthur, ma sei impazzito? Mi hai fatto un male cane! Sei un’idiota, sei un’idiota egocentrico, ecco cosa sei!» urlò, furioso, e Arthur gli sorrise e… _uh_?  
Gwen e Morgana stavano istruendo Magnezone e Mismagius, nella battaglia e Arthur l’aveva appena salvato da una palla di fuoco vagante. E l’aveva anche tirato fuori da qualsiasi cosa fosse quello stato catatonico in cui era caduto.  
E poi era su di lui, completamente su di lui. Ed era caldo e solido e Merlin aveva davvero bisogno che si alzasse immediatamente, perché era certo che ad Arthur non sarebbe piaciuta la reazione del suo corpo.  
«Uh, grazie, ma ora puoi anche alzarti,» mormorò quindi, mentre Arthur finalmente si rendeva conto della posizione in cui erano messi e si spostava, per farlo alzare. Senza però alzarsi a sua volta.  
E a quel punto Merlin si ricordò anche che Arthur stava male e aveva sbattuto qualcosa e dovevano portarlo da un dottore.  
Però Merlin non era in grado di sistemare quello che non andava in Arcanine, nessuno poteva, a dire il vero. E Merlin non sapeva come dirlo ad Arthur.  
«Dovremmo lasciare fare a Gwen e Morgana, lo calmeranno e tu devi farti veder…» provò, sapendo perfettamente che sarebbe stato inutile – conosceva Arthur davvero fin troppo bene.  
«Non dire sciocchezze, Merlin. Io non abbandono un amico,» disse Arthur, facendo leva sulle braccia per alzarsi in piedi.  
Merlin l’aiutò, guardando con orrore mentre sia Magnezone che Mismagius finivano a terra, esausti. E Arcanine si voltava verso Morgana e Gwen, ringhiando.  
No, doveva prendere un pokèmon, doveva trovare il modo di fermarlo, doveva… e poi Arthur non si stava più appoggiando a lui, ma stava camminando – o meglio traballando – verso Arcanine.  
Cosa pensava di fare? _Era impazzito_?  
«Arthur,» lo richiamò, portando le mani alla cintura.  
«Non provarci nemmeno, Merlin, stanne fuori. E questo vale anche per voi!» urlò però il testone, lasciando sia Merlin che Gwen che Morgana a guardarlo.  
Forse aveva sbattuto la testa più forte di quanto credessero.  
«Ma Arthur…» provò Gwen, ma l’altro non la sentì nemmeno, mentre avanzava verso il suo pokèmon.  
Arcanine era rimasto fermo, nel frattempo, ringhiando alla figura che avanzava, ma senza attaccarla. Era un bene, no? Arthur doveva solo ricordargli quanto erano amici, quanto si fidassero l’uno dell’altro. Doveva solo usare un po’ di tatto, per non farlo arrabbiare e…  
«Arcanine, pezzo d’idiota, cosa credi di stare facendo?» urlò Arthur, improvvisamente, a pochi passi dal pokèmon, e Merlin si diede dello stupido per aver solo pensato che Arthur potesse mostrare un briciolo di tatto.  
Il pokèmon ringhiò ancora di più, per tutta risposta, e Merlin cercò di scattare verso Arthur, prima che il dolore alle costole lo bloccasse sul posto.  
«Chi credi di essere, eh? Io sono il tuo allenatore e tu mi devi obbedire, Arcanine. Smettila immediatamente e non te lo ripeterò un’altra volta!» urlò di nuovo Arthur e questa volta Arcanine scattò in avanti, affondando i denti nella spalla sinistra di Arthur.  
Sangue, c’era un sacco di sangue, ed era sangue di Arthur e Merlin non riusciva a pensare, non veramente. Ma Arthur sembrava non essersene nemmeno accorto ed era l’unico in tutta la palestra.  
Morgana e Gwen guardavano inorridite Arrhur, indecise se piangere, correre in suo aiuto o svenire.  
Merlin non riusciva nemmeno a muoversi.  
Arthur invece alzò il braccio destro, abbracciando il collo di Arcanine e cominciando ad accarezzarlo.  
«Va tutto bene, sei spaventato, vero?» mormorò, e Merlin non riusciva a credere che non si stesse accorgendo di tutto quel _sangue_. Era ovunque, Merlin non riusciva a vedere altro che quello.  
«Va tutto bene, Arcanine. Ti ricordi quando siamo caduti da quel precipizio? Merlin era così spaventato, vero? Lui è un fifone. Ma tu no, vero? Tu puoi sconfiggere la paura, Arcanine, no?» la voce di Arthur era così rassicurante, ma _tutto quel sangue_.  
Poi qualcosa accadde e la sgradevole sensazione che aveva circondato Arcanine fino a quel secondo si affievolì pian piano, mentre il pokèmon allentava la presa sulla spalla di Arthur, fino a che la fronte di Arcanine non era attaccata alla fronte di Arthur.  
«Lo sapevo che ce l’avresti fatta, Arcanine. Sei uno dei miei pokèmon, dopotutto. Noi? Noi non perdiamo mai,» disse Arthur, ridendo e Arcanine era tornato normale, apparentemente.  
Ma il sangue non si stava fermando. Il sangue non si fermava da solo, non era così che funzionava e Merlinlo sapeva. Ma continuava a non riuscire a muoversi.  
Poi tutto avvenne al rallentatore.  
Arthur stava cadendo all’indietro, il sangue che aveva reso la sua maglietta bianca imbrattata di un rosso scuro. Arcanine aveva cercato di prenderlo, senza risultato, mentre Morgana era scattata in avanti e aveva bloccato la sua caduta.  
Gwen aveva cominciato ad urlare a Merlin di venire ad aiutarli e Merlin continuava a non riuscire a muoversi.  
Si moriva se si perdeva troppo sangue, no? Arthur poteva morire? _Arthur poteva morire_?  
«Merlin, se non esci da quello stato catatonico e non vieni ad aiutarci immediatamente una volta che Arthur starà bene verrò e ti ucciderò!» gli urlò dietro Morgana e improvvisamente il tempo tornò a scorrere normalmente.  
Perché Merlin non avrebbe mai fatto morire Arthur. Mai.  
Quindi si alzò, aiutò Morgana e Gwen a mettere Arthur sul dorso di Arcanine – che aveva il muso sporco di sangue e Merlin non riusciva a non guardarlo – e uscirono da lì, senza neanche controllare dove fosse Edwin.  
Avevano cose più importanti a cui pensare.  
   
Arthur aveva una piccola commozione celebrale, niente di troppo preoccupante. Aveva perso molto sangue, però, e ancora non si era svegliato.  
Era pallido e continuava a respirare, ma a Merlin non piaceva il modo in cui stava dormendo. Arthur si muoveva di solito, mentre dormiva, si rigirava incapace di stare veramente fermo. Questo Arthur non si muoveva di un millimetro, a Merlin questo Arthur non piaceva.  
«Merlin…» mormorò Morgana, sedendoglisi accanto «ci sto io qui un po’, perché non vai a fare un giretto? Sei qui da ore.»  
Merlin si toccò la costola – “ _non è nulla, è solo un po’ ammaccata_ ” gli aveva detto l’infermiera – magari se convinceva tutti che la sua costola era un poco più grave gli avrebbero dato il letto accanto ad Arthur, e nessun’altro avrebbe suggerito che si alzasse.  
Perché Merlin non voleva alzarsi, per niente.  
«Merlin…» e sapeva che il tono di Morgana era un avvertimento, ma non gli interessava, non davvero «Merlin, voglio stare sola con mio fratello dopo che l’ho quasi visto sanguinare a morte. Tu hai avuto due ore, posso avere almeno trenta minuti, io?»  
Merlin la guardò, guardò le occhiaie che rovinavano il suo viso perfetto e il pallore della sua pelle, guardò i suoi capelli, completamente in disordine e sorrise, suo malgrado.  
«Sei uno straccio,» mormorò, alzandosi e Morgana sorrise.  
«Non rideresti tanto se solo ti fossi visto allo specchio,» rispose lei, e Merlin non dubitava avesse ragione.  
Uscì dalla stanza, appoggiandosi alla porta e gettando indietro la testa.  
Erano arrivati in tempo, non era successo nulla. Ma avrebbe ucciso Arthur una volta che si fosse svegliato.  
Come aveva potuto fare una cosa simile? Come aveva potuto rischiare… _oddio_. Merlin sentiva la nausea ritornare a tutta forza al solo pensiero.  
Finalmente si staccò dalla porta, cominciando a camminare verso la sala d’aspetto dove Gwen stava piangendo, consolata da Lancelot – Gwen l’aveva chiamato prima, spaventata e stanca, e nessuno aveva avuto la forza di prenderla in giro e quando lui era arrivato si era buttato tra le sue braccia, semplicemente.  
Lancelot gli fece un cenno del capo, come saluto, e Merlin ricambiò dirigendosi poi verso l’uscita.  
Aveva bisogno di aria pulita e di non avere nessuno intorno. E fuori, possibilmente, avrebbe trovato un cespuglio dietro cui nascondersi e sparire.  
Si guardò un po’ intorno, cercando il punto perfetto, quando vide una figura, proprio fuori la finestra di Arthur.  
Arcanine si era seduto lì, quando avevano portato Arthur, e non si era mai mosso, non aveva nemmeno cambiato posizione.  
Merlin avrebbe davvero preferito andare a trovare un cespuglio dietro il quale nascondersi, ma sapeva che non poteva farlo, dopotutto Arthur si era quasi lasciato uccidere per riportare Arcanine indietro – perché Arthur ci teneva ad Arcanine ed aveva questa brutta abitudine di voler salvare tutti.  
Si avvicinò quindi, sedendosi accanto al pokèmon, che non si voltò nemmeno a guardarlo, continuando a fissare la finestra come se, da un momento all’altro, Arthur l’avrebbe aperta per dire loro che erano due idioti e che dovevano entrare, o sarebbero congelati, come faceva quando erano piccoli.  
«Sai… non sarà… non ce l’avrà con te, quando si sveglierà. Perché si sveglierà, la dottoressa ha detto che è assolutamente fuori pericolo,» gliel’avevano detto ad Arcanine, vero? O era rimasto tutto il tempo seduto lì, non sapendo se aveva ucciso il suo allenatore?  
Arcanine non si mosse comunque e Merlin sospirò.  
«Non ce l’avrà con te perché è stata una sua idea farsi attaccare. Non so perché, davvero, forse voleva farti scaricare la tensione? Non so. Ma non è stata colpa tua, è lui che fa le cose pazze, lo sai…» blaterò, perché era quello che Arthur avrebbe detto ad Arcanine, probabilmente, se non fosse stato troppo impegnato a non morire.  
«Quindi è tutta colpa sua, sai? E’ lui l’idiota, non tu,» e lo era davvero. Ed era egocentrico e vanesio e un cretino ed era insopportabile e arrogante.  
E se fosse sparito, Merlin ne sarebbe morto.  
«Non è colpa tua. Non è colpa nostra. E’ colpa sua!» ripeté, incerto se parlasse a sé stesso o ad Arcanine.  
Poi la finestra si spalancò e Arcanine si rimise a quattro zampe, ma era solo Morgana – anche se una Morgana felice, e con le lacrime agli occhi.  
«Arthur vuole che io ti riferisca che fai schifo. E di andare a quel paese e che non vi salverà dovesse mai capitarvi qualcosa,» disse, ridendo e sia Merlin che Arcanine si fiondarono alla finestra, guardandovi all’interno.  
Arthur era ancora a letto e era ancora pallido. Era ancora legato a tutte quelle macchine, ma era sveglio. E lo stava guardando. E stava sorridendo.  
«Non abbiamo bisogno di uno stupido idiota. Ci salveremo benissimo da soli,» mormorò, abbassando lo sguardo e sperando che Arthur non notasse che…  
« _Mer_ lin, stai piangendo? Stai piangendo, _Mer_ lin?» Arthur chiese, il tono petulante di quando voleva infastidirlo e Merlin si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, nascondendo il sorriso sollevato e le lacrime che gli scendevano sul viso – ma non l’avrebbe mai detto ad Arthur, anche se probabilmente Arthur lo sapeva già.  
«Sei una femminuccia, Merlin, una femminuccia. Morgana, perché ci siamo portati dietro una femminuccia? E oddio, Morgana? Stai piangendo anche tu? Quando è finito il mondo? E perché io non c’ero?»  
Merlin non era mai stato così felice di essere preso per il culo. E nemmeno Morgana, probabilmente.  
«Giovane allenatore, questo non dovrà accadere mai più,» disse Rayquaza, nella sua testa e Merlin, per una volta, era assolutamente d’accordo.  
 _Mai più_.  
   
Arthur dovette rimanere a letto per una settimana – beh, sarebbe dovuto essere meno, molto meno, ma le ferite per il morso di Arcanine sarebbero rimaste troppo fresche e avrebbero rischiato di aprirsi e nessuno di loro poteva davvero garantire che sarebbero riusciti a tenere Arthur fermo.  
Quindi una settimana, il che era stato un bene, perché questo aveva dato tempo al giudice della palestra – Owain, il suo nome era Owain – di trovarli.  
Era venuto da loro, un po’ tremante, come se, se avesse alzato un po’ troppo la voce, l’avrebbero fatto andare in fiamme, come aveva fatto Edwin.  
Era andato da loro, comunque, e aveva consegnato ad Arthur la medaglia ardente. In un primo minuto Arthur aveva cercato di fargliela ingoiare, poi Owain gli aveva spiegato che era una vecchia medaglia, fatta molto tempo prima, quando ancora Edwin non aveva il viso sfigurato. Quando era ancora una persona sana.  
Nessuno sapeva cosa era successo esattamente alla medaglia ardente che avevano raccolto nel laboratorio, ma tutti avevano la stessa teoria: il Team Magical stava creando delle pietre e le stava camuffando da medaglie, in modo tale da distribuirle ad un numero di allenatori inimmaginabile e, una volta che i pokèmon, spinti al limite, fossero stati attratti dal suo potere sarebbero impazziti, esattamente come Arcanine.  
Era un pensiero spaventoso, perché non sapevano quante medaglie Edwin era riuscito a sparpagliare prima che arrivassero loro. Avevano distrutto il loro laboratorio e questo non era un buon segno, aveva ragionato Lancelot. Se avevano distrutto il laboratorio voleva dire che avevano fatto, o distribuito, un numero accettabile di medaglie.  
Non era un bel pensiero, per nulla.  
In ogni caso Owain aveva giurato e spergiurato che quella? Quella era quella vera, che non avrebbe trasformato più nessun’altro pokèmon e che Arthur la meritava, dopo aver battuto Edwin. E Arthur la prese, perché nonostante tutto voleva dire un passo in più verso la lega e ghignò verso Lancelot, mostrandogliela.  
«Mi manca una sola palestra, Lancelot, e poi vengo a sconfiggerti, goditi il tuo posto finché ce l’hai,» e Lancelot rise, non esattamente preoccupato.  
«Tranquillo, sono certo che saprò mantenere il mio posto.»  
E tutto sembrava tornare lentamente alla normalità. Poi però Merlin si guardava in giro e le pareti bianche sembravano schiaffeggiarlo ogni volta.  
Arthur stava bene ora, se non fosse stato per la fasciatura alla spalla nessuno avrebbe potuto nemmeno indovinare che fosse stato male, ma Merlin, ogni volta che entrava – o si svegliava o si guardava intorno – in quella stanza si ricordava di cosa sarebbe potuto accadere.  
E una parte di lui voleva vomitare.  
   
Il sesto giorno Arthur non riusciva a stare fermo.  
«Domani posso finalmente uscire, giusto? Non ne posso più di stare inchiodato qui!» si lamentò, agitandosi.  
Merlin era sinceramente sorpreso che avesse resistito fino ad allora. Seriamente sorpreso.  
«Sì, Arthur, domani potrai uscire…» mormorò Merlin, cercando di leggere quel libro che aveva preso dalla libreria dell’ospedale – parlava di pokèmon leggendari e magari aveva qualche notizia su Rayquaza.  
«Dobbiamo muoverci verso l’ultima città. Ti rendi conto che manca una sola medaglia e poi… e poi è la lega pokèmon!» Arthur sorrideva ce come un’ebete e Merlin non poté fare altro che sorridere a sua volta.  
«Sì, Arthur, dato che l’hai ripetuto almeno mille volte negli ultimi giorni è difficile che il concetto potesse essermi sfuggito,» immaginò di meritarsi il pugno di Arthur.  
«Oh, sta zitto _Mer_ lin…» non sembrava davvero irritato, quindi Merlin non se ne preoccupò molto «poi ci saranno solo i superquattro e Lancelot. Sarà un gioco da ragazzi e una volta che avrò vinto dovremo comprarci una casa lì, perché sarebbe una rottura fare avanti e indietro e ovviamente nessuno mi batterà mai quindi…»  
«Sì, Arthur, ti comprerai la più bella casa che la lega possa offrire,» e Merlin non lo stava davvero ascoltando, quindi non si era nemmeno accorto che Arthur si era voltato e lo stava guardando, senza dire una parola, almeno fino a che Arthur non parlò di nuovo.  
«No, noi ci compreremo la casa più bella che la lega possa offrire,» ripeté e Merlin si rese conto che c’era qualcosa che Arthur stava cercando di dirgli, ma Merlin non riusciva a capire cosa fosse.  
«Non potremo vivere insieme, Arthur, specialmente se il tuo piano è rimanere un campione per l’eternità. Perché beh, non possiamo vivere insieme per sempre,» perché Arthur un giorno avrebbe incontrato qualcuno con cui avrebbe voluto spendere il resto della sua vita. Qualcuno che non fosse Merlin.  
Però evidentemente Arthur non aveva afferrato il concetto.  
«E perché no?» aveva infatti chiesto, guardandolo come se fosse onestamente confuso dalle parole di Merlin.  
«Perché le tue migliaia di fan e fidanzate potrebbero ingelosirsi,» rispose, mantenendo il suo tono il più neutrale possibile.  
Probabilmente quello sarebbe stato un bel momento per rivelare ad Arthur tutto quello che non si erano detti in quei mesi – o in quegli anni, se si parlava dei suoi poteri – come si era ripromesso di fare se Arthur fosse sopravvissuto.  
Però Arthur sembrava non avere finito e Merlin decise che avrebbe potuto aspettare un altro po’ per cominciare IL Discorso.  
« _Mer_ lin,» e Arthur aveva allungato il suo nome come quando voleva prenderlo in giro o sottolineare che era stato molto stupido «solo tu potresti non aver colto cosa stavo dicendo!»  
E Merlin arcuò un sopracciglio, perché non aveva davvero idea di cosa volesse dire Arthur.  
«Sono sicuro che nessuno avrebbe capito se c’era un qualche significato nascosto, nelle tue parole,» commentò Merlin, posando il libro «ma va bene, mi impegnerò a cercare di capire quale strano messaggio cerchi di inviarmi.»  
Ma Arthur sembrava ancora fermo al fatto che Merlin non avesse capito immediatamente «Morgana l’ha capito subito!» si era lamentato e Merlin l’aveva guardato, confuso.  
«Hai chiesto a Morgana di venire a vivere con te in una casa alla lega per sempre?» mormorò, dubbioso, prima di aggiungere «e comunque ti scordi del fatto che Morgana è _malvagia_ e probabilmente riesce a leggere nella mente delle persone ed ha letto anche nella tua.»  
«Non ho chiesto a Morgana di venire a vivere per sempre con me, Merlin! Ho detto a Morgana che volevo chiederti di venire a vivere con me per sempre!» rispose, come se fosse ovvio e Merlin fosse davvero troppo stupido.  
«E io ti ho detto che non sarebbe possibile, non potrei certo vivere con te quando finalmente la smetterai di rompere cuori a destra e a manca e sceglierai di prendere una Signora Pendragon o qualcosa di simile,» e se, magari, il suo tono era stato un poco più acido quando aveva pronunciato “ _Signora Pendragon_ ” a Merlin non importava.  
« _Meeeer_ lin!» si lamentò Arthur a quel punto «però devi pure lavorare un po’ qui con me, non posso fare una conversazione a senso unico!» Merlin avrebbe voluto protestare, ma si zittì immediatamente quando Arthur lo guardò.  
«Non ho intenzione di prendere una Signora Pendragon.» Arthur lo scandì per bene, sottolineando ogni parola come se fosse estremamente importante e Merlin aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
«Hai intenzione di non fidanzarti mai, tipo?»  
«No. Ho solo detto che non prenderò una Signora Pendragon – anche se, davvero? _Signora Pendragon_?»  
«Oh, sta zitto,» sbottò Merlin, arrossendo, per poi tornare a guardare Arthur, rassegnato «senti, abbiamo capito che non ho idea di cosa tu stia cercando di dirmi, non potresti dirmelo e basta?»  
Perché okay, magari Arthur non voleva sposarsi, il che voleva dire che avrebbe continuato a combattere ed allenarsi e poi sarebbe uscito con qualche ragazza incontrata in giro e Merlin davvero preferiva non essere lì.  
«Okay, posso farlo, ma devi avvicinarti un poco,» concluse Arthur e Merlin pensò che era assurdo, che l’avrebbe sentito benissimo anche da lì, anche se avesse bisbigliato, ma lo fece comunque.  
E poi Arthur lo stava baciando.  
 _Cos…_?  
«Sai, speravo saresti stato più operativo…» mormorò Arthur, allontanandosi. Ma il cervello era troppo impegnato a processare le parole _bacio_ e _labbra_ e _Arthur_ e _lingua_.  
«Tu mi hai baciato…» mormorò dunque, sconvolto.  
E Arthur annuì, incrociando le braccia «Ma tu non hai ricambiato.»  
«Perché mi hai baciato?» Arthur non amava Merlin, gli voleva bene, certo, ma non amava Merlin. E Merlin amava Arthur più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.  
Tutta quella storia non poteva andare a finire bene.  
«Perché sì? Seriamente Merlin, che razza di domanda è?» ma Merlin non stava scherzando e Arthur lo capì presto e smise di ridere, tornando serio «stavo morendo, una settimana fa. Quando stavo per svenire, l’ultimo pensiero che ho avuto è stato che, se fossi sopravvissuto, mi avresti ammazzato tu. Quando mi sono svegliato la prima cosa che ho pensato era che avrei dovuto dirti che eri un’idiota, perché probabilmente avevi davvero pensato che potessi morire.»  
«Questo non è amore o qualcosa di simile, Arthur. Questa è amicizia, ossessiva compulsiva forse ma comunque…» provò ad intervenire Merlin, prima che Arthur lo fermasse.  
«Mi fai finire? Dicevo e poi ho cominciato a pensarci, seriamente e sono sicuro che questo sia… beh, uhm,» e Merlin sapeva che Arthur non avrebbe detto “ _amore_ ”, non così velocemente comunque, ma tutto quello era follia.  
«Questo non è amore! Questo sei tu che hai preso un colpo in testa!» strillò Merlin, suonando un po’ isterico.  
«E tu cosa ne sai, Merlin?» chiese Arthur, annoiato. Merlin sentì la rabbia montargli in corpo.  
«Perché _io_ sono stato innamorato di te per anni! Uno non si innamora in sei giorni, non è così facile, non  è…» e a Merlin nemmeno interessava che aveva rivelato ad Arthur di essere stato innamorato di lui dalla prima volta che l’aveva visto – o quasi – perché quello era assurdo e…  
«E forse non c’è un solo tipo di… uhm, beh… forse c’è il tuo tipo e poi c’è il mio. Noi siamo persone differenti, Merlin!» e poi Arthur sospirò, stanco «posso capire che tu sia confuso, Merlin, davvero. E mi dispiace di non essere così percettivo, davvero non ne avevo idea. Ma non ti permetto di dire cosa sono i miei sentimenti, quello spetta solo a me.»  
E Merlin non sapeva cosa rispondere. Aveva aspettato quel momento per tutta la vita, pazientando e rimanendo al fianco di Arthur come un amico fedele e aveva capito, presto, che le sue non sarebbero potute essere che speranze vane. E invece ora aveva tutto quello che voleva e poteva ancora sentire il calore di Arthur sulle sue labbra.  
E non lo stava prendendo.  
«Facciamo così, Merlin,» e Arthur sembrava triste, come se non avesse mai preso in considerazione l’idea che Merlin potesse rifiutarlo – e contando che nemmeno Merlin l’aveva mai presa in considerazione, poteva capirlo «pensaci su, okay? Non c’è bisogno che mi rispondi ora.»  
E Arthur sembrava triste e stanco su quel letto d’ospedale e non più quella stessa persona che gli stava raccontando di come sarebbe stato il migliore allenatore di pokèmon mai visto.  
Ed era colpa di Merlin – che non doveva pensarci, non davvero, perché era tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato e Arthur glielo stava dando su un piatto d’argento.  
Ma non disse nulla comunque, anche se non sapeva perché.  
   
L’ottava città, la città prima della lega. Per raggiungerla avevano dovuto attraversare un bosco, l’ennesimo, una piccola cittadella in mezzo al nulla, avevano guadato un fiume – perché il ponte era crollato e Arthur non aveva voglia di andare a vedere se ce ne fosse un altro da qualche parte – e poi avrebbero dovuto semplicemente percorrere una lunga, lunga, lunga, lunga salita.  
Se fossero andatialla loro normale velocità ci avrebbero messo una settimana e mezzo, massimo, ce ne avevano messo due e mezza. E Arthur era ogni giorno più infastidito perché, per una volta, era semplicemente colpa sua.  
Anche se ormai era completamente guarito, quando era stato dimesso dall’ospedale aveva scoperto di non essere in grado di camminare tanto quanto avrebbe voluto, nonostante tutto.  
Non aveva mai detto che voleva fermarsi – quello era Arthur, sarebbe morto prima di farlo – e quindi Morgana, Gwen e Merlin avevano fatto a turno, dicendo che erano stanchi, che non ce la facevano più e _ci dispiace Arthur, ma potresti farmi riposare_?  
Arthur l’aveva capito, ma non aveva detto assolutamente nulla. Non li aveva nemmeno ringraziati.  
Morgana gli aveva chiesto, quel primo giorno in cui erano partiti, cosa fosse successo con Arthur – Morgana sapeva tutto, perché Arthur le aveva detto che voleva invitare Merlin a vivere con lui per sempre o cose simili – e Merlin l’aveva ignorata.  
Probabilmente Morgana era andata a chiedere ad Arthur, perché non aveva insistito.  
Lancelot era partito il giorno stesso in cui Arthur era stato dimesso, tenendo la mano di Gwen fino all’ultimo secondo e Morgana l’aveva salutato con un sorriso forzato – Merlin non capiva, sinceramente, mentre sembrava che Arthur sapesse cosa stava succedendo, ma non poteva certo andare a chiederglielo.  
In sostanza erano state le due settimane più silenziose di tutto il loro viaggio. Persino più di quando Arthur aveva scoperto che Merlin gli teneva nascosto dei suoi poteri e di quando si erano baciati – la prima volta.  
Era strano e teso e Merlin l’odiava e gli faceva venire voglia di andare da Arthur e dirgli che non doveva pensarci più, che certo che voleva vivere con lui per sempre in una ridicola casa alla lega pokèmon – che probabilmente avrebbe voluto vivere con lui anche sul Monte Argento dentro una caverna4 – ma continuava a non riuscirci.  
E ogni volta che i loro sguardi si incrociavano apriva la bocca – _ecco, questa volta ci riesco_ – e poi la richiudeva, abbassando gli occhi.  
«Ti rendi conto che non aspetterà in eterno, Merlin? Che Arthur non è come te,» gli aveva detto una volta Gwen – e Merlin si chiese se sapesse tutto perché gliel’aveva detto Morgana o semplicemente perché anche lei era diventata malvagia e gli leggeva la mente – e lui le aveva risposto «E’ questo il problema.»  
Perché Arthur amava con una facilità impressionante – come non ricordare Sophia, che era venuta a sfidare Uther quando Merlin e Arthur avevano 16 anni ed era rimasta solamente tre giorni ma aveva reso Arthur pazzo d’amore (parole di Arthur) per poi essere dimenticata due giorni dopo, come se non fosse mai stata lì? – e si disinnamorava altrettanto facilmente. E Merlin sapeva che quello non era amore, ma Arthur no – perché Arthur non aveva idea di cosa volesse dire essere davvero innamorati.  
E il solo fatto che Arthur non sarebbe disposto ad aspettare 14 anni per lui come aveva fatto Merlin gli diceva che non poteva funzionare.  
«Siete persone differenti, Merlin, non puoi adattare i tuoi standard a lui,» gli aveva detto Morgana, sbuffando, e Merlin le aveva chiesto se era sbagliato sperare che Arthur potesse amarlo esattamente quanto Merlin amasse Arthur. Morgana non gli aveva risposto.  
Merlin era un po’ stupido, forse, - un bel po’ stupido a detta di Lancelot (e, esattamente, come aveva fatto a trovare il numero del suo pokègear?) – ma avrebbe aspettato che Arthur capisse che era stato tutto a causa della perdita di sangue e della paura e che non importava, perché Merlin non l’avrebbe abbandonato comunque, quindi non c’era bisogno di diventare gay solo per non sentirsi abbandonato.  
Aveva aspettato 14 anni che Arthur s’innamorasse, poteva aspettare qualche giorno che si disinnamorasse.  
Ma Arthur continuava a non parlargli, non importava quanto tempo passasse, e Morgana roteava gli occhi esasperata ogni volta che trovava Merlin che guardava Arthur confuso.  
«Credi davvero che farà di nuovo lui la prima mossa, Merlin?» gli chiedeva, ogni volta e Merlin si infuriava.  
«Dovrebbe, è lui quello coraggioso tra i due!» le rispondeva e Morgana di solito andava a sedersi con Gwen, a sparlare di quanto fossero stupidi gli uomini probabilmente.  
A quel punto Merlin chiudeva gli occhi e gettava la testa all’indietro.  
   
La salita, che era decisamente troppo lunga per essere a prova d’uomo, aveva lasciato le ragazze prive di forze più di una volta – Merlin aveva provato a convincere Abra a teletrasportarli in città, e Abra ci aveva anche provato, ma Merlin doveva essere l’unico ad avere un Abra che non sapeva teletrasportarsi a più di cinque metri da dove si trovava.  
«Sei inutile, Merlin,» gli aveva detto Arthur, ricevendo un calcio da Abra – probabilmente perché aveva capito che sebbene Arthur avesse detto _Merlin_ intendeva _Abra_ – e aveva richiamato Arcanine che, per un po’, aveva trasportato le ragazze a turno.  
Era stata una delle prime cose che Arthur gli avesse detto da quando avevano lasciato l’ospedale e Merlin si rese conto che era davvero messo male se era felice anche per un insulto.  
Avevano resistito così un’altra mezzora, ma presto anche Arcanine aveva dato segni di cedimento e Arthur era stato costretto a richiamarlo.  
«Okay, non ce la faccio più, ora troviamo un posto dove riposarci e ci sediamo,» aveva esclamato Morgana, improvvisamente, appoggiata completamente da Gwen e Merlin non era esattamente contrario all’idea.  
L’unico che sembrava poco convinto era Arthur, ovviamente, ma aveva acconsentito, ricordandosi di quando era _lui_ che non riusciva a tenere il passo.  
«Okay, facciamo una cosa, voi state qui, io provo a vedere se più avanti c’è un posto in cui potersi accampare,» ragionò Arthur, guardandosi attorno e occhieggiando al dirupo al lato destro della strada e alla montagna sul lato sinistro.  
Morgana non se lo fece ripetere due volte, poggiando una coperta a terra e sedendovicisi di sopra, Gwen la seguì presto, mentre Merlin rimase in piedi, indeciso se seguire le ragazze – e le sue gambe lo stavano davvero uccidendo – o aiutare Arthur.  
Fu Arthur, ovviamente, a risolvergli il dubbio.  
«Rimani con loro, Merlin, non cercare di fare l’eroe. Lo vedo come ti tremano le gambe,» e quel sorrisino insopportabile era di nuovo lì, in tutta la sua fierezza, e Merlin roteò gli occhi esasperato, raggiungendo le ragazze pensando che _visto? Gli è già passata. Avevo ragione io_.  
Presto Arthur scomparve dalla loro vista e Merlin cominciò a rilassarsi – anche se per poco.  
«Quindi, ancora non hai raggiunto una decisione?» la domanda di Gwen era arrivata inaspettata, ma questo solo perché Merlin non aveva tenuto la guardia sufficientemente alta. Avrebbe dovuto prevederlo, le conosceva meglio di così.  
«Gwen, smettila, non ho intenzione…» cominciò, quando Morgana lo interruppe.  
«Non ho intenzione di passare il resto della mia vita a fare sesso con Arthur Pendragon, Gwen, anche se immagino di farlo da quando…» e qui fece finta di contare sulla punta delle dita «mah, tutta la mia vita.»  
Probabilmente se lo meritava – o comunque se l’era meritato le prime mille volte, ora cominciava a diventare storia vecchia.  
«Sì, sì, ho capito, Merlin è uno stupido, diamo tutti addosso a Merlin. Perdonatemi se voglio proteggere Arthur da sé stesso,» borbottò, irritato.  
«Oh, Merlin, non essere sciocco! Arthur è un uomo adulto, non ha bisogno di essere protetto da sè…»e poi Morgana si voltò a guardarlo e probabilmente colse il significato del suo sguardo «okay, spesso ne ha bisogno, ma non in questo caso! In questo caso ha fatto una cosa saggia! Non capita spesso!»  
Merlin sospirò, stanco «Non potrebbe funzionare, Morgana. Lo sappiamo bene tutti e tre!» sbottò alla fine.  
«E’ qui che ti sbagli,» intervenne Gwen, la voce bassa ma severa «sei solo tu che lo pensi tra noi quattro.»  
Merlin avrebbe voluto rispondere che avevano già deciso che Arthur non sapeva badare a sé stesso, ma Gwen stava sorridendogli dolcemente e Morgana lo stava guardando come se fosse particolarmente stupido.  
Merlin decise che rimanere zitto era la migliore soluzione.  
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, al ciglio di una salita così lunga da essere ridicola, stremati dal caldo e dalla fatica, prima di sentire la salvezza. Qualcosa di probabilmente molto vicino al messia.  
Una macchina. Una meravigliosa macchina.  
Merlin scattò a sedere, così velocemente che la testa gli girò per qualche secondo prima che potesse mettersi in piedi.  
«E’ quello che io penso che sia?» chiese, quasi incredulo, quando la macchina apparve all’orizzonte.  
«Fermala, Merlin! Non m’importa come! Basta che la fermi! Buttatici di sotto, basta che lo fai!» gli urlò Morgana, e Merlin avrebbe potuto offendersi, ma condivideva il sentimento.  
Merlin agitò le braccia in maniera abbastanza ridicola, sperando che bastasse a far fermare il guidatore. Ed effettivamente fu così.  
Non sapeva esattamente che macchina fosse – Merlin non ne avrebbe mai capito nulla di macchine e cose simili – tutto quello che gli interessava era che c’erano posti per loro e per Arthur, una volta che l’avessero raggiunto.  
«Avete dei problemi?» aveva chiesto il ragazzo alla guida e Merlin si era avvicinato per ringraziarlo e costringerlo ad accompagnarli quando si era bloccato alla vista di chi c’era alla guida. Perché aveva questa sensazione…  
«Ma noi ci conosciamo?» aveva chiesto, impulsivamente, e l’altro ragazzo aveva arcuato un sopracciglio.  
«Non lo so… forse?» aveva risposto, titubante e Merlin poteva capirlo – era stato bloccato da tre autostoppisti e, improvvisamente, uno gli aveva chiesto se lo conoscessero e… però Merlin era sicuro di averlo visto da qualche parte.  
«Io sono Merlin. Mi dispiace, è che sono sicuro che…» provò di nuovo, mentre Morgana e Gwen si stavano avvicinando per capire quale fosse il problema.  
«Merlin? Merlin il figlio di Hunith? Io sono Will! Ho abitato a Ealdor fino a dieci anni! Giocavamo assieme quelle poche volte che venivi a trovare tua madre!» e Will gli stava sorridendo, felice e sì, esatto! _Will_!  
«Ma che ci fai qua?» chiese, mentre Will scendeva dalla macchina. Merlin avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, o qualcosa di simile – avevano giocato davvero tanto assieme quando erano più piccoli – ma probabilmente sarebbe stato un po’ strano.  
«Io? Io ci abito. Ho trovato un lavoretto qui dopo che sono partito per il grande viaggio, sai?» rispose Will, mentre Morgana e Gwen li guardavano confuse «e tu, Merlin? Che ci fai seduto in mezzo ad una salita?»  
«Dovremmo arrivare in città,» interruppe Morgana, apparentemente stufa di rimanere in piedi ad aspettare «potresti per caso darci un passaggio?»  
«Eh? Oh! Certo, nessun problema! Stavo comunque andando lì anch’io, potete mettervi dietro,» si affrettò a rispondere Will, aiutandoli a portare le borse.  
«Ehm, mi spiace, ci stai facendo un grande favore, ma potremmo chiedertene un altro? Non che questo non sia un grande favore, perché lo è, se è quello che vuoi, ecco, se non ti disturba troppo…» balbettò, incapace di fermarsi, prima che Morgana le desse una gomitata e la sbloccasse «dicevo, avanti dovrebbe esserci un nostro amico, che è andato a cercare un posto in cui potevamo accamparci…»  
«Nessun problema! Lo andiamo a cercare,» assicurò Will, mentre Morgana diceva qualcosa tipo “ _conoscendolo sarà tipo già arrivato in città o si sarà perso_ ” Merlin la pensava esattamente come lei, ma non disse nulla.  
Era facile parlare con Will, come se quegli otto anni in cui non si erano mai visti non fossero mai esistiti – non avevano parlato di niente di specifico e Merlin non era ancora riuscito a chiedergli che lavoro facesse – ma era stata la conversazione meno stressante che avesse avuto in un bel po’ di tempo.  
Era una bella differenza, rilassante. Niente segreti che aleggiavano, niente tensione, a volte a Merlin mancavano momenti del genere. Gli mancavano spesso, se doveva essere sincero, ma spesso era tutta colpa sua quindi non aveva alcun diritto di lamentarsi.  
Poi avevano trovato Arthur e Will aveva riso – “ _Non c’è posto in cui accamparsi qui intorno, avrebbe dovuto davvero salire fino in città, sapete?_ ” – e quando avevano accostato per farlo salire, Arthur aveva guardato la macchina come una visione.  
Poi era successo qualcosa di strano. Merlin non aveva capito nemmeno come.  
Arthur era, come al solito, stato insopportabile. Will apparentemente non aveva quel minimo di pazienza che ci voleva per trattare con Arthur e in due minuti la macchina si era nuovamente riempita di tensione.  
«Non mi avevate detto che il vostro amico era un tale pallone gonfiato, l’avrei lasciato a fare la salita,» aveva borbottato Will.  
«Oh, se avessi realizzato quanto scomoda fosse questa macchina non sarei salito di mio,» aveva risposto Arthur.  
E per un pelo Will non si era fermato per far scendere Arthur e farlo andare a piedi.  
A dire il vero, Arthur si stava comportando persino peggio del solito e Merlin non riusciva nemmeno a capire il perché. Aveva commentato i sedili, l’odore, il modo di guidare di Will, i suoi vestiti e anche qualcos’altro, nonostante sia Morgana che Gwen cercassero di zittirlo in ogni modo.  
Merlin non sapeva perché, era successo da qualche parte tra “ _Grazie per averci dato un passaggio_ ” e “ _Tu e Merlin vi conoscevate già?_ ” perché fino a quel secondo era stato quasi educato.  
Quando finalmente erano arrivati a destinazione, Merlin era quasi schizzato via dall’auto – Arthur e Will avevano smesso di litigare, ma l’aria era diventata ancora più tesa.  
Will aveva continuato a guardare male Arthur per altri due minuti prima di voltarsi verso Merlin – probabilmente decidendo che non ne valeva la pena - «Qualcuno di voi è qui per sfidare il capopalestra?» aveva chiesto, ma prima che Merlin potesse intercettare la domanda e fare in modo che Arthur e Will non ricominciassero a litigare, Arthur rispose.  
«Io, a dire il vero,» ed era così fiero che probabilmente il capopalestra aveva percepito la sua arroganza «e quando avrò messo K.O. questo bamboccio finalmente potrò accedere alla lega.»  
Will, però, non sembrava così impressionato «Quindi sei tu? Oh, sarà divertente. Ti aspetto domani, idiota, non farmi attendere troppo.»  
«Aspetta…» momorò Arthur, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca un paio di volte, incredulo «tu saresti…?»  
«Will, ottavo capopalestra di Albion, possessore della medaglia tempesta,» e poi ghignò, soddisfatto «piacere di conoscervi.»  
   
Apparentemente essere amici del capopalestra pagava, perché il posto che aveva trovato loro era davvero carino e la coppia di proprietari, due vecchietti adorabili, erano stati solo felici di ospitarli.  
«Will è un ragazzo così amorevole, non trovate? Un disconcello, di certo, ma ha un cuore d’oro,» aveva detto la proprietaria, mentre Arthur aveva borbottato qualcosa che Merlin non era riuscito a capire bene.  
Poi Arthur era uscito ad allenarsi. Non era una novità, prima di una battaglia in palestra Arthur si allenava sempre più del solito, ma Arthur era si cattivo umore e quando Merlin aveva provato a chiedergli cosa gli fosse preso con Will, Arthur si era limitato a grugnire e si era allontanato, senza degnarlo di una risposta.  
Arthur era insopportabile ed era un idiota, ma Merlin sapeva che poteva anche essere civile quando ci si metteva.  
«Era _ge-lo-so_ ,» aveva cantilenato Morgana quando le aveva chiesto un parere.  
«E di cosa? Non ha senso. Non sapeva che Will fosse il capopalestra e…» provò a ragionare Merlin, suscitando le risate sia di Gwen che di Morgana «Cosa?»  
«Oh, Merlin, era geloso di voi. Di come eravate così in sintonia,» gli spiegò Gwen, sorridendo – come se trovasse tutto questo troppo adorabile per poterlo esprimere a parole.  
«Arthur non divide facilmente quello che crede suo, lo sai meglio di me,» aveva concluso Morgana, con un’alzata di spalle.  
Merlin avrebbe voluto protestare, ma non era facile quando quello che dicevano le altre persone, sebbene completamente assurdo, aveva senso.  
«Ma a me non interessa Will…» aveva allora detto, e le due ragazze si erano voltate verso di lui.  
«Noi lo sappiamo. Arthur sa solo che hai _rinunciato di vivere assieme a lui per sempre_ ,» Morgana poteva anche smettere di ricordarglielo ogni due secondi.  
«Non… io… ci sto ancora pensando…» disse alla fine, sperando che non fosse suonato così petulante come gli era sembrato. Apparentemente no.  
«Certo, Merlin,» gli aveva infatti risposto Morgana, perdendo improvvisamente interesse nella conversazione e alzandosi.  
Il che lasciava solo Gwen a cui chiedere consiglio. Gwen era una brava persona, Gwen non l’avrebbe preso in giro come faceva Morgana, lui credeva in Gwen.  
«A volte sei un po’ stupido, Merlin. Non che sia una cosa sbagliata, è carino. Non che io lo trovi carino e non perché non sia carino solo perché…»  
«Sì, Gwen, tranquilla. Torniamo a quando dicevi che sono un po’ stupido. Perché?» sbottò, stanco di sentirselo ripetere.  
«Perché hai deciso da solo che Arthur non avrebbe mai potuto ricambiare i tuoi sentimenti e quindi ora ti sei convinto, sempre da solo, che non possano essere reali,» gli spiegò Gwen, calma – Gwen sarebbe stata una brava madre, pensò improvvisamente Merlin.  
«Ma non sono veri!» ripeté però Merlin, che cominciava a suonare un po’ troppo come un bambino petulante.  
«Perché lo dici tu? »  
«S-sì…»  
«Esattamente quello che volevo dire,» concluse semplicemente Gwen, continuando a sorridergli. Merlin ritirava tutto: Gwen non era una brava persona, Gwen era molto molto cattiva. Morgana l’aveva contagiata, insieme erano la coppia diabolica. Erano spaventose.  
«Ti odio,» le disse, mettendo il broncio, nonostante quello che volesse dire veramente era “ _grazie_ ”.  
«Prego…» gli rispose, come se avesse davvero sentito cosa stava pensando e Merlin provò a pensare cose assurde, cercando di capire se lei o Morgana davvero possedevano il potere di leggerli nel pensiero.  
Prima ancora che Merlin potesse concludere l’esperimento, Arthur ritornòcon il fiatone e sudato, ma di ottimo umore.  
«Domani quel cretino non ha alcuna chance. Sono in perfetta forma! Non avrà come battermi!» annunciò, fiero «dovrà inginocchiarsi davanti a me e darmi la medaglia. Mi pregherà di perdonarlo, ecco!»  
«O magari sarà il contrario,» rispose, apaticamente, Morgana, sfogliando una rivista.  
«O magari sarà lui,» Arthur non sembrava intenzionato a farsi scoraggiare, o ad arrabbiarsi. A volte allenarsi gli dava questo affetto.  
Però Merlin non riuscì a resistere «O magari Will ti straccerà di netto.»  
« _Meeer_ lin, non ho tempo per il tuo pessimismo e la tua poca fede. Sono un campione io,» lo liquidò Arthur, «e dedicherò la mia vittoria a Gwen, che è evidentemente l’unica persona simpatica in questa stanza.»  
Morgana roteò gli occhi, dando a vedere che non gliene interessava proprio nulla. Merlin sbadigliò, annoiato, e Gwen sorrise, come al solito.  
«Seriamente,» si lamentò Arthur, finalmente «voglio un nuovo migliore amico e una nuova sorellastra. Credo che ci sia stato un errore nell’attribuzione. Perché vuoi due fate schifo. Gwen, che ne diresti di essere la mia nuova migliore amica?»  
«Mi dispiace, credo che Morgana abbia già prenotato quel posto,» si limitò a rispondere Gwen, alzando le spalle, mentre Morgana ridacchiava malignamente.  
«Peggiore. Sorellastra. Di. Sempre.» ripeté Arthur, scandendo bene le parole.  
«Oh, andiamo, poteva capitarti di peggio,» Morgana non sembrava particolarmente ferita dalle parole di Arthur e considerati gli insulti che i due erano stati capaci di lanciarsi addosso nel corso degli anni, Merlin non ne era stupito.  
«Sì, poteva capitarmi una sorellastra sarcastica, che continua a criticarmi per tutto, insopportabile, che vuole avere sempre ragione e che… oh, no, aspetta. Questa sei tu.»  
Poi Merlin smise di ascoltarli, troppo abituato per essere anche solo remotamente interessato. Non sapeva se fosse stato per l’emozione, per il fatto che fosse troppo su di giri o perché Merlin aveva ragione, ma Arthur gli aveva parlato come se nulla fosse successo, come se non avessero passato le ultime due settimane evitandosi reciprocamente come la peste.  
Fino a che avrebbe potuto avere serate come queste a Merlin sarebbe andato bene, davvero, non aveva bisogno d’altro.  
Forse Gwen aveva ragione, forse era solo una sua convinzione mentale, ma Merlin non poteva davvero credere che Arthur si fosse innamorato di lui. Gli sarebbe passata presto, gli stava già passando, e poi sarebbe arrivata un’altra Sophia, un’altra ragazza e Arthur si sarebbe dimenticato di Merlin.  
E questo non poteva sopportarlo.  
«Sei un idiota, sai?» gli bisbigliò improvvisamente Gwen, mentre Arthur e Morgana continuavano a tirarsi addosso colorati insulti.  
«Perché? Non ho nemmeno detto nulla!» protestò, ma lei si voltò verso di lui, arcuando un sopracciglio.  
«Stavi pensando cose stupide. Lo sento quando pensi cose stupide,» Gwen era davvero il male! Non c’erano assolutamente altre spiegazioni: lei e Morgana erano state mandate sulla terra per conquistarli tutti con la loro suprema malvagità!  
«Ecco, per dire, adesso. Smettila di pensare, stai pensando cose stupide,» lo rimbeccò Gwen e Merlin, Merlin era un poco impressionato.  
   
«Sei pronto, pomposo idiota?» chiese Will, ghignando ad Arthur dal suo lato dell’arena e Arthur scelse di non rispondergli, limitandosi a guardarlo con sufficienza.  
Merlin ricordava che Will non era mai stato il bambino più simpatico, quello con cui era più facile andare d’accordo, ma non lo ricordava così.  
Arthur era insopportabile, ma Will si stava impegnando per raggiungerlo.  
«Vediamo quanto sarai arrogante quando ti avrò sconfitto, figlio di papà,» urlò Will, e Merlin si chiese se sapesse di quanto quell’argomento fosse delicato, intorno ad Arthur, e l’avesse preso a posta.  
«Lascia mio padre fuori da questa storia! Mio padre non c’entra niente! Sono arrivato qui con le mie sole forze!» gli rispose Arthur, rosso d’ira.  
«Ceeeerto. Scommetto che Uther è qui fuori e ti ha retto la manina fin-» ma prima che Will potesse completare la frase, Arthur lo interruppe, livido di rabbia e con una sfera già davanti a lui, pronto a lanciarla.  
«Signor giudice, potremmo per favore muoverci? Le mie orecchie non ce la fanno più ad ascoltare tanta idiozia,» disse a denti stretti, e probabilmente, se avesse avuto dei poteri, avrebbe ucciso Will semplicemente per come lo stava guardando.  
Grazie al cielo era Merlin, che era decisamente più affidabile e che sapeva controllare la rabbia decisamente meglio, ad avere queste capacità.  
«La lotta si svolgerà 5 contro 5. Lo sfidante potrà cambiare pokèmon quante volte vorrà, al capopalestra non sarà concesso cambiare pokèmon una volta lanciata la sferapokè in campo fino a che questi non sia incapace di continuare a combattere,» sentenziò il giudice, guardando i due sfidanti mentre annuivano.  
«Che la battaglia cominci.»   
Arthur e Will lanciarono le loro sferepokè: Will scelse Manectric per primo, mentre Arthur scelse Shelgon e cominciarono immediatamente.  
Merlin li guardò attentamente, e capì immediatamente cosa ci fosse che non andava. Arthur non riusciva a rendere i suoi attacchi incisivi come al solito, non si concentrava e faceva errori da principiante.  
Arthur era arrabbiato, così arrabbiato che la sua capacità di ragionare era stata offuscata da tutta la rabbia che aveva dentro. Questo Arthur era molto più il ragazzino di 11 anni che combatteva con suo padre ogni giorno, pieno di frustrazione repressa e voglia di battere qualcuno.  
Quello era un Arthur che non aveva molte speranze con Will, né con chiunque altro.  
«Sta lasciando che gli insulti gli arrivino alla testa,» mormorò, frustrato ed arrabbiato con Arthur per essere così _stupido_.  
«È Arthur, era ovvio che sarebbe successo,» si limitò a rispondergli Morgana, che non sembrava davvero preoccupata.  
«Ma così non vincerà. Will è esperto, deve esserlo per essere arrivato ad essere l’ottavo capopalestra e…» obiettò Merlin, cercando di capire che il momento per farsi prendere dal panico era quello.  
«E Arthur non lo è? Non conosco Arthur bene come voi e non so come fosse da piccolo, ma l’Arthur che ho visto io, in questo viaggio? L’Arthur che ho visto io può vincere senza troppi problemi,» disse Gwen, guardandoli «io credo in lui.»  
Merlin spostò di nuovo lo sguardo sull’arena, dove Shelgon veniva sbattuto a terra da una scintilla di Manectric e sembrava davvero la fine, quando Shelgon venne ricoperto da una luce bianca.  
«O forse credi che i suoi pokèmon saranno testardi anche più di lui,» si limitò a ridacchiare Merlin mentre dove c’era Shelgon appariva un Salamence, particolarmente fiero di sé.  
«Anche…» concesse Gwen, ridacchiando.  
Non ci volle molto prima che Salamence finisse Manectric – una cozzata zen, un dragoartigli e un lanciafiamme e Manectric era a terra, incapace di combattere.  
Arthur sembrava esserci completamente ripreso nel frattempo e guardava Will con sguardo di sfida.  
«Che ti avevamo detto, Merlin? Devi imparare a dare un po’ più di fiducia ad Arthur,» disse Gwen, sorridendo.  
«O almeno cominciare a ricordarti che non ha più dieci anni,» aggiunse Morgana, il ghigno sempre presente – a volte Merlin si chiedeva se fosse anche solo capace di un’altra espressione facciale.  
Arthur ritirò Salamence, poi, mentre Will chiamava in campo il suo Lanturn. Arthur ci pensò un poco, soppesando le sue possibilità – Poliwrath era probabilmente la scelta peggiore di tutte e Merlin si rese conto che Arthur non l’avrebbe usato per quella battaglia.  
Finalmente Arthur parve decidersi e lanciò in aria la sua seconda Pokèball, facendone uscire Lucario.  
Lucario sembrava completamente disinteressata a cosa stesse succedendo, come se tutto quello fosse troppo stupido perché potesse davvero pretendere la sua attenzione – Merlin capiva perché Lucario fosse innamorata di Arthur, a volte si somigliavano così tanto.  
«Lanturn, Idropompa,» ordinò Will, dettando l’inizio del secondo round, e Lucario non riuscì ad evitare l’attacco, venendo sbalzata contro la parete.  
«Lucario, rialzati! E poi Forzasfera!» urlò Arthur, mentre Lanturn si preparava a scagliare un altro attacco contro Lucario, prima che potesse alzarsi.  
Lucario fu però più veloce, evitando la pistolacqua all’ultimo secondo e lanciando contro l’altro la sfera.  
Arthur aveva provato a spiegargli, una volta, perché non fosse possibile che la Forzasfera mancasse il bersaglio – aveva a che fare con l’aura e con il modo in cui i Lucario la controllavano a loro piacimento – ma mentre Merlin guardava la sfera sferzare l’aria e correre verso Lanturn non si ricordò della spiegazione. Semplicemente ebbe questa sensazione che sì, non c’era modo in cui quell’attacco potesse mancare il bersaglio.  
Alcun modo.  
Lanturn venne colpito in pieno e il danno che ne ricevette fu evidente, più di quanto Lucario avesse ricevuto dalla sua idropompa, certamente. Dopo quello Lucario venne preso in pieno da un bollaraggio, ma evitò uno stordiraggio con facilità e contrattaccò con Palmoforza, fu chiaro che era Lucario ad aggiudicarsi quel turno.  
Ma lo scontro l’aveva affaticata pesantemente e nello stesso momento in cui il giudice dichiarò Lanturn incapace di combattere, cadde su un ginocchio, ansimando.  
«Lucario, forse è meglio che torn…» provò Arthur, portando la mano alla sfera, ma Lucario allungò il braccio, aprendo la mano il più possibile.  
«No,» si limitò a dire, la sua voce calma che risuonava in tutta la palestra «non riuscirei comunque a combattere un altro turno, nemmeno riposandomi, almeno sarò in grado di fare un po’ di danni ora.»  
Arthur avrebbe probabilmente voluto replicare, ma Lucario sembrava così certa di quello che diceva, che non c’era davvero cosa dirle, quindi Arthur si limitò ad annuire.  
«Okay, allora tocca a me, giusto?» interruppe Will, lanciando la sua terza sfera e facendo entrare Jolteon in campo.  
Jolteon ringhiò verso Lucario, rizzando il pelo e le punte degli spilli che componevano il suo corpo sembrarono più affilati che mai.  
«Te lo chiedo un’ultima volta, Lucario, sei sicura?» Arthur sembrava calmo, solo un poco preoccupato, ma Lucario annuì, semplicemente e Arthur sorrise.  
«Bene, allora, andiamo a mostrare a quel puntaspilli di cosa siamo capaci,» e improvvisamente Lucario era scattata in avanti, preparando un Dragopulsar e dal corpo di Jolteon partirono milioni di spilli che viaggiarono velocissimi verso Lucario.  
Lucario ne evitò alcuni, ma non riuscì ad evitarli tutti e subito dopo aver lanciato il dragopulsar cadde a terra. Ed era evidente che non si sarebbe più alzata per quella battaglia.  
Jolteon scattò di lato, evitando solo in parte il colpo dell’avversario, ma era evidente che Lucario era riuscita a fare danni e Arthur la richiamò, mentre il giudice annunciava che non era più in grado di combattere, e Merlin sapeva che Arthur era fiero di lei.  
«Okay, diamoci dentro, Arcanine!» e il pokèmon cane ruggì, entrando in campo, occhieggiando all’altro con sufficienza.  
Probabilmente era stato Arthur a dir loro di fare così, giusto per infastidire Will. Era una cosa che Arthur avrebbe fatto.  
Non persero tempo, questa volta, e Will ghignò malignamente.  
«Jolteon, tuono!» ordinò Will, immediatamente.  
«Arcanine, lanciafiamme!» contrattaccò Arthur e i due attacchi si incontrarono a mezz’aria, esplodendo nel mezzo dell’arena e alzando un polverone che impedì di vedere cosa succedeva nel mezzo dell’arena.  
Quando finalmente l’arena fu nuovamente visibile, Arcanine sembrava sofferente e Jolteon stava lì, perfetto.  
Che il colpo avesse raggiunto Arcanine e non Jolteon? Come era possibile?  
«Credo che l’abbia paralizzato,» mormorò Gwen, accanto a lui.  
«Cosa?»  
«Paralizzato. Deve avere usato un tuononda, mentre l’arena era coperta dalla polvere. Tuononda si espande per tutto il campo, non avrebbe avuto bisogno di prendere la mira,» spiegò Gwen, e Merlin realizzò che aveva un senso, che era probabilmente quello che era successo e che Will era un bastardo.  
«No, è bravo, che è diverso,» lo corresse Morgana – anche se Merlin nemmeno ricordava di aver parlato ad alta voce - «ha visto un’occasione e l’ha sfruttata, non bisogna sottovalutarlo.»  
«Non eri tu quella che diceva, poco fa, che dovevo avere fiducia in Arthur?» sbottò Merlin, alzando un sopracciglio.  
«Ho detto che è bravo, non che vincerà,» si limitò a rispondere Morgana «Arthur è in vantaggio, per ora.»  
A quel punto Merlin riportò l’attenzione sulla battaglia, dove Arcanine stava ricevendo in pieno l’attacco missilspilli di Jolteon, incapace di muoversi per evitarli.  
Arthur aveva la mano stretta a pugno, e si mordeva il labbro inferiore, con nervosismo. Merlin sperava che Arthur trovasse un piano alla svelta, perché Arcanine nonavrebbe resistito a lungo, ma non aveva la minima idea di quale potesse essere.  
«Arcanine,» disse improvvisamente Arthur, il tono insolitamente calmo e freddo «Extrarapido, ora.»  
E sia Merlin che Morgana che Gwen che Will lo guardarono come se fossero impazziti – Arcanine era paralizzato, non poteva muoversi, figurarsi utilizzare una mossa come Extrarapido.  
E infatti Jolteon lo attaccò con un altro tuono e Will rise.  
«Sei impazzito, Pendragon? O l’umiliazione della sconfitta è troppa per te? Eh?» Will era evidentemente felice di come stavano girando le carte in tavola, ma Arthur non lo degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo.  
«Arcanine,» ripeté, quasi fosse stato una formula magica «extrarapido,» e Arcanine si mosse.  
Si mosse così velocemente che nessuno fu in grado di vedere il momento in cui colpì Jolteon, mandandolo al tappeto – e KO.  
Per qualche secondo vi fu completo silenzio nella palestra, mentre Arthur annuiva, fiero, e Arcanine respirava affannosamente, incerto sulle zampe.  
«Ma che è successo? » chiese Morgana, quasi senza fiato, incredula.  
«Avevamo sottovalutato la testardaggine di Arthur e dei suoi pokèmon, apparentemente, non che credevo fosse possibile,» mormorò Merlin, ancora sconvolto.  
«Ma è impossibile, Arcanine era paralizzato e…» e Gwen aveva ragione e Merlin non capiva. O forse capiva e in un attimo si ricordò del discorso di Aglain, di come la forza di volontà emanasse delle onde, _un potere_ , simile a quello della magia.  
Che se lo fosse ricordato anche Arthur? O forse aveva avuto solo fiducia nel suo pokèmon, sarebbe stato tipico, dopotutto. Arthur era fatto così.  
«Jolteon non è più in grado di combattere, vince Arcanine!» decretò il giudice, mentre entrambi gli allenatori richiamavano i loro pokèmon.  
«Will ha solo altri due pokèmon, no? Mentre Arthur ne ha tre, escludendo Arcanine, che non è in condizioni di combattere ancora…» ragionò Gwen, facendo il punto della situazione.  
Merlin annuì, anche se «Credo che Arthur speri di poter vincere usando solo Nidoking e Salamence. Poliwrath non potrebbe mai usarlo e Luxio è un rischio,» l’aveva pensato all’inizio, quando Arthur aveva scelto Shelgon e ne era ancora più sicuro ora «è disposto persino a riutilizzare Arcanine per non dover rischiare.»  
«Non credo ci riuscirà,» mormorò Morgana, guardando mentre Will richiamava il suo quarto pokèmon e Arthur richiamava in campo Salamence.  
«Nemmeno io,» bisbigliò mentre guardava l’Ampharos di Will. Era circondato da elettricità, come se ne avesse così tanta in corpo da non riuscire a tenerla dentro «nemmeno io.»  
Ampharos era forte, incredibilmente forte, e Salamence, comunque indebolito dalla prima battaglia e dai danni ricevuti quando era ancora uno Shelgon non riuscì a batterlo – anche se riuscì, infatti, ad assestare un due o tre colpi ben piazzati.  
Presto, però, cedette sotto i colpi dell’altro e Arthur fu costretto a richiamarlo mentre il giudice annunciava Ampharos vincitore di quel round.  
Arcanine non aveva riposato abbastanza per essere richiamato e Arthur prese la sfera pokè contenente Nidoking e la lanciò in campo.  
«Okay, amico, dobbiamo cercare di battere i prossimi due da soli, te la senti?» gli chiese Arthur, sorridendogli, ma Nidoking non sembrava esattamente convinto.  
Arthur ridacchiò a quel punto, ricordandosi con quale dei suoi pokèmon avesse a che fare.  
«Lo so, amico, lo so, ma cerchiamo comunque di fare del nostro meglio, okay?» e Nidoking sembrò convincersi a quelle parole, avvicinandosi ad Ampharos.  
Nidoking era sostanzialmente avvantaggiato e quando Ampharos provò a lanciargli contro Tuono, Nidoking lo sentì arrivargli addosso come un forte vento, ma nulla di più.  
Ampharos riprovò con un Segnoraggio, che però non creò che un piccolo fastidio a Nidoking e quando quest’ultimo attacco con un Geoforza, il round era già finito.  
Ampharos cadde a terra, esausto, e Will lo ritirò, indispettito.  
Il suo prossimo – e ultimo, dovette ricordarsi Merlin – pokèmon fu Electivire. E forse Arthur poteva farcela, forse poteva davvero farcela.  
Arthur stava cercando di non arrivare a Luxio non perché non si fidasse di lui, o perché credesse che Luxio non fosse forte abbastanza, ma tenere Luxio come ultimo pokèmon era un problema – certo, era avvantaggiato contro gli attacchi elettrici, ma lo stesso si poteva dire del suo avversario, e Electivire era più potente di Luxio per quanto riguardava gli attacchi non-elettrici.  
Era un rischio, che apparentemente Arthur non voleva prendere.  
«Hai visto, comunque? Non gli ci è voluto molto per recuperare la calma, alla fine,» commentò Gwen, mentre i due pokèmon in campo si occhieggiavano.  
«Già, il suo ego e l’ebbrezza della vittoria hanno annegato il suo orgoglio,» ma sapeva quello che Gwen voleva dirgli e sapeva che lo stava pensando anche Morgana.  
Arthur era cresciuto. _Quando_ Merlin non lo sapeva, perché era stato troppo impegnato a nascondergli cose per accorgersene. Perché lui e Arthur non avevano davvero parlato in mesi. E gli mancava.  
Electivire attaccò improvvisamente, scattando in avanti e colpendo Nidoking con un fuocopugno, Nidoking rispose con un megacorno. Electivire attaccò con stridio, lasciando Nidoking a coprire le orecchie, per scacciare il rumore insopportabile.  
E poi Arthur stava per completare il duello con un altro Geoforza, quando Electivire attacco con un megaimpatto e, in qualche modo, questo mandò Nidoking al tappeto.  
«Stridio, ha indebolito Nidoking più di quanto Arthur e lui stesso si fossero accorti,» spiegò Morgana, guardando mentre Will festeggiava «come ho già detto: è bravo. E Arthur a volte è ancora un po’ troppo intuitivo e poco strategico.»  
Arthur richiamò Nidoking, mentre pensava a chi mandare dopo. Arcanine o Luxio.  
Merlin sapeva che Arthur avrebbe preferito mandare Arcanine che Luxio, ma c’era qualcosa che lo bloccava. E Merlin pensava di sapere cosa fosse, ma non poteva esserne certo.  
Arthur non aveva parlato molto dell’incidente con Arcanine e Merlin sapeva che non riteneva il pokèmon responsabile dell’accaduto, ma a volte gli sembrava come se Arthur avesse paura. Avesse paura di spingere Arcanine troppo in là, di spingerlo oltre i suoi limiti e di perderlo ancora.  
Non gli importava il fatto che avrebbe potuto fargli del male, non era quello il problema, non davvero. Era solo l’idea di vederlo di nuovo uscire di testa, perdere completamente il controllo e poi soffrirne.  
Perché Arcanine era stato malissimo per quell’episodio, per giorni non aveva lasciato il fianco di Arthur e mentre questo era in ospedale, anche quando stava bene, anche quando aveva chiamato Arcanine, il pokèmon si era rifiutato di muoversi da fuori quella finestra, come se, lo spazio che li separava, avesse potuto proteggere Arthur da lui.  
Quindi quando Arthur sospirò, Merlin sapeva già che nonostante avrebbe _preferito_ usare Arcanine avrebbe usato Luxio.  
Se Luxio avesse fallito a quel punto avrebbe tirato fuori Arcanine e avrebbe affrontato la sua paura. Solo allora.  
«Luxio, fatti valere,» lo richiamò, mentre Luxio appariva in campo e rivolgeva ad Arthur uno sguardo seccato – come se sapesse che Arthur aveva esitato prima di chiamarlo e ne fosse mortalmente offeso.  
«Oi, non guardarmi così, dai!» protestò Arthur, mentre il suo pokèmon si voltava dall’altro lato, come una prima donna. Luxio era così, dopotutto.  
«Oh, Pendragon, tu e i tuoi pokèmon siete uno spasso,» rise Will, guardandoli con ilarità crescente.  
«Sta zitto, Will, almeno i miei pokèmon hanno una personalità!» ringhiò di rimando Arthur, mentre Luxio si voltava a guardare Will, apparentemente perso in riflessione.  
«Tutto quello che hai bisogno di ripeterti prima di andare a dormire, Pendragon,» e a quel punto Luxio sembrò giungere alla sua conclusione e cominciò a ringhiare e presto venne circondato di elettricità.  
Apparentemente, per quanto ce l’avesse con Arthur, Will gli era ancora più antipatico.  
«Sono assolutamente d’accordo, Luxio, tappiamogli la bocca, okay?» e apparentemente il pokèmon non aveva bisogno di averlo ripetuto due volte.  
Si gettò in avanti, mentre Arthur gridava _Sgranocchio_ e Will ordinava ad Electivire di utilizzare _Colpo Basso_. Luxio evitò l’attacco di Electivire saltando all’ultimo secondo e chiudendo il braccio dell’altro pokèmon tra le sue fauci e poi mordendo.  
L’urlo di Electivire dilagò per tutta la palestra, mentre agitava il braccio perché Luxio lasciasse la presa.  
«Electivire, se non vuole lasciare la presa, usa fuoco pugno!» ed effettivamente lo colpì in pieno, dato che Luxio aveva ignorato il comando di Arthur e non aveva smesso di mordere.  
Era stato lanciato a qualche metro di distanza dal colpo, ma si rialzò velocemente, ringhiando ferocemente.  
«Sai, Will, se è una battaglia sulle istigazioni che vuoi, posso accontentarti,» annunciò Arthur, improvvisamente, ghignando «Luxio, bullo!»  
Ordinò e Luxio venne avvolto da un alone rosso e si sedette, guardando Electivire dall’alto in basso, come se valesse meno di zero.  
E improvvisamente Electivire uscì di testa.  
«L’ha confuso! C’è riuscito!» esclamò Merlin, incapace di trattenersi, mentre Electivire lanciò un tuono verso il muro della palestra.  
«Bene e ora, Luxio, sgranocchio, di nuovo e poi finiscilo con un attacco azione!» e Luxio si gettò in avanti, ghignando.  
E Arthur vinse la sua ottava e ultima medaglia.  
   
Will si avvicinò ad Arthur con riluttanza, come se ogni passo gli facesse fisicamente male.  
«Hai vinto quindi devo darti questa medaglia, è la regola. Ma sei comunque un’idiota,» sentenziò, dandogli la medaglia.  
«Grazie, Will, anche io ti trovo insopportabile,» fu l’eloquente risposta di Arthur prima di voltarsi e incamminarsi verso di loro.  
Merlin lo accolse con un sorrisone gigante e, mano a mano che camminava, quello sul viso di Arthur si allargava sempre di più.  
«Ho vinto l’ottava medaglia!» e lo stava canticchiando, praticamente, come se avesse dovuto cominciare a saltare dalla gioia da un momento all’altro. E Merlin non riusciva a contenere l’eccitazione e, a dire il vero, nemmeno ci stava provando.  
«Mah, te la sei cavata abbastanza bene,» ma il tono incredibilmente fiero che aveva stava rovinando la presa in giro «cerca di non farti battere subito alla lega, almeno.»  
E poi Arthur stava ridendo e lo stava abbracciando e Merlin si era persino dimenticato che avrebbe dovuto entrare nel panico, o cose simili, perché Arthur aveva vinto l’ottava medaglia e nulla era più importante di quello.  
«Oh, Arthur,» li interruppe Morgana, che stava sorridendo accanto a loro «sarei fiera di te se non fossi troppo impegnata a superare lo shock. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che il mio stupido fratello sarebbe davvero riuscito a vincere tutte e otto le medaglie…»  
«Tu hai sempre avuto troppa poca fiducia in me, Morgana. Te l’ho sempre detto che io sono assolutamente incredibile,» si vantò Arthur, suonando come un bambino di cinque anni che era riuscito ad andare sulla bicicletta per la prima volta senza mai cadere.  
Poi Merlin si voltò verso Will, che stava parlando con il giudice e pensò che sarebbe stato da maleducati andarsene senza salutare e lasciò i suoi tre compagni ai loro festeggiamenti e battibecchi – apparentemente Morgana aveva risposto che Arthur era semplicemente un completo idiota e Gwen aveva cercato di interrompere la discussione dicendo che magari, per quel giorno, poteva darla vinta ad Arthur e da lì era nato il putiferio – e si avvicinò al capopalestra, fiero come se fosse stato lui stesso a vincere.  
«Beh, hai combattuto bene,» gli disse, per attirare la sua attenzione, e Will roteò gli occhi, voltandosi verso di lui.  
«Ma il tuo Golden Boy ha combattuto meglio, vero?» e sembrava quasi divertito, più che mortalmente seccato.  
«Beh, ha vinto, dopotutto,» si limitò a dire Merlin, guardando mentre Will incrociava le braccia.  
«Solo fortuna, dannata fortuna. La prossima volta non sarà così fortunato,» Will non sembrava esserne davvero convinto, ma Merlin si sentì in dovere di difendere Arthur comunque.  
«O forse è solo bravura,» dopotutto lo stesso Merlin aveva riconosciuto che Arthur era molto migliorato da quando erano partiti da Camelot, l’aveva quasi sorpreso quanto fosse diventato forte.  
Aveva appena conquistato tutte e otto le medaglie di Albion, per Dio! Era a cinque allenatori dall’essere campione di tutta la regione. Era incredibile.  
«Lo sai che non può certo rilassarsi. Comincia la parte più difficile per lui, ora,» lo informò Will, ma sembrava stanco e triste, quindi Merlin si limitò ad annuire, serio «E’ la parte che ha fregato me. Non sono riuscito a batterli quei dannati superquattro. E’ stato frustrante.»  
Ancora una volta Merlin si limitò ad annuire, indeciso su cosa dire, ma Will rise, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
«Aw, non fare così! Non me la passo mica male! Sono l’ottavo capopalestra, dopotutto, no?» e Merlin rise a sua volta.  
«Ora è meglio che io vada, Will, mi ha fatto davvero piacere rivederti,» e lo pensava davvero, nonostante gestire Arthur e Will assieme era praticamente impossibile.  
«Anche a me, Merlin, quando mi ritroverò a Ealdor dirò a tua madre di chiamarti e di obbligarti ad andarla atrovare, così possiamo parlare un po’,» e Merlin annuì, ridendo «e magari mi dirai se tra te e quel cretino sarà finalmente successo qualcosa. No, non perdere tempo a negare, non ti crederei.»  
E poi se n’era andato e Merlin era rimasto lì a guardarlo chiedendosi se fosse davvero _così_ evidente. Tornò indietro, sbuffando, e si rese conto che ad aspettarlo c’era solo Gwen, un sorriso apologetico sul viso.  
«Dove sono Morgana e Arthur?» le chiese, guardandosi intorno e Gwen si limitò ad evitare il suo sguardo. Non ci volle molto a Merlin per arrivarci.  
«Arthur se n’è andato? Perché? Poteva chiamarmi, sarei andato con lui!» come aveva potuto Arthur andarsene così? Non aveva senso! Oh, era così insopportabile!  
«Sai, a volte è impressionante il modo in cui tu decida di eliminare completamente dalla tua memoria quello che ti diciamo io e Morgana,» lo informò Gwen, che sembrava aver completamente perso quello spirito da buona samaritana con cui l’aveva accolto.  
«Che vorresti dire?» chiese, troppo stanco per starci davvero a pensare.  
«Prova a seguirmi questa volta, okay? » disse, sospirando, come se Merlin fosse un bambino piccolo molto molto stupido «Arthur. È. Geloso. L’ho detto abbastanza semplicemente?»  
«E di chi? Di Will?» chiese, incredulo.  
«Merlin! Te l’abbiamo già spiegato ieri sera!» Gwen sembrava pronta a strillargli addosso, ma Merlin pensava comunque che avesse capito male. Molto male.  
«E sono sicuro che aveva poco senso ieri sera come ne ha adesso,» si limitò quindi a dire, guardando gli occhi di Gwen che si aprivano completamente, increduli, prima che Gwen decidesse che non ne valeva la pena e cominciasse semplicemente a camminare. Lontano dalla palestra.  
«Basta, io ci rinuncio, con te non c’è modo di comunicare,» Merlin non era d’accordo, ma non disse nulla, ancora sconvolto dalla fallace rivelazione di Gwen.  
Perché non poteva essere vera, lo sapeva. Ne era certo, ecco.  
Eppure Gwen era malvagia e leggeva nella mente delle persone e solitamente diceva solo la verità, maledizione.  
   
Quando arrivarono al centro pokèmon, Arthur stava giusto ricevendo le sue pokèball indietro dall’infermiera e Merlin decise che era arrivato il momento di chiarire alcune cose.  
«Morgana, Gwen, vi andrebbe di andare a fare un po’ di shopping? Voi due, sole. Parlavate di quel bel negozio di, uhm, vestiti?» e okay, probabilmente avrebbe potuto essere più subdolo, ma Morgana e Gwen ebbero pietà di lui e annuirono, prendendosi a braccetto e andandosene assieme.  
Arthur non si era ancora nemmeno voltato verso di lui e a Merlin tutto questo sembrava assurdo.  
«Arthur, perché diamine te ne sei andato senza aspettarmi?» chiese quindi, indispettito, perché non importava davvero se quello che aveva detto Morgana era vero o meno, Arthur non aveva alcun diritto di lasciarlo in giro e andarsene come nulla fosse.  
«Non volevo disturbarti, mi sembravi preso nella conversazione…» e la cosa che lo faceva infuriare di più era che continuava a non guardarlo in faccia.  
«Non dire assurdità, lo sai che sarei venuto immediatamente se mi avessi detto che dovevi andare!» gli disse, sentendo il fastidio che montava sempre di più.  
«Cosa vuoi che ti dica, Merlin? Semplicemente non mi sembrava il caso,» e Arthur uscì dal centro pokèmon, cominciando a camminare verso la casa dove stavano, con Merlin che lo seguiva come una furia.  
«Arthur, non dire cazzate, okay? Ci conosciamo da una vita, non ti sei mai fatto problemi ad interrompere nulla. I miei discorsi con Gaius, il mio sonno, i miei discorsi con Morgana, i discorsi con mia _madre_ , per l’amor del cielo…» e stava per continuare – perché Arthur aveva davvero questa brutta abitudine di richiedere di essere il centro dell’attenzione di tutti. E quando non lo era faceva in modo di esserlo.  
«Ma ti ho detto che avrei aspettato!» urlò Arthur, interrompendo qualsiasi cosa Merlin stesse pensando di dire «E sto aspettando, sto dimostrando una pazienza che nemmeno sapevo di avere, Merlin! Mi sto sorprendendo da solo! Non mi piace aspettare, se voglio una cosa vado e me la prendo; oppure mi alleno fino a che non sono in grado di prenderla!» e poi si bloccò, quasi fosse indeciso su cosa dire, su cosa fare, alzò un braccio, come se avesse voluto prendere Merlin e portarlo verso di sé, ma lo lasciò ricadere lungo il fianco, esausto «ma non posso fare nulla di queste cose questa volta. Quindi sto aspettando, ma non so come si faccia, okay?»  
E Merlin si rese conto che sì, Gwen aveva ragione, che Arthur era _geloso_. E l’idea era così assurda e incredibile e allucinante.  
«Arthur,» cominciò, ma Arthur aveva ricominciato a camminare, ancora più velocemente di prima e Merlin fu costretto ad inseguirlo «aspetta! Ascoltami! Tra me e Will non c’è nulla, non so nemmeno come ti sia potuta passare per l’anticamera del cervello questa cosa!»  
«Non – non l’ho mai pensato io…» balbettò Arthur, senza però rallentare, e Merlin roteò gli occhi, esasperato. Il che non era una buona idea, specialmente mentre cercava di non andare a sbattere da qualche parte nel frattempo.  
«No, ascoltami bene, Arthur. E’ assurdo che tu possa pensare che tra me e Will ci sia qualcosa! Non ci vedevamo da anni e poi… non avevo mai nemmeno notato che era carino!»  
«Allora hai notato che è carino!» e Arthur lo stava dicendo come se gli avesse appena sbattuto in faccia una prova. Il che era assurdo.  
«Io non… cioè… oh, per l’amor del cielo, Arthur, questo è assurdo!» e l’aveva acchiappato, cercando di fermarlo, ma probabilmente Arthur si era fermato solo perché erano arrivati a destinazione «non avevo nemmeno notato che era carino perché ero – e sono, maledizione – innamorato di te!»  
Gli suonava ancora strano dirlo ad alta voce, era così abituato a nasconderlo, a trattarlo come il segreto più importante che avesse, da conservare in maniera speciale. E ora poteva dirlo, poteva dirlo per davvero.  
Ma Arthur non sembrava felice, né sollevato, né sorpreso. Sembrava solo stanco.  
«E allora perché siamo ancora qui a discutere, Merlin? Perché sto ancora aspettando? » Arthur si passò una mano sugli occhi, stropicciandoli lentamente, come a stroncare l’inizio di un pesante mal di testa «tu dici di essere innamorato di me, ma siamo sempre e comunque a questo punto. Quindi perdonami se sono solo leggermente confuso.»  
Ed era appunto quello il problema! Come poteva Merlin approfittarne quando Arthur era così evidentemente confuso? Probabilmente era stata l’adrenalina e la paura di morire e Arthur aveva creduto di essere innamorato di lui – e andava bene, davvero, ma gli sarebbe passata e Merlin ne sarebbe morto.  
Quindi no, non avrebbe rischiato, non avrebbe rovinato tutto. E doveva farlo capire anche ad Arthur che stava solo pensando al loro bene e a nient’altro, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa, Arthur riprese a parlare.  
«E prima che tu dica qualcosa di stupido, questo non riguarda me, Merlin. Qui intorno non sono io il problema, maledizione. Sei tu!» e ora Arthur sembrava arrabbiato, quasi furioso.  
«Come puoi dir-» provò Merlin, prima di venire di nuovo interrotto.  
«Posso dirlo perché questa cosa non riguarda solo te, Merlin, riguarda anche me. Posso dirlo perché non so quali mura insormontabili tu ti sia creato nella tua testa bacata, ma il fatto è che esistono solo lì. Io non vedo mura, okay? Io non ho problemi,» e poi si bloccò, ma Merlin sapeva che non aveva finito, aveva ancora quello sguardo deciso, un fuoco che gli bruciava dentro «e questa, Merlin, sarà in assoluto l’ultima volta che te lo dirò, Merlin. Questa è la tua ultima occasione.»  
Ma più che dire qualcosa, Arthur gli si avvicinò, gli si avvicinò così tanto che Merlin poteva sentire il suo respiro sulla guancia. E non poteva mandarlo via, non voleva. Non avrebbe resistito.  
E quindi prese una decisione «Te lo chiederò una sola volta, Arthur, dopodiché non avrai il diritto di cambiare idea.»  
Arthur ridacchiò, a pochi centimetri dalla bocca di Merlin – e Dio, era così bello - «Okay, chiedi.»  
«Sei sicuro? Sicuro al 100%?» e poi trattenne il fiato. Quella era l’ultima barriera che Merlin aveva la forza di erigere, dopo quella non sarebbe davvero più riuscito a respingere Arthur e le sue dita e il suo calore e il suo respiro. Lo sapeva, lo sapeva fin troppo bene.  
«Non potrei essere più sicuro di così,» e poi la bocca di Arthur era sulla sua, per la terza volta. Ma questa volta nessuno dei due era rigido e nessuno dei due era stato colto di sorpresa e, questa volta, le loro lingue si incontrarono senza troppe difficoltà.  
Non era un bel bacio – Merlin non aveva molta esperienza, aveva baciato qualche ragazza, quando era in quella fase in cui aveva cercato di scacciare Arthur dalla sua testa – c’erano un po’ troppi denti e probabilmente un po’ troppo impegno e non riuscivano davvero a coordinarsi bene, ma Merlin era così felice che non gli importava realmente.  
E quando Arthur si tirò indietro, senza fiato e con le mani sulle guance di Merlin, e la fronte attaccata alla sua, disse «Dovremo fare un bel po’ di pratica, mi sa,» e Merlin non aveva alcun argomento contrario quindi si limitò ad annuire e baciarlo di nuovo.  
Semplicemente perché ora poteva.  
E sapeva che c’erano persone che continuavano a guardarli, che ridevano e che li indicavano e sapeva che non sarebbe stato sempre facile, che nonostante tutto non andava sempre tutto per il verso giusto, ma dopo 14 anni si disse che sì, poteva anche fregarsene.  
E che se ne sarebbe preoccupato quando sarebbe stato necessario, non prima.  
   
Non avevano esattamente deciso come dirlo alle ragazze – anche se, probabilmente, lo sapevano già – quindi quando Arthur, un po’ brillo, lo prese e lo baciò Merlin pensò che potesse essere un modo come un altro.  
Gwen, che era un po’ brilla lei stessa, rise così tanto da cadere all’indietro sull’erba. Morgana, che era parecchio brilla, la seguì a ruota, canticchiando una qualche canzoncina stupida su lui e Arthur che partivano si sposavano e apparentemente adottavano un bambino a Sinnoh5. Merlin ridacchiò a sua volta, nascondendo il viso nel collo di Arthur, ispirando l’odore di dopobarba e Arthur.  
Ed era una bella serata per festeggiare – e apparentemente anche per addormentarsi nel bel mezzo del giardino dei signori che li ospitavano.  
   
Merlin si svegliò qualche ora dopo, ancora un po’ intontito per in sonno e la sbornia, sentendo qualcuno che lo scuoteva violentemente.  
«Uh? Cos?» provò, sentendo la lingua pensante ma qualcuno lo zittì presto, posandogli una mano sulla bocca.  
«Shhh! Merlin, non fare rumore, devi venire con me, ho bisogno di parlarti, per favore!» Morgana, fu la prima cosa che Merlin realizzò. Morgana lo stava chiamando, nel bel mezzo della notte.  
Braccio, fu la seconda cosa. C’era un braccio sul suo stomaco e presto si rese conto che era quello di Arthur e sentì un sorriso nascergli ai lati della bocca involontariamente.  
«Sì, sì, siete la cosa più carina dopo i Jigglypuff, ora. Devi. Venire. Con. Me,» Morgana sembrava seria, e leggermente spaventata e Merlin annuì, cercando di uscire dalla stretta di Arthur senza svegliarlo – Arthur aveva il sonno pesante, non era stata esattamente un’impresa molto difficile.  
Non appena fu libero si mese in piedi e Morgana cominciò a trascinarlo verso il boschetto che c’era dietro la casa, lontano da Gwen e Arthur, che continuavano a dormire beatamente.  
«Morgana? Potresti spiegarmi cosa succede?» bisbigliò, confuso, e ancora un poco assonnato.  
«Ho fatto un _sogno,_ » rispose Morgana, velocemente, come se non avesse voglia di entrare nel dettaglio, non lì, in ogni caso.  
«Un sogno? Cosa riguardava?» Morgana non aveva avuto molti sogni in quell’ultimo periodo, non sogni in _quel_ senso, in ogni caso. Avevano cercato di capire perché, per un po’, ma ci potevano essere così tante possibilità e loro non ne capivano molto, comunque, di come funzionassero quei loro poteri.  
Morgana si fermò improvvisamente e Merlin le andò a finire di sopra.  
«Scusa, non mi ero accort- Morgana?» Morgana era pallida e spaventata – lo poteva vedere perfettamente, la conosceva da così tanto, aveva visto com’era dopo molti sogni. Non era mai così.  
«Ho visto quello che vuole fare il Team Magical, Merlin. Non so quando metteranno in atto il piano, ma sarà in una grotta, o una montagna o qualcosa di simile. E ci saremo anche noi e… e hanno questa pietra grandissima, Merlin e la useranno per trasformare tutti i pokèmon in _Arcanine,_ » e Merlin sapeva che lei intendeva quando Arcanine era impazzito e che ancora, Morgana, a volte guardava al pokèmon con sospetto «e sarà tremendo, Merlin, _tremendo_. E noi saremo lì, tutti noi, anche Lancelot, » e sembrava un poco seccata mentre diceva il nome del campione, come se la sua presenza l’infastidisse particolarmente «ma credo ci sia un modo per distruggere la pietra e so che i tuoi poteri sono essenziali ma… ma non sono abbastanza, Merlin. Ma non so cosa manchi, non lo so! Ma dobbiamo distruggerla, dobbiamo o…»  
«Okay, Morgana, calmati. Morgana!» e la prese per le spalle, cercando di scuoterla e quando finalmente Morgana lo guardò negli occhi sembrava spaesata, confusa.  
«A volte è così difficile, dopo un sogno così vivido, rendermi conto che non è ancora avvenuto. Continuo ad aspettarmi che uno dei nostri pokèmon ci attacchi, all’improvviso e…» e Merlin l’abbraccio, cercando di confortarla.  
«Non permetterò che accada, Morgana, troverò quello che manca, troverò… troverò il modo di distruggere quella pietra, te lo prometto,» e quando sentì la presenza di Rayquaza, nella sua mente, silenziosa ma comunque costante, Merlin sapeva che il pokèmon leggendario sapeva cosa mancasse. Avrebbe potuto farcela, non c’era alcun problema.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un minuto, con Morgana che cercava di calmarsi e Merlin che cercava di far capire a Rayquaza che aveva davvero davvero bisogno di quell’informazione.  
« _Quiiindi_ ,» esordì Morgana, improvvisamente, il tono più stabile «tu e Arthur…»  
Beh, se l’era aspettato ed era comunque meglio di avere una Morgana terrorizzata e tremante «Io e Arthur, sì…» balbettò, imbarazzato.  
Ma Morgana non sembrava interessata a prenderlo in giro e Merlin poteva sentire il suo sorriso «Sono felice, sai? Per voi, dico. Per te, soprattutto, te lo meriti. Arthur no, ma tu sì.»  
«Grazie,» ed era sincero. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto ringraziare anche Gwen, che l’aveva sopportato nei suoi momenti peggiori. E forse anche Lancelot, per il suo supporto via pokègear.  
E, a proposito… «Morgana, per caso non ti piace Lancelot?» chiese, incapace di resistere, e Morgana lo spinse, liberandosi dall’abbraccio.  
«Cosa? Perché non dovrebbe piacermi? certo che mi piace! È simpatico e rende felice Gwen,» ma prima che Merlin potesse dire altro, Morgana aveva già ripreso a camminare verso la casa «dovremmo tornare, se si svegliassero e non ci trovassero si preoccuperebbero.»  
E mentre la guardava andare via si chiese, esattamente cosa fosse successo.  
«Giovane Allenatore,» bisbigliò la voce nella sua mente, distraendolo da Morgana «io so di cosa hai bisogno per distruggere la pietra, è vero, ma non è ancora arrivato il momento per me di rivelarlo.»  
«Cosa? » quasi urlò, Merlin, sconvolto. Il Team Magical poteva attaccare da un momento all’altro! Come poteva non capire la situazione? «Ho promesso a Morgana! Devi dirmelo!»  
«Manterrai la tua promessa, giovane allenatore, ma prima che io possa dirti di cosa tu abbia bisogno il giovane Pendragon deve sconfiggere il campione,» Merlin rimase lì, sentendo la presenza di Rayquaza svanire lentamente.  
Tutta la sua vita era troppo ridicola per essere vera.  
   
Quando tornarono in giardino, non era cambiato nulla: Arthur e Gwen stavano ancora dormendo e sembrava non si fossero nemmeno mossi.  
Morgana era già sdraiata e gli stava dando le spalle e Merlin avrebbe voluto chiederle altro, ma non sapeva come quindi si limitò a sdraiarsi anche lui, senza addormentarsi.  
La temperatura si era abbassata, leggermente, abbastanza da fargli venire piccoli e fastidiosi brividi lungo le braccia. Non sentiva realmente freddo, era più un leggero fastidio e, improvvisamente, Merlin rimpiangeva il braccio di Arthur, stretto intorno ai suoi fianchi, caldo.  
Non aveva realmente sonno, ma rimanere fermo a pensare non gli avrebbe fatto bene – troppe preoccupazioni, troppi segreti, a volte Merlin aveva l’impressione che se, un giorno, avesse provato a pensare a tutto quello che era successo, che doveva succedere, sarebbe stato incapace di comprenderlo a pieno.  
Ancora si chiedeva, nonostante le predizioni di Rayquaza e di Morgana, come avrebbe fatto Arthur a sconfiggere il Team Magical? Come avrebbero fatto a rompere la pietra?  
 _Perché_ stava succedendo tutto questo? E più cercava di mettere in ordine i pezzi, di raccogliere tutte le informazioni, tutti gli indizi, più gli sembrava che ci fosse qualcosa che gli sfuggisse – ma non capiva cosa fosse.  
Un pezzo del puzzle fuori posto, qualcosa che continuava a grattare un piccolo punto della sua mente. Fastidioso ed incessante.  
Poi Arthur si mosse, nel sonno, e Merlin avvertì il calore del suo corpo farsi più vicino e, nella dormiveglia, si spostò verso di lui, nascondendo il viso sotto quello dell’altro.  
E gli sembrava di esserci arrivato, di aver ricordato qualcosa di importante, ma il sonno se l’era portato via, dolcemente.  
   
La via vittoria era lunga e impervia, ma soprattutto lontana.  
Bisognava camminare per giorni, non che questa fosse esattamente una novità, e più si avvicinavano, più allenatori spuntavano da praticamente ovunque – sì, uno si era nascosto _sotto terra 6_, ed era saltato fuori poco prima che Arthur passasse esattamente sopra di lui.  
Era follia, ma Arthur rideva ed era così allegro, che Merlin non riusciva a smettere di sorridere di rimando – anche quando una di queste Allenatrici decisamente poco vestite aveva chiesto ad Arthur il numero del pokègear “ _Così se vedo qualche cosa interessante ti chiamo,_ ”6 e Merlin ne aveva sentite parecchie di scuse meno patetiche – in ogni caso non riusciva a smettere.  
E il buon umore sembrava raggiungere per osmosi anche Gwen, che continuava a ridacchiare e volteggiare – anche se, probabilmente, c’entrava più il fatto che tra poco avrebbe visto nuovamente Lancelot.  
Morgana, al contrario, diventava più irritabile ogni giorno che passava, con tutti tranne che con Gwen – uno dei fatidici allenatori pazzi era scappato via in lacrime, dopo che Morgana gli aveva descritto dettagliatamente il motivo per cui era l’essere più patetico dell’universo.  
Era sinceramente spaventosa, ma Merlin voleva aiutarla (no, la sua curiosità non c’entrava assolutamente nulla! Era pura e semplice preoccupazione la sua,) e una sera, mentre lui e Arthur si stavano rilassando, da soli, i piedi a mollo dentro un fiume accanto al quale si erano accampati, semplicemente aveva dovuto chiedere.  
«Tu sai cos’ha Morgana?» e si toccò il braccio dove, appunto, Morgana l’aveva colpito meno di trenta minuti prima «E’… tesa e nervosa e generalmente insopportabile.»  
Arthur era rimasto in silenzio, per qualche secondo, e quando Merlin si era voltato nella sua direzione, Arthur stava cercando di guardare ovunque tranne che il suo viso. E questo poteva voler dire solo una cosa.  
«Tu sai! Oddio, tu sai! Dimmelo subito!» e ovviamente Merlin lo chiedeva solo perché era mortalmente preoccupato; non riusciva quasi a dormire per la preoccupazione.  
«Ho promesso, Merlin, e Morgana mi fa paura, a volte,» sospirò, Arthur, lanciando un’occhiata veloce verso la tenda. Merlin sapeva cosa volesse dire, ma non aveva certo intenzione di lasciare perdere.  
«Oh, avanti! Ti prometto che non dirò niente, farò finta di essere completamente all’oscuro,» e gattonò verso Arthur, cercando di sembrare abbastanza disperato «ti prego!»  
Arthur finalmente lo guardò negli occhi e lì! Era lì, Merlin poteva vederlo, il dubbio. La _tentazione_!  
«Okay, che poi sinceramente non ho mai capito perché non sia andata da te con questo problema. Hai più esperienza e io non ne capisco assolutamente nulla,» si decise, finalmente, Arthur, abbassando poi il tono della voce, come se potessero sentirle.  
«Morgana lei… beh… il pensiero di andare alla lega, non l’entusiasma troppo,» Arthur sembrava indeciso su come spiegarlo, ma Merlin attese mentre cercava di creare un discorso che avesse senso «non è che non sia felice per me, ma… c’è qualcuno che preferirebbe non vedere, ecco.»  
«Lancelot,» supplì Merlin, quasi certo di averci azzeccato, e quando Arthur annuì, ghignò.  
«Sì, Lancelot,» e, apparentemente, il nocciolo del problema stava tutto lì «non è che non le faccia simpatia, ma… diciamo che fa un po’ troppa simpatia a Gwen per i suoi gusti…» e Arthur era arrossito completamente, finendo la frase in fretta e furia, come se, dicendola velocemente, sarebbe stata meno imbarazzante.  
Merlin cercò di capire cosa, esattamente, cercasse di dirgli Arthur per qualche minuto, prima di arrivarci. Oh, _oh_.  
«Morgana… di Gwen? Seriamente?» aveva senso, se ci pensava bene. Il modo in cui si era affezionata immediatamente, come era stata decisa ad aiutare lei e suo padre, quel primo giorno di tanto tempo prima.  
Aveva davvero senso ma… quando era successo? Perché non era avvenuto da subito, lei e Arthur avevano pure passato tutto quel tempo a scommetterci su e ridere e…  
« _Lo so_! E’ tutto così strano! » e Arthur sembrava molto più confuso e sconvolto di lui, che l’aveva appena scoperto. Morgana avrebbe dovuto scegliersi un confidente migliore, effettivamente, Arthur non avrebbe mai potuto darle buoni consigli. Arthur era probabilmente rimasto lì, incapace di formulare qualcosa di sensato e boccheggiando come un baccalà.  
Ma probabilmente l’aveva abbracciata, dicendole che sarebbe andato tutto a posto in qualche modo e che anche se lui non ne capiva assolutamente nulla avrebbe dovuto essere contenta che Gwen fosse felice, no?  
E improvvisamente Merlin capì perché Morgana fosse andata da Arthur.  
La situazione di Morgana era diversa dalla sua, Gwen era innamorata, davvero innamorata, e non c’era nulla che poteva essere fatto. Morgana non aveva avuto bisogno di buoni consigli, ma di un po’ di forza – e Arthur non aveva avuto problemi a dargliene quanta volesse.  
«Credi che sia questo viaggio che renda le persone gay?» chiese Merlin, improvvisamente «tu, Morgana…beh, io lo ero anche prima del viaggio, ma tre componenti di questa truppa su quattro lo sono. O beh, bi, ma non è che cambi molto,» o Arthur-sessuali che sì, era una parola ed era anche un’inclinazione sessuale riconosciuta.  
«O magari è Camelot, credi sia nell’acqua?» e Arthur gli si era avvicinato, abbracciandolo e portandoselo addosso, le loro fronti che si toccavano e Merlin rise.  
«Il gene dell’omosessualità?» chiese, aprendo gli occhi e guardando direttamente in quelli blu di Arthur «dovremmo informare la protezione civile.»  
«Nah, fino ad ora si è rivelato una benedizione, no? » e poi le labbra di Arthur erano sulle sue e la sua mano era finita sotto la sua maglietta, accarezzando la sua schiena, piano e le mani di Merlin erano tra i capelli biondi dell’altro.  
 _Sì, una vera benedizione_.  
   
Quando era tornato alla tenda, Gwen era da parte, che costruiva qualcosa – nuove pokèball, forse, avevano incontrato una bacca molto rara poco prima, camminando – e Arthur era rimasto fuori ad allenarsi per un altro po’ – Merlin aveva riso, soffiandogli un “ _Stacanovista_ ” nell’orecchio e Arthur aveva avuto almeno la decenza di arrossire – e quindi erano solo lui e Morgana.  
Morgana si era voltata verso di lui, lentamente, e Merlin non sapeva che tipo di espressione avesse in faccia, ma apparentemente urlava “ _Io-so-tutto-Arthur-mi-ha-detto_ ”.  
«Ohh, non è possibile! Lo ucciderò! Gli farò soffrire le pene dell’inferno!» aveva infatti annunciato, pochi secondi dopo. Non sembrava sul punto di uccidere qualcuno, però, semplicemente sul punto di prendere qualcuno a calci, magari.  
«Andiamo, lo sapevi perfettamente che non sarebbe riuscito a tenerlo segreto a lungo. Ha resistito molto di più di quanto gli è fisicamente possibile,» e Morgana doveva sapere che, prima o poi, Merlin l’avrebbe scoperto se l’avesse detto ad Arthur. Il ritardo era solo dovuto a quelle settimane in cui non si erano mai parlati.  
«Non rovinarmi il divertimento, Merlin, o ucciderò _te,_ » e questa volta Morgana sembrava abbastanza seria, quindi Merlin rimase in silenzio.  
«Quindi… _Gwen…_ » e poi rimase in silenzio.  
«Già, _Gwen…_ » si limitò a rispondere Morgana, come se non fosse stato così importante.  
«Da quando? perché ricordo…»  
«Non lo so, okay? È successo, ad un certo punto, ma c’era già Lancelot e io non avevo cosa fare e basta.»  
«Posso vendicarmi di tutte le prese in giro che mi hai rivolto tu quando mi piaceva Arthur?»  
«Se hai il fegato di provarci…»  
«Lo immaginavo.»  
   
Prima di poter accedere alla reale Via Vittoria c’era tutta una routine da compiere; la facevano passare come qualcosa di glorioso: si doveva passare per otto porte, mostrare ognuna delle medaglie che si erano conquistate e godersi la marcia trionfale.  
In realtà c’erano un sacco di scartoffie e erba e _fango_. Merlin si chiese che senso avesse fare una marcia trionfale tra insetti e fango e acqua che durava chilometri e chilometri.  
«Mi mostri la medaglia, per favore.» «Firmi qui, per favore.» «Congratulazioni, ha passato la quarta porta, firmi qui e può andare.»  
E così in ogni singolo portone, con ogni singola guardia.  
«Non dovrebbe essere più epico?» chiese, ad un certo punto, guardando due Butterfree che gli passavano davanti – anche se uno era probabilmente un Ditto, c’era una quantità di Ditto innaturale lì in mezzo, una cosa assurda.  
«Sono d’accordo, Arthur, perché continuano a farci camminare? E perché ci sono allenatori nascosti persino qui?» si lamentò Morgana, occhieggiando ad uno strano individuo, nascosto dietro una roccia – probabilmente convinto di essere completamente invisibile.  
«Probabilmente è solo per ricordare agli allenatori che il viaggio non è ancora finito, che hanno ancora molta strada da fare?» provò Gwen, incerta, voltandosi a guardagli altri, prima si sospirare «okay, perché probabilmentenon sapevano cosa farsene dello spazio in più? E lasciare troppo terreno vuoto era brutto?»  
«Non lo so,» decretò Arthur, improvvisamente «so solo che se mi fanno firmare qualcos’altro impazzirò. Merlin, potresti falsificare la mia firma?»  
«Cos..? No! E poi nemmeno lo so fare, perché dovrei sapere falsificare la tua firma?» chiese Merlin, sconvolto – e okay, magari sapeva falsificarla, ma la sola idea di mettersi a firmare tutti quei moduli lo spaventava.  
«Morgana? Se lo fai ti darò qualsiasi cosa?» riprovò Arthur.  
«Potrei e sono allettata, ma ci tengo al mio polso. Ho dei bei polsi, non trovi?» la risposta che ottenne fu un semplice “ _No, sono secchi, ossuti e nodosi_ ” borbottato da Arthur.  
Stavano camminando per la marcia trionfale più stupida che gli fosse mai capitato di vedere, stanchi e sporchi, con Arthur che continuava a lamentarsi e Morgana che continuava a rimbeccarlo.  
E sì, Merlin era incredibilmente felice.  
«Perché stai ridacchiando, Merlin?» gli chiese Gwen, dandogli un piccolo spintone con la spalla.  
«Perché sto bene,» rispose, sincero, e sapeva che Gwen aveva capito, ma Gwen fece finta di nulla.  
«Non sapevo che le ortiche ti fecero sentire così rilassato.»  
Merlin rise, di cuore, passando un braccio sulle spalle di Gwen «Nemmeno io, sai? Sembra invece che sia il posto che fa esattamente per me.»  
E non gli interessava di sembrare come uno scadente film di teenager che dicevano battute squallide e assurde facendole sembrare quasi normali.  
«Merlin, Gwen, muovetevi!» li chiamò Arthur, da poco più avanti, dove spiccava l’ottavo e ultimo portone.  
«Dietro questo c’è la Via Vittoria…» mormorò Gwen.  
«E poi la lega,» confermò Morgana.  
«E poi il campione,» incalzò Merlin.  
Arthur, davanti a tutti loro rideva, eccitato e felice. «E poi sarò il migliore allenatore di sempre.»  
«O almeno il più arrogante,» lo rimbeccò Morgana, ma Merlin sapeva che Arthur ci sarebbe riuscito e mentre l’altro consegnava la medaglia tempesta e firmava tutti i documenti che gli furono messi davanti pensò alla profezia di Rayquaza.  
Arthur sarebbe diventato il campione, non c’era alcun dubbio. E poi avrebbe salvato il mondo e l’avrebbe fatto rimanendo comunque incredibilmente perfetto.  
   
La Via Vittoria si era rivelata, anch’essa, un’estrema delusione – non che Merlin fosse sorpreso, davvero.  
Era enorme e gigantesca, ma la sua estrema bellezza era venuta loro a noia immediatamente quando si erano resi conto di cosa volesse dire. Perché la Via Vittoria era _immensa_ , nel vero senso della parola.  
Incredibilmente c’era sempre qualcuno che si era premurato di mettere scalette ovunque, scavare buchi che collegassero vari piani, creare dei fottuti rompicapo con il ghiaccio, ma mai nessuno aveva pensato di mettere una freccia, una qualsiasi indicazione. Anche un “ _Siete nella direzione giusta_ ” sarebbe stato apprezzato.  
Invece si vedevano sempre costretti a girare per ore e ore all’interno di cunicoli e stanzoni tra Graveler che esplodevano senza ragione e frotte di Zubat in ogni dove che li attaccavano senza sosta e senza alcuna ragione ed erano davvero davvero ovunque. Dopo un po’ cominciavi a non poterne più.  
Il gruppo si era perso più volte di quanto fossero accettabili – ad un certo punto erano finiti davanti ad un’apertura bloccata da un masso gigante e, pur di non dover tornare indietro, Arthur aveva provato a richiamare Nidoking perché lo spostasse, senza risultati “ _Complimenti_ ” gli aveva detto Merlin, “ _Vuoi provare a vedere se ci riesce Ursaring?_ ” e Merlin si era zittito – e nessuno degli allenatori che avevano incontrato nel tragitto era stato in grado di aiutarli – “ _probabilmente si sono persi anni fa e ora fanno solo finta di sapere dove si trovino e sono intrappolati qui_ ” aveva mormorato Gwen, ad un certo punto.  
«Non siamo già passati di qui?» aveva chiesto Arthur, ad un certo punto, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
«E come potresti mai saperlo? Ci sono solo rocce qui attorno!» aveva sbottato Morgana, e Arthur si era limitato a balbettare qualcosa di una particolare scaletta che gli sembrava familiare.  
«Tutto questo è assurdo, pensavo che fosse la conquista delle medaglie la parte difficile!» si lamentò Merlin, fermandosi «non farò un altro passo senza sapere quale direzione prendere.»  
Era stanco, gli facevano male i piedi, Morgana era insopportabile, e i loro pokèmon erano più o meno tutti esausti.  
«Merlin ha ragione,» concordò Gwen, guardandosi intorno «è assurdo continuare a camminare in tondo,» e Morgana e Arthur annuirono, ma nessuno disse nient’altro, quasi aspettando che qualcuno ricevesse un’illuminazione divina.  
«Potrei mandare Mismagius e Banette in avanscoperta, ma sono stanchi, troppi combattimenti, troppi maledetti Zubat…» disse Morgana, affranta, e i suoi pokèmon erano esausti così come lo erano i loro, davvero, e presto sarebbero stati tutti esausti e loro sarebbero stati alla mercé dei pericolosi Graveler e Golem suicidi. E degli Zubat e dei Golbat. Non era un bel pensiero.  
«E qui dentro non c’è nemmeno ricezione… almeno avremmo potuto provare a chiamare Lancelot,» e persino Morgana sembrava sinceramente dispiaciuta. Sarebbe stato il piano più logico, ma ovviamente il pokègear non poteva funzionare all’interno di una montagna.  
«Mi rifiuto di pensare che sono arrivato fin qui per farmi battere da una montagna. Per quanto imponente e labirintica che sia,» e Arthur sembrava così stupido mentre cominciava a guardare male un gruppo di _rocce_. Ma Merlin non aveva nemmeno la forza di ridere.  
Persino Rayquaza si era dimostrato incapace di aiutarli, rimanendo chiuso nel suo mutismo, probabilmente per non mostrare a Merlin che ci fosse qualcosa che andasse persino oltre il suo controllo.  
Poi successe qualcosa di strano, che Merlin non riuscì esattamente a capire – o non proprio, perché non era una cosa difficile da comprendere, ma era così paradossale che _semplicemente non poteva essere_ – perché Merlin poteva vivere con la consapevolezza che un pokèmon leggendario continuasse a parlargli telepaticamente e che una sua amica vedesse il futuro e che il suo ragazzo fosse destinato a salvare il mondo, ma quali erano le probabilità che Sophia, l’ex-ragazza di Arthur, si ripresentasse davanti a loro nel bel mezzo della Via Vittoria? _Esattamente_.  
«Arthur?» Sophia era bella e sofisticata esattamente come Merlin se la ricordava e la sua voce era dolce e musicale – e Merlin l’odiava profondamente.  
«Sophia?» e se c’era qualcuno più sorpreso di Merlin, quello era probabilmente Arthur. Gwen si era piegata verso di lui, chiedendogli chi fosse e cosa stesse succedendo, ma Merlin lasciò che fosse Morgana a spiegare, troppo impegnato ad essere sconvolto. E a trovare nuovi insulti da rivolgere a Sophia, che aveva abbracciato Arthur con un po’ troppo trasporto.  
«Arthur, ma cosa ci fai qui?» poi si era zittita, come a riflettere e prima che Arthur potesse rispondere si era portata le mani alla bocca, sorridendo «oddio, hai conquistato tutte e otto le medaglie e sei qui per battere la lega! Sei riuscito finalmente a sconfiggere tuo padre!»  
E l’aveva detto come se non l’avrebbe mai creduto possibile – e Arthur ne era rimasto ferito, probabilmente e Merlin aggiunse “ _perfida arpia_ ” e “ _stupida gallina_ ” agli epiteti – poi si era finalmente voltata verso di loro, sorridendo fredda.  
«Morgana, Merlin,» e poi si voltò verso Gwen, porgendole la mano «non credo ci conosciamo noi, invece, Sophia, piacere.»  
Gwen sorrise, molto più dolcemente di quanto quella megera – _lurida megera_ era stato ovviamente aggiunto alla serie di insulti mentali - si meritasse,  «No, sono nuova del gruppo. Gwen, piacere.»  
«Sophia,» interruppe Arthur, che sembrava ancora positivamente confuso «ma _tu_ che ci fai qua? »  
Era un’ottima domanda, ma Sophia lo guardò come se fosse ovvio e ridacchiò – _sgualdrina_ –  «Qui vicino c’è un lago sotterraneo, a volte ci porto i miei pokèmon ad allenarsi e…»  
«No,» e Arthur si affrettò a specificare cosa intendesse «qui alla _lega._ »  
E a quel punto Sophia rise, di cuore, come se Arthur avesse detto una barzelletta.  
«Oh, Arthur, caro, non lo sai?» \- _insopportabile ruffiana_ scalò la lista rapidamente -  « _io sono una dei superquattro_ »  
   
Sophia li aveva condotti all’uscita della Via Vittoria senza troppi problemi, abituata a percorrere quella strada almeno una volta la settimana, e l’aveva fatto rimanendo permanentemente incollata al braccio di Arthur.  
Arthur, sebbene evidentemente messo in imbarazzo dalle tette di lei pressate sul suo braccio – o forse un po’ _troppo_ _poco_ in imbarazzo, ma almeno continuava a lanciare a Merlin sguardi disperati e forse avrebbe potuto perdonarlo, prima o poi – non aveva trovato modo di farla staccare. Merlin avrebbe suggerito prenderla e lanciarla addosso ad uno dei Graveler che implodevano lungo il percorso, ma Arthur aveva questo bisogno intrinseco di essere un _gentiluomo_ …  
Ma Merlin l’avrebbe anche potuta perdonare, o almeno così aveva pensato nel momento stesso in cui erano finalmente usciti da quella maledetta montagna e la lega si presentava davanti a loro in tutta la sua magnificenza.  
E finalmente c’era qualcosa che faceva onore alla sua fama.  
Colonne con rappresentati pokèmon di ogni tipo ed elemento, un vialetto in mattoni bianchi e una vegetazione da fare invidia al giardino più rigoglioso. E poi davanti a loro una costruzione così imponente che Merlin, sebbene abituato a casa di Arthur e Morgana – che sembrava un _castello_ , maledizione – dovette fermarsi ad ammirare.  
«Benvenuti alla lega pokèmon,» tubò Sophia, evidentemente soddisfatta delle loro facce estasiate.  
E ancora, Merlin era completamente disposto a perdonarla per il problema _posizionamento-tette_ , davvero, fino a che Sophia non aveva sorriso, voltandosi verso Arthur e portando una mano ad accarezzare la guancia di lui.  
«Io ora devo tornare dentro, i miei pokèmon hanno davvero bisogno di rilassarsi, ma se dopo sei libero… non ci vediamo da così tanto tempo…» e stava flirtando. Stava flirtando in maniera così ovvia che probabilmente anche le statue se ne erano accorte.  
E Arthur era suo – _puttana_ , venne aggiunto alla lista – e Sophia aveva avuto la sua chance, quindi ora poteva anche scomparire di nuovo.  
Arthur si era però tirato indietro, finalmente «Mi dispiace, non sono libero,» e Sophia rimase a guardarlo per qualche secondo, chiedendosi se intendesse per la serata, o in generale, per decidere, poi, che non era realmente importante.  
«Beh, se cambi idea sai dove trovarmi,» e poi si era voltata verso di loro, salutandoli ed era rientrata nella Via Vittoria, lasciandoli paralizzati a guardarla.  
Arthur non aveva esattamente fatto nulla di male, Merlin sapeva che aveva questo problema a rifiutare le donne – non sapeva farlo nel modo giusto e il suo codice d’onore, sebbene gli permettesse di essere un’insopportabile pallone gonfiato con chiunque, non gli permetteva di essere scortese con esponenti del sesso femminile che non fossero Morgana – e l’aveva rifiutata apertamente, pochi secondi prima, ma Merlin si sentiva comunque arrabbiato.  
Il che era assurdo.  
«Merlin, lo sai vero che io non ne sapevo nulla, giusto?» mormorò Arthur, improvvisamente, spezzando il silenzio. E Merlin lo sapeva, certo, perché Arthur gliel’avrebbe detto – magari prima che si mettessero assieme, forse anche dopo, ma comunque gliel’avrebbe detto. E Merlin non stava davvero mettendo in dubbio la lealtà di Arthur… o magari forse un po’ sì.  
«Lo so,» rispose comunque, sospirando, perché ne era certo «ma devi ammettere che è stato…»  
«Surreale,» concluse Morgana, rubandogli le parole di bocca «insomma, Sophia? Una dei Super quattro? Sembra…»  
« _Lo so!_ » mormorò, Merlin, senza fiato, assorbendo nuovamente la notizia.  
«Non vi sembra di esagerare?» ed entrambi si voltarono verso Arthur, arcuando un sopracciglio «non è mai stata un’allenatrice scarsa, sapete? Lo fosse stata non mi sarei mai interessato. Il suo stile non è molto fluido, è troppo artificioso,» “ _Non mi sorprende_ ” avevano commentato gli altri tre in coro – e apparentemente Gwen era riuscita ad inquadrare il personaggio perfettamente - « _ma_ i suoi pokèmon sono sempre stati molto potenti e capaci di sopperire alla poca immaginazione e capacità di adattamento alle situazioni. »  
Morgana piegò la testa di lato, occhieggiando Arthur confusa «Com’è che te ne ricordi così bene, Arthur?»  
E Arthur si offese per l’implicazione di quella domanda – mentre Merlin ridacchiò, perché sapeva che Morgana non diceva sul serio, ma Arthur se lo meritava, almeno un poco «Io ricordo il metodo di combattimento di tutti, Morgana. Posso elencarti anche il tuo, se vuoi. Come la sadica che sei adori torturare i tuoi avversari psicologicamente e…»  
«Sì, abbiamo capito, Arthur,» tagliò corto Morgana, voltandosi poi verso Gwen, che continuava a saltellare sul posto, nervosamente. Merlin poté vedere lo sguardo di Morgana oscurarsi, ma il sorriso rimanere fermo in posizione.  
«Gwen, perché non vai a cercare Lancelot mentre noi tre mettiamo a posto la parte burocratica? Non è assolutamente un problema, vero? » e probabilmente le era costato così tanto proporlo che sia Merlin che Arthur furono pronti a spalleggiarla immediatamente.  
«Certo che no!» aveva detto Arthur.  
«Anzi, Lancelot potrebbe aiutarci, dovresti andare a cercarlo immediatamente,» aveva aggiunto Merlin. E Morgana aveva annuito nella loro direzione.  
Il viso di Gwen si era acceso come un albero di natale mentre, annuendo, si era incamminata verso l’edificio «Grazie!» aveva urlato loro, camminando più veloce del solito.  
«A volte mi sento un po’ masochista,» disse Morgana, quando fu certa che Gwen non fosse a portata d’orecchio.  
Arthur si sporse verso di lei, facendo toccare le loro spalle, senza dire nulla, e Merlin rimase fermo a guardarli, mentre Morgana si rilassava per il contatto. E poi sorrise, appuntandosi mentalmente questo episodio per tirarlo fuori alla prossima litigata quando i due si sarebbero detti di odiarsi a vicenda.  
   
Non avevano fatto loro alcun problema per le camere – perché Arthur voleva riposarsi prima di cominciare a sfidare i superquattro, specialmente dopo l’avventura alla Via Vittoria – e dopo un’ora dall’arrivo Arthur e Merlin si erano già ritirati in camera loro mentre Morgana e Gwen erano rimaste un po’ a godersi il panorama – Lancelot era potuto stare poco, prima di correre via a fare qualsiasi cosa facessero i campioni.  
Merlin era stanco e si era gettato sul letto non appena erano entrati in camera. Arthur, invece, aveva svuotato la borsa nell’armadio – letteralmente svuotata (aveva aperto la zip e aveva lasciato cadere il contenuto nell’armadio) – e poi era andato a farsi la doccia, lasciando Merlin a riflettere.  
Agli scontri che si sarebbero svolti l’indomani, a Morgana e Gwen, a Arthur e a Sophia – e a come volesse strangolarla – e non si accorse del ritorno in camera di Arthur fino a quando qualcuno non si sdraiò accanto a lui, passandogli una mano attorno alla vita.  
«Lo sai che non me ne importa nulla di Sophia, vero?» la voce di Arthur non era che un sospiro nell’orecchio di Merlin e, normalmente, si sarebbe lasciato andare, arrendendosi al tocco, ma era ancora arrabbiato e un po’ geloso.  
«Strano, ricordavo discorsi che andavano più sul “ _la sposerò, Merlin! E’ la donna per me_ ” andante» e lo sapeva di essere ingiusto, ma non riusciva a contenersi.  
«Oh, andiamo, è stato anni fa! Ero giovane e stupido, allora,» avrebbe voluto rispondere che stupido lo era ancora, ma rimase zitto.  
«Riguarda il fatto che non ti sei ancora convinto che io sia sicuro di questo, Merlin? Perché è assurdo!» e Arthur sembrava offeso, e aveva smesso di mormorargli nell’orecchio e a Merlin mancava.  
«No, io… forse… non lo so…» e si rigirò nell’abbraccio, posando la fronte su quella dell’altro «è solo che mi rende nervoso,» e non stava mentendo, non davvero.  
«Con chi sono stasera, hm? Ho scelto te, Merlin, e mi piacerebbe che te ne rendessi conto,» Arthur era stanco , se per la camminata o per la discussione non lo sapeva «ed è assurdo che ci abbiano dato due letti separati.»  
E Merlin non riuscì a non ridere a quell’affermazione e poi Arthur lo stava baciando, una mano che si spostava velocemente verso il suo fondoschiena e Merlin si spinse, in maniera tale da portarsi sopra Arthur «Guarda il lato positivo, dovremo dormire appiccicati.»  
«Oh, sta zitto,» e Merlin fu molto felice di ubbidire.  
E non aveva dimenticato il problema Sophia, ma non gli importava in quel momento – e sapeva che Arthur aveva deciso di cambiare argomento per evitare una discussione troppo animata, non solo avrebbe portato loro a dire cose che non pensavano, ma sarebbero arrivati a parlare di cose per cui non erano ancora pronti.  
E poi, nonostante volesse sembrare così calmo e composto, Arthur era nervoso, Merlin lo poteva leggere nel modo in cui tremavano le sue mani o dai suoi movimenti veloci e repentini.  
E come poteva biasimarlo? Erano alla lega, dopo un anno intero di viaggio, _erano alla lega_.  
«Non illuderti, giovane allenatore, non è certo la fine, questa,» rimbombò la voce di Rayquaza nella sua testa, ma Merlin preferiva pensare ad altre cose mentre era occupato a baciare il suo ragazzo e, possibilmente, a fare tante altre cose.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto prestare un po’ più attenzione. Forse avrebbe dovuto smettere di continuare a rigirarsi in testa i suoi problemi nei due giorni successivi e avrebbe dovuto rendersi conto di cosa stesse succedendo.  
Ma non lo fece e quando la mano di Arthur passò a slacciargli i pantaloni, l’avvertimento di Rayquaza era già stato completamente cancellato dalla sua memoria.  
   
Il giorno dopo Arthur era più tranquillo della sera prima, paradossalmente, e a Merlin piaceva pensare di essere il merito di questa sanità ritrovata.  
Merlin si era svegliato con Arthur che continuava a posizionargli baci sulla clavicola, insistentemente. Era stato un bel modo di svegliarsi.  
«Arthur…»  
«Ti rendi conto che oggi affronterò la lega? Cioè. Probabilmente affronterò Lancelot domani, ma oggi ci saranno i superquattro e devo affrontarli tutti e quattro di seguito, senza mai guarire i miei pokèmon e cioè…» 7e Arthur sembrava cercare di battere un qualche record di apnea del quale Merlin non era a conoscenza. Era esilarante.  
Rise, prendendo il viso di Arthur tra le mani «Arthur, respira, sarai perfetto. Li batterai tutti, specialmente Sophia, te lo impongo, e diverrai il campione più attraente che la lega pokèmon abbia mai visto. O beh, il secondo campione più attraente, Lancelot ha probabilmente ricevuto il premio per il primo posto.»  
Arthur, che aveva cominciato a rilassarsi alle sue parole, si era alzato sulle braccia, sopra di lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia «Ti prego dimmi che non dovrò passare il resto della mia vita a commentare con Morgana su quanto odiamo Lancelot. Lancelot mi fa simpatia, mi piace ed è un bravo allenatore, è il migliore! Non puoi costringermi ad odiarlo.»  
E Merlin aveva riso di nuovo, scatenando le ire di Arthur, che aveva cominciato a fargli il solletico.  
Non erano usciti dalla camera per un’altra ora, ma Merlin non se ne lamentò.  
   
Apparentemente non c’erano poi così tanti allenatori che arrivavano alla lega per sfidare i super quattro – il che era anche abbastanza ovvio – e nella sala di registrazione c’erano solo loro quattro e tre commessi.  
A destra vi era la macchina per curare i pokèmon dopo la sfida – sia che avesse avuto esito positivo o meno – a destra v’era un mini-market, per comprare tutto quello di cui si poteva avere bisogno – e nonostante Arthur non utilizzasse mai pozioni Merlin riuscì a convincerlo a comprarsene alcune con i soldi che gli erano avanzati dalla vincita all’ultima palestra.  
E poi, improvvisamente, una signorina si era avvicinata ad Arthur, tutta sorrisi, e gli aveva porto l’ennesima scartoffia e poi aveva indicato la porta dietro di lei.  
E il mondo sembrò fermarsi per un singolo secondo.  
«Diciotto anni,» mormorò Arthur, quasi incantato.  
«Diciannove, se non ti muovi ad entrare, non hai molto tempo prima del tuo compleanno, giusto due settimane,» scherzò Morgana, accanto a lui, ma Merlin poteva vedere la sua mano che tremava leggermente. E Merlin si ricordò improvvisamente che non era l’unico al quale Arthur avesse passato anni a raccontare di quel giorno – con cui aveva sognato di attraversare quella stessa porta e diventare l’allenatore migliore del mondo.  
Morgana poteva capire perfettamente come si sentisse. Poi si voltò verso Gwen, che li guardava con un misto di invidia e soddisfazione. E si rese conto che Gwen, che non aveva passato la sua infanzia tra storia di come Growlithe avrebbe sconfitto l’ultimo pokèmon del campione con un fuoco bomba, e di come i superquattro avrebbero _ammirato_ Arthur, era tesa quanto loro. Perché Arthur l’aveva trascinata in questo suo sogno quasi a forza e Merlin sapeva cosa voleva dire cominciare a credere alle fantasie di Arthur, ai suoi sogni.  
E ora erano tutti lì davanti.  
E poi Arthur avanzò, attraversando la porta senza guardarsi indietro, e loro lo seguirono. Perché ormai era tutto già iniziato.  
   
Avevano spiegato loro com’era combinato all’interno– c’erano quattro stanze quadrate, una dopo l’altra, e in ognuna di queste stanze v’era uno dei superquattro. Non appena si accedeva ad una stanza, la porta si chiudeva e, dato che la porta per avanzare era giù chiusa in precedenza, si doveva sfidare il superquattro adibito alla stanza. Se si vinceva si apriva la porta che conduceva al corridoio che collegava quella stanza alla sala successiva, se no si riapriva quella che li avrebbe riportati indietro.  
Era un meccanismo semplice, in definitiva. Non si ci poteva fermare, si dovevano battere tutti e quattro i superquattro consecutivamente e, se non ci si riusciva, per quella giornata non si poteva riprovare.  
Ma lo si poteva fare il giorno dopo, ovviamente.  
Se si riusciva nell’impresa, invece, il giorno dopo ci sarebbe stato il combattimento con il campione. Prima anche quest’ultimo combattimento seguiva a quello dei superquattro, senza un attimo di respiro, ma quest’usanza si era abbandonata quando si ci rendeva conto che, a quel punto, la vittoria non dipendeva dalla bravura ma dalla quantità di pozioni e rivitalizzanti che erano rimasti allo sfidante.  
Quando attraversarono la prima porta si ritrovarono in una giungla – o, comunque, una stanza che assomigliava incredibilmente ad una giungla – rami e foglie ovunque, alberi alle pareti, con attorcigliate intorno edere e rampicanti.  
Il pavimento era fatto di terra, pura terra, e avanzarono con circospezione, cercando di individuare dove fosse la prima componente dei superquattro.  
«Tutto questo è ridicolo,» borbottò Morgana, saltando la radice di un albero.  
«Sono d’accordo, pensavo avessimo finito con i labirinti. Dove si troverà questa… questa…» e Arthur si voltò verso Merlin, cercando evidentemente aiuto a ricordare il nome di chiunque avrebbe dovuto sfidare. Merlin, però, non aveva la minima idea di come si chiamasse.  
«Katrina,» supplì Gwen, roteando gli occhi «si presuppone che almeno un po’ dovresti informanti sui tuoi sfidanti, sai?»  
Ma sia Morgana che Arthur si erano guardati negli occhi, alla sola menzione di quel nome e Merlin li aveva guardati, sospettoso.  
Il nome Katrina non gli era nuovo, anche se non ricordava in che occasione l’avesse sentito, ma probabilmente aveva a che fare con Arthur e Morgana, da come continuavano ad occhieggiarsi.  
«No, avanti Morgana, sìì seria. Sarebbe troppo assurdo. Me lo sarei ricordato, se davvero fosse…» disse finalmente Arthur, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Morgana.  
«O magari abbiamo scelto di rimuoverla completamente dalla nostra memoria e non ci ricordiamo che è così che…» ma Morgana non sembrava così sicura e Merlin cercò nuovamente di ricordare dove avesse sentito quel nome. _Ce l’aveva sulla punta della lingua_.  
«Chi dovrebbe essere questa Katrina?» provò a chiedere Gwen, ma prima che Morgana potesse risponderle qualcuno sbucò da uno dei cespugli alla loro destra.  
Era una bella donna, capelli lunghi castani, affascinante e due occhi che riuscivano quasi ad intrappolarti. E Merlin era sicuro di averla già vista da qualche parte.  
«Arthur, Morgana! Ero certa di aver sentito le vostre voci,» e sorrise ai due, spostandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio «e ditemi, come sta Uther? »  
E ora Merlin si ricordava. Quella era Katrina! La stessa Katrina che Uther aveva deciso di sposare qualche anno fa. _Oh_.  
Sia Arthur che Morgana erano evidentemente confusi e nervosi e ansiosi di scappare di lì. Merlin non poteva biasimarli: Katrina era riuscita ad avere Uther ai suoi piedi ad una velocità che avrebbe fatto insospettire chiunque, e non era mai stata particolarmente simpatica né con Arthur né con Morgana – tutto il contrario, invero – e la situazione a casa Pendragon era peggiorataincredibilmente per tutto il tempo in cui Katrina ed Uther avevano continuato ad uscire assieme.  
Poi, da un giorno all’altro, Uther aveva decretato di non voler avere più nulla a che fare con Katrina e Merlin ricordava urla e Gaius che sembrava particolarmente compiaciuto – nemmeno a lui era mai piaciuta, apparentemente – ma ricordava anche una certa preoccupazione nella stazza di Gaius, come se Katrina fosse stata solo la punta dell’Iceberg di una marea di problemi di cui Merlin non aveva idea. Merlin aveva 15 anni quando tutto quello era successo e ricordava gli avvenimenti che lo avevano colpito abbastanza bene.  
«Tutto a posto, Katrina, e a te, come va?» Arthur stava evidentemente cercando di essere il più educato possibile, ma Katrina non sembrava particolarmente impressionata o riconoscente.  
Anche se avrebbe dovuto esserlo, riconoscente, specialmente perché, se Arthur non avesse risposto, probabilmente l’avrebbe fatto Morgana – e a Morgana non interessava essere educata.  
«Bene, grazie Arthur,» e poi lo squadrò, come a valutare qualcosa, prima di annuire «immagino tu sia qui per batterti con me, no? Ho sempre immaginato che un giorno saresti arrivato qui. Hai sempre avuto talento…»  
Arthur la ringraziò, ma Merlin non riuscì a scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa di strano nel modo in cui l’aveva detto – come se fosse annoiata, in realtà, come se tutto quello fosse una colossale perdita di tempo.  
Come se Arthur, in realtà, non fosse davvero nulla di speciale.  
Arthur mise una mano sul braccio di Morgana e solo allora Merlin si rese conto della posa aggressiva di Morgana e del fatto che Gwen aveva preso Morgana a braccetto, evidentemente per calmarla e per evitare che si gettasse su Katrina come una furia.  
«Direi di cominciare allora,» lo invitò Gwen, come se Katrina non stesse sorridendo malignamente verso Morgana.  
Arthur concordò immediatamente con Gwen, e lanciò un’occhiata a Merlin mentre lasciava andare il braccio di Morgana e Merlin si spostò immediatamente, sostituendo la mano di Arthur con una delle sue.  
«Sai, è la prima volta che vedo un qualche sfidante portarsi dietro la squadra di cheer-leader,» e Merlin poteva sentire la presa in giro dietro quelle parole – come si permetteva?  
«Sono più fortunato di molti altri, si vede,» rispose Arthur, senza battere ciglio e Morgana mugugnò, arrabbiata.  
«La odio,» mormorò, la sua voce abbastanza bassa perché Katrina non la sentisse, ma alta quanto bastava perché Arthur potesse udirla.  
«Di lei mi ricordo solo che vi trattava male, ma…» rifletté Merlin, a bassa voce, prima che Gwen intervenisse.  
«Vi dispiacerebbe rendermi partecipe?» e a volte si dimenticavano che Gwen non era lì con loro da sempre.  
«Katrina è l’ex di Uther. Uther, il padre di Arthur,» spiegò Morgana, velocemente, non realmente seccata con Gwen, solo seccata in generale «e non è che ci trattava male, non realmente. Solo diceva cose… come se volesse fare apparire Arthur un deficiente! Un’incapace! E le diceva davanti ad Uther, per umiliarlo… e non posso credere che sia una dei superquattro!»  
«Beh, vedi il lato positivo,» Gwen stava sorridendo malignamente mentre parlava «ora potrà batterla e prendersi la sua rivincita, no?»  
E Merlin annuì, ghignando. Perché quello sarebbe stato stupendo.  
Katrina era specializzata in pokèmon di tipo Normali/Roccia, ma i suoi pokèmon preferiti erano gli Slakot che adoravano vivere dove c’erano alberi a cui appendersi o foglie sotto le quali dormire. Non era così strano che la sua stanza fosse in quel modo.  
Okay, era strano comunque, ma almeno aveva un senso.  
«Le battaglie con i superquattro sono sei contro sei, spero tu sia pronto, Arthur,» e poi Katrina mandò il suo primo pokèmon e la luce negli occhi di Arthur si accese, mentre portava la mano alla cintura.  
Era il suo primo reale scontro alla lega e Merlin poteva vedere l’eccitazione dei suoi occhi e la paura dei suoi tremiti.  
Era la prima, ma non sarebbe stata l’ultima, perché Merlin credeva in Arthur.  
«Ce la farà,» bisbigliò una voce nella sua testa, una voce che conosceva molto bene «è il suo destino, giovane allenatore. Il _vostro_ destino. »  
   
Quando l’ultimo pokèmon di Katrina cadde a terra, incapace di combattere ancora, solo due dei pokèmon di Arthur erano KO e considerando che Merlin gli aveva fatto comprare almeno 20 revitalizzanti, non c’era assolutamente problema.  
Katrina non sembrava arrabbiata mentre richiamava il suo Slaking nella pokèball; non sembrava delusa, o frustrata, né particolarmente annoiata. Sembrava sorpresa e compiaciuta, come se qualcuno le avesse appena fatto un regalo inaspettato.  
«Devo ammettere di essermi sbagliata, Arthur,» mormorò, quasi trasognante «ti ho sottovalutato e invece avevano ragione. Sei persino più forte di tuo padre quando lui venne a sfidare il campione.»  
Arthur sembrava sorpreso, così come tutti loro. E poi Merlin lo notò – e anche Morgana, apparentemente, che si spostò per correre al fianco di Arthur e arpionargli una mano sul braccio, richiedendo la sua più totale attenzione.  
 _Magia_. Katrina stava utilizzando della magia, anche se Merlin non riusciva a capire cosa stesse facendo esattamente – non sembrava completamente ostile, ma nemmeno benefica – era complicata, con un odore agrodolce (anche se la magia non aveva odore, non davvero).  
Poi Merlin si voltò verso Arthur e capì. Il suo ragazzo aveva gli occhi vacui, come se non riuscisse a concentrarsi, e quel _profumo_. E tutto ebbe improvvisamente più senso: la storia tra Uther e Katrina, la soddisfazione di Gaius.  
Katrina poteva fare innamorare di lei chiunque volesse, era una magia subdola e sottile e tre anni prima né i poteri di Merlin né quelli di Morgana sarebbero stati in grado di percepirla – al massimo si sarebbero accorti dell’odore, ma come sarebbero mai potuti arrivare alla fonte?  
«Sembra che non sia solo una squadra di Cheer Leaders…» mormorò Katrina, interessata, passandosi due dita sulle labbra – e il profumo aumentò d’intensità.  
Merlin non aveva idea di come avrebbe potuto respingerla e nemmeno Morgana, che sembrava indecisa tra il lasciare andare il braccio per avanzare minacciosamente verso Katrina o se stringere la presa sul braccio dell’altro.  
«Ehm, Katrina, Arthur ha vinto, no? Non dovresti farci passare?» e Gwen sembrava così calma, così controllata, come se non si fosse accorta di nulla – e Merlin sapeva che non era così, perché Gwen era meravigliosa e intelligente e Katrina non avrebbe osato fare nulla contro di lei.  
In un attimo il profumo scomparve, improvvisamente, mentre la porta alle spalle di Katrina si apriva, velocemente «Certo,» rispose la superquattro, a denti stretti.  
«Buona fortuna per la tua prossima sfidante, Arthur» e il suo tono era suadente, ma con un pizzico di cattiveria nella voce.  
E Merlin avanzò, prendendo il braccio di Arthur e tirandolo a forza nel corridoio, mentre Arthur finalmente cominciava a riprendere coscienza di cosa stesse succedendo.  
Quando tutti e quattro furono finalmente nel corridoio la porta dietro di loro si chiuse velocemente.  
«Wow,» mormorò Gwen, guardandosi indietro«tutto questo sta diventando assurdo, okay?»  
«Oh, ora tutto torna,» stava mormorando nel frattempo Morgana «non aveva senso fino ad ora, perché Uther avesse resistito con quella stronza per così tanto tempo!»  
«Cos…? Che è successo? » chiese Arthur, portandosi una mano alla testa «ho un gran mal di… oddio, un secondo, sono appena stato sedotto dall’ex di mio padre? _Oddio, oddio che schifo._ »  
«Non posso credere che stesse davvero manipolando Arthur! Ma perché le persone non cercano di smetterla di gettarglisi addosso?» e Merlin magari era un po’ frustrato e geloso e stanco, ma il punto comunque restava.  
« _Merl_ in! Era l’ex-di-mio-padre, non sarei mai interessata a lei. Il solo pensiero mi fa vomitare! » Arthur sembrava leggermente isterico e Merlin si sarebbe anche preoccupato, ma non era quello il momento.  
«Non è questo il punto! Il punto è un altro è… non lo so qual è, ma so che c’è,» e si sentiva parecchio stupido, vero, ma aveva appena assistito al suo ragazzo che veniva sedotto dalla sua possibile matrigna! Era assurdo, era… e poi realizzò cosa fosse appena successo e finalmente la preoccupazione prese il posto dello shock.  
Arthur guardava il vuoto, evidentemente sconvolto, e Morgana e Gwen lo stavano guardando preoccupate.  
«Tutto a posto, Arthur? » chiese Gwen, avvicinandoglisi.  
«Bene? La mia possibile, ma grazie al cielo mai diventata, matrigna ha appena…» e poi si bloccò, bocca aperta, pronto a dire qualcosa. Ma non uscì nient’altro.  
Arthur li stava guardando come se avesse appena realizzato qualcosa, ma nessuno di loro aveva la minima idea di cosa fosse.  
«Arthur?» provò Morgana, avvicinandosi lentamente, ma Arthur non rispose, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
«Arthur, che succede, tutto a posto?» si inserì Merlin, guardando mentre l’altro spostava lo sguardo su di lui, poi su Morgana, prima di chiudere gli occhi e sospirare.  
«Quelli erano dei poteri, no? Dopo Edwin non ne avevo… ecco… è stato strano percepirli,» e né Merlin né Morgana dissero nulla, mentre Gwen li guardava, roteando gli occhi.  
Gwen aveva cercato di fare ragionare tutti su quanto fosse assurda quella situazione: tutti sapevano tutto e nessuno diceva nulla. O meglio, Merlin non era ancora certo che Morgana sapesse di Arthur e del fatto che avesse scoperto i loro poteri, certe volte era così evidente che sapesse e invece, altre, sembrava completamente all’oscuro, ma Merlin non poteva certo chiederglielo.  
Il silenzio che calò dopo quella affermazione fu persino peggio del momento di isteria di poco prima.  
«Dovremmo, andare avanti, ho ancora tre superquattro da battere e…» e Arthur si voltò indicando la porta davanti a loro.  
«Devi curare Arcanine e Lucario,» gli ricordò Gwen, prendendo a braccetto Morgana e portandosela un po’ più in là, probabilmente per lasciare un attimo di privacy a lui e ad Arthur. Normalmente Merlin le sarebbe stato grato, ora non sapeva esattamente cosa dire.  
Incredibilmente fu Arthur a parlare per primo, mentre prendeva il revitalizzante e le pozioni dallo zaino.  
«Merlin…» e sembrava serio, incredibilmente serio «io credo dovremmo parlare. Quando avrò finito con i superquattro, ecco. Credo sia arrivato il momento di parlare.»  
Merlin deglutì perché sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato il momento, non potevano certo evitarlo per sempre, lo sapeva.  
Avrebbe preferito non saperlo comunque.  
Arthur lo guardò negli occhi prima di sospirare e sorridergli, come se Merlin fosse un bambino impossibile e Arthur dovesse mostrare molta molta pazienza. Normalmente era esattamente il contrario, ma Merlin evitò di dirlo – probabilmente sarebbe suonato petulante, esattamente come un moccioso.  
«Dopo che batterò Lancelot – ed evita, Merlin, ce la farò – allora parleremo. E niente più scuse, Merlin,» e poi Arthur si era incamminato per raggiungere le altre.  
Dopo la sconfitta di Lancelot. Dopo la nomina a campione di Arthur.  
 _Ti dirò il modo di rompere la pietra solo quando Arthur sarà campione_ , echeggiò nella sua testa e Merlin si chiese, esattamente, come sarebbe riuscito a spiegare tutto ad Arthur. A volte non riusciva a crederci nemmeno lui.  
   
La seconda stanza era una grande piscina e Merlin poteva già immaginare chi vi fosse lì – giusto la persona che voleva vedere di meno, lì in giro.  
«Arthur!» trillò infatti la voce di Sophia, da una piattaforma in mezzo all’acqua, agitando le mani in aria, felice.  
Una lotta sull’acqua, quello sarebbe potuto essere un problema per Arthur.  
«Sophia, ehi,» ricambiò Arthur, avvicinandosi e squadrando il terreno in cui si sarebbe svolta la partita. Una piscina gigantesca con due pedane per gli allenatori e quattro pedane per i pokèmon.  
«Sapevo che ce l’avresti fatta a battere Katrina! Gliel’avevo detto io, sai? Ma lei era un po’ scettica…» e il sorriso di Sophia era quasi abbagliante. Ma Merlin non poteva fare a meno di pensare che fosse così _falso_ «dopo che Edwin mi ha detto…»  
«Edwin?» ripetè Arthur, come se non fosse sicuro di aver capito bene e Sophia si morse il labbro, un’espressione colpevole sul volto.  
«Non avrei dovuto dirtelo… » e sarebbe sembrato davvero uno sbaglio, se non ci fosse stato qualcosa di così dannatamente costruito in ogni suo gesto.  
«Facciamo così, Arthur, battimi e io ti dirò cosa so di Edwin, okay?» e tirò fuori una pokèball, mentre Arthur aggrottava le sopracciglia e annuiva.  
La mente di Merlin correva frenetica per cercare di capire come avrebbe potuto Sophia conoscere Edwin, come avrebbe potuto Edwin averle parlato di Arthur. E c’era un’unica soluzione possibile, ma sarebbe stato…  
«Io l’ho sempre odiata, ma sarebbero davvero una serie di coincidenze troppo assurde,» mormorò Morgana, accanto a lui, evidentemente arrivata alla sua stessa idea.  
« _Troppe_ coincidenze, c’è un minuto in cui le coincidenze smettono di essere tali e diventano premeditazione, » si inserì Gwen, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai due allenatori – Sophia aveva richiamato in campo Seaking, Arthur Poliwrath e ora si stavano affrontando sott’acqua, Poliwrath chiaramente superiore.  
«Cosa… Gwen, stai suggerendo che siamo stati messi tipo, sotto sorveglianza? Sarebbe…»  
«Assurdo, stai davvero cominciando a ripetere questa parola un po’ troppo spesso, Morgana,» e le due ragazze si guardarono, divertite, ma comunque sospettose e Merlin si fermò a riflettere.  
Katrina aveva evidentemente usato la magia per poter stare con Uther, perché mai Sophia, se davvero faceva parte del Team Magica, non avrebbe potuto essere mandata lì come rimpiazzo di Katrina? – solo che era rimasta pochissimo, prima di andarsene chissà dove.  
E in ogni caso, cosa poteva volere il Team Magical dai Pendragon? Sorvegliavano solo Uther, o anche Arthur? Avevano qualcuno che sapeva predire il futuro e avevano visto quale fosse il destino di Arthur?  
Potevano esserci così tante _possibilità_.  
E probabilmente c’era un solo essere che poteva dargli una risposta esaustiva, ed era impegnato ad evitarlo fino a quando Arthur non fosse diventato campione. _Perfetto_.  
E poi Merlin realizzò che c’era la possibilità che Sophia avesse dei poteri anche lei – se aveva collegamenti con il Team Magical non era da escludere – e si concentrò completamente sul combattimento. Se Sophia avesse provato ad utilizzare un qualsiasi tipo di potere Merlin l’avrebbe fermata.  
Quei combattimenti dovevano essere puliti e leali, Arthur ci teneva troppo perché Merlin potesse permettere che non lo fossero.  
Arthur aveva già battuto quattro pokèmon di Sophia (Politoed, Seaking, Mantine e Quagsire)ma aveva utilizzato sia Poliwrath che Salamence – e perché, esattamente, avesse usato Salamence, Merlin non ne aveva idea, forse perché non aveva potuto utilizzare Luxio contro Quagsire?  
E ora entrambi dovevano scegliere il loro prossimo pokèmon. Arthur scelse Luxio, mentre Sophia scelse Floatzel.  
Merlin poteva capire perché, il giorno prima, Arthur aveva affermato che Sophia fosse una brava allenatrice, Floatzel era veloce e preciso e potente, ma sembrava colpire a casaccio. Combatteva come se non fosse realmente lì.  
Luxio non ci mise molto a metterlo KO con un Fulmindenti e Sophia si ritrovò con l’ultimo pokèmon, ma non sembrava esattamente arrabbiata.  
«Oh, Arthur! Sei ancora più forte di quanto pensassi!» e ridacchiò, mentre lo disse, risultando abbastanza stupida «c’è qualcosa di speciale in te, Arthur, sei destinato a fare grandi cose. Se solo decidessi di seguirci…»  
Merlin stava per urlarle di lasciarlo stare, che loro del Team Magical erano tutti dei pazzi e che sì, Arthur era destinato a grandi cose, _era destinato a sconfiggerli_ , ma rimase in silenzio, mentre Arthur la guardava, esasperato.  
«Non so che problemi tu abbia, Sophia, ma ti posso assicurare di non avere bisogno dell’aiuto di nessuno,» e Luxio, davanti a lui, sbatté la coda sulla pedana, dando ragione al suo allenatore.  
«È un peccato che tu debba essere così testardo, Arthur,» era come se Sophia parlasse tra sé e sé, come se tutti loro e persino Arthur, in realtà non le interessassero particolarmente «stavamo bene assieme, noi due, mi è dispiaciuto quasi, essermene dovuta andare. Potremmo riprendere a capo, basta semplicemente che tu cambi idea,» e poi lanciò la sfera, rivelando il suo ultimo pokèmon: Empoleon.  
Luxio, ringhiò contro l’altro pokèmon, facendo schioccare nuovamente la coda a terra e digrignando i denti.  
«Ora vediamo quanto resiste il tuo cagnolino,» e poi Empoleon siera buttato in acqua, sparendo dalla vista di tutti per rispuntare poco dopo alle spalle di Luxio «perforbecco!» urlò Sophia, e Luxio venne colpito in pieno.  
Empoleon, portato a compimento l’attacco ritorno in acqua.  
La stessa scena si ripetè tre volte, sempre con un attacco diverso – prima ferrartigli, poi bollaraggio e poi ancora pistolacqua – e ogni volta Sophia rideva, come se la battaglia fosse già finita.  
Gwen continuava a stritolare il braccio a Morgana, mentre quest’ultima rimaneva in silenzio. Merlin, nel frattempo, stava osservando Arthur e notò che non era minimamente nervoso.  
Era come se avesse previsto tutto, come se avesse ancora un asso nella manica.  
«Sai,» cominciò poi Arthur, mentre Luxio si rimetteva in piedi, dopo l’ennesimo attacco di Empoleon «non capisco perché voi allenatori di pokèmon d’acqua pensiate che questa strategia del nascondersi sott’acqua sia così efficace…» e sembrava davvero curioso, come se non la stesse prendendo in giro «ti voglio svelare un segreto, non lo è.»  
«Ma se stai perdendo, Arthur! Risparmiami i rantoli di un perdente!» gli urlò contro Sophia, la faccia deformata dalla rabbia e Arthur ghignò.  
«Posso dimostrartelo, sai? Luxio, scarica!» e Luxio obbedì, e solo allora Merlin si accorse che Luxio si era fatto spingere a posta all’angolo della pedana e che la sua cosa era ora infilata in acqua. Il conduttore perfetto.  
E non appena Luxio lasciò andare l’attacco, l’elettricità accumulata nella coda si sparse velocemente in tutta l’acqua, come una marea.  
E per Empoleon non ci furono speranze.  
Un silenzio teso seguì la vittoria di Arthur, mentre dietro Sophia la porta scorrevole cominciò ad aprirsi, lentamente.  
«Devi dirmi di Edwin ora, Sophia, hai promesso,» le intimò Arthur, facendo un passo avanti, mentre Luxio ringhiava nella direzione di lei.  
Merlin, Morgana e Gwen si avvicinarono ad Arthur, spalleggiandolo, mentre Sophia alzava lo sguardo verso di loro. E rideva.  
«Decisamente meglio di quanto mi aspettassi. Non è certo un caso che addirittura due dei tuoi pokèmon sono stati in grado di liberare il potere della pietra,» mormorò lei, affascinata, e dopo quella affermazione potevano restare davvero pochi dubbi.  
«Tu fai parte del Team Magical!» l’accuso Morgana, sputando le parole come se, se fossero state troppo nella sua bocca, l’avrebbero bruciata.  
Sophia le rivolse un sorriso indulgente, come se Morgana fosse solo una mosca fastidiosa «Sì, Morgana. So che vi siete incontrati parecchie volte con altri membri, ma vi siete sbagliati, non avete capito bene cosa vogliamo ottenere…»  
«Io credo invece che l’abbiamo capito benissimo…» le disse Gwen, glaciale, e quando Sophia si voltòverso di lei il suo volto era trasformato per la rabbia e il disgusto.  
«Non stavo parlando con te, stavo parlando con _Arthur_. E Morgana, immagino. Se voleste passare dalla nostra parte sareste i benvenuti, davvero, » e sia Arthur che Morgana si scambiarono uno sguardo confuso, come se non riuscissero realmente a capire cosa le fosse preso.  
«Perché mai dovremmo venire dalla vostra parte, hm? Voi siete pazzi. Tu sei pazza, Sophia,» le urlò Morgana, perdendo definitivamente la pazienza «e ora voglio sapere dov’è Edwin, cosa volete fare con quelle medaglie, cosa…»  
«Perché mai non dovreste venire? E’ ovvio che Arthur, la sua determinazione, siano compatibili alla nuova generazione di uomini e poi c’è Merlin, so che Aglain ha già cercato di farti entrare nei nostri ranghi una volta, quindi immagino che possa venire anche tu,» Merlin poteva quasi sentire lo sguardo incredulo degli altri tre addosso, ma non disse nulla, aspettando che Sophia continuasse «e tu, Morgana. Beh, fosse per me potresti anche non entrare, non mi sei mai stata particolarmente simpatica. Ma _lei_ non ne sarebbe felice. »  
«Lei chi?» chiese Morgana, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
«La persona che Arthur dovrà combattere tra due porte. Morgarouse,» mormorò Sophia, ridacchiando «oh, ma tu non hai la _minima_ idea di chi io stia parlando, è così triste, davvero. »  
«Sai Sophia, stai raggiungendo livelli di follia che sono incredibili persino per te,» soffiò Morgana, contro l’altra ragazza, che si limitò a continuare a ridere.  
«Considererai la mia richiesta allora, Arthur?» chiese invece, ignorando Morgana, e Merlin fece un passo in avanti, mettendosi davanti ad Arthur – non sapeva perché, sapeva semplicemente di doverlo fare e Sophia notò il gesto «oh, non ti preoccupare, Merlin, non gli farò nulla. Se lui prenderà la decisione giusta, ovviamente.»  
«Allora sarai costretta a farmi qualcosa ho paura, Sophia,» e nello stesso minuto in cui lo disse le teste di Merlin, Morgana e Gwen si voltarono contemporaneamente verso di lui e Arthur arrossì «non intendevo in _quel_ senso, maledizione. »  
Ma Sophia, dall’altro lato della stanza, non sembrava essere divertita da quel siparietto. Non sembrava essere divertita per nulla.  
E, improvvisamente, delle colonne d’acqua di alzarono dalla piscina, arrivando fino al soffitto.  
«Merlin,» gli mormorò Morgana all’orecchio, sporgendosi verso di lui «dimmi che sei tu, ti prego.»  
«Credo dovremmo correre,» disse invece Merlin, ad alta voce, in maniera tale che anche Arthur e Gwen potessero sentire e, quando non ci furono rimostranze di sorta, scattarono verso la porta.  
«Non capisci, Arthur? Il Team Magical può darti tutto quello che vuoi! Possiamo renderti come noi, possiamo farlo! Non è una cosa che proponiamo a tutti, solo ai più meritevoli,» e sembrava pazza mentre parlava, Sophia, completamente pazza «non tutti possono, ma tu sei diverso. La tua forza di volontà ti rende diverso, esattamente com’è per i tuoi pokèmon e… _torna qui, Arthur_!  »  
Ma la porta si chiuse, dietro di loro, mentre la colonna d’acqua gli si andava a schiantare di sopra.  
«Siamo ancora tutti vivi, giusto? » chiese Arthur, assicurandosi che stessero tutti bene. Merlin e Morgana annuirono, ansimando, mentre Gwen scoppiò a ridere, di gusto.  
«Si grazie, Arthur, siamo tutti sopravvissuti alla tua ex-ragazza,» e Merlin sospettava che la sua risata fosse più isteria che altro, ma le sorrise di rimando, mentre Arthur arrossiva.  
«Era normale, al tempo! O comunque più normale di ora…» si difese, mentre Morgana roteava gli occhi, esasperata.  
«Chi è il prossimo Superquattro? Lo conosciamo? Vorrei essere preparato, questa volta» si intromise Merlin mentre tutti si voltavano verso Gwen.  
«Ma com’è possibile che nessuno si sia informato! Non sapete i nomi proprio di nessuno?» chiese Gwen, esasperata, mentre gli altri tre si limitarono ad alzare le spalle, noncuranti «ma di che mi stupisco poi, ormai… si chiama Nimueh, la prossima. Ehm, la conoscete?»  
I tre si guardarono negli occhi, cercando di ricordare in qualsiasi modo una persona di nome Nimueh, ma nulla arrivò loro alla memoria.  
«Allora potrebbe anche essere una persona normale, no?» chiese Gwen, speranzosa, e Morgana sbuffò.  
«La prima era una pazza che aveva il potere di spruzzare feromoni, la seconda era un membro del Team Magical che controllava l’acqua; la quarta, a quanto pare, è anch’essa un membro del Team Magical… quante possibilità ci siano che questa sia una persona normale, Gwen? » le chiese seriamente Morgana, portandosi le mani ai fianchi.  
Gwen sopirò, affranta «Odio quando hai ragione,»  
«Il che vuol dire sempre.»  
«No, non sempre, solo a volte.»  
«Sempre.»  
«A volte.»  
Merlin e Arthur si guardarono, sorridendo per l’assurdità della situazione, mentre Arthur tirava fuori dallo zaino le pozioni e i revitalizzanti.  
«Due su quattro,» mormorò Arthur, ghignando come un cretino – come se non fossero appena scappati dal Team Magical, come se l‘idea della quarta superquattro non li spaventasse a morte, come se fosse una normale sfida alla lega.  
«La prossima volta cercati un obbiettivo che contenga meno team di super cattivi, okay?» chiese improvvisamente Merlin, sorridendo mentre Arthur scoppiava a ridere ad alta voce.  
«Non posso promettere niente, i team di super cattivi mi eccitano.»  
«Questo vuol dire che devo cominciare ad indossare la loro orrenda uniforme?»  
«Poi io potrei divertirmi a togliertela!»  
«Devo procularmela, quindi. Velocemente.»  
   
La stanza successiva, quella di Nimueh, era sfarzosa, sembrava più il salotto della casa di Arthur che un luogo in cui si sarebbe svolta una battaglia. Seduta su una specie di poltrona vi era una donna, che continuava a far girare il bicchiere di vino che aveva in mano.  
Arthur si schiarì la gola, annuendo «Salve io sono…»  
«Arthur Pendragon, lo so,» mormorò Nimueh, alzando gli occhi verso di lui, come se stesse scrutando qualcosa, cercando un particolare che evidentemente non riusciva a trovare.  
«Anche tu fai parte del Team Magical?» chiese Arthur, prima di riuscire a fermarsi – o più precisamente, prima che loro riuscissero a bloccarlo.  
Nimueh però non lo prese come un’offesa e riprese a parlare.  
«Il Team Magical? Dio no, sono così _clichè_. A me piacciono le cose più complicate, Arthur. E ho capito che tu sei qui per sfidarmi, giusto? » Nimueh era calma e composta, elegante e sofisticata. Era spaventosa – non come Morgana, che più che essere realmente spaventosa era semplicemente pazza e Merlin l’adorava comunque, era spaventosa nel senso _brutto_ del termine.  
«Sì,» rispose Arthur, annuendo ed avvicinandosi, mentre Nimueh si alzava lentamente e la stanza cambiava lentamente.  
 _Magia_ , oh.  
Della stanza estremamente elegante e sfarzosa in cui si trovavano prima non c’era più traccia. Ora erano sopra una grandissima piattaforma. Intorno a loro il vuoto.  
«Non fate particolare mistero dei vostri poteri, qui in giro, vero?» mormorò Arthur, e sembrava più divertito che spaventato.  
Nimueh rise, leggermente «Non vedo perché dovremmo nasconderli da qualcuno che li conosce evidentemente così bene,» e il suo sguardo era su Merlin mentre parlava e Merlin si ritrovò a tremare, inconsapevolmente.  
In quel momento Arthur tossì, riportando l’attenzione di Nimueh su di lui – e Merlin gliene fu immensamente grato - «Quindi, dobbiamo cominciare, giusto?»  
Nimueh annuì «Non farmi annoiare, Arthur, la noia è una cosa tremenda, sai? Ti consuma lentamente,»   
Arthur si limitò a lanciare la sua prima pokèball.  
   
Merlin non sapeva come fosse deciso l’ordine dei superquattro – avrebbe dovuto chiederlo a Gwen, probabilmente, lei l’avrebbe saputo – ma aveva come l’impressione che non fosse in ordine di potenza. Quello, o Morgarouse e Lancelot dovevano essere davvero fenomenali e Arthur non avrebbe avuto nessuna chance.  
Nimueh… Nimueh era fortissima, Merlin avrebbe sospettato che stesse usando i suoi poteri se non fosse certo che non fosse così.  
Utilizzava pokèmon spettro – Gengar, Mismagius e Shuppet, fino ad ora – e forse era l’arena, assolutamente perfetta, forse semplicemente il modo in cui gli occhi di Nimueh sembravano brillare sotto quella luce, ma sembrava imbattibile.  
Arthur era riuscito a mettere K.O. tre dei suoi pokèmon, ma per farlo ne aveva persi cinque e ora solo Arcanine rimaneva, immobile, nel mezzo dell’arena.  
Nimueh stava sorridendo, non aveva fiatato durante tutto il combattimento: era rimasta lì a comandare i suoi pokèmon, sorridendo.  
Merlin poteva vedere la pazienza di Arthur che si affievoliva sempre di più. La sua disperazione, anche.  
Arthur era un sognatore, ma era ancora uno che sapeva analizzare le situazioni, specialmente in una battaglia di pokèmon e le possibilità di battere altri tre pokèmon di Nimueh, con solo Arcanine erano così poche che potevano essere contate sulle dita di una mano.  
Nimueh finalmente, dopo un tempo infinito, prese la quarta sfera pokè e la lasciò andare, rivelando il suo pokèmon: Spiritomb.  
Morgana fece un piccolo saltello sorpreso, mentre sia Gwen che Merlin si voltarono verso di lei.  
«Spiritomb, è un pokèmon rarissimo e pericolosissimo. Ci sono leggende su di lui… è un pokèmon incredibile per un’allenatrice di pokèmon spettro!» spiegò Morgana, eccitandosi, e Merlin si dovette ricordare che anche Morgana, come Nimueh, era specializzata in pokèmon spettro.  
«Arthur ha qualche possibilità?» chiese Gwen, improvvisamente e Morgana smise di guardare sognante lo Spiritomb di Nimueh e si zittì completamente.  
«Ah,» si limitò a dire Merlin, mentre spostava lo sguardo sull’arena, dove Spiritomb evitava un lanciafiamme di Arcanine e lo colpiva con un Neropulsar.  
«Sai, Arthur, dovresti ritirarti,» disse Nimueh, improvvisamente, e non aveva fatto altro che urlare attacchi fino a quel minuto, senza commentare assolutamente nulla e Merlin ci mise un poco a rendersi conto che avesse parlato di nuovo.  
Arthur però non aveva avuto la stessa lenta reazione di Merlin e non appena le parole avevano lasciato le labbra di Nimueh si era voltata a guardarla, rabbia che gli colorava le guance e gli infiammava gli occhi. Quello era l’Arthur che non si dava mai per vinto, non importava quanto fossero assurde le situazioni.  
«Non lo farò,» si limitò a dire, Arcanine che, in segno di sostegno, si rimetteva in piedi e ruggiva, forte.  
«Ti permetto di usare tre strumenti, se vuoi, come strappo alla regola,» mormorò Nimueh, poi, continuando a _sorridere_.  
E Arthur perse la testa.  
«Non ho bisogno di trattamenti speciali, né sconti. Non importa se siamo solo io e Arcanine. Ti batteremo _comunque,_ » ringhiò quasi, Arthur, energia che sprizzava da ogni poro.  
«Arthur dice così ma… Arcanine è stanco…» Gwen sembrava preoccupata e Merlin fece toccare le loro spalle, leggermente.  
«Forse, ma lo sai quanto possono essere testardi, tutti e due,» e lo disse speranzoso, allegro. Ma non ci credeva nemmeno lui, perché quello era semplicemente troppo persino per Arthur.  
E Arthur lo sapeva bene quanto lui, ma non lo avrebbe ammesso mai. Perché Arthur era orgoglioso e probabilmente lui ed Arcanine sarebbero rimasti lì, a combattere fino allo stremo delle forze.  
Poi, però, qualcosa nella postura di Arthur cambiò repentinamente. E Merlin capì che Arthur aveva un piano – che, finalmente, non si stava solo facendo trascinare dalla corrente, sperando che andasse tutto bene.  
All’ennesimo Neropulsar di Spiritomb, Arcanine scattò in avanti, portandosi velocemente dietro l’altro pokèmon.  
«Arcanine, Segugio e poi Contropiede!» e così fece, Arcanine, sfruttando il fatto che avesse subito una quantità incredibile di danni e l’effetto della mossa segugio e Spiritomb cadde a terra, incapace di continuare a combattere.  
«E’ stata un’ottima mossa. Segugio ha permesso ad Arcanine di utilizzare tecniche di tipo lotta contro Spiritomb e Contropiede diventa più forte più danni ha ricevuto l’utilizzatore,» mormorò Morgana, fiera, e Merlin annuì, mentre guardava Nimueh richiamare il suo pokèmon.  
Era stata una buona strategia, ma non avrebbe funzionato sempre, ora che Nimueh la conosceva l’avrebbe prevista e…  
«Mi arrendo,» _uh_? Merlin si voltò verso Arthur, sconvolto, prima di rendersi conto che il suo amico appariva confuso tanto quanto lui. Non Arthur, quindi. Il che voleva  dire… «mi arrendo,» ripetè Nimueh, sorridendo – ancora – e per un minuto l’intera stanza cadde nel silenzio più totale.  
Poi Arthur cominciò ad urlare.  
«Cosa? No, mi rifiuto! Non voglio vincere così, torna a combattere e battimi, così sembra solo una presa in giro!» Merlin non aveva mai visto Arthur così furioso, ma non poteva davvero biasimarlo, anche lui avrebbe provato esattamente gli stessi sentimenti, fossero state invertite le situazioni.  
«Io non ho bisogno di pietà, è chiaro? Non. Ho. Bisogno. Della. Tua. Pietà.» ringhiò, mentre il corpo di Arcanine, ferito nell’orgoglio, cominciava a risplendere per le fiamme.  
«Oh, Arthur, non essere così melodrammatico. Ho semplicemente finito i pokèmon, non pensavo seriamente che saresti arrivato a questo punto. E ne avevo portati solo quattro,» lo informò Nimueh, con estrema non-chalance, come se non vedesse il problema.  
«E allora valli a prendere. Io aspetto qui,» ringhiò Arthur, ma Nimueh scosse le spalle.  
«Non posso uscire dalla stanza, verrei squalificata e il risultato sarebbe comunque lo stesso,» sembrava così rilassata, come se avesse sempre saputo che sarebbe finita così «e prima che provi a suggerirlo no, nemmeno uno dei tuoi amici può uscire a prenderli. E’ contro il regolamento.»  
Arthur era fumante di rabbia, livido per l’imbarazzo e Merlin lo capiva dalla postura, dal suo sguardo, dal modo in cui non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Nimueh.  
Poi Nimueh sorrise di nuovo, ma c’era qualcosa di malinconico nel suo sguardo, triste quasi «Hai vinto, Arthur, davvero. Se avessi usato i miei prossimi due pokèmon avresti vinto comunque. Sai, nessuno era mai arrivato al quarto, Lancelot stesso è arrivato solo al terzo,» e poi una pausa, mentre una porta appariva, proprio accanto a Nimueh e una esattamente dietro «hai dei bei occhi, Arthur, non sono gli occhi di tuo padre. Sono sicura che non mi farai annoiare,» e poi entrò nella porta accanto a lei, scomparendo nel nulla.  
«Quindi conosceva Uther?» chiese Morgana, cercando di spezzare la tensione, ma Arthur non le rivolse la parola, marciando verso la porta – quella che era apparsa dietro Nimueh – e uscendo da quella stanza, Arcanine che lo seguì senza fiatare.  
Merlin sospirò. _Quello sarebbe stato un problema_  
   
Quando raggiunsero Arthur quest’ultimo stava prendendo a pugni il muro e Gwen non disse nulla, prendendo lo zaino dove c’erano le pozioni e cominciando a curare tutti i suoi pokèmon.  
Arthur la guardò, un secondo, riconoscente, prima di ricominciare a sbattere le nocche sul muro. Merlin non poteva fare a meno di chiudere gli occhi ad ogni impatto, ma Morgana sembrava continuare a guardare Arthur religiosamente, come se stesse cercando di imprimersi nella mente quell’immagine.  
Morgana era una persona complicata e il suo rapporto con Arthur, poi, lo era anche di più e Merlin aveva rinunciato parecchio tempo prima a cercare di capirne alcune dinamiche.  
Poi Arthur appoggiò la mano al muro, senza sbatterla, ansimando pesantemente e Merlin sapeva che aveva finito.  
Morgana a quel punto si mosse, sfiorando la spalla si Arthur e lei e Gwen – assieme ai pokèmon di Arthur – si incamminarono verso la fine del corridoio, lasciando Merlin ed Arthur da soli.  
Merlin avrebbe dovuto trovare le parole giuste, una frase che avrebbe sistemato tutto, ma quello non era una soap opera qualunque e Merlin non trovava le parole, per quanto si affannasse a cercarle.  
Probabilmente non esistevano nemmeno.  
Quindi prese il viso di Arthur tra le mani e lo baciò, lo baciò violentemente, con un po’ troppa lingua e probabilmente un po’ troppi denti, ma a nessuno dei due importava.  
I capelli di Arthur erano soffici sotto le sue dita, ma quando Arthur si soffermò sul labbro inferiore, tirandolo leggermente, non c’era nulla di _soffice_.  
Si separarono ansimando violentemente, le mani di Merlin che si aggrappavano al viso di Arthur per impedire che si allontanasse e le braccia di Arthur che teneva i loro bacini attaccati.  
«Hai ancora una battaglia,» riuscì a mormorare Merlin, mentre Arthur gli passava la lingua sulle labbra.  
«Poi torniamo in camera e continuiamo questo tuo nuovo metodo di conforto,» gli bisbigliò Arthur, per tutta risposta e Merlin arrossì violentemente.  
«Non avevo altre idee e…»  
«Ti sembra che io mi stia lamentando?» E no, la risposta era certamente no. E Merlin ridacchiò, nascondendo il viso nella spalla di Arthur.  
«Stai zitto e vai a vincere, campione,»  
E non era okay, non era okay per nulla – perché l’orgoglio di Arthur era stato ferito profondamente e Arthur non sapeva cosa fare quando non aveva il suo orgoglio a proteggerlo. Ma, nonostante tutto, Merlin si disse che ce la potevano fare.  
   
«Quindi, Morgarouse…» mormorò Arthur, guardando la porta davanti a sé, che avrebbe portato all’ultima stanza «Gwen?»  
«Cosa?» chiese la ragazza, arcuando un sopracciglio verso Arthur.  
Il biondo si limitò ad aggrottare le sopracciglia.  
«Oh per l’amor del cielo, non sono una guida turistica, capito? Era compito tuo informarti su queste cose!» urlò Gwen, alzando le braccia al cielo. Ma nessuno di loro tre diede segno di essere particolarmente impressionato dalla teatralità «oh, e va bene. Morgarouse è specializzata in pokèmon Psichici. Ed è apparentemente molto interessata a Morgana, se Sophia diceva la verità.»  
Si voltarono tutti verso Morgana, cercando di capire cosa ne pensasse ma Morgana si limitò a scrollare le spalle «probabilmente fa parte del Team Magical, non dobbiamo dimenticarlo.»  
«Più che i superquattro dovrebbero chiamarlo il covo del Team Magical,» borbottò Merlin, mentre Arthur annuiva.  
«E’ effettivamente ridicolo, credi Lancelot lo sappia?» Arthur chiese a Gwen, con interesse e, per tutta la risposta, la ragazza gli pestò un piede.  
« _Ovviamente_ non lo sa! Ma che domande fai, Arthur? »  
«Era solo una legittima curiosità, voglio dire, deve essere un po’ di coccio per non essersene accorto!»  
Quando il secondo calcio lo colpì, Merlin non poteva certo dire che non se lo fosse meritato.  
   
La quarta e ultima stanza era una delusione. Dove la camera di Nimueh era stata eccentrica, quella di Katrina dispersiva e quella si Sophia incredibilmente normale e scomoda, quella di Morgarouse era un semplice stanzone bianco.  
Un semplice stanzone bianco molto lungo.  
«Dovrebbe farsi dare consigli d’arredamento da Nimueh,» commento Morgana, entrando e Merlin non poté che convenire. Quel posto era troppo bianco, troppo vuoto, metteva ansia.  
Anche se, probabilmente, il punto era tutto lì.  
«Benvenuti,» disse improvvisamente una voce e tutti e quattro si voltarono, mentre una donna – lunghi capelli biondi – avanzava verso di loro «tu devi essere Arthur…» continuò, e Arthur annuì.  
«Quindi tu sei… Morgana…» e sembrava quasi che avesse incespicato nelle lettere mentre aveva detto il nome di Morgana, come se non sapesse esattamente cosa farne di tutte quei suoni.  
Morgana si limitò ad annuire, squadrando la ragazza che aveva davanti. Chi era? Perché era così interessata in Morgana?  
«Sophia…» cominciò Arthur, probabilmente cercando di accerchiare il discorso, prima di attaccarlo.  
«Sophia parla troppo, è un suo problema,» lo tagliò Morgarouse, dandogli le spalle e cominciando a camminare verso l’altro lato dello stanzone «e immagino vi avrà già raccontato tutto. Quindi io mi limiterò a chiedervelo di nuovo,» e fece una pausa, voltandosi verso di loro, ma non stava sorridendo.  
«Unitevi a noi.»  
Lo disse, come fosse stato un ordine. Come se loro non avessero mai potuto rifiutare, perché era ovvio che dovevano andare dalla loro parte.  
Merlin sentì l’irritazione crescere senza motivo.  
«No,» risposero in coro Morgana e Arthur e l’ultimo fece due passi avanti, andando a prendere una sferapokè «ma se ti batterò tu dovrai dirmi chi sei, che ne dici?»  
«Credi davvero di potermi battere?» chiese Morgarouse, ma non stava davvero guardando Arthur, aveva ancora gli occhi puntati su Morgana, quasi aspettando che Morgana le dicesse che aveva cambiato idea, che sarebbe andata con lei.  
«Sì,» si limitò a rispondere Arthur, ma Merlin lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro. Morgarouse non l’avrebbe notato, ma Morgana e Gwen sì. Arthur aveva detto sì, ma quello che loro avevano sentito era stato _No_.  
Era come se fossero tornati indietro, a quando Arthur perdeva battaglia contro battaglia contro Uther, ma era peggio. Perché allora Arthur era stato piccolo ed inesperto, non ancora completamente certo del suo valore, ora la sconfitta – perché di questo si trattava, lo sapevano tutti – era arrivata in un momento in cui Arthur si era creduto invincibile.  
E si era dovuto rendere conto che non era così.  
Arthur aveva detto _Sì_ , ma quello che loro avevano sentito era stata insicurezza e sconforto. E Arthur era meglio di così, Arthur era più forte di così.  
Aveva solo bisogno di ricordarselo.  
«Bene allora, Pendragon. Ma se vinco io voi passerete dalla nostra parte,» rispose infine Morgarouse, lasciando tutti estremamente basiti.  
«No! Assolutamente no!» si affrettò a rispondere Arthur e Morgarouse arcuò un sopracciglio.  
«Pensavo fossi assolutamente convinto di vincere…» mormorò, e la presa in giro era evidente nel suo tono, tanto che Arthur aprì la bocca e la richiuse un paio di volte, incapace di rispondere.  
Fu Morgana allora a parlare «Ci sto, ma dovrai accontentarti solo di me. E non mi unirò a voi, ti seguirò, però.»  
Lui, Arthur e Gwen si voltarono verso di lei, sconvolti, pronti ad urlarle addosso, probabilmente, ma Morgarouse fu più veloce.  
«Okay, non puoi ritirare indietro quello che hai detto. E’ un patto,» decretò, sorridendo per la prima volta.  
«Morgana!» si lamentò Arthur, voltandosi verso di lei, ma Morgana si limitò a ghignare.  
«Devi impegnarti, Arthur, lo sai che non ti conviene avermi come nemica.»  
E la battaglia cominciò.  
   
Morgarouse stava prendendo il combattimento seriamente, più di qualsiasi altro superquattro fino a quel minuto.  
I suoi pokèmon combattevano fino all’ultimo, annaspando e attaccando fino all’ultimo secondo.  
Kirlia aveva attaccato Salamence fino alla fine, venendo sballottata dal suo ira di drago e alacciaio, senza mai rinunciare, fino a che non fu colpita in pieno da un braciere di troppo.  
Espeon evitò ogni attacco di Salamence, scivolando elegantemente fino alla vittoria, ma Lucario riuscì ad essere più veloce e letale di lei e la mise al tappeto con un Forzasfera.  
Xatu, nonostante provò il suo massimo, venne sopraffatto da Lucario, che però cedette il passo al Bronzorg di Morgarouse.  
Bronzorg combatté Lucario e Luxio, dopo di lui, risultando vincitore su entrambi – stanco e stremato, ma comunque vincitore, ma un lanciafiamme di Arcanine, un ruotafuoco e un rogodenti lo mandarono al tappeto molto presto.  
Hypno addormentò Arcanine, preparandosi a colpirlo nel sonno, a rubargli i sonni e rigirarli a suo bisogno, ma non ne ebbe il tempo e presto Arcanine era nuovamente sveglio ed in piedi, mentre batteva Hypno e poi Metagross, l’ultimo pokèmon di Morgarouse.  
Morgarouse combatteva più seriamente di tutti gli altri superquattro, i suoi pokèmon combattevano fino all’ultimo, annaspando e attaccando fino all’ultimo secondo, ma dopo Nimueh i suoi attacchi sembravano lenti e la sua strategia fin troppo semplice.  
Arthur stava più attento, spaventato di perdere un’altra volta. Non sottovalutava l’avversario, seguiva ogni suo movimento e giocava d’anticipo.  
Nimueh aveva permesso ad Arthur di migliorare. Nimueh aveva permesso ad Arthur di battere Morgarouse.  
E forse era vero che non tutti i mali venivano per nuocere. O almeno non venivano _solo_ per nuocere.  
   
«Abbiamo fatto un patto,» ricordò Morgana, avanzando verso Morgarouse.  
«Lo ricordo,» mormorò l’altra, spostandosi i capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
Normalmente Morgarouse si mostrava insensibile, incapace di mostrare persino un qualche sentimento – rimaneva lì, algida ed estranea da tutto, come se nulla la riguardasse. Poi guardava Morgana e Merlin poteva vederci insicurezza e dolcezza e paura e gioia.  
E non capiva.  
«Allora comincia a parlare,» incalzò Morgana, avanzando di un altro passo.  
Morgarouse sembrava titubante, incerta. Ma Morgana non avrebbe gettato la spugna facilmente, non davvero. Morgana non avrebbe lasciato andare fino a quando non avesse saputo cosa stava succedendo esattamente.  
Lo sapevano tutti loto. Anche Morgarouse.  
«Perché sei così interessata a noi- no, a me? E non mentire, è incredibilmente ovvio che…»  
«Perché sei mia sorella,» mormorò Morgarouse, alla fine. E tutti rimasero in silenzio.  
«Non… non dire cazzate!» strillò Morgana, «ti ho chiesto di dirmi la verità, non rifilarmi una qualche rivelazione degna di una qualsiasi telenovela. Abbiamo fatto un patto, Morgarouse. Devi rispettarlo e…»  
«Ma io l’ho fatto, ti ho detto la verità!» ripeté la bionda, mentre Morgana, rossa in viso, marciava verso di lei, evidentemente pronta a colpire l’altra.  
Arthur scattò, afferrandola per un braccio a pochi metri dall’altra.  
«Non dire cazzate, è chiaro? Mio padre non aveva… e mia madre…» e Morgana si dimenava nella stretta di Arthur, cercando di arrivare all’altra ragazza. Non aveva mai visto Morgana così arrabbiata, ma poteva capirlo. Pensò ad una piccola Morgana, abbandonata a casa di Uther dopo la morte dei suoi genitori, sola ed abbandonata con solo pochi ricordi di suo padre a farla andare avanti e capiva perfettamente perché Morgana fosse così.  
Morgarouse si limitò a ripetere «Ti ho detto la verità,» prima di sparire nel nulla.  
   
Quella sera, in camera, non ripresero il discorso. Arthur si era seduto sul davanzale della finestra, dopo che erano finalmente tornati, e non si era mosso di lì da allora.  
Merlin non sapeva per cosa fosse: se per aver ricevuto avances dall’ex di suo padre, per la sua ex-ragazza che si era rivelata parte di una super organizzazione criminale, se per l’umiliazione con Nimueh o per la scoperta che la sua sorellastra aveva una vera sorella.  
Effettivamente parlando Arthur aveva tutti i motivi dell’universo per stare seduto sul davanzale a guardare il vuoto con l’espressione più vuota che Merlin gli avesse mai visto.  
Però c’era qualcosa che Merlin sentiva di dover dire.  
«Lo sai che non vuol dire niente, vero? Che anche se avesse una vera sorella questo non cancellerebbe quello che… ecco,» biascicò, cercando di definire cosa, esattamente, avessero Arthur e Morgana.  
Arthur si limitò a ridacchiare, voltandosi verso Merlin «Non avevamo già deciso che tu non fossi così bravo a cercare di consolare le persone?»  
Merlin si sentì avvampare, ma continuò comunque. Probabilmente Arthur si era già ripetuto nella mente quello che Merlin gli stava dicendo, ma aveva bisogno di sentirlo dire da qualcun altro.  
«Anche se fosse vero, e noi non possiamo essere sicuri che lo sia, lei è una pazza che lavora dentro il Team Magical. Credo che tu non debba preoccuparti di perdere il titolo di Fratellone dell’anno,» concluse, notando con soddisfazione che gli angoli della bocca di Arthur erano ora puntati verso su.  
Poi Arthur gli sbatté un cuscino in faccia, probabilmente cercando di dimostrare di non essere una ragazzina, ma fallendo miseramente perché, beh, l’aveva appena colpito con un _cuscino_. Quello era ufficialmente un pigiama party – e, tra parentesi, da dove se l’era tirato fuori il cuscino? Era per caso rimasto lì sul davanzale tenendoselo addosso? Oh, Arthur, come poteva anche solo pretendere che Merlin non lo trattasse come una ragazzina quando faceva cose del genere?  
«Starti a sentire a volte è fisicamente impossibile. Sei una femminuccia, Merlin,» ma Arthur si era buttato su di lui, facendoli cadere entrambi sul letto, e stava sorridendo.  
«Aw, non fare così, lo so che mi ami,» scherzò Merlin, e davvero, nella sua mente quella non era stata che una battuta, una frase lanciata lì. Aveva realizzato solo quando l’aveva detta che cosa volesse dire e se avesse potuto se la sarebbe rimangiata immediatamente. Maledizione alla sua bocca che parlava prima di consultarsi con il cervello.  
«Sì, credo di sì,» aveva risposto però Arthur, invece di ridere e prenderlo per cretino o di ritrarsi e non dire assolutamente niente.  
E oh, oh. _OH_. Arthur gli aveva appena detto che credeva di amarlo.  
Oh. _OH_.  
E poi Merlin non riuscì a pensare più nient’altro.  
   
Quando Merlin si era svegliato, la mattina dopo, la prima cosa che aveva notato era che Arthur non era a letto. Poi che, apparentemente, Arthur non era nemmeno in camera.  
Si mise a sedere lentamente, cercando di fare abituare i suoi occhi alla luce che trapassava dalle tende.  
Le pokèball di Arthur erano abbandonate sulla sedia vicina alla scrivania, quindi Arthur non poteva essere andato lontano, o comunque non poteva stare via molto, non quel giorno. Non senza le sue pokèball.  
Si alzò, dirigendosi in bagno e quando ne uscì notò che c’era qualcuno, seduto a terra nel balconcino. Arthur, non qualcuno.  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia, dirigendosiverso la porta finestra e aprendola. Arthur era ancora in boxer e aveva dei guanti sulle mani.  
«Sai, se senti freddo vestirti sarebbe una soluzione più efficace,» fu la prima cosa che riuscì a dire, come se Arthur fosse un’idiota che apparentemente non sapeva vestirsi. Poteva benissimo essere – non c’era esattamente freddo lì fuori, solo un leggero venticello che risultava fresco a contatto con la pelle nuda.  
«Non mi piacciono i guanti,» fu quello che gli disse Arthur, quando finalmente Merlin ci rinunciò e si sedette accanto a lui.  
Merlin guardò quelli che indossava Arthur, neri di pelle, eleganti e comodi – lo sapeva, li aveva provati una volta- «Sono quelli che ti ha regalato Morgana…» si limitò ad osservare – cercando di non pensare a cosa avesse pensato esattamente quando Morgana aveva dato quel regalo ad Arthur (non era colpa sua se quei guanti fossero incredibilmente belli sulle mani di Arthur).  
«Già. Morgana lo sa che io odio i guanti, è assurdo, non trovi? “ _Tutti gli allenatori migliori li hanno, Arthur_ ” mi ha detto, ridacchiando, quando gliel’ho ricordato,» Merlin non è sicuro di dove voglia arrivare con quel discorso, ma si sistema meglio, appoggiando la schiena sulla porta-finestra, respirando leggermente.  
«Oggi combatto contro il campione,» disse infine Arthur, dopo un due minuti di completo silenzio.  
«Già,» si limitò a rispondergli Merlin, voltandosi verso l’altro – non sembrava essere spaventato, né nervoso, né confuso, né teso. Continuava semplicemente a guardarsi i guanti, una strana espressione sul viso.  
«Sarà strano non sentire le pokèball sulla pelle,» mormorò Arthur, più a sé stesso che a Merlin.  
“ _Potresti toglierteli_ ” avrebbe potuto dire, «Sei pronto?» fu invece quello che uscì dalle sue labbra.  
E Arthur si voltò verso di lui per la prima volta, un ghigno sul viso che traboccava arroganza e sicurezza e _Arthur_.  
«Sì, io sono nato per essere il campione,» e la cosa assurda era che, stando a sentire Rayquaza, era vero.  
   
Morgana e Gwen erano già alla reception quando scesero. Morgana aveva le borse sotto gli occhi, ma sorrideva e quando notò i guanti alle mani di Arthur cominciò a ghignare.  
«Vedrai, con quelli non hai come perdere,» informò Arthur, un po’ fiera e un po’ nervosa – come se dovesse essere lei a combattere, quel giorno, e non il suo fratellastro.  
«Lo spero, o dovrai andare da chiunque te li abbia venduti e farti ridare i soldi. A quanto pare solo gli allenatori di pokèmon migliori indossano questi guanti. Me l’ha detto qualcuno, una volta…» e poi erano tutti e due lì, a sorridersi come due matti.  
E Merlin avrebbe voluto rimproverarli entrambi di averlo fatto preoccupare così tanto inutilmente. Ma non gli avrebbero dato ascolto comunque.  
Poi Arthur si voltò verso Gwen «Allora, per chi farai il tifo, oggi? Per quel tuo aitante ragazzo? Potrei ingelosirmi.»  
Gwen avvampò, cominciando a balbettare qualcosa come «Non è il mio…» prima di bloccarsi e sorridere «sai cosa? Non importa,» e poi si avvicinò ad Arthur e lo prese a braccetto «perché oggi io devo tifare per uno dei miei migliori amici.»  
Il sorriso che le rivolse Arthur era uno di quelli che rivolgeva a Merlin tutte le volte che diceva una cosa particolarmente stupida, ma che l’aveva reso felice in ogni caso. Sarebbe stato geloso, se quella non fosse stata un’occasione speciale.  
«Ehi, Merlin. Non so se ho più bisogno che tu faccia il tifo per me, ho il fan club, qui!» scherzò Arthur, mentre Morgana gli dava uno scappellotto.  
«Non montarti la testa, ora. O sarò costretta ad andare a tifare per Lancelot solo per vederti soffrire,» gli disse, ma stava ancora ridendo.  
«Soffrire? Ne sarei solo felice, chi ha bisogno di te? Mi tengo Gwen, lei è molto molto più carina di te,» e prima ancora che Merlin o Gwen potessero intervenire erano ritornati ad insultarsi e battibeccare.  
E Morgana sembrava più viva e più felice di quando erano entrati, e Arthur sembrava molto più a suo agio della sera prima. Quindi, Merlin concluse, andava tutto bene.  
   
La stanza in cui avvenivano le sfide con il campione non era dissimile da quella dei superquattro. Era più grande, a quanto pareva, ma era comunque personalizzabile e comunque quadrata.  
Lo stile di Lancelot era sobrio, non squallido come la stanza di Morgarouse, ma nemmeno eccentrica e strana come quella delle altre tre superquattro.  
Era una normale arena, senza vantaggi per alcun tipo di pokèmon, l’ideale per avere una battaglia senza favoritismi o disparità.  
Lancelot si preoccupava, probabilmente, di dare a tutti la stessa chance, perché Lancelot era un bravo ragazzo. E un allenatore giusto ed imparziale.  
E Merlin oggi voleva che perdesse con tutto sé stesso. Lancelot gli faceva simpatia, davvero, era una brava persona e rendeva Gwen incredibilmente felice – anche se, nel processo, rendeva Morgana incredibilmente infelice, ma lui questo non poteva saperlo.  
Ma quello era il giorno di Arthur e se persino Gwen era riuscita a staccarsi da Lancelot per tifare Arthur nella coronazione del suo sogno, Lancelot doveva aspettarsi che Merlin pregasse con tutto sé stesso la sua sconfitta.  
L’indomani avrebbe chiesto scusa, oggi però l’importante era che Arthur vincesse e che poi si voltasse verso di lui e l’abbracciasse come un bambino piccolo a cui era appena capitata la cosa più bella della sua vita.  
Arthur aveva dovuto aspettare 10 anni per quel giorno. Undici, anche.  
Aveva dovuto sopportare umiliazioni, allenamenti estenuanti – che Merlin ancora si chiedeva come facesse a reggerli – e discriminazione da parte di molti che ritenevano che fosse arrivato lì solo grazie a suo padre.  
Merlin avrebbe voluto ridere loro in faccia, a volte, perché se solo avessero saputo che genere di persone fossero i due Pendragon si sarebbero resi conto che non solo Arthur non avrebbe mai accettato aiuto da parte di suo padre, ma Uther si sarebbe rifiutato di aiutare Arthur in ogni modo, sperando di vederlo tornare immediatamente a casa come un bambino viziato.  
Arthur ammirava Uther, spesso faceva tutto quello che era in suo potere per renderlo fiero. Ma allo stesso tempo Arthur odiava Uther e la sua fama.  
Se avessero conosciuto Arthur avrebbero saputo che, il momento in cui Arthur finalmente mise piede nella stanza del campione, non c’era lo zampino di Uther da nessuna parte.  
Era tutto merito di Arthur. Arthur che aveva lottato e aveva sudato e non si era arreso mai.  
Arthur, che era _incredibilmente incredibile_.  
E tutti se ne sarebbero accorti presto.  
   
Lancelot era diventato campione velocemente, sorprendendo tutti e continuando a vincere, volta dopo volta con una maestria incredibile.  
O almeno, questo era quello che gli aveva raccontato Arthur, perché Merlin non si era mai realmente interessato a queste cose.  
Apparentemente era partito da un qualche paesino che nessuno aveva mai sentito e si era fatto strada pian piano, sorprendendo tutti. Poco tempo dopo la sua partenza già si era sparsa la voce, in giro, di questo bambino prodigio.  
Apparentemente, Arthur aveva già incontrato Lancelot prima di quel tragico incidente con il Team Magical: sei mesi dopo l’inizio del suo viaggio, Lancelot era arrivato a Camelot.  
Aveva undici anni al tempo, Arthur ne aveva 9. La parola incontrato era probabilmente un termine un po’ troppo grosso, perché Lancelot non aveva mai visto Arthur.  
Lancelot era entrato nella palestra di Uther Pendragon per sfidarlo, e Arthur aveva visto tutto il combattimento da una delle gradinate. Era stato allora, dopo aver visto Lancelot combattere, che Arthur aveva deciso di partire per diventare il campione.  
Merlin trovava il tutto estremamente calzante e stranamente tenero – e se lo immaginava, un piccolo Arthur messo in punta di piedi, a tenersi al poggia mano, cercando di sporgersi più avanti per poter vedere bene, probabilmente con Growlithe accanto a lui che saltellava, cercando di osservare anche lui.  
E ora Arthur stava scavalcando la barriera ed entrando in campo al posto di suo padre.  
Lancelot stava davanti a loro, serio e pronto a lottare contro Arthur senza risparmiarsi. Ed erano passati mesi da quell’uno contro uno e questa volta la tensione che c’era nell’aria era completamente diversa.  
Perché questa volta Arthur _sapeva_ di potere vincere. E Lancelot sapeva che sarebbe stata una battaglia complicata.  
«E improvvisamente il livello di testosterone nella stanza si alzò incredibilmente,» si limitò a commentare Morgana, spostando lo sguardo prima su Lancelot e poi su Arthur.  
«Oh, non disturbarli,» la riprese Gwen, evidentemente divertita «questo è il momento in cui avanzano al rallentatore verso il centro dell’arena.»  
«E poi ci sarà l’epico momento del “ _non mi risparmierò_ ”, “ _non chiedo altro_ ”,» concluse Merlin, annuendo solennemente, mentre Arthur si voltava verso di loro, roteando gli occhi.  
«Sapete cosa? Ho cambiato idea, andate a tifare per Lancelot, sono sicuro che gli fareste piacere,» soffiò loro, ma nessuno dei tre si mosse e Arthur non stava comunque dicendo sul serio.  
«Ti mancheremmo poi,» si limitò a commentare Morgana, mentre Gwen e Merlin annuivano.  
«Sono sicurissimo di no,» rispose Arthur, ma stava ridendo e, davanti a loro, Lancelot aveva un sorriso divertito sul viso.  
«Quindi, ci diamo da fare, Arthur?» disse infine Lancelot, richiamando l’attenzione su quello che era realmente importante.  
«Apriamo le danze,» disse Arthur, annuendo nella sua direzione, e non era più nervoso, non era teso. Era solo concentrato, era solo felice.  
Arthur era nato per stare in quell’arena, come aveva detto lui stesso quella mattina, ed era così evidente, che Merlin si chiese come sperava Lancelot di avere anche la più benché minima possibilità.  
Ma Merlin era completamente di parte, così tanto che era una cosa ridicola, quindi probabilmente quello che pensava lui non valeva poi molto.  
«No,» disse Morgana, improvvisamente, e Merlin si voltò verso di lei, mentre Morgana sorrideva «hai ragione, Merlin, hai perfettamente ragione.»  
E tutto quello che Merlin riuscì a pensare fu _da quando_? Perché Merlin scherzava tutte quelle volte che diceva che Morgana era malvagia e poteva leggere il pensiero. Morgana non poteva leggere il pensiero, non davvero.  
«Ieri. Non… sembra amplificarsi quando sono vicino ad Arthur o a te, a quanto pare. Ieri sera non sentivo niente e poi stamattina BAM, pieno accesso alle menti di tutti,» gli bisbigliò Morgana all’orecchio, mentre Arthur e Lancelot si mettevano in posizione.  
«Da ieri dopo…»  
«Dopo Morgarouse, sì,» confermò Morgana, e Merlin non riuscì a non cercare di pensare a cosa volesse dire, a cosa potessero fare, _quindi i loro poteri potevano anche mutare_?  
«Smettila di pensare a voce alta, Merlin. E smettila di pensare a me. Siamo di fronte alla finale della lega pokèmon,» e Morgana sembrava stanca, ma decisa «per ora è l’unica cosa su cui dovremmo concentrarci.»  
E ovviamente, aveva ragione. E Merlin era ormai diventato così bravo ad ignorare i problemi che non lo trovò nemmeno difficile.  
   
Il primo pokèmon di Lancelot fu Magmortar; il primo di Arthur Nidoking.  
Lanciarono le sfere insieme, per non dare alcun vantaggio l’uno all’altro – perché ci tenevano, perché quella battaglia doveva essere onesta e la più bella battaglia che ognuno di loro avesse mai combattuto – e Merlin poté quasi vederli mentre, contemporaneamente, cercavano di elaborare una strategia.  
Ovviamente il primo a stancarsi fu Arthur.  
«Nidoking, doppio calcio!» urlò, improvvisamente, e Nidoking si lanciò in avanti, contro il suo avversario. Magmortar fu più veloce, però, evitando l’attacco e rispondendo con un fuoco pugno, che Nidoking fu in grado di bloccare facilmente.  
«Magmortar, giorno di sole! E poi lanciafiamme,» ordinò Lancelot, di rimando. La temperatura all’interno dell’arena aumentò considerevolmente, improvvisamente. Nidoking stava sudando visibilmente, mentre Magmortar sembrava finalmente nel suo ambiente naturale e lanciò un lanciafiamme incredibilmente potente verso Nidoking che, ancora stordito dal cambio repentino di temperatura, non riuscì ad evitarlo.  
Nidoking stava soffrendo, questoera evidente, e la sofferenza non si alleviò quando il lanciafiamme smise di dilaniare la sua pelle.  
«E’ stato scottato,» mormorò Gwen, accanto a Merlin, stringendogli ancora di più la mano. Merlin avrebbe voluto dirle – anche a Morgana, a dire il vero – che stava cominciando a non sentirsi più le dita e la battaglia era cominciata da poco e, _per favore, lasciate che il sangue arrivi anche alle dita_?  
Ma in quel minuto non gli importava. Non gli importava per nulla.  
«Nidoking, ce la fai? Focalenergia e Geoforza, un ultimo sforzo!» e Nidoking obbedì, ansimando e cercando di dimenticarsi del dolore. Ma obbedì.  
Una luce giallognola cominciò a formarsi intorno al suo corpo e poi fece un salto. Un piccolo saltello, ma quando toccò terra era come se avesse fatto il salto più alto della terra, come se un intera montagna si fosse appena abbattuta nell’arena.  
Crepe ovunque e la forza che Nidoking continuava a mandare al terreno colpiva Magmortar senza sosta.  
Quando finalmente l’effetto della tecnica si esaurì, Magmortar era a terra, incapace di rialzarsi.  
«Magmortar è debole contro gli attacchi di terra. Avrebbe dovuto cominciare direttamente da lì, maledizione a lui,» borbottò Merlin, giusto per mostrare che lui se la sarebbe cavata molto meglio, ma Morgana lo spintonò, un sorrisone sul viso.  
«Oh, sta zitto, secchione,» e Merlin rise.  
«Sai, credo che tu stia passando un po’ troppo tempo con Arthur, cominci a suonare come lui,» le disse, incapace di nascondere il ghigno – ed era ridicolo, Arthur aveva solo vinto contro il primo pokèmon, ne mancavano ancora altri cinque, ma quello era il campione, _il campione_.  
«Quando quest’assurdità di viaggio sarà finito, Arthur non mi vedrà per anni!» rispose Morgana, anche se tutti sapevano che non era assolutamente vero. Che Morgana sarebbe stata lì, se Arthur avesse davvero deciso di trasferirsi, lamentandosi di tutto e poi prendendo la casa accanto, giusto per potergli rompere meglio le scatole. Non sarebbero stati loro, se no, e Merlin era convinto che Morgana non sapesse bene come fare ad essere sé stessa senza Arthur da prendere in giro. Senza Arthur che le stava accanto.  
Ma Gwen li richiamò entrambi alla battaglia, mormorando che il loro ciarlare le impediva di seguire bene cosa stesse succedendo.  
Merlin voltò lo sguardo verso l’arena, dove non era cambiato molto – c’era ancora un caldo colossale, Nidoking stava ancora in piedi – ma c’era un dettaglio che prima non c’era: Rhyperior.  
Merlin ricordava Rhyperior dal loro scontro con il Team Magical e sapeva bene che Nidoking non avrebbe avuto chance nemmeno nelle sue migliori condizioni – Rhyperior era più veloce e più preciso, Nidoking era forte, ma il fatto che, ancora oggi, combattere non gli piacesse particolarmente lo rendeva più debole.  
In sostanza Merlin – e probabilmente anche Arthur – non furono sorpresi quando Rhyperior, con un terremoto, mando Nidoking KO.  
Il pokèmon che mandò Arthur, subito dopo, fu Poliwrath.  
«Intanto cominciamo levando questo caldo infernale, Poliwrath, pioggiadanza!» gli ordinò Arthur, e non appena l’acqua cominciò a cadere su i due, la temperatura divenne decisamente più accettabile. Ma non era certo l’unico effetto positivo.  
Rhyperior era debole all’acqua e la pioggia che cadeva incessantemente su di lui lo indeboliva sempre di più.  
«Bella mossa, Pendragon,» mormorò Lancelot, ghignando.  
«Non hai visto niente,» si limitò a rispondere Arthur, mentre Morgana roteava gli occhi così forte che, probabilmente, se ne erano accorti anche Lancelot e Arthur, nel campo di battaglia.  
«Sai, se facessero un po’ meno battute da film western sarebbe uno scontro più sopportabile da guardare,» disse infatti, mentre Gwen annuiva solennemente.  
Merlin dava loro ragione, in parte. Ma non poteva fare a meno di trovare l’attrattiva in quegli scambi.  
«Poliwrath bollaraggio!» urlò Arthur, mentre Poliwrath metteva una mano in avanti, lasciando che una raffica di bolle si dirigesse verso l’avversario. Rhyperior la evitò, attaccando poi Poliwrath con un perforcorno, ma il pokèmon di Arthur lo bloccò facilmente, mostrando che era ovvio quale sarebbe stata la fine di quello scontro.  
«Poliwrath, ora, idropompa!» e Rhyperior venne investito in pieno dai geyser che scaturirono dal suolo, mentre Poliwrath indietreggiava leggermente, quasi come se volesse godersi lo spettacolo.  
Poliwrath era il vincitore totale dello scontro e Lancelot richiamò Rhyperior indietro, prima ancora che il giudice potesse confermare che Rhyperior non era più in grado di combattere.  
«Non montarti troppo la testa, Arthur, il combattimento inizia adesso,» commentò Lancelot, mandando in campo Abomasnow.  
Abomasnow non risentiva della pioggia come era successo con Rhyperior, anzi si trovava completamente a suo agio sotto la pioggia fitta che aveva ingolfato i due pokèmon.  
E questa volta, tra loro, era Abomasnow ad avere un vantaggio. Gli attacchi d’acqua di Poliwrath non avrebbero avuto effetto su di lui, ma i suoi attacchi d’erba sarebbero stati superefficaci contro Poliwrath.  
Non era possibile, per Poliwrath, vincere quello scontro – o comunque non era probabile – e probabilmente Arthur la pensava allo stesso modo.  
«Okay, Poliwrath, ho bisogno che tu resista per un poco, okay? Dobbiamo fare in modo che gli effetti di pioggia danza spariscano, puoi resistere fino ad allora?» chiese Arthur, guardando mentre il suo pokèmon annuiva con fervore.  
«Bene, allora andiamo! Poliwrath, leggimente!»  
«Abomasnow, mazzuolegno,» disse Lancelot in contemporanea con Arthur, mentre i due pokèmon obbedivano agli ordini loro impartiti.  
Poliwrath chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi su Abomasnow mentre questo correva verso di lui, pronto a sferrare il suo attacco. Se Poliwrath non avesse completato la tecnica in tempo il colpo di Abomasnow l’avrebbe colpito in pieno, ma per fortuna Poliwrath riuscì a sottrarsi all’ultimo minuto cosi che il colpo lo colpi solamente di striscio. Creandogli comunque danni considerevoli.  
«Poliwrath, resisti! Dinamipugno!» ordinò Arthur, mentre Abomasnow contrattaccava con un foglielama. E questa volta Poliwrath non evitò il colpo, si butto in avanti, il pugno che si illuminava di una tenue luce bianca e le lame che lo laceravano a poco a poco. Ma non si fermò e il suo pugno colpì Abomasnow in pieno, lanciandolo dall’altro lato della sala.  
Foglielama l’aveva però danneggiato parecchio e Poliwrath si piegò sulle ginocchia, cercando di resistere.  
Abomasnow, intanto, si era rimesso in piedi ed era ovvio chi, dei due, avesse ricevuto maggiori danni.  
Poi Abomasnow attaccò nuovamente con un altro foglielama e Poliwrath fu incapace di evitarlo.  
Quando Poliwrath cadde a terra, svenuto, la pioggia era svanita.  
Poliwrath aveva resistito fino alla fine – perché Arthur glielo aveva chiesto, perché aveva un orgoglio, un dovere da rispettare. Perché anche se loro erano concentrati su quanto fosse importante quel giorno per Arthur, probabilmente lo era anche per ognuno dei suoi pokèmon.  
Se battevano Lancelot avrebbero dimostrato di essere i pokèmon più forti del mondo – o almeno del continente.  
Quando Arthur richiamò Poliwrath nella sfera non poté trattenersi dal bisbigliare – anche se sia Merlin che Morgana che Gwen lo sentirono perfettamente - «Ben fatto, amico.»  
Il pokèmon successivo fu Arcanine – non era stato difficile da capire, era l’unico tra i pokèmon di Arthur che avrebbe sofferto per la presenza di pioggiadanza – e non appena uscì dalla sfera cominciò a ringhiare verso Abomasnow.  
«Okay, pronto Arcanine? _Andiamo_! » e Arcanine non se lo fece ripetere due volte, scattando immediatamente in avanti.  
Abomasnow cercò di rallentare la sua avanzata con un foglielama, ma Arcanine bruciò tutte le foglie con un braciere e si avventò sull’altro pokèmon con un rogodenti.  
«Abomasnow, bora!» urlò Lancelot, mentre una tempesta di ghiaccio si creava intorno ai due.  
Arcanine lasciò immediatamente la presa, indietreggiando.  
«Arcanine, ruotafuoco!» e improvvisamente il pelo di Arcanine prese fuoco, non solo proteggendo Arcanine dal freddo e dal ghiaccio, ma permettendo una buona base d’attacco. Arcanine si lanciò contro Abomasnow immediatamente, colpendolo in pieno e assicurandosi la vittoria.  
Arcanine ululò, felice, voltandosi verso Arthur soddisfatto e Arthur annuì, fiero.  
E Merlin sapeva che la scelta di utilizzare Arcanine, ora, era stata una buona scelta strategica, l’unica che potesse essere presa, ma da un lato avrebbe preferito che Arthur avesse usato Arcanine per ultimo. Growlithe era stato il primo pokèmon di Arthur, era stato con lui – con loro – fin dall’inizio e aveva sempre sostenuto Arthur con tutte le sue forze.  
Arthur ammirava tutti i suoi pokèmon e li adorava tutti, certo, ma Growlithe – ora Arcanine – era speciale. Lo era sempre stato.  
Poi Lancelot mandò Tyranitar e la battaglia riprese.  
Arcanine attaccò con un ruotafuoco, ma Tyranitar si limitò ad evitare l’attacco, rispondendo con uno sgranocchio che Arcanine evitò all’ultimo secondo.  
Seguirono una finta, un terremoto e una pietra taglio a cui Arcanine aveva risposto con un lanciafiamme, un rogodenti e un extrarapido – di cui solo l’ultimo aveva dato dei reali risultati.  
Arcanine sarebbe stato sconfitto, era ovvio, ma c’era una certa fierezza nel modo in cui Arcanine continuava ad attaccare, colpo dopo colpo. E quando l’iper-raggio lo colpì, Arcanine non si lamentò nemmeno.  
Arthur lo richiamò indietro dopo che il giudice l’aveva dichiarato incapace di combattere, ma tenne la sua sfera pokè nella mano sinistra durante gli altri tre combattimenti.  
Morgana l’avrebbe sfottuto a vita, probabilmente. Merlin lo trovò un gesto azzeccato.  
Contro Tyranitar, Arthur mandò Lucario. Lucario che stava in arena come se le appartenesse e che, quando vide Lancelot, si mostrò ancora più intenzionata a vincere di nuovo.  
La gelosia che Lucario provava per chiunque avesse l’attenzione di Arthur per più di qualche secondo era ridicola, certo, ma estremamente efficace per pomparla prima di un combattimento.  
«Okay, Lucario, danza spada e poi forza sfera! Facciamolo nero,» urlò Arthur, mentre Lucario ghignava, annuendo. Non aveva davvero bisogno che glielo dicesse Arthur, a dire il vero, Merlin era quasi certo che Lucario avrebbe disintegrato Tyranitar anche senza i comandi del suo allenatore.  
Giusto per questione di principio contro Lancelot.  
E così fu.  
Tyranitar, debilitato per lo sforzo che l’iper-raggio gli aveva causato, non riuscì ad evitare gli attacchi ad altissima velocità di Lucario – prima un forzasfera poi un dragospiro poi ancora un dinamipugno – e Tyranitar accusò ogni colpo e presto rovinò a terra, incapace di continuare, senza avere nemmeno sfiorato Lucario.  
«Patetico,» mormorò Lucario, incrociando le braccia annoiata. E Merlin si sarebbe anche arrabbiato, non fosse stato così incredibilmente felice.  
Poteva farcela: Arthur poteva farcela.  
Mancavano gli ultimi due pokèmon per Lancelot, mentre ad Arthur mancavano tre, tutti in perfetta forma.  
Lancelot mandò Scizor allora e la tensione che Lucario emanava era quasi palpabile.  
Scizor che l’aveva battuta tanto tempo prima, che l’aveva resa ridicola davanti ad Arthur. Oh, Merlin poteva quasi vedere i pensieri che scorrevano nella mente di Lucario: _uccidere, squartare, dilaniare_.  
E lo scontro cominciò e fu subito evidente quali fossero i cambiamenti dalla volta prima. La velocità di Lucario e quella di Scizor si uguagliavano, non c’era più quel dislivello che aveva caratterizzato il loro primo scontro.  
E la quantità di colpi che i due si scambiavano in una manciata di secondi era sorprendente.  
Quello non era uno scontro basato sulla forza, non del tutto almeno, ma sulla velocità. E Merlin stava ammirando la loro fluidità quando un Forbice X di Scizor colpì Lucario in pieno.  
Era stato un colpo ben assestato e i due avevano continuato a potenziare il loro attacco per tutto il duello e sì, era possibile che solo quel colpo avrebbe potuto mandare Lucario KO.  
Ma Lucario non era solo forte, era anche fiera. Fiera e vendicativa e una piccola puttana. E Merlin non l’aveva mai amata così tanto.  
Si rialzò, lentamente, lasciando che tutta la sua aura l’accarezzasse, lasciando che il suo potere venisse a galla.  
E mandando contro l’altro la forza sfera più grande e potente che Merlin avesse mai visto che colpì Scizor in pieno, mandandolo al tappeto.  
Lucario, però, lo seguì immediatamente, avendo perso tutte le sue forze per poter lanciare quel colpo.  
«Doppio KO, nessuno dei due pokèmon è più in grado di combattere,» annunciò l’altoparlante e, di nuovo, i due si prepararono a mandare il prossimo pokèmon in contemporanea.  
Che pokèmon sarebbe potuto essere quello di Lancelot? L’ultimo pokèmon.  
Se Arthur avesse battuto quest’ultimo pokèmon sarebbe diventato il campione. Il campione di Albion! E il suo destino si sarebbe compiuto.  
Era l’ultimo pokèmon, l’ultimo scoglio. E la tensione nelle spalle di Arthur era evidente.  
«Vai Salamence,» urlò Arthur, mentre Lancelot mandava il suo Staraptor in campo.  
Quella sarebbe stata una battaglia aerea, era ovvio. E Staraptor aveva il vantaggio di essere più sicuro sulle sue ali, mentre Salamence non era nato per volare. Forse per il fatto che aveva passato tutta la sua esistenza come un Bagon prima e poi uno Shelgon, volare non era esattamente la sua occupazione preferita.  
Ridicolo, ma mai quanto un Abra che non sapeva teletrasportarsi, quindi Merlin evitava di sottolineare ad Arthur come avesse una squadra di pokèmon pazzi.  
Staraptor volava come se fosse nato per fare quello, Salamence come se qualcuno l’avesse spinto dal dodicesimo piano di un palazzo e non avesse altra scelta.  
E, non sorprendentemente, fu Staraptor ad avere la meglio. Salamence provò a colpirlo con un braciere o un dragospiro, ma Staraptor evitava i suoi attacchi con maestria, attaccando poi a sua volta con colpi d’ala e raffiche a volontà.  
Poi Arthur mandò Luxio , il suo ultimo pokèmon.  
Era la fine, quella. Chiunque avesse vinto quello scontro sarebbe stato il vero campione.  
Luxio saltellava sul posto, lasciando che piccole scosse di elettricità gli attraversassero il corpo e Staraptor sorvolava l’arena senza attaccare o accennare a muoversi.  
Poi si gettò in picchiata, come un falco. Luxio saltò di lato, evitando il colpo e rispondendo con una scintilla, che Staraptor evitò con una virata.  
E continuò così per un bel po’, con molti colpi evitati e pochi a segno fino a che, su uno degli attacchi di Staraptor, Arthur ordinò a Luxio di non evitare il colpo.  
Morgana urlò nell’orecchio di Merlin «Ma sei impazzito, Arthur? Cosa stai facendo?»  
Ma Arthur ribadì il suo comando e Luxio rimase fermo mentre le ali di Staraptor lo colpivano al fianco – con un Baldeali incredibilmente potente – e poco prima che Staraptor completasse il suo attacco, Arthur parlò di nuovo.  
«Luxio, tuononda, ora!» e Luxio obbedì. Durante l’attacco dell’altro, come se non sentisse minimamente il dolore. E forse era davvero così, forse Luxio era così concentrato che il dolore non era assolutamente nulla.  
E Staraptor cadde a terra, incapace di rialzarsi in volo o anche solo di muoversi. E fu facile per Luxio colpirlo con una scintilla.  
Luxio aveva vinto il combattimento.  
Nel silenzio generale che era caduto sull’arena Arthur Pendragon era diventato il nuovo campione.  
E un’esplosione aveva fatto cadere una parte della via Vittoria ma, in quel secondo, nessuno in quella stanza ne era a conoscenza.  
   
Merlin non riuscì a muoversi nemmeno quando Morgana lasciò la sua mano per scattare verso l’arena; nemmeno quando Gwen, dolce Gwen, scoppiò a piangere per la felicità – anche se ad essere stato battuto era il suo ragazzo – e seguì Morgana; nemmeno quando Lancelot si avvicinò ad Arthur per stringerli la mano; o quando Luxio saltò addosso ad Arthur, fulminandolo.  
Merlin rimase fermo, incapace di processare tutto quello che era successo: Arthur era il campione di Albion. Arthur ce l’aveva fatta.  
E Merlin non aveva mai dubitato di lui, certo, ma non ci aveva mai davvero creduto. L’aveva sempre visto come un concetto astratto che sarebbe accaduto prima o poi, certo, a più poi che prima e invece… invece ora era accaduto.  
E Arthur, il suo Arthur, aveva realizzato il suo sogno più grande. Quel sogno che lo teneva sveglio la notte, che lo faceva andare avanti; quel sogno di cui gli aveva parlato così tante volte, sotto le stelle, con voce timida, come se urlandolo l’avrebbe rovinato.  
E ora si era avverato e Merlin non sapeva bene cosa fare o cosa dire; Quando gli occhi di Arthur incontrarono i suoi, Merlin rimase a guardarlo, stupito e confuso e così dannatamente _felice_.  
E Arthur gli sorrise, avvicinandoglisi e baciandolo, come se bastasse quello per dire tutto quello che Merlin aveva dentro di lui. E forse Arthur Pendragon era un genio, in realtà, perché fu abbastanza.  
Merlin sentì che fu abbastanza per mandargli il messaggio, per fargli capire che Merlin era così emozionato e felice per lui.  
E poi qualcuno entrò dalla porta laterale, e Lancelot stava per dirgli che non era il momento, quando il tipo parlò.  
«Signore, campione, c’è stata un’esplosione. Una parte della Via Vittoria è crollata! I super quattro non ci sono più! E’ il Team Magical, signore. _Il Team Magical,_ » balbettò e Merlin poté sentire la paura e la confusione.  
La disperazione, anche.  
E quando uscirono si resero conto del perché. Gwen si portò una mano alla bocca, instabile sui suoi piedi e Morgana la sostenne, la bocca ridotta ad una linea sottile.  
Arthur guardava il tutto senza espressione, mentre Lancelot tremava di rabbia, quasi. Merlin rimase immobile a guardare la valanga di rocce ammatassate una sopra l’altra, i pokèmon che scappavano terrorizzati e poteva avvertire quelli che non ce l’avevano fatta.  
E poi c’erano i membri del Team Magical e i loro pokèmon. Ed erano tutti come Arcanine, impazziti, incontrollabili, _rotti_.  
E loro non avevano Arthur che li avrebbe riportati indietro perché era fatto così; loro sarebbero rimasti rotti per sempre, perché Merlin non sapeva in che modo aiutarli. Perché Merlin pensava non ci fosse modo.  
Ricordava il potere di Arcanine, quando aveva provato a sistemarlo, ricordava l’infinita disperazione che aveva provato vedendo quella figura così _sbagliata_. E l’impotenza davanti ad essa.  
«Dobbiamo fare qualcosa,» mormorò Arthur, a denti stretti e Lancelot annuì, incapace di parlare.  
Ma Morgana li fermò immediatamente, prendendoli dal braccio.  
«Voi due dovete tornare indietro e farvi curare i pokèmon,» ragionò Morgana, pallida e spaventata, ma incredibilmente forte «nessuno dei vostri pokèmon è in grado di sostenere una battaglia del genere. Andateveli a fare curare e poi tornate qui, li terremo occupati noi nel frattempo.»  
E anche se uno dei due avesse voluto obiettare, lo sguardo di Morgana non lasciava spazio per dubbi, non lasciava spazio per niente.  
Arthur e Lancelot annuirono, correndo verso l’edificio dietro di loro.  
«Davvero saremo in grado di controllare… questo?» mormorò Gwen, piccola contro Morgana e Merlin chiuse gli occhi.  
«Sì,» rispose. _Non lo so_ , pensò. E Morgana si voltò verso di lui e poi indietro, verso Arthur.  
«Non ti sento più,» mormorò, avvicinandoglisi, e Merlin aggrottò le sopracciglia, cercando di capire a cosa si stesse riferendo.  
«Oh, dici i miei pensieri! Non ci riesci più? Non avevi detto che ti era successa la stessa cosa ieri sera? E che il potere ti era tornato quando…»  
«Quando avevo visto te e Arthur,» concluse Morgana, pensandoci un poco «o solo Arthur. Credo sia solo Arthur, ma non capisco perché…»  
Ma in quel momento un Hariyama e un Machamp del Team Magical lanciarono una delle statue che circondavano la lega e si resero conto che non era più tempo di tergiversare.  
  
Absol e Ralts stavano attaccando un Loudred, Abra stava tenendo a bada un Garchomp (apparentemente l’essere incapace di teletrasportarsi ovunque aveva costretto Abra ad imparare a difendersi in altro modo ed era davvero potente), Ursaring se la stava vedendo con il Machamp di prima e Haunter continuava a nascondersi contro Merlin, lanciando maledizioni a tutti i pokèmon che vedeva in giro.  
Il Magnezone e l’Heracross di Gwen stavano tenendo a bada dei pokèmon più deboli, ma molto molto più numerosi, mentre i pokèmon spettro di Morgana stavano letteralmente spaventando a morte i loro avversari.  
Stavano vincendo, ma era faticoso e ogni secondo i loro pokèmon diventavano sempre più stanchi e gli avversari sempre più numerosi. Non avrebbero resistito molto più a lungo, lo sapevano.  
Merlin guardò l’orologio. Avevano resistito quindici minuti, forse avrebbero resistito altri cinque al massimo e poi avrebbero dovuto dichiararsi sconfitti e fu allora che sentirono qualcuno urlare, dietro di loro.  
«Richiamate i vostri pokèmon!» urlò Arthur, avvicinandosi, Luxio al suo fianco.  
«Cosa?» urlarono tutti e tre, ma Arthur si limitò a ripetere il comando e superarli. E se c’era una cosa che Merlin aveva imparato negli ultimi quattordici anni era che, spesso, con Arthur bisognava semplicemente fare quello che lui diceva di fare.  
Sia lui che Morgana che Gwen richiamarono i loro pokèmon e Arthur e Luxio fermarono la loro corsa proprio davanti a loro.  
«Tuononda, Luxio!» urlò l’allenatore, ed era ridicolo, non sarebbe bastato, o lo avrebbe già fatto Merlin con Elekid, ma c’era semplicemente troppo terreno, troppo spazio in cui le onde potessero viaggiare. E invece funzionò.  
Tutti i pokèmon del Team Magical – i pokèmon di altri allenatori che il Team Magical aveva trasformato in altri Arcanine, si corresse Merlin, sentendo la nausea salirgli improvvisamente – si ritrovarono incapaci di muoversi in alcun modo. L’intero atrio della Lega era pieno di pokèmon in agonia che cercavano di liberarsi dalla costrizione elettrica in cui Luxio li aveva messi.  
«L’infermiera lo ha sovraccaricato, quella era l’elettricità repressa dentro Luxio,» spiegò Lancelot, mentre gli esponenti del Team Magical correvano verso la via Vittoria, sconfitti. Richiamando tutti i pokèmon nelle loro sfere e correndo indietro.  
Perché mai sarebbero dovuti scappare verso una montagna che stava crollando? Non aveva senso! A meno che non fossero stati loro a farla crollare.  
Arthur tornò verso di loro, Luxio che ansimava al suo fianco – era ovvio, essere sovraccaricato in quel modo doveva averlo ferito e quel colpo era un attacco troppo potente per non avergli consumato gran parte delle energie.  
«Dobbiamo seguirli,» dichiarò, immediatamente e Merlin se lo aspettava, dopotutto era Arthur di cui stavano parlando.  
«Sono d’accordo,» si unì immediatamente Lancelot, ancora arrabbiato per quello che il Team Magical aveva fatto alla sua _casa_.  
E Merlin sapeva che c’erano milioni di motivi per cui avrebbe dovuto opporsi – era pericoloso, e stavano parlando probabilmente di milioni di persone contro solo loro cinque ed era una follia – ma sapeva anche che sarebbe stato inutile.  
Morgana l’aveva previsto, Rayquaza gliel’aveva preannunciato e Merlin, in fondo, l’aveva sempre saputo (dalla prima volta che Arthur aveva sentito parlare del Team Magical e aveva stretto i pugni, gli occhi infiammati di rabbia e voglia di agire).  
Si limitò ad annuire, quindi, mentre Morgana e Gwen avanzavano verso gli altri due, probabilmente per dire loro quale follia fosse.  
Ma Morgana invece si affiancò ad Arthur «Sono d’accordo anche io. Non possiamo davvero più ignorare questa situazione,» e sembrava così decisa che Merlin dovette sforzarsi per vedere il tremore, gli occhi che si muovevano agitati verso Arthur e poi verso Merlin.  
Gwen non disse nulla, strinse semplicemente la mano di Lancelot e Merlin rimase lì pensando: _ci siamo_.  
«Sì, giovane allenatore,» arrivò immediatamente alla sua testa come una scossa elettrica «ci siamo. Il destino che tu ed Arthur avete intrapreso lasciando Camelot sta finalmente per essere portato a compimento,» e Merlin spalancò gli occhi, mentre vedeva Morgana voltarsi verso di lui così velocemente che nel movimento quasi si ruppe l’osso del collo.  
Morgana sapeva leggere nel pensiero – quando si trovava vicino ad Arthur, apparentemente – e ora c’era una voce nella testa di Merlin e lui non le aveva mai davvero detto di Rayquaza, prima.  
Vide Morgana avanzare verso di lui e prenderlo per un braccio, trascinandolo un poco più in là gridando «Io e Merlin abbiamo qualcosa di cui discutere,» agli altri e colse lo sguardo dubbioso, e forse un po’ ferito di Arthur mentre svoltavano un angolo.  
   
Morgana lo sbatté al muro non appena uscirono dal campo visivo degli altri, confusa ed arrabbiata.  
«Cosa diamine significa, Merlin? Cosa…» sibilò e Merlin si chiese come avrebbe fatto a spiegarle, esattamente, che aveva un pokèmon leggendario che comunicava con lui telepaticamente lasciando commenti oscuri e che aveva un’insana ossessione per il destino.  
Poi si ricordò che Morgana poteva leggere nel pensiero, ora. _Ops_.  
«Un pokèmon leggendario? Rayquaza? E da quando, Merlin? Oh, dall’inizio? E non hai mai detto niente a nessuno? Certo che ti avrei creduto, maledizione, Merlin, forse non subito hai ragione ma…» cominciò Morgana e Merlin dovette fermarla un secondo.  
«Lo sai che questo monologo che fai è inquietante? Potresti aspettare che io _dica_ le mie risposte invece di rispondere non appena io le penso? » chiese, sinceramente, vedendo Morgana spalancare gli occhi, rendendosi evidentemente conto di quello che era successo.  
«Scusa io… non mi sono ancora abituata e…» Morgana si ritrasse un poco, permettendo a Merlin di rilassarsi contro la superficie piatta dietro di lui.  
«Tranquilla, se c’è qualcuno che sa cosa voglia dire essere sopraffatti dai propri poteri sono io. Un pokèmon leggendario nella testa, ricordi?» e si toccò la tempia con l’indice, ridendo senza davvero sentirlo e Morgana gli regalò un sorriso tirato. Stanco.  
Oh, come la capiva. A volte era davvero così stanco.  
«Merlin, giovane sognatrice, non abbiamo davvero tempo per questo,» mormorò Rayquaza nella mente di Merlin e così, inevitabilmente, nella mente di Morgana «il Team Magical deve essere fermato, dovete condurre Arthur a compiere il suo destino.»  
«Arthur?» chiese Morgana, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
«Il giovane Pendragon è nato per sconfiggere il Team Magical, giovane sognatrice, tutto il suo viaggio l’ha portato fino a questo momento,» rispose Rayquaza, senza battere ciglio, ma Merlin poté vedere Morgana e si ricordò di come aveva reagito lui la prima volta che aveva sentito quella notizia.  
«Morgana, non avremmo mai detto nemmeno che Arthur sarebbe riuscito a diventare il _campione_. E invece siamo qui, » e provò a farle ricordare che era di _Arthur_ che stavano parlando. Che Arthur avrebbe potuto fare di tutto.  
«No, Merlin. Arthur non può fare di tutto,» gli rispose invece Morgana, la voce che tremava leggermente «è solo che tu hai sempre creduto in lui fin troppo. Arthur non è un supereroe, Merlin. Arthur non può sconfiggere il Team Magical!»  
«E chi lo dice?» arrivò una voce dietro di loro e si voltarono entrambi, solamente per vedere Arthur braccia incrociate che li guardava.  
«Arthur, stiamo parlando, ti dispiace…» disse Morgana, ma Arthur la fulminò prima che potesse continuare.  
«Sì, mi dispiace, perché tutto questo sta diventando ridicolo,» cominciò, facendo un passo avanti e Merlin notò la tensione nelle sue spalle, la rabbia nei suoi movimenti «sono stato paziente, incredibilmente paziente. Io non sono mai paziente, lo sapete, ma ora mi sono stufato,» e sembrava stanco anche lui, come loro. Come tutti.  
«Se volete continuare a fare questo gioco del “ _nessuno sa nulla_ ” okay, ma io non ci sto. E sto andando là dentro, che voi veniate o no,» continuò, piantando il suo sguardo dentro quello di Merlin per qualche secondo, per poi spostarlo verso Morgana «so che non vi fidate di me, l’avete già detto ma…» e poi si passò una mano sul viso, indeciso su come continuare.  
E Merlin vorrebbe dirgli che non è vero, che ormai si fida completamente di lui. Completamente. Ma Morgana gli strinse la mano, come a farlo stare zitto e Merlin si ricordò che lei poteva leggere la mente di Arthur, sapeva cosa stesse pensando, mentre Merlin non ne aveva idea.  
«Io, noi… partiamo tra poco,» si limitò a dire alla fine Arthur «Lancelot sta controllando alcune cose e poi entriamo, per ora che abbiamo il vantaggio,» e si voltò, andandosene e Merlin doveva seguirlo, doveva farlo.  
Ma Morgana lo fermò.  
«Cosa fai Morgana? Devo…» cercò di dire, strattonandola, ma Morgana tenne la presa salda, continuando a guardare il luogo dovestava Arthur, poco prima.  
«Non… sai non l’avevo mai realmente capito…» mormorò infine, e Merlin si voltò verso di lei, cercando di comprendere a cosa si stesse riferendo «lo sai… l’abbiamo ferito più di quanto entrambi pensiamo,» si limitò a dire, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Merlin si voltò di nuovo verso il luogo dove Arthur si era allontanato, riflettendo sulla frase di Morgana. Aveva ragione, ovviamente aveva ragione, e Merlin lo sapeva.  
Merlin lo vedeva ogni giorno nei suoi occhi, ogni volta che qualcuno utilizzava un potere davanti a loro e Arthur tratteneva un attimo il fiato, voltandosi verso di loro.  
«Proprio per questo ora dovremmo andare con lui, non credi? Proprio per questo dovremmo credere che lui possa farcela,» e sapeva che Morgana sapeva già che avrebbe detto quelle parole, ma aveva bisogno di dirle ad alta voce, anche per sé stesso.  
«Già. Quindi siamo nelle mani di Arthur? Oddio, siamo rovinati,» e Merlin rise, di cuore, mentre Morgana gli si affiancava «quindi lo facciamo sul serio?»  
«Lo facciamo sul serio,» rispose Merlin, senza aggiungere altro. Non ce n’era realmente bisogno.  
«Prima che andiate però, devo dirvi il modo di distruggere quella pietra,» la voce di Rayquaza, nella mente di Merlin, li risvegliò, catalizzando la loro attenzione su di lui.  
«Lui sa come fare? Possiamo fidarci? Sei sicuro? Oh, Merlin, non puoi certo fidarti solo perché è un pokèmon leggendario, sarebbe assurdo e no, Merlin, nemmeno perché fino ad ora non ha mai sbaglia-» e poi si bloccò, guardando la bocca di Merlin, ancora assolutamente chiusa «lo stavo rifacendo, hm?»  
Merlin si limitò ad annuire, ridacchiando, mentre Rayquaza riprendeva a parlare.  
«Non m’interessa che tu mi creda, giovane sognatrice, l’aiuto che tu avresti mai potuto dare è stato neutralizzato tempo addietro. Gli unici di cui il destino ha bisogno sono Merlin e il giovane Pendragon,» e poi si bloccò, come a riprendere fiato «dovete utilizzare il vostro sangue, Giovane allenatore.»  
«Il nostro sangue?» mormorò Merlin, dubbioso.  
«Sì, il tuo sangue e quello del giovane Pendragon,» confermò il pokèmon.  
«E perché mai Arthur avrebbe dovuto essere campione?» gli chiede Merlin, sinceramente confuso.  
«Perché le condizioni esatte dovevano essere raggiunte. Così come allora, anche adesso. Una cosa può essere distrutta solamente com’è stata creata,» e Merlin avrebbe sfidato chiunque a capire di che diamine stesse parlando.  
«Quello che dici non ha alcun senso,» ringhiò Morgana, che aveva evidentemente molta meno pazienza di Merlin «ripetilo dando a quella frase la parvenza di un significato.»  
«Voi non avete bisogno di comprendere, non tutto. Il destino spesso si esplica in maniere incomprensibili a voi umani,» le rispose invece Rayquaza, «ed è arrivato il momento che io mi ritiri. Il vostro sangue unito, Merlin, è l’unica arma per rompere quella pietra.»  
E poi era sparito e Merlin non riusciva più a sentire la sua presenza dentro la sua testa. Non era più da nessuna parte.  
«Il nostro sangue… come?» mormorò Merlin, cercando risposte dal vuoto, mentre Morgana era impegnata a guardare Merlin confusa.  
«E’ sempre così misterioso ed insopportabile?» gli chiese, evidentemente frustrata e Merlin alzò le spalle.  
«Sì, a volte è anche peggio,» rispose sinceramente e Morgana aggrotto le sopracciglia contrariata.  
«Non mi fido di lui,» decretò alla fine, alzando poi gli occhi su di lui «nemmeno tu ti fidi di lui. E’ inutile negare, so leggerti nella mente, ricordi? »  
«Forse,» concesse «ma è l’unica possibilità di uscire da tutto questo casino ancora vivi. Non credo abbiamo molte altre chance.»  
«Mi scoccia ammetterlo, ma potresti avere ragione…» mormorò Morgana, guardandosi i piedi, incapace di trovare un qualsiasi piano alternativo a quello.  
«Quindi andremo con il Grande Rituale Satanico?» mormorò Merlin, giusto per confermare e Morgana lo fulminò con una singola occhiata.  
«Dobbiamo per forza chiamarlo così?»  
«C’è il sangue, c’è l’entità divina onnisciente, direi che Grande Rituale Satanico calza a pennello.»  
Morgana si limitò a lanciargli un’altra occhiataccia, ma Merlin pensavadavvero che fosse un nome stupendo; Morgana, semplicemente, aveva un pessimo gusto, pensò, prima che Morgana gli desse un calcio nello stinco.  
   
Quando tornarono nell’atrio vi trovarono Gwen, ferma al centro della sala, e Arthur un po’ più in là che discuteva alcuni dettagli con un signore che non conoscevano.  
Gwen fu la prima a vederli, avvicinandosi a loro immediatamente.  
«Cosa stavate facendo? Arthur stava uscendo di testa ad un certo punto, è venuto a cercarvi, no?» chiese Gwen, occhieggiandoli, come se sospettasse qualcosa, ma non sapesse esattamente cosa.  
«Sì, ma con chi sta parlando, ora?» le rispose Morgana, lapidaria, e Gwen si morse il labbro inferiore, indecisa se pressare, ma alla fine sospirò.  
«Uno dello staff, tipo… siccome Arthur è formalmente il nuovo campione vengono da lui per chiedergli cosa debbono fare e cose simili,» e poi Gwen esitò, spostando il peso prima a sinistra e poi a destra, dondolandosi un poco «Arthur è un po’… non vuole darlo a vedere, ma credo che tutto questo sia un po’ troppo per lui e…»  
«Okay, aspettate un secondo,» la interruppe Merlin, mentre Arthur cercava di ritirarsi dal tipo-che-non-sapevano-chi-fosse e questo continuò a pressarlo, mettendolo ovviamente in difficoltà. Merlin poteva anche essere il peggior fidanzato che Arthur avesse mai avuto – con tutti i segreti e il dramma e il “ _donare il nostro sangue_ ” – ma Merlin era un grande amico e ora, come amico, doveva salvare Arthur.  
Si avvicinò ai due, passando un braccio intorno a quello di Arthur, sorridendo mentre i due si voltavano verso di lui, confusi.  
«Arthur, mi spiace, ma abbiamo davvero davvero bisogno di te. Immagino che qualunque cosa sia possa aspettare fino all’eliminazione del Team Magical, no?» e non aveva mai perso il sorriso angelico rivolto ad entrambi, come se non stesse cercando di allontanare Arthur dal suo interlocutore il più in fretta possibile.  
«Oh… certo che… certo che no. Allora Signor Pendragon io…» mormorò l’omino, cominciando ad indietreggiare e Merlin ne approfittò per cominciare a spingere Arthur verso Morgana e Gwen.  
«Grazie, Merlin,» gli bisbigliò Arthur all’orecchio, facendolo ridacchiare.  
«Non ti preoccupare, ordinaria amministrazione, sembravi davvero in agonia.»  
«No. Volevo dire grazie, per essere venuti, tornati, quello che è. Non penso sarei mai davvero riuscito ad andare lì dentro da solo,» e la voce di Arthur era incerta e Merlin sapeva quanto gli costasse dire una cosa del genere e strinse la presa contro il braccio dell’altro.  
«E io non ti avrei mai lasciato entrare lì dentro da solo. Saresti probabilmente riuscito a farti cadere una stalattite in testa senza l’aiuto del Team Magical,» gli rispose Merlin, ridendo, e presto Arthur si unì alle risate, appoggiandosi contro Merlin.  
«Merlin, Merlin, come farei senza di te?» mormorò Arthur, contro il suo collo e il suo fiato era caldo e confortevole contro la pelle di Merlin, persino troppo confortevole.  
«Andresti ad ucciderti da qualche parte, in maniera molto dolorosa,» rispose Merlin, godendosi l’ennesima risata dell’altro.  
«Siete ridicoli, lo sapete? » li informò Morgana, quando raggiunsero le due ragazze. Sì, Merlin lo sapeva, e non gli importava realmente.  
   
Lancelot tornò dopo qualche minuto con delle torce e degli elmetti protettivi.  
«Elmetti protettivi, sul serio?» chiese Arthur, senza riuscire a trattenersi.  
«Servono per la sicurezza!» rispose Lancelot, piccato, ma Arthur si limitò a ridere, incredulo.  
«Stiamo andando ad affrontare la più pericolosa organizzazione criminale di Albion e tu pensi che un elmetto protettivo possa servire a qualcosa?» e beh, Merlin poteva perfettamente ammettere che Arthur non aveva tutti i torti.  
Lasciarono perdere i caschi protettivi, dunque, ma presero le torce, sebbene avessero Luxio, Elekid e Magnezone a illuminare loro la strada («Nel caso qualcuno si perda,» aveva detto Lancelot e tutti l’avevano trovato assolutamente ragionevole).  
La Via Vittoria, all’interno si mostrava esattamente come all’esterno: un orrore.  
L’intera grotta sembrava instabile, quasi, pronta a cadere sulle loro teste in ogni secondo.   
«Già era un labirinto prima, ora sarà praticamente impossibile orientarsi…» mormorò Morgana, guardandosi in giro: la frana e l’esplosione avevano fatto evidentemente cadere molti massi, trasformando completamente tutti i passaggi all’interno della grotta. Anche con Lancelot lì, che conosceva quel monte perfettamente, non era detto che riuscissero ritrovare la strada di uscita.  
«Beh, questo vuole anche dire che loro non sapranno da dove arriviamo, no?» provò Gwen, cercando di tirare su il morale del gruppo – abbastanza inutilmente.  
«Ma questo vale anche per loro, no?» mormorò infatti Merlin, seguendo il ragionamento che avevano seguito tutti. Chiunque fosse stato il primo a trovare dove si nascondevano gli altri avrebbe avuto un vantaggio considerevole, alla fin fine.  
«Vorrà dire che dovremo fare attenzione a non farci trovare,» decretò infine Arthur, abbassandosi su Luxio «amico, cerca di fiutare in giro, okay?» e poi cominciò ad avanzare, Luxio che camminava davanti a lui.  
«Arthur, aspetta! Non dovremmo tipo, non so, lasciare una scia? Un modo per ricordare da dove siamo venuti? Potrebbe essere utile, come in Pollicino,» lo richiamò Merlin, seguendolo, mentre gli altri tre si mettevano in marcia dietro di loro.  
«Sì, perché ha funzionato in quella fiaba, vero?» rispose Arthur, sarcastico.  
«Beh, ma qui non ci sono Pidgey a mangiarsi le briciole!» provò Merlin, guardando indietro verso l’uscita che diventava sempre più piccola ogni passo in avanti che facevano.  
«No, c’è solo un’intera grotta piena di pokèmon,» borbottò Arthur, in risposta, e Merlin stava già provando a dire qualcos’altro, giusto per continuare a parlare, quando Arthur gli prese la mano, senza nemmeno voltarsi verso di lui «andrà tutto bene, okay? Te lo prometto.»  
E Merlin si rilassò immediatamente, come se tutte le preoccupazioni, la situazione assurda in cui si trovavano, non fosse nulla.  
Arthur gli aveva promesso che sarebbe andato tutto bene e Merlin… Merlin ora si fidava abbastanza di Arthur da credergli sulla parola.  
   
La Via Vittoria era buia e tetra esattamente come se la ricordavano, l’unica differenza era che ora dovevano stare attenti ad evitare i massi che, a volte, cadevano dal soffitto e dovevano tenere gli occhi aperti per qualsiasi segno di vita, in caso fosse un membro del Team Magical.  
Paradossalmente la prima visita di Merlin alla Via Vittoria fu meglio della seconda – e nella prima si erano persi e avevano incontrato l’ex-ragazza di Arthur, il che la diceva lunga sulla seconda.  
A volte, sporadicamente, scagnozzi del Team Magical apparivano davanti a loro, ma per sistemarli bastavano i tre pokèmon elettrici che avevano già fuori dalle sfere.  
Non c’era ancora stata alcuna epica battaglia, né nessuno scontro per la vita. Per essere lo scontro finale era decisamente noioso (per quel pensiero Merlin ricevette una gomitata da Morgana, anche abbastanza forte, ma probabilmente se l’era meritata).  
Era tutto così insolitamente tranquillo… almeno fino a che non lo fu più.  
Merlin avrebbe dovuto sentirle, avrebbe dovuto rendersene conto, probabilmente, percepire la loro magia. Luxio avrebbe dovuto fiutarle, percepire il loro odore ed avvertirli, ma non successe nulla di tutto quello.  
Invece ad un certo punto Arthur si buttò su di lui, gettandolo a terra, mentre una palla ombra passava sopra le loro teste.  
E Morgarouse era lì, davanti a loro, con Sophia accanto a lei e il suo Quagsire. Si rimisero in piedi lentamente, occhieggiando le due ragazze davanti a loro con sospetto.  
«Avreste dovuto ascoltarci,» canticchiò Sophia, ondeggiando la testa «sarà un vero peccato rovinare il tuo bel faccino, Arthur.»  
Morgarouse non disse nulla, si limitò ad indietreggiare qualche passo, continuando a guardare Morgana.  
Forse anche Morgarouse leggeva nel pensiero? Forse stavano facendo una conversazione telepatica tra loro? Tutto questo non-sapere stava facendo impazzire Merlin; se Arthur si era sentito così, in quei mesi,gli doveva davvero delle grandissime scuse.  
«O forse sarà il tuo faccino ad essere rovinato, Sophia. Ti ho già battuta una volta, non credi di essere ridicola a minacciarmi?» Arthur era teso, nonostante le sue parole, continuava a guardarsi intorno, preoccupato che altri membri del Team Magical arrivassero e li imboscassero.  
La faccia di Sophia si contrasse in una smorfia, allora, come se stesse cercando in tutti i modi di non ridere, senza riuscirci molto bene.  
«Saresti potuto essere grande, Arthur,» sospirò infine, indietreggiando anche lei «ti avrei anche ripreso indietro. Sei troppo carino per essere sprecato così; e invece…»  
E poi aveva cominciato a correre all’indietro, scomparendo nel buio. Arthur si era gettato in avanti, come per inseguirla, prima di ricordarsi che non erano soli e voltarsi verso Morgarouse, che era ancora impegnata in quella battaglia di sguardi con Morgana.  
Quindi sì, era probabilmente un’incredibile conversazione telepatica privata.  
Poi si era voltata, verso di loro, giusto un secondo, prima di voltarsi e cominciare a correre anche lei.  
Merlin non ne capiva il motivo, non ne capiva il senso. Fino a che non vide dove esattamente le due erano corse.  
Due tunnel separati, ovviamente. Per dividerli, per renderli più vulnerabili e si rese conto che tutti erano arrivati alla stessa conclusione.  
«Non possiamo dividerci,» disse improvvisamente Morgana, mentre Lancelot e Gwen annuivano «dobbiamo decidere chi seguire e…»  
«E invece dobbiamo dividerci,» la interruppe Arthur, improvvisamente, senza voltarsi, sena nemmeno muoversi.  
Sarebbe stato bello, in quel minuto, avere il potere di Morgana ed essere in grado di comprendere cosa passasse per la testa di Arthur. Si voltò verso di lei, dunque, sperando di avere qualche indizio dal suo viso, ma Morgana non aveva cambiato espressione e continuava a guardare il suo fratellastro con un misto di frustrazione e tristezza.  
Merlin non capiva, non capiva cosa pensasse Arthur o cosa pensasse Morgana. Né cosa pensassero Lancelot e Gwen a dire il vero, Merlin era semplicemente confuso e non poteva fare altro che guardare i due tunnel e chiedersi come avrebbero fatto.  
«Siamo seri, Morgana,» riprese Arthur, dando loro le spalle «io devo seguire Sophia, sono quasi sicuro che tra le due sia Morgarouse la “ _distrazione_ ” e lo è perché _tu_ devi seguire lei, » Merlin non riusciva a capire il filo logico di Arthur, fino a che non vide l’espressione colpevole sul viso di Morgana.  
Morgana stava mentendo, prima, dicendo che avrebbero scelto. Morgana avrebbe seguito Morgarouse sia che tutti gli altri l’avessero seguita o no; l’avrebbe fatto perché aveva bisogno di risposte, perché qualsiasi cosa si fossero dette, prima, non era stato abbastanza.  
Avrebbero potuto accontentare Morgana (perché davvero, come si poteva dire di no ad una persona che voleva seguire la sua possibile sorellastra-ritrovata?) ma questo non li avrebbe condotti dal Team Magical, anzi, probabilmente sarebbero finiti in una trappola o così lontani dalla base che non sarebbero mai riusciti ad arrivare in tempo.  
Ed era anche vero che non c’era bisogno che tutti fossero lì per distruggere la pietra: bastavano lui e Arthur, tutti gli altri erano superflui.  
«Lancelot, Morgana e Gwen, voi seguirete Morgarouse,» disse infine Arthur, come se avesse saputo che loro tre non erano quelli destinati a rompere la pietra, a distruggere i piani del Team Magical «io e Merlin seguiremo Sophia.»  
«No! Non possiamo lasciarvi soli voi due,» protestò Lancelot, ma Arthur alzò una mano, per bloccarlo.  
«E dovremmo lasciare loro due da sole? Gwen ha Magnezone e Morgana ha bisogno di luce e tu… tu devi proteggerle, okay? Te le affido, attento a quello che fai,» e rideva, come se fosse tutto a posto, come se non fossero davvero nella merda fino al collo.  
Ma se Arthur poteva fare il forte, comportarsi come se non fosse completamente terrorizzato, allora poteva farlo anche Merlin «non vi preoccupate, ci penso io a guardare le spalle a questo cretino patentato.»  
Morgana non aveva ancora detto nulla, quindi quando cominciò a camminare verso Arthur tutti rimasero un attimo sorpresi. Quando poi prese una delle mani di lui nelle sue, Merlin quasi ebbe un colpo al cuore.  
«Ho fatto bene a regalarti questi guanti,» si limitò a dire Morgana, un sorriso storto sul volto.  
«Ricordami che devo comprarne un paio anche a te quando tutto questo sarà finito,» le rispose Arthur, annuendo mentre lei si allontanava lentamente, verso il tunnel in cui era scomparsa Morgarouse.  
Gwen si precipitò immediatamente al suo fianco, mentre Lancelot si avvicinava a Merlin.  
«Fai attenzione, Merlin,» gli bisbigliò «cerca di tenerlo d’occhio, è il campione di Albion ormai.»  
E poi scomparvero, tutti e tre, lasciando Arthur e Merlin a guardare il tunnel roccioso in cui erano spariti. Soli.  
   
Uno, due, tre, sette, dieci; Merlin stava cominciando a perdere il conto degli scagnozzi del Team Magical che avevano affrontato in quei tunnel, ma non era mai stato nessuno di realmente pericoloso.  
Merlin aveva come l’impressione che fossero lì solo per sfinirli, pian piano e una volta che entrambi sarebbero stati troppo stanchi per reagire, allora si sarebbe svolto il reale attacco.  
Probabilmente Merlin era semplicemente paranoico, certo, ma quello era il Team Magical, tutto era possibile.  
Arthur non aveva detto assolutamente nulla da quando si erano separati dagli altri, non si era nemmeno voltato verso di lui come una delle tante volte in cui avevano litigato e Arthur si era rinchiuso in sé stesso.  
Però Merlin non ricordava che fossero litigati, ricordava perfettamente, anzi, che erano a posto.  
Poi Arthur si fermò di botto, accanto ad una roccia (non era una roccia particolarmente importante, o differente dalle altre, avrebbe dovuto esserlo visto che l’intera vita di Merlin cambiò accanto a quella roccia). Arthur si fermò di botto e si voltò verso di lui, le mani strette a pugno.  
«Dobbiamo parlare,» disse, deciso come non mai.  
«Ora? Ti rendi conto che siamo nel covo della banda criminale più pericolosa di tutta Albion? Dentro una grotta pericolante, anche?» mormorò, confuso, ma Arthur sembrò non averlo nemmeno sentito.  
«Qualunque cosa succeda, Merlin,» riprese infatti «io non voglio… voglio che tu mi dica tutto ora. Prima dello scontro finale, prima di tutto.»  
E poi Merlin capì. Arthur era spaventato, spaventato dalla prospettiva di non farcela, dalla possibilità che non uscissero vivi da lì.  
Era una paura comprensibile, ovviamente, Merlin stesso aveva paura. Ma quello era Arthur e il fatto che persino lui fosse spaventato dava un’idea della pericolosità della situazione.  
«Noi ce la faremo,» sentenziò Merlin, senza rispondere ad Arthur, cercando di dirlo con più convinzione possibile.  
«Non è quello che ti ho chiesto, Merlin…» sospirò Arthur, passandosi una mano sul viso.  
«Ma io te l’ho detto lo stesso,» si ostinò, cercando di vedere un minimo segno di rilassamento nella postura di Arthur, ma non vi fu alcun cambiamento.  
«Perché, Merlin? Fin da quando siamo piccoli mi hai sempre detto tutto, anche le cose che non volevo sentire,» Arthur sembrava arrabbiato, ora, che era sempre meglio che spaventato. Tutto era meglioche spaventato.  
«E invece ora,» continuò, dopo poco, avvicinandoglisi e prendendolo per il colletto «non puoi dirmi l’unica cosa che io voglio davvero sapere, Merlin?»  
«Lo sai già cosa dovrei dirti, Arthur, perché è così importante sentirmelo dire?» e questa volta era Merlin ad essere arrabbiato. Poteva capire prima, quando ancora facevano davvero finta che Arthur non sapesse nulla, ma ormai non ci mettevano più nemmeno troppo impegno a fingere.  
«Perché io credo a quello che mi dici tu, Merlin. L’ho sempre fatto,» e a questo punto Arthur stava urlando, forte, e questo fatto aveva lasciato Merlin stupefatto «perché se non me lo dici tu che senso ha? Perché sì! Perché… perché ho semplicemente bisogno di _sentirtelo dire._ »  
Merlin non aveva detto mai a nessuno dei suoi poteri – nessuno oltre Gaius, certo, ma Gaius era un caso a parte – non aveva dovuto dirlo a Morgana, lei l’aveva sempre saputo e si era semplicemente avvicinata a lui, chiedendogli se potesse appendere dei ragazzini che la prendevano in giro ad un albero. Sua madre l’aveva sempre saputo.  
E poi non c’era stato nessun’altro. E ora Arthur gli chiedeva di dirlo ad alta voce, di ammettere i suoi poteri davanti a qualcun altro.  
E Merlin ne era spaventato: l’ultima volta che l’aveva fatto le sue parole, il suo tono, trasudavano il disgusto e la paura e la confusione di un ragazzino che scopriva di essere un po’ troppo diverso da tutti gli altri. E se adesso, anni e anni dopo, il suo tono non fosse cambiato? E se ancora l’insicurezza che lo aveva attanagliato la prima volta non fosse sparita?  
Come poteva dire ad alta voce il suo più grande segreto dopo averlo conservato per anni interi?  
Arthur lo spinse, forte, lontano da lui, voltandogli le spalle «Sei assurdo, Merlin. Assurdo! Potremmo morire, Merlin! E tu continui a non volermi dire nulla?»  
Merlin avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, avrebbe voluto ripetere che ce l’avrebbero fatta, che sarebbero usciti di lì vivi, proprio come Arthur aveva promesso a Morgana, ma nello stesso momento in cui aprì la bocca, una scossa fece tremare la terra ed il soffitto e Merlin ricordava di aver urlato qualcosa, anche se non ricordava cosa, mentre il soffitto cadeva sulle loro teste.  
Ricordava di avere sfiorato le dita di Arthur, per un singolo secondo, mentre le rocce cadevano su di loro.  
Ricordava di aver rallentato dei massi, di averli stoppati prima che li schiacciassero, ma non ricordava se l’aveva fatto anche per Arthur.  
Ricordava di essere svenuto, mentre la Via Vittoria subiva gli effetti dell’ennesima esplosione.  
   
Non era rimasto privo di sensi a lungo: c’erano ancora rocce che continuavano a cadere e la terra stava cominciando a stabilizzarsi in quel momento.  
Non poteva essere grave se era rimasto privo di sensi solo per pochi secondi, no? Poi aprì gli occhi e si rese conto di cosa fosse successo: aveva creato una bolla protettiva, una barriera che aveva protetto lui ed Elekid dalla caduta dei massi permettendo loro di rimanere quasi intatti.  
Poi si rese conto che Arthur non era accanto a lui, che Arthur non era sotto la barriera. Che Arthur avrebbe potuto essere in pericolo, che Arthur sarebbe potuto essere morto.  
Era assurdo, che Arthur morisse, Arthur non poteva… ci avevano provato in tanti – più che altro Arthur stesso ci aveva provato in molti modi – ma non era mai successo e…  
Si concentrò, facendo lievitare le rocce che aveva di sopra, liberandoli e mettendosi a sedere.  
Attorno a lui v’erano solo massi e macerie e niente Arthur. Per un singolo secondo Merlin si sentì morire.  
Non riusciva più a controllare nulla: il suo respiro era tre volte più veloce normale e aveva una strana sensazione al petto, come uno scompenso d’aria, ma molto molto più forte. E nausea, così tanta nausea.  
 _Arthur, Arthur, Arthur_ era l’unica cosa che la sua mente continuava a ripetere, come un mantra, come se, ripetendolo fino alla nausea, Arthur sarebbe apparso per dirgli che era stato stupido a preoccuparsi, perché lui non avrebbe mai potuto morire in modo così stupido.  
Ma non successe nulla e allora forse non bastava pensarlo, Arthur non era come Morgana, non avrebbe potuto sentirlo, doveva urlare; urlare così forte che Arthur non avrebbe potuto ignorarlo.  
«Arthur,» e la prima volta era più un bisbiglio e la sua voce sembrava così strana – stava piangendo? No, ma la sua voce sembrava così rotta.  
«Arthur…» la seconda volta era andata meglio, la sua voce sembrava più stabile, ma ancora non abbastanza alta. Doveva urlare se voleva ottenere qualcosa.  
«Arthur!» e questa volta era quasi perfetto, alto quasi al punto giusto.  
« _Arthur_ »e c’era disperazione nella sua voce, questa volta, e la sua gola cominciava a fargli male, ma non poteva smettere, non davvero.  
«Arthur, Arthur, _ArthurArthurArthur_ _!_ » continuò, sentendo il sapore metallico del sangue raggiungergli la bocca. Elekid, accanto a lui, aveva preso a scuoterlo, preoccupato, cercando di illuminare nel frattempo il più possibile, come se avesse potuto illuminare Arthur, ovunque egli fosse.  
Non gli importava, non gli importava nulla. Si fermò solo per riprendere fiato, non più di venti secondi e poi udì una voce.  
Un bisbiglio rauco, più che altro, ma Merlin poteva sentire il suo nome e oh, quella voce non poteva che essere di Arthur. Dov’era? _Dov’era_?  
«Merlin,» arrivò di nuovo la voce, ma Merlin non riusciva a capire da dove venisse e più tempo passava più c’era la possibilità che Arthur perdesse i sensi e Merlin non avesse più mezzi per rintracciarlo.  
E probabilmente fu la disperazione, forse un’idea geniale completamente razionale e controllata (o almeno, così avrebbe detto Merlin), ma ad un certo punto si concentrò su tutta l’area, sentendo la sua magia espandersi su ogni masso, ogni roccia, ogni sassolino e poi tirò.  
Tutti i massi si alzarono in aria, uno dopo l’altro, scoprendo il pavimento sotto di loro, miracolosamente ancora intatto. E Arthur era lì, sdraiato, Luxio svenuto accanto a lui, con i sassi fermi a pochi centimetri dal suo viso – davvero pochissimi, molto meno della distanza tra il pavimento ed i sassi che avevano minacciato di schiacciare lui – e _grazie a Dio, grazie a Dio_.  
Merlin spostò i massi che sarebbero ricaduti addosso ad Arthur e poi lasciò andare, permettendo alle rocce di ricadere a terra e a lui di correre verso Arthur.  
Non aveva nulla, ad un primo controllo, era semplicemente stordito e un po’ confuso, ma non era nulla. Respirava e gli stava chiedendo cosa fosse successo e _stava bene_.  
«Merlin? Merlin, che ti prende? Oh, no! Non il pianto di nuovo, ti prego! Pensavo avessimo superato questa fase con quell’incidente con Arcanine e…» e poi Arthur si era messo a sedere, faticosamente, e gli aveva messo una mano sulla schiena, sorridendo «mi hai salvato, no? Sei parecchio speciale, Merlin.»  
E poi Arthur aveva poggiato la sua fronte su quella di Merlin – e Merlin aveva tirato su con il naso anche se no, non stava piangendo – e tutta la tensione si era finalmente sciolta.  
«E non è la prima volta che mi salvi la vita, no? Io non capisco, Merlin,» la voce di Arthur era come un massaggio, una carezza, era così bella «il tuo potere è una cosa incredibile e posso capire perché tu non vada in giro a dirlo a tutti, ma a me? Perché non l’hai mai detto a me? Mi hai salvato la vita milioni di volte con il tuo potere eppure non mi hai mai…»  
«Avevo paura,» mormorò Merlin, velocemente, come per togliersi un peso dal petto che stava cominciando a diventare insopportabile «all’inizio che tu smettessi di parlarmi, stupido, lo so. Poi che avessi paura di me – posso anche fare del male con questo potere, _posso_ – poi non so, era semplicemente diventato più facile. »  
Più facile che avere quella conversazione, più facile che spiegare, più facile di un qualsiasi rifiuto.  
Arthur rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, ma non rimosse la fronte da quella di Merlin e non poteva che essere un buon segno, no?  
«Ora puoi provare a dirmelo, Merlin? Voglio sentirtelo dire per davvero, come se io non sapessi nulla,» disse Arthur, la sua fronte che era calda e solida su quella di Merlin.  
Merlin aprì la bocca una volta, ma non vi uscì che un rantolo strozzato. La seconda volta invece non uscì nulla e Merlin sentì l’aria venirgli meno.  
Poi, la terza volta, finalmente parlò. Riconosceva quelle parole, erano le stesse che aveva detto in una di quelle tante prove che aveva fatto quando era un bambino ed ancora rifletteva sulla possibilità di ammettere tutto ad Arthur.  
«Arthur, c’è una cosa… una cosa che non ti ho detto. Non… non è vero che sono stato male, mi è successa una cosa, Arthur. Io sono strano, non so perché, ma posso fare accadere cose… posso fare… posso fare succedere cose solo pensandole e…» _e ti prego, ti prego, non odiarmi_ , continuava il discorso nella testa di un Merlin tredicenne, ma il Merlin diciottenne non lo disse.  
Arthur sospirò poi e Merlin trattenne il respiro.  
«Quando tutto questo sarà finito,» disse infine, sorridendo «dovremo fare un discorsetto su tutti questi segreti. Ci tolgono sempre un sacco di tempo che potremmo dedicare a cose molto più importanti…»  
«Tipo salvare il mondo? » chiese Merlin, ridendo, perché Arthur era davvero okay con tutto e non era arrabbiato e _sarebbe andato tutto bene_.  
«Tipo il sesso,» disse invece Arthur, ghignando, e Merlin rise così tanto da dimenticare il terremoto e i massi e tutto.  
Almeno fino a che Luxio non si riprese e Elekid non fu più costretto ad illuminare tutto da solo e si resero conto che la strada che stavano seguendo prima era chiusa e ora ve n’era un’altra.  
«Non abbiamo altra scelta, mi sa,» mormorò Merlin, guardando l’apertura e cercando di capire dove portasse.  
«No, non ne abbiamo. Chissà magari era un messaggio divino…» ipotizzò Arthur, alzandosi in piedi e dando una mano a Merlin perché esso facesse lo stesso.  
Ormai non c’erano più tremolii né scosse di assestamento, ma Merlin – una volta sparita la preoccupazione per Arthur – stava pensando a Morgana, Gwen e Lancelot, dall’altra parte della montagna.  
«Credi stiano bene?» chiese infine, incapace di trattenersi e non dovette nemmeno specificare perché lui capisse di chi stavano parlando.  
«Sì,» rispose semplicemente Arthur cominciando a camminare.  
Sembrava che non avesse nessuna preoccupazione, nessun dubbio. Ed era quello l’Arthur originale, quello che Merlin aveva sempre ammirato e amato.  
Era quell’Arthur che Merlin avrebbe seguito fino alla fine del mondo, di cui si era innamorato inizialmente (prima di innamorarsi di tutti gli altri strati di Arthur).  
E quindi Merlin l’avrebbe seguito e, insieme, avrebbero sconfitto il Team Magical. _Era perfetto_.  
 _E probabilmente li avrebbe fatti uccidere tutti, ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 Non sono davvero riuscita a resistere a questo piccolo crossover gratuito. Per chi non avesse giocato a Oro o Argento o HGSS (DISGRAZIATI!), Red – il protagonista di rosso e blu – vive sul monte Argento durante quei giochi, per l’appunto.  
> 5 Non ricordo come faccia questa canzone. Ma troverò il testo, maledizione.  
> 6 Come al solito io non mi invento proprio nulla. Viene tutto dai giochi originali XD Sono meglio del crack.  
> 7 Chiamatela esigenza di copione. Chiamatela realismo? Come vi pare. Combattere cinque allenatori tutti di fila in questo verse – dove Arthur è ad un livello uguale a quello di tutti i superquattro e di Lancelot, sarebbe stata una follia e Arthur avrebbe avuto bisogno di minimo 100 pozioni max e revitalizzanti. Quindi un primo giorno si combatte contro i superquattro e il giorno dopo contro Lancelot.


	3. Part 3

L’intensità delle scosse, dopo quella, diminuì, ora erano solo piccoli tremolii, buoni solo a far cadere qualche ciottolo messo fuori posto dal terremoto di prima. Però erano più frequenti, il che non poteva essere un buon segno.  
Camminavano fianco a fianco, i due pokèmon davanti a loro – evidentemente stanchi – e ad ogni passo, ad ogni minuto, la luce che i due emettevano andava scemando.  
Da quanto stavano camminando, esattamente? E ancora non avevano incontrato nemmeno un membro del Team Magical, nemmeno quello poteva essere un buon segno, davvero.  
«O magari sì,» disse Arthur, quando Merlin gli espose le sue preoccupazioni «magari non hanno ancora capito che il Tunnel è stato interrotto e ci aspettano lì e noi li sorprenderemo.»  
«O magari andremo a finire in un burrone,» supplì Merlin, sospirando, ma Arthur rise semplicemente.  
«Con tutte le volte che ti ho portato a scalare non dovremmo avere problemi,» e sebbene avesse ragione Merlin avrebbe davvero voluto evitare di doversi arrampicare su un burrone.  
Però, a quanto pare, quella volta era stato Arthur ad avere ragione e quando, finalmente, avevano visto una luce, si resero conto di essere arrivati all’interno della base del Team Magical.  
«Sai, ci ha quasi ucciso, ma è stato provvidenziale,» mormorò Arthur, richiamando Luxio dentro la sferapokè per farlo riposare, mentre Merlin faceva lo stesso con Elekid.  
«Cerchiamo di vedere il lato buono, hm?» commentò Merlin, allungando un poco la testa fuori dal buco per capire meglio dove fossero finiti.  
Ancora, il posto ricordava molto tutti gli altri siti del Team Magical in cui si erano ritrovati, ma questa volta sembrava tutto più stabile – niente tende, solo costruzioni – come se fossero lì da tempo.  
«Com’è possibile che nessuno se ne sia mai reso conto?» bisbigliò Merlin, sconvolto.  
«Magari erano dietro quel sasso… sai quello che Nidoking non è riuscito a spostare,» rispose Arthur, ridacchiando, prima che entrambi si guardassero negli occhi.  
«Ma no, sarebbe assurdo, Merlin! L’ho detto così tanto per dire! Non possono essersi nascosti fino ad ora dietro ad un sasso!» protestò Arthur, tappandosi poi la bocca con le mani quando si rese conto di avere urlato.  
Era troppo tardi, però, e quando si voltarono dei membri del Team Magical stavano guardando nella loro direzione. Fortunatamente erano nascosti da alcune rocce, ma non c’era alcun modo di scappare – sarebbero potuti andare indietro, ma il tunnel sarebbe stato comunque scoperto e sarebbe passato poco tempo che avrebbero mandato qualcuno a setacciarlo.  
«Perfetto, scoperti per colpa di un masso,» sospirò Merlin, portandosi una mano alla cintura.  
«Oh, sta zitto, _Merl_ in, sei tu quello che ci crede,» Arthur fece lo stesso gesto, vagliando le varie possibilità, prima di prendere finalmente una sfera.  
I due membri del Team Magical si stavano avvicinando, ora potevano sentire le loro voci perfettamente e Arthur ghignò – e Merlin avrebbe voluto dargli un pugno, perché non c’era nulla da ridere ed era pericoloso, e invece ghignò anche lui.  
E poi uscirono allo scoperto.  
   
Si mosse tutto troppo velocemente poi e l’unica cosa di cui Merlin riusciva a rendersi conto erano i pokèmon avversari che si sostituivano, velocemente, uno dopo l’altro e i suoi sei pokèmon che cercavano di rimandarli indietro, di sconfiggerli il più velocemente possibile.  
Erano così tanti che, ad un certo punto, Merlin aveva anche smesso di creare vere strategie. Non c’era tempo erano troppi per potersi soffermare su ognuno. Ne batteva uno ed ecco che ne arrivavano due, e non ce l’avrebbero fatta così, maledizione, non avrebbero avuto chance.  
Stava cominciando a pensare che non sarebbero finiti mai e poteva vedere i suoi pokèmon cedere alla stanchezza. Non sarebbero resistiti a lungo, nessuno dei due, quando, improvvisamente, un'altra scossa – forte questa volta – fermò il combattimento.  
I membri del Team Magical si guardarono negli occhi prima di spostare i loro sguardi su di loro e ridere.  
«Sai,» disse Arthur, che aveva approfittato del momento di pausa per portarsi al fianco di Merlin «questa loro espressione non mi piace per nulla.»  
«Sì, è decisamente inquietante,» rispose Merlin, guardando gli allenatori che si erano avventati verso di loro cominciare ad indietreggiare.  
«Ve la squagliate? Non vi facevo dei fifoni!» urlò Arthur, sfidandoli senza alcun motivo ragionevole – se se ne fossero andati sarebbe stato incredibilmente vantaggioso per loro, ma Arthur non sembrava cogliere il concetto, apparentemente.  
«Non siamo dei fifoni, Arthur,» arrivò la voce di Katrina, da davanti a loro e tre scagnozzi si spostarono, per farla passare «semplicemente _voi_ siete in ritardo, » e stava ridendo come se quello che stesse succedendo la eccitasse particolarmente – e, conoscendo il personaggio, era probabilmente vero.  
«In ritardo?» mormorò Arthur, mentre Merlin sentiva dei brividi freddi scendergli lungo tutta la spina dorsale. Erano in ritardo? Era stato tutto inutile?  
«Rilassati, Giovane Allenatore, se fate veloce, ora, potete ancora farcela,» arrivò immediatamente la voce di Rayquaza.  
«Sì, tra poco tutti i pokèmon di tutta Albion, anche i vostri, naturalmente, apparterranno al Team Magical!» continuò Katrina, mentre Rayquaza continuava a bisbigliare nelle mente di Merlin.  
«Potete ancora farcela, Merlin, ma tu e il Giovane Pendragon dovete correre, ora!» stava dicendo e Merlin non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Afferrò il polso di Arthur e sorrise verso Katrina.  
«Allora non ti dispiacerà se andiamo, vero? » e cominciò a correre senza aspettare una risposta – «a destra, Merlin, dovete andare a destra!» lo istruì Rayquaza e Merlin girò, trascinandosi Arthur con sé.  
«Voglio sapere cosa diamine sta succedendo, Merlin?» gli chiese Arthur, correndo dietro di lui e Merlin ci rifletté qualche secondo.  
«Probabilmente, ma non abbiamo il tempo! Devi solo fidarti di me, Arthur!» gli urlò, girando a sinistra quando la voce di Rayquaza glielo disse. Non sentiva più i passi del Team Magical, né la voce di Katrina che li chiamava, ma non rallentò.  
«Okay, mi fido di te. Quindi eviterò di pensare a quanto sembri pazzo,» e improvvisamente Merlin non doveva più trascinarlo e Arthur stava correndo accanto a lui, evidentemente trattenendosi dal superarlo – non era colpa di Merlin se Arthur si allenava ogni giorno con i suoi pokèmon, era solo ovvio che fosse più allenato di lui.  
«Dimmi solo una cosa, Merlin, possiamo ancora farcela?» gli chiese improvvisamente Arthur, mentre stavano scavalcando un cumulo di rocce.  
«Sì, se ci muoviamo.»  
«Mi basta.»  
   
Corsero per qualche altro minuto, Merlin non avrebbe saputo dire quanto, quando finalmente Rayquaza disse lui di fermarsi, che erano a pochi passi dal centro.  
Che dovevano riprendere fiato prima di entrare.  
«Okay, ci siamo, dobbiamo solo girare a destra e poi la terza a sinistra…» disse, senza fiato, mentre Arthur si guardava avanti, decisamente meno stanco di lui.  
Poi Arthur buttò lo zaino a terra e lo aprì, infilandoci la mano e prendendo qualcosa al suo interno.  
«Ne ho solo undici,» disse, improvvisamente, lanciandogli una iperpozione «mi sono rimaste dagli scontri con i superquattro.»  
Undici. Uno dei loro pokèmon sarebbe dovuto rimanere a secco, ma chi? – Elekid e Luxio, sicuramente no, che erano completamente stremati.  
Chi tra i suoi pokèmon era quello meno stanco?  
Si voltò verso Arthur, vedendo che cominciava a spruzzare la pozione sulle pokèball, senza alcuna esitazione.  
«Chi lasciamo fuori?» gli chiese, incapace di prendere una decisione.  
Arthur non si voltò, continuando a spruzzare «Arcanine.»  
«Perché? E’ uno dei tuoi pokèmon più forti! Ti serve al massimo!» protestò Merlin, pensando che non avrebbe mai potuto lasciare né Ursaring né Absol senza pozione.  
«Posso fidarmi di Arcanine, continuerà a combattere e vincerà anche da esausto,» e Merlin poteva capire le sue ragioni. Arthur si fidava ciecamente di Arcanine e non è che non si fidasse dei suoi altri pokèmon, ma Arcanine era speciale.  
Quello era il modo in cui Arthur sceglieva, ovviamente, sulla base della fiducia, faceva parte di lui, ma Merlin non era così.  
Merlin era più passionale, la sola idea di lasciare Absol a combattere – il suo Absol – con la possibilità di… no, non poteva farlo.  
Ma lo stesso valeva per ogni altro suo pokèmon. Arthur era, probabilmente, anche più pratico di lui. Se Merlin fosse stato da solo, con cinque iperpozioni, non avrebbe mai raggiunto una decisione.  
«Merlin…» e Arthur era serio mentre si alzava, rimettendo le pokèball a posto e chiudendo lo zaino «fermare il Team Magical, qualsiasi cosa vogliano, è la priorità. Non importa altro. E lo so che non abbiamo un piano ma…»  
E poi Merlin si rese conto che non aveva mai detto ad Arthur cosa avrebbero dovuto fare, che avevano un piano, che sapevano esattamente cosa avrebbero dovuto fare. Che Arthur era lì senza la minima idea di cosa avesse davanti.  
Stupido Arthur! Si era lanciato senza sapere nulla? _Come aveva potuto_?  
«Hanno una… una pietra, come la medaglia ardente, come quella che ha fatto evolvere Nidorino solo… molto più grande,» mormorò, aspettando il momento in cui Arthur avrebbe realizzato che Merlin aveva sempre saputo tutto, fin dall’inizio «e dobbiamo distruggerla. Per farlo abbiamo bisogno del nostro sangue – il tuo e il mio – ma non ho ben capito come funziona poi…»  
Arthur lo guardò per qualche secondo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e Merlin rimase fermo, aspettando che Arthur gli urlasse di sopra per aver tenuto un altro segreto.  
«Quindi abbiamo una sottospecie di piano…» mormorò invece, Arthur, voltandosi verso il tunnel che avrebbero dovuto prendere «e forse devi fare qualcosa con la tua magia? Non so come funziona ma… la pietra reagisce alla magia? O qualcosa di simile?»  
«Non solo, anche… anche ad una grande forza di volontà, è il motivo per cui ha funzionato su Arcanine e Nidoking,» e forse era quello il punto. Forse serviva che concentrassero la sua magia e la volontà di Arthur nella sfera?  
Ma il _sangue_?  
«Che sia una questione di equilibrio? C’è quella storia assurda sul “ _pagare il giusto prezzo_ ” o quello che è. Forse per distruggere la pietra dobbiamo pagare il giusto prezzo?» mormorò Arthur, confuso quanto lui.  
Rayquaza aveva detto che la pietra, che tutto a dire il vero, poteva essere distrutto solamente nella maniera in cui era stato creato. Voleva forse dire che la pietra era stata creata dal sangue congiunto di qualcuno?  
«Non lo so, Arthur, ti ho detto tutto quello che so,» e lo sguardo che Arthur gli lanciò lo fece ridere «questa volta per davvero, sì.»  
«Bene, allora, è inutile stare a pensarci su,» e Arthur sbatte le mani davanti a lui, voltandosi verso Merlin «pronto a scatenare l’inferno? Abbiamo un mondo da salvare.»  
«Tutta questa storia del salvare il mondo ti piace, vero?» mormorò Merlin, scuotendo la testa e alzandosi.  
«Oh, non ne hai idea» mormorò Arthur, ghignando come un pazzo e correndo verso il muro, per poi appoggiarvisi di sopra, come una spia.  
Merlin lo prese di nuovo per il braccio e lo trascinò verso l’uscita.  
   
Non c’erano molte guardie, anzi, non ce n’erano proprio.  
Arthur e Merlin si erano nascosti dietro ad un masso, cercando di controllare cosa li circondava senza dare modo a nessun’altro di vederli.  
Era molto meno facile di quanto sembrasse e Merlin davvero non capiva come riuscivano quelli dei film a farlo sembrare così semplice. Se si fossero alzati troppo sarebbero stati ben visibili a chiunque e non potevano permetterselo.  
Se li avessero visti sarebbe stata la fine e no, erano arrivati troppo avanti per lasciare che il Team Magical vincesse.  
Non c’era nessuno comunque, lì, nessuno tranne loro.  
«Ma che diavolo? Merlin, sei sicuro che siamo nel posto giusto?» chiese Arthur, alzandosi in piedi, data l’inutilità di nascondersi.  
Merlin lo seguì, guardandosi intorno, effettivamente confuso. Stava per dire che forse Arthur aveva ragione, forse aveva capito male e avrebbe provato a richiamare Rayquaza quando il suo sguardo si posò su qualcosa che si muoveva sopra di loro.  
Oh. _Oh_.  
«No, Arthur, credo che siamo nel posto giusto,» mormorò, naso in aria.  
Apparentemente Arthur non si era voltato verso di lui, né aveva alzato gli occhi, perché gli chiese, scocciato come prima «Ah sì? E come mai, _Mer_ lin?»  
«Prova ad alzare la testa…» mormorò, aspettando il momento in cui Arthur avesse fatto quello che gli aveva detto e…  
«Oddio!» urlò, e Merlin avrebbe riso, se non fosse stato così impegnato a capire come avrebbero fatto a distruggere quella cosa «ma è _enorme_! E’ una cosa gigante! Merlin, quanto sangue dovremmo versare per distruggere questa balena? »  
E le domande di Arthur erano esattamente quelle che si stava ponendo lui mentre osservava la gigantesca pietra che fluttuava sopra di loro – magia, sicuramente – probabilmente persino più grande della casa di Arthur.  
E poi un pensiero colpì Merlin e sì, lo sapeva, l’aveva sempre saputo, ma non l’aveva mai realmente realizzato.  
«Con questo… con questo potrebbero davvero convertire tutti i pokèmon di Albion,» mormorò, il fiato che faticava ad uscirgli dalla gola. Il solo pensiero di quello che sarebbe accaduto era terrorizzante. Milioni e milioni di Arcanine, la scena che si era presentata a loro alla lega si sarebbe riproposta in tutto il continente. E i pokèmon avrebbero attaccato i propri allenatori, incapaci di smetterla e poi magari, un giorno, si sarebbero liberati del condizionamento e avrebbero ricordato cosa avevano fatto. _Oddio_.  
«Dobbiamo distruggerlo, dobbiamo per forza, Merlin,» rispose Arthur, appoggiando la sua schiena a quella di Merlin.  
«Sai anche come?» chiese Merlin allora, sperando sinceramente che Arthur fosse riuscito a trovare un piano in quei pochi minuti. Ma Merlin sapeva che era troppo da chiedere.  
«Potremo provare a farla scendere di lì, intanto,» mormorò Arthur, incerto. Ma, Merlin rifletté, era la migliore possibilità che avevano, quindi chiuse gli occhi, provando a concentrarsi abbastanza da eliminare qualsiasi magia tenesse la pietra in aria.  
Stava per cominciare ad esaminare la struttura della magia quando qualcosa si mise tra lui e la pietra – non un corpo, un qualcosa di magico, una forza strana – e Merlin riaprì gli occhi, cercando di capire cosa fosse successo.  
«Non credo di potertelo lasciare fare, Merlin,» arrivò una voce da dietro di loro ed entrambi si voltarono velocemente, trovandosi di fronte Aglain.  
Era ovvio, Aglain era un pezzo grosso all’interno del Team Magical, avrebbero dovuto aspettarsi che apparisse ad un certo punto.  
Ma questo voleva anche dire che lì intorno c’erano tutti i pezzi grossi del Team Magical e questo non era un bene.  
Che speranze avrebbero avuto lui ed Arthur se tutti i più forti del Team Magical li avessero attaccati tutti assieme? Poche o nulle, addirittura.  
Ed erano arrivati troppo in là per potersi ritirare ora. Troppo in là.  
«Aglain,» disse Merlin, annuendo verso l’altro, che rispose con un sorriso educato.  
«E’ un tale peccato, Merlin, se solo ti fossi unito a noi…» Aglain sembrava davvero dispiaciuto, come se perdere Merlin fosse stata veramente una tragedia. Ma Aglain era cattivo e voleva distruggere il mondo, quindi Merlin non si fidava .  
«Già, un tale peccato che non mi piaccia distruggere il mondo,» rispose Merlin, cercando di mantenere un tono calmo – magari Morgana e gli altri sarebbero arrivati se avessero resistito un altro po’.  
«Distruggere il mondo? Oh no, Merlin! Pensavo che avessi capito dopo tutto questo tempo,» e Aglain li stava guardando con un’espressione sognante, come se quello fosse il suo argomento preferito – e probabilmente lo era «noi non vogliamo distruggere il mondo, vogliamo renderlo un posto migliore! Un posto in cui la nuova razza superiore possa governare tranquillamente.»  
La cosa più assurda del Team Magical era che loro credevano davvero di fare del bene, che tutti i possessori di poteri magici del mondo avrebbero dovuto ringraziarli per quello che stavano facendo. Perché loro stavano creando una rivoluzione.  
Ogni membro del Team Magical riteneva di avere ragione, non ne aveva alcun dubbio. E Merlin non riusciva a capirli.  
«Dovremmo ringraziarvi, ora?» ringhiò Arthur, che la parola calma non sapeva nemmeno cosa volesse dire «ho visto cosa fa questa vostra pietra! L’ho visto su uno dei miei pokèmon! E fosse anche l’ultima cosa che faccio io vi fermerò, puoi giurarci!»  
Arthur fece un passo in avanti, portando una mano alla cintura, pronto a prendere una pokèball, quando una risata – non di Aglain, non loro, di una quarta persona – si fece largo nella grotta.  
Era una risata strana, infantile. Ma che cosa ci faceva un _bambino_ lì?  
«Sei così… così arrogante, Arthur Pendragon,» disse la voce, mentre Aglain si spostava di lato, portandosi una mano al petto e inchinandosi leggermente.  
«Capo,» mormorò e Merlin ed Arthur trattennero il respiro.  
Il capo del Team Magical, il capo dell’organizzazione criminale più potente di Albion era davanti a loro. Nessuno l’aveva mai visto, la sua esistenza era coperta nel mistero.  
Molte voci si erano sparse su di lui. Alcuni dicevano fosse un uomo alto e muscoloso, altri un fantasma, altri ancora una donna bellissima ma spietata.  
Merlin aveva solo ipotizzato che, chiunque fosse, avrebbe dovuto essere un mago straordinario per avere così tante persone al suo servizio. Il mago più potente della loro generazione, probabilmente.  
Ma chi apparve loro davanti superava qualsiasi fantasia, qualsiasi dubbio. Il capo del Team Magical era l’unico essere su cui nessuno aveva mai speculato. Perché era, effettivamente, ridicolo.  
E se Merlin ebbe la decenza di contenere la sua sorpresa – erano, dopotutto, nel covo dei loro arcinemici – Arthur non riuscì a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere.  
«No, no, aspetta, seriamente? Bello scherzo, ci avevo quasi creduto!» Arthur gettò la testa all’indietro, lasciando che le risate gli uscissero dal corpo, incapace di smettere «un bambino! Quanti anni hai, moccioso? _Tredici_? »  
Il bambino che avevano davanti, però, non batté ciglio. Aveva degli occhi così profondi che Merlin si ci sentiva quasi risucchiato. Non riusciva a capire, come avrebbe potuto qualcuno prenderlo in giro?  
La sua potenza era palese, la sua grandezza unica nel suo genere.  
Sì, lui era il capo del Team Magical, non c’erano dubbi e Merlin si sentiva quasi attratto verso di lui.Incapace di resistergli.  
«Merlin, ma ti rendi conto?» gli stava chiedendo Arthur, ma Merlin non lo ascoltava nemmeno più e Arthur doveva essersene reso conto, perché si fermò, voltandosi verso di lui e aggrottando le sopracciglia «Merlin?»  
Come faceva Arthur a non vedere la sua grandezza? Come faceva a non capire? Come faceva a ridere di lui?  
Non aveva senso, non aveva il minimo senso per Merlin.  
Quel ragazzo era assolutamente perfetto.  
E poi qualcuno gli aveva dato un pugno e gli aveva fatto incredibilmente male.  
«Arthur, che diavolo? Devi smetterla di darmi pugni ogni volta che mi perdo nel vuoto. Fa male!» urlò Merlin, massaggiandosi la mandibola, mentre Arthur scrollava le spalle, nemmeno un poco dispiaciuto.  
«Funziona, no? Era inquietante, avevi quasi la bavetta alla bocca,» l’informò, voltandosi poi verso il ragazzino e Merlin provò a voltarsi anche lui, spaventato di cadere di nuovo vittima di qualsiasi incantesimo fosse, ma non successe nulla.  
«Ho dodici anni, Arthur Pendragon,» disse il ragazzino, dopo, avanzando lentamente verso di loro «e questo non è certamente uno scherzo. Credimi o Merlin non si sarebbe mai messo a sbavare, no?»  
«Quindi è una specie di magia?» ed era così frustrante, era come la magia di Katrina, difficilissima da contrastare se ne eri la vittima.  
«No, o meglio sì. E’ una magia passiva, Merlin, in sostanza io non faccio nulla, è la tua magia che è attratta da me,» spiegò il ragazzino, ma allora com’era possibile che ora non provasse nulla? E o il ragazzino leggeva nel pensiero, come Morgana, o la sua confusione era scritta a chiare lettere sul suo viso «Perché questo tipo di magia passiva… questo tipo di magia posso averlo anche coloro che non hannopoteri magici. Come nel tuo caso, Arthur.»  
Il ragazzo si interruppe, per qualche secondo, scrutandoli con i suoi occhi color del ghiaccio e Merlin sentì un brivido scendergli per tutta la spina dorsale.  
«Io? Magia passiva? Ma cosa…» mormorò Arthur, guardando il ragazzino come se avesse due teste.  
«Tu, sì. Non è esattamente magia. Aglain vi ha già parlato di come, a volte, la volontà crei delle onde simili a quelle magiche, no? E’ una cosa simile. In più tu, tu sei figlio di un possessore di poteri,» e Merlin non riusciva a capire, non riusciva a seguire cosa stesse dicendo.  
«Mio padre ha…? » mormorò Arthur, cercando di processare, di mettere un ordine a tutte quelle parole impazzite.  
«Uther? Oh no, Ygraine, tua madre, Arthur. Oh, i poteri di tua madre erano davvero straordinari,» e il ragazzino stava sorridendo mentre lo diceva, uno sguardo dolce che mandò Arthur su tutte le furie.  
«Non parlare di mia madre! Tu non sai nulla di lei!» urlò, stringendo le mani a pugno «non parlare di lei…»  
«Beh, evidentemente so più di te, comunque,» si limitò a rispondere il ragazzino e Merlin dovette bloccare Arthur con il proprio corpo, per evitare che si lanciasse contro l’altro con tutto il suo peso.  
«Si può sapere cosa vuoi? Chi sei?» chiese Merlin, infine, mentre Arthur cominciava a calmarsi.  
«Io? Il mio nome è Mordred, Merlin. E non voglio nulla. Nulla di quello che non ho già, comunque,» rispose Mordred, guardandoli «beh, non è esattamente corretto. Se voi due vi uniste alla nostra causa tutto sarebbe più facile, ma non credo questo succederà mai.»  
«Perché noi? Perché? Avete mandato agenti a spiare me e mio padre, cosa c’è di così speciale in noi?» gli urlò contro Arthur e Merlin guardò lo sguardo di Mordred e poi quello di Aglain e capì.  
«Voi sapevate, voi avete sempre saputo che siamo noi, quelli che possono distruggere la pietra…» mormorò Merlin, cominciando ad unire i tasselli.  
«E c’è una ragione per questo, Merlin, ma non penso tu abbia bisogno di saperla. Il punto è che noi non possiamo permettervi di distruggerla,» rispose Aglain, avvicinandosi e portando una mano alla cintura.  
Una battaglia pokèmon, questo Merlin poteva gestirlo. E anche Arthur.  
Le battaglie pokèmon erano la loro vita, la loro intera esistenza, Arthur era il campione, dopotutto.  
«Aglain si occuperà di te, Merlin. Io e tu, Arthur, ce la vedremo tra di noi. Lo trovo semplicemente giusto, no?» e Arthur ghignò, felice di poter finalmente tappare la bocca a Mordred – che non aveva cambiato espressione da quando aveva fatto la sua apparizione e sì, era un bambino decisamente inquietante.  
«Oh, non vedo l’ora piccolo bastardo,» e Merlin sapeva che quello scontro non sarebbe andato a finire per niente bene, ma non aveva tempo di preoccuparsi anche di lui.  
E tirò fuori al sua prima sferapokè.  
   
I pokèmon di Aglain erano precisi e forti, il suo Sudowoodo (il suo quarto pokèmon) continuava a martellare Absol (il quarto pokèmon di Merlin) di sassate, che Absol schivava all’ultimo momento, per pura fortuna e per il suo senso del pericolo estremamente sviluppato, ma se avessero semplicemente continuato a scappare non avrebbero mai vinto.  
E Merlin aveva bisogno di vincere e voltarsi a vedere se Arthur stava bene.  
«Absol, psicotaglio!» ordinò allora e Absol si lanciò in avanti, senza evitare sassata e venendo colpito tre volte, ma portando a segno l’attacco.  
E mettendo KO Sudowoodo.  
Poi Absol si rimise in posizione, ringhiando contro Aglain che, però, alzò le mani in aria, arrendendosi.  
Aveva vinto? Aveva vinto? _Aveva vinto_!  
Si voltò verso Arthur, aspettandosi di vedere quell’espressione fiera sul suo volto – quella che aveva ogni volta che Merlin vinceva uno scontro, non importa quanto stupido – ma quello che vide furono Arthur e Arcanine che ringhiavano contro Mordred ed il suo Umbreon.  
E nonostante quello che Arthur aveva detto, Merlin sapeva che non avrebbe mai usato Arcanine se tutti i suoi altri pokèmon non fossero KO, quindi erano all’ultimo scontro.  
Arcanine stava ansimando, mentre Umbreon era perfettamente riposato – ma Merlin sapeva che non era perché avevano già combattuto e Umbreon aveva avuto la meglio, ma semplicemente perché Arcanine era già stanco di suo.  
Arcanine poteva vincere. Arcanine avrebbe vinto, perché Arthur credeva in lui e se c’era qualcosa che Arcanine non riusciva a fare era deludere Arthur.  
Poi Umbreon si mosse in avanti – _finta_ – e Arcanine saltò, evitando il colpo, prima di rispondere con un lanciafiamme, che Umbreon non ebbe alcun problema a schivare.  
«Arcanine, devi fare un ultimo sforzo, okay? Extrarapido, ora!» e Arcanine lo fece, raccogliendo tutte le sue energie e attaccando Umbreon.  
E, probabilmente, quello fu l’Extrarapido migliore che Arcanine aveva mai fatto e servì a mandare Umbreon KO in un sol colpo.  
Arthur aveva vinto. _Arthur aveva vinto_.  
«Ovviamente. Il giovane Pendragon era, dopotutto, destinato a fermare il Team Magical,» gli ricordò Rayquaza, quasi annoiato che Merlin potesse non avergli creduto «ora, però, dovreste pensare alla pietra,»  
Ma prima che Merlin potesse voltarsi verso la pietra si accorse di qualcosa, una forza. Qualcuno stava usando della magia e la stava usando contro _Arthur_.  
Arthur era sollevato a qualche metro da terra, Arcanine che guardava Arthur e Mordred cercando di decidere se, attaccando Mordred avrebbe rischiato di ferire Arthur, ma non riuscendo ad arrivare ad alcuna risposta.  
«Credi che sia abbastanza avermi battuto in una sfida pokèmon, Arthur? Noi, noi siamo più potenti, siamo più bravi. Noi siamo il futuro,» disse Mordred, gli occhi color del ghiaccio che guardavano l’altro con sufficienza.  
Merlin doveva fermarlo, gli avrebbe fatto male e nessuno faceva male ad Arthur. Ma prima ancora che potesse muoversi, una scarica elettrica colpì Mordred in pieno, costringendolo a lasciare andare Arthur che ricadde a terra tossendo e cercando d’ispirare più aria possibile e Merlin fu immediatamente al suo fianco, seguito da Absol e Arcanine.  
«Siamo arrivati in tempo, a quanto pare,» disse una voce, ridendo, e Merlin conosceva quella voce, persino troppo bene.  
«Gwen? » e oh, non era mai stato così felice di vederli, davvero.  
«Te l’avevo detto che stavano bene,» riuscì a dire Arthur, tossendo e Merlin rise, felice.  
«Ora basta con questa riunione strappa lacrime!» urlò Morgana, chiamando in campo Mismagius e Banette mentre membri del Team Magical cominciavano ad entrare nella stanza «voi due andate a fare quello che dovete fare.»  
E sia Arthur che Merlin annuirono, alzandosi in piedi e raggiungendo la pietra.  
«Ti sono venute idee durante questo combattimento?» mormorò Arthur, occhieggiando alla pietra. Merlin si limitò a scuotere la testa e Arthur sospirò.  
«Quindi scenderla è la nostra migliore possibilità?» chiese, per essere sicuro e Merlin annuì di nuovo mentre chiudeva gli occhi e cominciava a lavorare sul come fare scendere quella maledetta.  
Fino a che, finalmente non trovò i “ganci” che mantenevano la roccia in aria. La magia principale, quella che sosteneva il tutto, senza la quale sarebbe tutto rovinato al suolo.  
E Merlin li aveva trovati e li aveva staccati, a poco a poco, lasciando che la pietra arrivasse da loro gentilmente.  
E poi la pietra lì, Merlin era riuscita a posizionarla davanti a loro e tutto quello che dovevano fare era… era… era capire cosa dovessero fare.  
Non sembrava particolarmente difficile.  
«E ora?» mormorò Arthur, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
E a Merlin sarebbe piaciuto tanto dirgli cosa avrebbero potuto fare ora, ma non ne aveva la minima idea.  
«Possiamo provare a poggiare il nostro sangue sulla pietra?» mormorò Arthur, non esattamente convinto che fosse una buona idea.  
«Deve essere il nostro sangue unito…» mormorò Merlin, ad alta voce, sperando che Rayquaza capisse che avevano bisogno d’aiuto e venisse a risolvere il tutto. Non ebbero così tanta fortuna.  
«Forse perché deve essere versato nello stesso punto, contemporaneamente?» ed era l’unica spiegazione decente per tutto quello,  
«Beh, vale la pena provare, non credi?» Arthur annuì, prendendo il coltellino svizzero che aveva in tasca e facendosi un taglietto alla mano, prima di passarlo a Merlin. Merlin fece la stessa cosa, guardando il taglio sulla sua mano con interesse.  
La lama del coltellino era rossa, era una visione _strana_.  
«Okay, sei pronto?» chiese, voltandosi verso Arthur. Quando quest’ultimo annuì misero le mani in avanti – non esattamente certi di come avrebbe dovuto funzionare.  
E poi, _per fortuna_ , arrivò la voce di Rayquaza.  
«Poggiate entrambi la mano sulla pietra e poi _concentratevi,_ » e sembrava così ridicolo che Merlin dovette dire ad alta voce “ _tutto qua?_ ”  
Arthur si voltò verso di lui, arcuando un sopracciglio, la mano in aria, a due passi dalla pietra.  
«Sì, giovane allenatore, tutto qua. Il tuo potere magico e le onde di Arthur faranno il resto. Non ho mai detto sarebbe stato particolarmente complicato,» mormorò Rayquaza, scocciato, e Merlin sentì l’irritazione salirgli in corpo.  
Tutto quello era estremamente complicato, tutta quella situazione e Rayquaza parlava bene da dovunque egli fosse. Loro, invece, erano lì e avevano un’intera banda criminale pronta ad ucciderli.  
Era particolarmente complicato, maledizione.  
«Dobbiamo… dobbiamo poggiare le mani sulla sfera e concentrarci,» ripetè dunque ad Arthur, guardando mentre questo spalancava la bocca, sorpreso.  
«Tutto qua?» chiese, anche lui, e Merlin ridacchiò – senza essere davvero divertito.  
«Apparentemente,» e poi avvicinò di nuovo la mano alla pietra, cercando di isolare i rumori della battaglia dietro di loro, ma prima che potesse toccare la pietra, qualcosa – o qualcuno – lo tirò da dietro.  
«Ma co-?» e si voltò solamente per vedere Absol che gli tirava la maglietta con i denti «Absol, ma che stai facendo?»  
«Oh, perfetto, ma ci riusciremo mai, mi chiedo?» mormorò Arthur, accanto a loro e Merlin si acquatto, accarezzando Absol con la mano buona.  
«Absol? Che succede?» chiese, il tono più calmo e comprensivo che riuscisse a fare – perché era importante, perché Absol non l’avrebbe fermato senza motivo – e guardò negli occhi di quel suo misterioso pokèmon. E capì.  
Perché Merlin non riusciva a capire cosa passava nella testa di Absol, la maggior parte delle volte, ma a volte lo capiva fin troppo bene.  
«È pericoloso rompere la pietra,» mormorò, mentre Absol annuiva vigorosamente. Absol che sapeva prevedere qualsiasi disastro, che sentiva con una precisione straordinaria quando si stava avvicinando il pericolo e che era sempre stato dannato per questo suo potere.  
E Merlin gli credeva, davvero, ma c’era un solo piccolo problema «È più pericoloso di quanto sarebbe se non lo facessimo?» e a rispondere alle sue domande un’altra scossa fece tremare la montagna, e la pietra cominciò ad illuminarsi.  
Non c’era molto tempo, ma Merlin doveva aspettare una risposta di Absol, era importante. _Era importante_.  
E poi Absol si tirò indietro, lasciando andare Merlin e quest’ultimo annuì, rimettendosi in piedi e voltandosi.  
«Possiamo?» chiese Arthur, gli occhi fissi sulla pietra, la mano ancora tesa in avanti.  
E Merlin annuì, poggiando la sua mano sulla pietra e chiudendo gli occhi.  
   
La sua magia era incredibilmente più potente, fu questa la prima cosa di cui Merlin si accorse quando, allargando la sua magia per cercare di capire come distruggere la pietra, si accorse di non trovare alcun ostacolo, da nessuna parte.  
Era il sangue? Il sangue, usato come veicolo, poteva amplificare il potere di un mago così _tanto_?  
Merlin non aveva una risposta precisa, tutto quello che vide, però, fu quel cumulo di magia, all’interno della sfera, proprio al centro. Era piccolo, piccolissimo, ma estremamente potente ed era quello il cuore. Quello che avrebbero dovuto distruggere.  
Vi si lanciò contro, con la sua magia, con tutta la forza che riuscisse a trovare, ma questa non si incrinò nemmeno.  
Era magia altamente concentrata, quasi magia allo stato puro.  
Merlin provò ad aggirarla e a raggiungerla da dietro, ma non servì a nulla, Merlin provò tutto quello che riusciva ad immaginare, ma non riuscì nemmeno a farle un’incrinatura.  
E poi sentì qualcosa, una forza, un aiuto e c’era Arthur, la presenza di Arthur, ed era _forte_. La onde della volontà, simili alla magia forse, in quel caso, ricevevano anche loro una spinta dal sangue e  divenivano… reale magia.  
Una magia strana, come quella che formava il nucleo della pietra e Merlin prese le onde di Arthur – che non avevano controllo, che vagavano senza meta - e le trascinò verso il cuore e _spinse_.  
Spinse e spinse. E poi il cuore si ruppe, svanendo in tanti piccoli pezzettini.  
Ce l’avevano fatta. Era rotta, la pietra doveva essere rotta.  
Merlin riaprì gli occhi e si allontanò dalla pietra – trascinando Arthur con sé - mentre questa cominciava a spaccarsi.  
Crepe cominciarono a formarsi in tutta la pietra e presto questa finì in mille pezzi.  
E mentre Mordred ed Aglain urlarono, dietro di loro, Merlin sentì qualcosa dentro di lui che gioiva dal profondo – ma non era lui, ne era sicuro.  
E Arthur stava ridendo, voltandosi verso Merlin. Gwen, Morgana e Lancelot stavano festeggiando, dietro di loro.  
E Absol li guardava tutti, un’espressione rassegnata sul visto che Merlin gli aveva visto molte volte da quando aveva cominciato a parlare con Rayquaza.  
Merlin avrebbe voluto chiedergli cosa fosse questa cosa di cui aveva così tanta paura, quale fosse il problema e poi la terra tremò, di nuovo.  
E non avrebbe dovuto farlo, la pietra era rotta, il pericolo era passato, no?  
No, perché Absol l’aveva detto e loro avevano fatto una scelta e ora… ora non sapevano cosa sarebbe successo.  
E Merlin guardò gli occhi di Arthur, che passarono prima a guardare Absol e poi gli altri e poi lui.  
«Oh, maledizione, ma ci sarà mai una fine?» chiese, sorridendo leggermente e Merlin rise a sua volta, alzandosi.  
«Spero, dopo questo,» e entrambi annuirono, Morgana metteva a dormire tutti i componenti del Team Magical – tutti tranne Aglain e Mordred.  
«Credete di aver vinto?» stava dicendo Mordred, mentre Lancelot chiamava la Lega, per farsi mandare qualcuno a prendere i prigionieri «voi non avete la minima idea di cosa avete fatto.»  
E Merlin avrebbe voluto davvero trovare un modo di tappargli la bocca, ma non ne ebbe bisogno perché Gwen si fece avanti e gli diede uno schiaffo.  
«Forse, ma almeno ci stiamo provando, e tu, _tu_ piccolo bambino pazzo sei insopportabile  e… e meriteresti di essere affogato da qualche parte per quello che volevi fare!» urlò, ansimando pesantemente, come se non riuscisse davvero a contenere tutta la rabbia che aveva dentro.  
«Tu mi hai appena dato uno schiaffo? Io sono il capo del Team Magical, le persone non mi danno schiaffi!» urlò Mordred, isterico.  
«Forse se tua madre te ne avesse dati un po’ di più non saremmo in questo casino,» si limitò a rispondere Gwen, mentre tutti loro ridacchiavano.  
E per venti minuti, il tempo che i soccorsi arrivassero, che loro uscissero da quella grotta e che i loro pokèmon fossero curati, si sarebbero dimenticati che no, non era ancora finita.  
Solo per venti minuti.  
O almeno, era quello che Merlin sperava, ma evidentemente non poteva essere – perché la loro vita era un vero disastro - dato che, non appena cominciarono a muoversi per uscire da lì, Arthur notò qualcosa.  
«Morgarouse? E tu che ci fai qui?» chiese, confuso, guardando la ragazza bionda accanto a Morgana.  
«Lei viene con noi,» si limitò a dire Morgana, come se non ci fosse alcun problema, come se Morgarouse non appartenesse al Team Magical.  
E Arthur e Merlin aprirono la bocca per dire qualcosa, per protestare, ma Lancelot e Gwen li bloccarono.  
«Credete che se fosse servito a qualcosa non l’avremmo fermata noi?» mormorò Gwen, rassegnata e Merlin voleva comunque urlare.  
Quando Arthur aveva detto a Morgana di seguire Morgarouse era stato per trovare una conferma, per risolvere il problema, non per prendere Morgarouse e dirle di seguirli.  
E lo stesso stava pensando Arthur, probabilmente, che si stava mordendo il labbro e aveva le mani chiuse a pugno, probabilmente per non urlare nulla a nessuno.  
Ma Morgana e Morgarouse erano già andate via e probabilmente Lancelot e Gwen avevano ragione: se ci fosse stato qualcosa da fare per farle cambiare idea – qualsiasi cosa – loro ci avrebbero probabilmente già pensato.  
E non aveva funzionato.  
 _Grandioso_.  
   
Merlin consegnò i suoi Pokèmon ad una delle infermiere la quale gli sorrise e sparì nell’altra stanza.  
«Un’ora massimo, signori, grazie al cielo nessun pokèmon ha riportato ferite gravi,» avevano detto loro, poco prima, e apparentemente l’unico che riportava ferite un poco più profonde era Arcanine, ma non era una cosa inaspettata.  
E, probabilmente, se non fosse stato per Arcanine e la sua lealtà verso Arthur non sarebbero riusciti a sconfiggere Mordred (quando li avevano raggiunti i pokèmon di Lancelot erano tutti KO e Merlin non era certo che i suoi pokèmon sarebbero stati in grado di sconfiggere Umbreon).  
Lancelot e Gwen stavano seduti su una delle panche, il braccio di lui sulle spalle di lei e si sorridevano leggermente. Morgana e Morgarouse erano dall’altra parte della stanza, in silenzio, ma Merlin sospettava che si stessero parlando telepaticamente dagli sguardi che continuavano a mandarsi.  
Arthur, invece, stava seduto in un angolo. Tenendo il broncio.  
Merlin sospirò, avvicinandosi all’altro. Nemmeno Merlin era felice della situazione-Morgarouse, ma cercava di fare uno sforzo, al contrario di Arthur. Morgana poteva leggere nella mente delle persone, se si fidava di Morgarouse doveva esserci un motivo, no?  
Solo che Arthur quello non lo sapeva e Merlin non sapeva se Morgana avrebbe apprezzato che glielo dicesse. Si limitò a sedersi accanto ad Arthur, allora, la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla e a chiudere gli occhi.  
Era stanco, incredibilmente stanco, era stata una giornata estenuante, quella. E non era finita, sapeva che non era finita.  
Lo sentiva nelle ossa e ne aveva trovato la conferma negli occhi di Absol e poi c’era qualcosa, in fondo alla sua mente, qualcosa che da un lato gli faceva venire voglia di saltare e urlare e festeggiare con tutto sé stesso e dall’altra invece lo riempiva della disperazione più nera. E Merlin non sapeva di quale dei suoi due istinti dovesse fidarsi.  
«Tutto questo è ridicolo! Ti rendi conto che ha cercato di ucciderci! Morgana ha deciso di diventare Migliore Amica con una che ha cercato di ucciderci!» sibilò Arthur, a bassa voce, cercando di non farsi sentire da Morgana.  
Merlin avrebbe davvero dovuto dirgli che probabilmente Morgana poteva sentirli lo stesso – telepatia e tutto – ma non ne aveva la forza.  
«Com’è che io non ricordo questa parte, Arthur?» mormorò invece, sorridendo leggermente alla faccia di Arthur (che non poteva vedere, certo, ma ormai conosceva l’altro da troppo tempo per non essere sicuro che Arthur avesse le guance un po’ rosse, l’espressione un po’ scocciata e che si stesse mordendo il labbro).  
«Dettagli, Merlin! Dettagli! Volevano conquistare il mondo, l’ucciderci tutti sarebbe arrivato dopo!» e Merlin non aveva davvero voglia di imbarcarsi in un discorso con Arthur su come dovesse smetterla di esagerare sempre tutto (a cui Arthur avrebbe probabilmente risposto “ _sei solo geloso perché cerco di rubarti il posto di Regina del Dramma_ ”).  
«Come dici tu, Arthur…» disse allora, strusciando il naso contro il collo di Arthur e godendosi il braccio dell’altro che gli cingeva la vita.  
Un silenzio confortevole calò tra di loro e Merlin stava quasi per addormentarsi – giusto per un poco, l’avrebbero svegliato quando sarebbero usciti i pokèmon, giusto dieci minuti – quando Arthur ricominciò a parlare, la sua voce semplicemente un bisbiglio.  
«Che poteri hai precisamente, Merlin?» e beh, Merlin pensava che avessero chiuso quel discorso. Evidentemente no ed evidentemente Arthur voleva sapere proprio tutto tutto.  
«Non lo so, precisamente…» rispose, aprendo un occhio per vedere l’espressione sul viso di Arthur, ma rendendosi presto conto di non riuscirci dalla posizione in cui erano messi «credo… quando mi concentro particolarmente posso fare succedere cose… quello che voglio. Non posso creare cose, però. Posso bloccare i poteri altrui o uhm, sollevare le persone…»  
«Quindi eri davvero tu quella volta, quando stavamo cadendo! Sapevo che non poteva essere stato il vento come diceva Morgana!» e Arthur sembrava così fiero di sé per essere riuscito a capirlo che Merlin non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare «smettila. Sapevo che avevate dei poteri ma non sapevo quali fossero e dovevo cercare di _capire_ e…» e il tono di Arthur era accusatorio, ferito anche. Merlin non sapeva quando Arthur sarebbe davvero riuscito a perdonarli completamente, ma era una situazione normale.  
«Ti ho già detto che mi dispiace?» mormorò, allora, baciando il collo di Arthur e quando sentì qualcosa colpirlo alla nuca si voltò, un occhio aperto, per vedere chi fosse stato.  
«Prendetevi una camera, per l’amor di Dio,» urlò Morgana, dall’altro lato della stanza, la mano ancora in avanti.  
«Oh, sta zitta, Le Fay,» le ringhiò contro Arthur, con un pochino più di animosità del solito, ma se Morgana se ne era accorta – e probabilmente era così – fece finta di nulla.  
«Non siamo tutti esattamente confortevoli a vedervi tubare in pubblico,» rispose Morgana, ma stava ridendo e Morgarouse, accanto a lei, la guardava intensamente – come a cercare di capire cosa stesse pensando Morgana, come funzionasse il suo rapporto con tutti loro.  
Quello non era lo sguardo di qualcuno che voleva andarsene, quello era lo sguardo di qualcuno che voleva capire i meccanismi ed entrarne a farne parte.  
E ad Arthur non sarebbe piaciuto per nulla. Beh, nemmeno a Merlin piaceva troppo, a dire il vero.  
Poi Morgarouse si voltò verso di lui, mentre Morgana ed Arthur erano impegnati in uno dei loro soliti battibecchi, e Merlin si ricordò che c’era una grande possibilità che Morgarouse potesse leggergli nel pensiero.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto scusarsi per quello che aveva appena pensato, probabilmente, ma non l’avrebbe fatto. Forse Morgana aveva visto in lei qualcosa – Merlin ne era sicuro, Morgana non era stupida e teneva ad Arthur e a tutti loro più di quanto mostrava e non li avrebbe messi mai consapevolmente in pericolo così – ma per Merlin non era ancora cambiato nulla, e Morgarouse era sempre quel membro del Team Magical che li aveva minacciati nell’arena.  
Morgarouse annuì, dall’altra parte della stanza, come a fargli capire che aveva capito, che non si aspettava altro. E Merlin annuì a sua volta, contento che fossero arrivati ad un compromesso.  
Morgana ed Arthur si stavano ancora stuzzicando, al centro della stanza, ma c’era un piccolo sorrisetto, sul viso di entrambi e Morgana sembrava visibilmente più rilassata – come se avesse avuto paura che Arthur le avrebbe voltato le spalle per questa sua decisione.  
Arthur non era d’accordo, certo, se fosse stato per lui probabilmente Morgarouse sarebbe andata in cella con Mordred e Aglain, ma se era davvero quello che Morgana voleva, quello di cui aveva bisogno, Arthur non avrebbe fatto nulla – si sarebbe limitato a lamentarsi e a fare battutine e a sottolineare ogni due secondi che _lui_ non era d’accorso.  
Gwen e Lancelot stavano guardando i due con rassegnazione mentre Morgarouse, uscendo dall’angolino in cui si era rintanata, gli si era avvicinata – probabilmente perché sapeva che Merlin non l’avrebbe ignorata, cosa di cui Arthur sarebbe stato capacissimo.  
«Fanno sempre così?» gli chiese, guardandoli e Merlin sorrise.  
«Sì, ma di solito sono più moderati. Raggiungono questi livelli d’intensità quando hanno bisogno di momenti fraterni,»  
«Quando hanno bisogno di ricordarsi che sono fratelli e che si vogliono bene si insultano a vicenda, quindi?»  
Merlin ridacchiò, allora, perché per chiunque non li conoscesse sarebbe parso assurdo – anche Gwen e Lancelot, all’inizio, non riuscivano bene a capire – ma «Sì, è esattamente così.»  
In sostanza andava tutto bene, persino meglio di quanto Merlin avesse sperato.  
Poi la porta del centro pokèmon si era aperto e Uther Pendragon era entrato, lo sguardo più furioso che chiunque gli avesse mai visto.  
«Dov’è quel cretino di mio figlio?» urlò, e Merlin pensò che no, probabilmente non era lì per congratularsi con Arthur per aver ottenuto il titolo di campione e avere salvato il mondo.  
   
Merlin pensò che non era giusto perché, beh, avevano salvato il mondo (o almeno, l’avevano salvato da una cosa, all’altra ci stavano lavorando) e si meritavano di essere osannati e Arthur si meritava che suo padre fosse fiero di lui – era il campione, per Dio!  
E invece erano lì, con Uther che urlava contro Arthur – e perché, poi, se la stava prendendo solo con lui? – e nessuna gloria.  
«Cosa è successo? Perché avete distrutto la pietra? Come vi è saltato in mente? Vi siete alleati con il Team Magical?» stava urlando Uther e Merlin cercava di capire cosa stesse dicendo, ma niente di quello che usciva dalle sue labbra aveva senso.  
«Cosa? Papà, ma che stai dicendo? Abbiamo distrutto la pietra per fermare il Team Magical!» urlò Arthur, cercando di superare la voce di suo padre, sperando di farsi ascoltare.  
Il piano riuscì, non perché Uther smise di urlare dopo avere sentito le sue parole (anzi cominciò con un “ _ma che stai dicendo? Vuoi pure che io ci creda? Mi hai preso per cretino?_ ”) ma perché Gaius, che era rimasto accanto ad Uther tutto il tempo, sebbene in silenzio, zittì Uther e incitò Arthur a parlare.  
«Fallo parlare, Uther! Potrebbe essere stato tutto solo un grande sbaglio!» e poi Gaius si voltò verso Merlin e poi Arthur, aspettando una spiegazione da qualcuno di loro due.  
Inaspettatamente fu Morgana a darla.  
«Il Team Magical stava cercando di fare il lavaggio del cervello a tutti i pokèmon di Albion, sfruttando la loro magia innata e le capacità della pietra, avrebbero fatto rivoltare tutti i pokèmon contro i loro allenatori per prenderli tra le loro fila,» cominciò Morgana, pacatamente, avvicinandosi ad Uther e ponendosi esattamente tra lui ed Arthur e Merlin capì cosa stava succedendo.  
Era stupido, certo, ma il modo in cui Morgana a volte sentiva di dover proteggere Arthur da Uther era incredibilmente dolce. Dolce, sebbene i modi che Morgana aveva per farlo fossero terrificanti.  
«Purtroppo il loro piano era così avanti che l’unico modo che avevamo per bloccarli era distruggere la pietra,» concluse la spiegazione Morgana, chiudendo gli occhi, per poi ripiantarli dritti in quelli di Uther Pendragon.  
E Merlin ci lesse qualcosa – confusione? Sorpresa? – prima che Morgana ricominciasse a parlare «Ora perché non ci dici _tu_ come sai della pietra? »  
E Uther impallidì visibilmente, mentre Gaius, accanto a lui, abbassò lo sguardo al pavimento «anche tu, Gaius, non m’importa chi dei due parli, basta che lo facciate.»  
Vi fu silenzio nella stanza per qualche minuto prima che Uther alzasse lo sguardo su Morgana, senza dire nulla.  
«Nessuno parla? Devo farlo io?» sibilò allora Morgana, arrabbiata e confusa eterrorizzata e Merlin continuava a non capire.  
«…e tu cosa ne dovresti sapere? » chiese Uther, aggrottando le sopracciglia e guardandola come se la vedesse per la prima volta. Ricollegando i punti, rimettendo insieme i pezzi «tu puoi… _tu!_ » balbettò, guardando Morgana ad occhi spalancati, prima di voltarsi verso Gaius «e tu lo sapevi e non mi hai mai detto niente! Non mi hai mai detto che lei è… lei è una di _loro!_ » e c’era così tanto disprezzo nelle parole di Uther.  
E non aveva senso, perché Uther aveva utilizzato un possessore di poteri contro Arthur, perché adesso sarebbe dovuto suonare così _schifato_?  
Ma non importava il motivo, perché a quel punto fu Arthur a mettersi davanti a Morgana, lasciando quest’ultima di stucco.  
«Morgana è _Morgana_ , padre. E se “ _una di loro_ ” non voleva dire “ _incredibile_ ” ti assicuro che non allora non è _una di loro,_ » Arthur sembrava un Arcanine che attaccava, senza sosta, senza nemmeno riflettere, semplicemente perché era la cosa giusta. Semplicemente per lealtà.  
Quello era l’Arthur che aveva preso a calci quei bambini, perché lo prendevano in giro perché non aveva i genitori; l’Arthur che scacciava tutti coloro che attaccavano Absol solo perché lo ritenevano un porta sfortuna; l’Arthur di cui loro non si erano fidati, ma che non si era comunque tirato indietro per proteggere _loro_.  
«Non era… Arthur non guardarmi così io…» mormorò Uther, distogliendo lo sguardo, incapace di reggere il modo in cui Arthur lo stava guardando.  
«No, padre, tu…» e Merlin non sapeva cosa altro stesse per dire Arthur, probabilmente qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito per l’eternità, ma Morgana lo fermò, posandogli una mano sul braccio e scuotendo la testa come se stesse dicendo “ _non ne vale la pena_ ”.  
«Uther, qui quella sotto esame non sono io. Volete dire la verità sulla pietra,» e Morgana sembrava stanca, come se pensare a tutto quello la esaurisse «o devo farlo io?»  
Merlin non sapeva di cosa stessero parlando, non ne aveva idea, ma se qualsiasi cosa fosse rendeva Morgana _così_ – triste e stanca e confusa e così fragile – allora non era sicuro di volerla sapere.  
Però Gaius cominciò a parlare lo stesso e a quel punto non c’era modo di tornare indietro «Cinquant’anni fa,» disse, chiudendo gli occhi ed inspirando profondamente «io e Uther ci incontrammo durante il nostro viaggio – Uther voleva diventare il campione, io volevo studiare i pokèmon. Decidemmo di continuare il nostro viaggio assieme e ci imbattemmo in una torre: la torre del cielo.»  
«La torre del cielo?» mormorò Merlin, cercando di ricordarsi se l’avesse anche mai solo sentita nominare.  
«Sì, un tempo era vicino la lega, ormai non esiste più da esattamente cinquant’anni,» Gaius annuì, come per riprendere il filo del discorso e continuò «al tempo si diceva che la torre, essendo il luogo più vicino al cielo, fosse l’unico luogo da cui fosse possibile richiamare un pokèmon leggendario che non poteva scendere sulla terra.»  
«No poteva scendere, in che senso?» chiese Gwen, confusa.  
«C’erano varie ipotesi,» rispose Uther, scavalcando Gaius «alcune dicevano che fosse perché fosse stato esiliato, millenni prima, da Arceus in persona per il suo comportamento disonorevole, altri ancora perché il suo volo intorno alla terra permetteva al mondo stesso di girare intorno al sole. Ci sono mille spiegazioni, ma mai nessuna confermata…»  
«Esattamente,» riprese Gaius «noi volevamo solo capire, eravamo curiosi. Ma quando arrivammo in cima alla torre trovammo il Team Magical e il campione dell’epoca: Gorlois. Gorlois Le Fay, il padre di Morgana,»  
Morgana non sembrava sorpresa alla notizia – probabilmente aveva già sentito tutto il racconto nelle menti di Uther e Gaius, ancora prima che questi la dicessero – ma finalmente era stato svelato cosa collegasse Uther al padre di Morgana.  
«Gorlois era arrivato lì per sconfiggere il Team Magical e impedire loro di richiamare il pokèmon leggendario,» e qui Gaius fece una pausa, una lunga pausa, come se stesse forzando le parole ad uscire, come se quel ricordo facesse troppo male «quando noi arrivammo, Gorlois aveva fallito e il capo del Team Magical stava richiamando a sé il pokèmon leggendario.»  
«Fu terribile,» si intromise Uther, stringendo i pugni «lui… il pokèmon, era furioso. Cominciò a distruggere tutto: la torre, villaggi, qualunque cosa avesse davanti. Ancora non riesco a capire perché, perché avrebbero voluto richiamarlo…»  
«A mia discolpa, non sapevamo che sarebbe successo,» arrivò una voce, da dietro di loro, e tutti si voltarono verso la porta da dove Nimueh li guardava, le spalle appoggiate al muro «volevamo soltanto comprendere, volevamo la libertà e magari sì, più potere. Ma non volevamo quello che successe. Il Team Magical di allora era molto diverso da quello di oggi.»  
«Nimueh?» mormorarono Arthur e Lancelot, allo stesso tempo, confusi, mentre Uther portava una mano alla cintura.  
«Cosa ci fai tu qui, strega?» urlò il più grande dei Pendragon, mentre Nimueh alzava le mani, ridendo.  
«Non scaldarti così tanto, Uther, sono venuta qui perché pensavo ci sarebbe stato qualcosa d’interessante,» e dicendo così cominciò a camminare in avanti, superando Uther e fronteggiando loro cinque «e avevo ragione!»  
Uther sembrava furente e Gaius era sbiancato. Merlin spostò lo sguardo da loro a Nimueh, cercando di capire.  
«Che cosa sta succedendo qui?» chiese finalmente Arthur e Nimueh si voltò verso di lui.  
«Succede, Arthur, che io e tuo padre, non siamo mai andati troppo d’accordo…» stava ridacchiando, Nimueh, e Uther perse la ragione.  
«Non andati… Sei stata tu a richiamarlo! A portare quel pokèmon… _sei stata tu_! » stava urlando Uther, avvicinandosi a Nimueh, come a volerle dare un pugno, ma Gaius si mise velocemente in mezzo, bloccando Uther.  
«Calmati adesso, Uther. E tu, Nimueh, ti pareva il momento giusto per apparire?» chiese Gaius, a denti stretti.  
«Ci sarebbe mai stato un momento giusto? Anche quando io ed Ygraine decidevamo di fare una passeggiata…» stava dicendo, ma Arthur l’aveva interrotta prima, gli occhi spalancati.  
«Yg… mia madre? Conoscevi mia madre?» aveva chiesto, la voce ridotta ad un filo.  
«Sì che la conoscevo, Arthur, era una donna straordinaria. Anche lei faceva parte del Team Magical, sai? Il Team Magical di allora, che non faceva del male a nessuno, ovviamente,» si affrettò a specificare Nimueh, vedendo la faccia sconvolta di Arthur.  
Ma quella frase accese di nuovo l’ira di Uther «Non osare paragonare Ygraine a te, Nimueh. E poi _non faceva male a nessuno?_ Interi villaggi distrutti, Nimueh, milioni di  persone…»  
«Ed è stato un incidente, Uther,» gli ringhiò contro Nimueh, che aveva evidentemente perso la pazienza «e mi rincresce, ma è stato comunque un incidente. E non credi che invece di continuare a battibeccare su di chi sia la colpa dovremmo continuare il racconto?» e poi si voltò di nuovo verso di loro, sorridendo «dopotutto se non glielo spieghiamo loro non possono agire.»  
Si stava divertendo, era evidente, Merlin non aveva bisogno del potere di Morgana per capirlo ed era assurdo perché era possibile che tutto quello che avevano detto Gaius e Uther accadesse di nuovo.  
«Hai ragione,» s’intromise velocemente Gaius, prima che Uther potesse rispondere a Nimueh «le leggende dicevano che l’unico modo per fermare l’ira di quel pokèmon fosse creare una pietra. Una pietra che lo avrebbe costretto nuovamente a volare nei cieli del mondo, senza mai scendere a terra né interagire direttamente con la vita degli uomini.»  
«La pietra che noi abbiamo appena distrutto,» mormorò Merlin, sentendo qualcosa arpionargli il petto.  
«Esattamente,» confermò Uther, che continuava a rivolgere a Nimueh sguardi di fuoco «una pietra che io, Gaius e Gorlois abbiamo creato unendo il nostro sangue e la magia di Gaius.»  
«Una cosa può essere distrutta solamente com’è stata creata,» mormorò Merlin, ricordando le parole di Rayquaza e Nimueh gli sorrise.  
«Esattamente, per distruggere la sfera ci sarebbe stato bisogno dell’esatto sangue che l’aveva creata. Del campione e di un mago,» concluse Nimueh, ma Gwen prese la parola, esprimendo il dubbio che tutti si erano posti.  
«E allora perché il sangue di Morgana, quello di Gorlois, non è stato necessario?» chiese, guardando Nimueh, ma la risposta venne da qualcun altro.  
«A causa mia,» disse infatti Morgarouse, mentre gli sguardi di tutti si voltarono verso di lei per la prima volta da quando era iniziata la discussione.  
«E tu chi saresti?» chiese Uther, improvvisamente, squadrando Morgarouse attentamente.  
«La seconda figlia di Gorlois, signor Pendragon. Morgarouse Le Fay,» rispose Morgana, alzando lo sguardo «il Team Magical, aveva trovato un modo per… per bloccare l’effetto del sangue sulla pietra, per renderla quindi indistruttibile. Per questo il sangue di Morgana non è stato necessario, la pietra era già stata _protetta_ contro di esso. Mancava solo il sangue di Merlin o Arthur per rendere la pietra realmente indistruttibile, »  
«Solo di uno dei due?» chiese Lancelot, aggrottando le sopracciglia e questa volta fu Merlin a rispondere.  
«Da solo non sarei mai riuscito a distruggere la pietra, era un potere troppo grande,» e ricordava il minuto in cui aveva provato a rompere il centro da solo, come aveva sbattuto contro le sue difese senza alcuna possibilità. Per una persona sola sarebbe stato impossibile.  
«Esattamente,» confermò Morgarouse, «ed era questo a cui il Team Magical puntava.»  
«Quindi… quindi non hanno mandato tutte quelle spie, nel corso degli anni per convincermi a rompere la sfera… ma per convincerci a tenerla unita per sempre?» mormorò Uther, confuso, e Nimueh annuì.  
«Per quasi quarant’anni il Team Magical aveva lasciato stare la pietra,» e Nimueh sembrava quasi arrabbiata mentre continuava «ma la memoria umana invecchia, sparisce e le nuove generazioni dimenticano. E il precedente capo del Team Magical e Mordred avevano pensato di poter utilizzare il potere della pietra a loro piacimento. All’inizio hanno provato ad utilizzare un campione che si era formato spontaneamente , quello che quegli scenziati stavano studiando, so che siete stati lì. Una volta che si sono resi conto che, però, non avrebbero potuto modificarlo e che, sebbene servisse da conduttore, non aveva le proprietà base della pietra originale, l’hanno distrutto. Dato che era solo una copia non era soggetta alle regole della pietra originale.»  
«Quindi tu sapevi tutto…» mormorò Merlin, mordendosi il labbro «perché non ci hai detto nulla? Perché non ci hai avvertito?»  
«Perché distruggere la pietra era l’unica cosa che voi avreste potuto fare, Merlin. Sia Morgana che Arthur l’hanno capito, vero?» e Merlin si voltò verso gli altri due, che avevano gli occhi abbassati «se voi non aveste distrutto la pietra, il Team Magical avrebbe vinto e il mondo sarebbe in pericolo.»  
«Ma il mondo è comunque in pericolo!» urlò Merlin, infuriato.  
«Non se creiamo un'altra pietra,» mormorò Morgana, allora, dicendo ad alta voce quello che probabilmente qualcun altro aveva pensato.  
«No! Non potete farlo! » disse però Gaius, e tutti si voltarono verso di lui, confusi. Tutti tranne Uther, Nimueh, Morgana e Morgarouse, chiaramente – Merlin trovava seccante il fatto che metà di coloro che partecipavano a quella conversazione sapessero già tutto.  
«C’è… c’è una… la creazione della pietra, non è gratis. Si deve dare qualcosa oltre al sangue e alla magia,» Gaius sembrava incerto, quasi spaventato, e probabilmente fu per questo che Morgana cominciò a parlare al posto suo.  
«La creazione della sfera accorcia la vita. Non di tutti. Quando questa sfera fu formata, fu la vita di mio padre ad essere dimezzata. Ecco perché mio padre è morto così presto ed ecco perché Uther ha deciso di prendermi con sé,» concluse Morgana, chiudendo gli occhi.  
E ora, ora cominciava tutto ad avere senso, cominciava ad essere chiaro.  
«Noi non lo sapevamo, non ne avevamo idea…» mormorò Gaius, mentre Uther chiudeva gli occhi, un’espressione sofferente sul viso.  
Quindi se avessero creato un’altra sfera qualcuno di loro sarebbe dovuto… «Non c’è modo di sapere chi?» Merlin avrebbe potuto farlo. Era stato lui, dopotutto a distruggere quella attuale, ma Arthur gli prese un braccio, improvvisamente, stringendo forte.  
«No, Merlin. Né tu, né Morgana – e sì, lo so che ci stavi pensando – né Morgarouse, né nessun’altro vi sacrificherete, okay? Troveremo un altro modo!» ringhiò Arthur, guardando tutti loro.  
«Come, Arthur? Ne hai uno in mente?» chiese Morgana, stanca e molto più realistica di Arthur.  
A Merlin sarebbe piaciuto poter credere in Arthur, poter credere in quello che stava dicendo. Ma nemmeno Arthur poteva risolvere _sempre_ tutto.  
«No, ma lo troverò,» e, così dicendo, Arthur uscì, ignorando tutti i loro richiami.  
Merlin si preparò a corrergli dietro, ma venne bloccato da Nimueh «Lascialo solo, Merlin, lascialo riflettere,» e sembrava divertita e fiera «è un ragazzino interessante.»  
«Lascia stare mio figlio, Nimueh,» ringhiò Uther, e Nimueh rise.  
« _Tuo_ figlio? Non ho alcun interesse in _tuo_ figlio, Uther. E’ il figlio di Ygraine che m’interessa. Lui mi ricorda molto più lei che te, sai? » e poi ridacchiò «se non fosse stato così non sarei qui.»  
E poi tutto ebbe senso. A Nimueh non interessavano le migliaia di vite che sarebbero state distrutte, Nimueh era troppo menefreghista, troppo annoiata per quello.  
Nimueh era tornata, aveva preso il posto di Super Quattro – esattamente un anno prima, aveva detto loro Lancelot, un giorno – per incontrare _Arthur_. Per incontrare il figlio di _Ygraine_.  
«Non ti è mai interessato altro che il tuo divertimento personale, hm, Nimueh?» chiese Gaius, stanco e Nimueh si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio.  
«Esiste altro, a questo mondo? Sai quanto ho vissuto, Gaius? Se m’interessassi a cose banali come la fine dell’umanità non potrei davvero resistere. C’è una crisi almeno ogni cinquant’anni, davvero. Diventa monotono dopo un po’…» la sua voce suonava annoiata e Merlin si ritrovò a disprezzarla molto più di quanto disprezzava Mordred.  
Almeno Mordred credeva in quello che faceva. Credeva nel suo progetto. A Nimueh non importava di nessuno.  
Poi Gwen si inserì nel discorso, cominciando a parlare a bassa voce, come se stesse interrompendo qualcosa – a dire il vero, probabilmente, tutti avrebbero accettato volentieri qualsiasi cosa avesse spezzato questa tensione che c’era nella stanza.  
«Scusate io… c’è una cosa che non avete mai detto, nella vostra storia…» e aspettò che tutti si voltassero verso di lei per riprendere a parlare «chi è questo pomo leggendario?»  
E Merlin si rese conto che era vero, che non avevano la minima idea di come si chiamasse e si voltò verso Morgana, aspettandosi una risposta, ma lei era lì, che lo guardava.  
Lo guardava come se volesse mettere di nuovo tutto a posto, come se quella domanda avesse rotto un qualcosa che Merlin nemmeno sapeva fosse possibile rompere. Lo guardava come se volesse aiutarlo, ma non sapesse come.  
Merlin aggrottò le sopracciglia nella sua direzione, confuso, mente Gaius cominciava a parlare.  
«Non l’abbiamo detto? Oh. Siamo così abituati a non parlarne…» e ridacchiò tra sé e sé, una risata triste, senza divertimento.  
E Merlin vide Morgana chiudere gli occhi, come se non volesse sentire quello che Gaius stava per dire, come se chiudere gli occhi avrebbe fatto andare tutto via.  
Ma era inutile, ormai erano lì, erano dentro il casino fino al collo e non c’era modo di fuggire. Non c’era luogo dove nascondersi.  
«Il suo nome è Rayquaza,» disse Uther, secco, deciso «il pokèmon leggendario di cui parliamo: Rayquaza.»  
Ed era divertente come il tono duro di Uther rispecchiasse perfettamente il pugno allo stomaco che Merlin ricevette in quel preciso secondo.  
E, piano piano, Merlin sentì un urlo crescergli in gola. Rabbia, rabbia che si accumulava pian piano. Per sé stesso, per Rayquaza, per tutti. Rabbia che l’avrebbe consumato a poco a poco.  
E poi sentì delle braccia che gli circondavano la vita e i capelli di Morgana che gli si poggiavano sulla spalla.  
Ma Merlin era troppo impegnato ad _odiare_ per rendersene conto.  
   
Rayquaza. Rayquaza. _Rayquaza_.  
Come poteva essere stato così stupido? S’era servito di lui per tutto quel tempo! E Merlin l’aveva seguito, come un’idiota, s’era fatto abbindolare e trascinare in giro e aveva creduto ad ogni sua parola.  
Stupido, era stato uno stupido. E ora il _mondo_ era pericolo a causa sua, milioni di persone sarebbero morte e sarebbe stata tutta colpa sua.  
Avrebbe dovuto pensarci, avrebbe dovuto dubitare un poco di più quando Gaius gli era sembrato così spaventato dopo che gli aveva chiesto di Rayquaza. Avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.  
E invece aveva fatto la parte del fesso, senza mai dubitare realmente di nulla.  
Si era fidato come un bambino piccolo che segue un estraneo che gli da una caramella.  
E ora aveva combinato un casino.  
Stupido, Stupido Merlin.  
«Non potevi saperlo, Merlin. Non potevi…» stava mormorando Morgana, piano, perché nessun’altro sapeva e sarebbe stato meglio che nessun’altro sapesse quanto era stato stupido.  
Come tutto, _tutto_ , fosse colpa sua.  
«Merlin, non hai sentito? Se non avessimo distrutto la pietra sarebbe stato comunque tutto inutile,» mormorò Morgana, il tono dolce. E Morgana non era mai dolce, a meno che la situazione non fosse grave. E lei non poteva sentire i suoi pensieri, Arthur era ormai lontano e i suoi poteri non funzionavano quando lui non era lì – anche se non sapevano perché e, davvero, c’erano ancora troppi misteri lì in giro. Ma lo teneva stretto, comunque e normalmente Merlin le sarebbe stato così grato, così riconoscente. Ma non oggi, oggi non riusciva quasi a sentirla.  
Si erano un pochino allontanati da tutti, mentre Gaius e Uther facevano la conoscenza di Gwen e Lancelot e parlavano con Morgarouse e si accorsero che Nimueh li aveva affiancati solo dopo che questa cominciò a parlare.  
«Ha ragione Morgana, Merlin. Se tu e Arthur non vi fosse avventurati in questo viaggio e non aveste distrutto la pietra, a questo punto non vi sareste dovuti preoccupare di Rayquaza, ma del Team Magical,» aveva detto e dannazione, suonava più convincente dalla sua bocca – disinteressata, menefreghista – che da quella di Morgana. Che motivo avrebbe avuto Nimueh di mentirgli?  
A Nimueh non interessava Merlin, beh le interessava allorché le procurava intrattenimento. Nimueh non era interessata a che lui stesse bene, a che lui non si sentisse in colpa.  
«Ovviamente, se non fosse successo, tu non ti saresti interessata,» rispose, senza davvero domandare, sapendo già la risposta e Nimueh si limitò a scrollare le spalle e sorridere.  
Morgana accanto a loro, però, aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
«È assurdo che tu ti fidi di più delle parole di Nimueh che delle mie! E io che cercavo di consolarti,» disse, sciogliendo l’abbraccio e facendo qualche passo indietro.  
E Merlin si voltò verso di lei pensando “ _ti pare il momento?_ ” e anche se non poteva leggergli la mente Morgana si zittì, riuscendo a leggere la stanchezza del suo guardo - sebbene Merlin potesse vedere che stava tenendo il broncio. L’unica cosa che gli mancava era Morgana che teneva il broncio, ovviamente.  
Improvvisamente non riuscì più a sopportare di stare in quella stanza, circondato da tutte quelle persone e adorava Morgana, davvero, ma aveva bisogno di stare da solo.  
Quindi cominciò a camminare, chiedendo scusa a tutti e dicendo che andava a cercare Arthur – anche se, davvero, non aveva la minima intenzione di farlo e almeno due persone lì dentro lo sapevano, quindi che senso avesse mentire non era chiaro.  
Lancelot annuì mentre Gwen, che si preoccupava sempre troppo e che conosceva Merlin meglio di tutti gli altri e poteva leggerlo come un libro aperto, gli si mise davanti, bloccandolo.  
«Cosa sta succedendo, Merlin? Perché hai quella faccia? Non mi piace essere all’oscuro delle cose,» e Merlin avrebbe potuto dirglielo, ma non ne aveva la forza. Poggiò la sua fronte sulla sua, cercando di calmarsi, senza riuscirci.  
«Chiedilo a Morgana, Gwen, dille che io sono d’accorso se te lo dice, okay? Ho solo davvero bisogno di stare un po’ da solo,» mormorò, mentre Gwen annuiva.  
«Da solo o da solo con Arthur?» chiese Gwen, però, piegando la testa di lato leggermente.  
«Da solo,» ribadì nuovamente Merlin, perché era assurdo mentire lì. Perché non gli importava e Gwen non avrebbe fatto altre domande a lui e gli andava bene.  
Voleva solo chiudere gli occhi, per un poco, e smetterla di pensare.  
Quindi, quando finalmente riuscì ad uscire dall’edificio camminò un po’, cercando il cespuglio più alto e folto che potesse trovare – un’aiuola, addirittura, a cerchio – e vi si nascose dentro, facendo finta che il mondo non esisteva.  
Ad un certo punto qualcuno gli si era messo accanto, sdraiandosi e il suo calore era estremamente confortevole.  
Ma Merlin era troppo concentrato a fare finta che fosse tutto _finito_ per rendersene conto.  
   
Non sapeva per quanto avesse tenuto gli occhi chiusi – non era nemmeno certo di avere effettivamente dormito, poteva essere benissimo caduto in una specie di stato catatonico – ma quando aprì gli occhi la prima cosa che notò era che c’era qualcun altro accanto a lui.  
E Merlin non ricordava che ci fosse qualcuno lì con lui, si girò, dando una gomitata a chiunque fosse, pronto a scappare, quando “ _l’assalitore_ ” si lamentò per il dolore. E Merlin conosceva quella voce.  
«Cosa cavolo? Merlin, ma che diamine ti salta in mente, mi hai fatto male, maledizione!» urlò Arthur, portandosi una mano al mento – il luogo dove il gomito di Merlin l’aveva colpito – e Merlin guardò la scena dispiaciuto.  
«Ma che stavi facendo tu, mi hai fatto saltare in aria!» rispose Merlin, sulla difensiva.  
«Oh, sì, posso capire come essere abbracciato dal tuo ragazzo possa traumatizzarti,» rispose invece Arthur, mettendosi a sedere «ti chiedo perdono, non lo farò più.»  
«Non è quello che intendevo! Lo sai!» Merlin si ritrovò a ridere, inconsapevolmente, mentre Arthur continuava a lamentarsi «mi sono svegliato e c’era qualcuno che mi abbracciava e nel sonno mi sono spaventato.»  
«Oh certo, perché poteva essere uno del Team Magical venuto ad abbracciarti a morte, hm?» rispose Arthur, roteando gli occhi, e Merlin arrossì.  
«Non ero ancora completamente sveglio,» si difese, mentre Arthur lo occhieggiava malamente. E poi un pensiero colse Merlin all’improvviso «ma cosa ci fai qui, comunque?»  
«Tornando al centro pokèmon ho incontrato Gwen, che mi ha spiegato la situazione,» rispose Arthur, semplicemente, avvicinandosi a Merlin «mi sono fatto dare i nostri pokèmon e sono venuto a cercarti.»  
Edicendo così gli porse le sue sfere pokè e Merlin le accettò felicemente – era strano non averle addosso, era come essere nudi, in un certo senso.  
«Quindi sai tutto…» borbottò poi, guardando Arthur e cercando di capire cosa pensasse.  
«Già,» aveva detto Arthur, e l’espressione sul suo viso era impossibile da decifrare «Sono un po’ ferito che l’unico motivo per cui ti fidavi di me era perché qualcuno continuava a ripeterti che ce l’avrei fatta…» aveva detto poi, però, lasciando Merlin completamente confuso.  
«Cosa? No! Cioè… è questa l’unica cosa che ti interessa di tutta la faccenda?» chiese, incredulo, mentre Arthur alzava un sopracciglio.  
«Questo e il fatto che c’era un altro segreto che tu non mi avevi detto. Non avevamo superato questo punto?» e Merlin non ce la fece più.  
«Ma ti rendi conto che ho parlato per un anno intero con il cattivo di turno? Che mi ha mentito e mi ha convinto a condurti alla sfera e poi ci ha usato per romperla! E…» e Merlin stava delirando, lo sapeva, ma era assurdo che nessuno fosse arrabbiato con lui. Che solo lui fosse arrabbiato con sé stesso. Era ingiusto, si sarebbe sentito molto meglio se tutti lo avessero odiato.  
«E che ci hai portato a salvare il mondo e a farmi diventare campione e realizzare così il mio sogno. Sì, sono così incredibilmente furioso con te, _Mer_ lin, non ne hai idea,» lo interruppe però Arthur, esasperato, e Merlin voleva dirgli che tutte quelle cose erano dettagli, che Merlin li aveva trascinati tutti alla rovina, ma Arthur ricominciò a parlare «e ora a Rayquaza ci pensiamo noi, okay? Lo esilieremo di nuovo o quello che è e poi finalmente potrò vantarmi di essere diventato il campione. E’ assurdo che io ancora non abbia potuto farlo.»  
Merlin rise, perché era tipico di Arthur. Si preoccupava più del fatto che ancora nessuno l’aveva osannato per essere finalmente riuscito a diventare il campione di Albion che per l’imminente attacco di un pokèmon leggendario particolarmente arrabbiato.  
Il che voleva dire che Arthur era particolarmente stupido (e lo era) o aveva un piano (ed era decisamente abbastanza soddisfatto di sé perché questo fosse possibile).  
Aspetta… «Arthur, hai un piano?» chiese Merlin e si aspettava che Arthur negasse, abbassando lo sguardo, ma dicendogli di non preoccuparsi, che ci sarebbe arrivato presto. Invece Arthur si morse il labbro, guardando di lato.  
«Oddio! Hai un piano!» urlò Merlin, isterico, e Arthur gli si avvicinò, tappandogli la bocca.  
«Zitto, Merlin! Non sono ancora nemmeno sicuro che possa funzionare!» si affrettò ad aggiungere Arthur, continuandosi a mordere il labbro.  
«Parlamene, allora, anche io sarei interessata a vedere se possa funzionare,» disse Nimueh – sorprendendo entrambi – ed entrando all’interno della’aiuola.  
«Da quanto ci stavi ascoltando?» chiese Merlin, voltandosi verso di lei e aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
«Non molto, vi stanno tutti cercando, perché Rayquaza potrebbe fare la sua mossa da un momento all’altro, e io ho avuto la fortuna di trovarvi per primi,» rispose Nimueh, semplicemente, voltandosi poi verso Arthur «ora, perché non mi dici la tua idea.»  
Arthur era nervoso, Merlin poteva vederlo, e ne aveva tutte le ragioni – se questo piano non avesse funzionato, se non fossero riusciti a trovare un qualsiasi piano di riserva, qualcuno avrebbe dovuto sacrificare metà della sua vita per creare una nuova pietra.  
«Prima devo chiederti due informazioni: tu hai detto che la pietra che quegli scienziati stavano studiando… che si è formata da sola? In che senso?» chiese Arthur, mentre Nimueh annuiva.  
«Non completamente da sola, è scaturita da una piccola parte della pietra originale e poi si è accresciuta assorbendo la magia del luogo. Come anche la pietra originale, non crederete mica che fosse così grossa all’epoca,» e Nimueh si portò indietro i capelli, esprimendo la sua incredulità «ovviamente no! Si è accresciuta nel corso degli anni!»  
Arthur tossicchiò, cercando di nascondere il suo imbarazzo «Okay, seconda domanda: quella pietra… hai detto che non aveva i poteri dell’originale e che per questo il Team Magical l’aveva distrutta, ma sarebbe potuta funzionare come pietra originale? E in quel caso per la “ _trasformazione_ ” sarebbe stata richiesta la vita di qualcuno?»  
«Forse,» rispose Nimueh, occhieggiando Arthur in maniera strana «la materia interna della pietra era uguale, sebbene molto meno potente, se avessimo potuto iniettare la magia originaria – la vostra, dunque – e un po’ della magia di Rayquaza nella pietra probabilmente sì, avremmo ottenuto una seconda pietra originale. E considerando che, per crearla, in teoria era già stata offerta la vita di Gorlois…»  
«Magia di Rayquaza?» chiese Merlin, confuso e Nimueh annuì.  
«Mi ero dimenticata di dirvi di questo piccolo particolare… la pietra originale è stata creata utilizzando una squama di Rayquaza. Tuo padre non lo sa, gliela fornii io al tempo,» confermò Nimueh «questa volta, però, dovremo raccoglierla noi stessi.»  
Poi Nimueh sembrò essersi accorta di essersi allontanata dal discorso principale «Il problema, Arthur, è che non abbiamo quella pietra. Il Team Magical l’ha distrutta, e le medaglie formate da pezzi di pietra modificate non possono, purtroppo, essere trasform-» ma Nimueh non poté finire, perché Arthur la interruppe.  
«Quello che hai detto non è propriamente vero,» mormorò Arthur, ghignando «perche non hanno distrutto ogni parte della pietra,» e, dicendo così, aprì il suo zaino, prendendo una piccola custodietta ed aprendola. Dentro vi era il pezzo della pietra che gli scienziati regalarono ad Arthur, quando salvarono la loro stazione e Nidoking si trasformò. Ed era lì e _oddio_.  
E Merlin si era completamente dimenticato di quello. Morgana pure, apparentemente, o probabilmente l’avrebbe suggerito lei.  
Poteva funzionare, si rese conto, guardando gli occhi di Nimueh che si spalancavano. Poteva funzionare!  
«Come avevo detto, Arthur, sicuramente tutto tua madre,» disse Nimueh, interessata ed eccitata, mentre si alzava e correva via – probabilmente a sbattere in faccia ad Uther che Arthur era decisamente più interessante di quanto lui sarebbe stato mai (Nimueh, Merlin aveva presto capito, era un pochino ossessionata con questo particolare. Un po’ troppo, a dire il vero.)  
Merlin si era voltato verso Arthur poi, ancora un poco sconvolto «Aspetta, hai appena trovato il modo di salvare l’umanità?» chiese, senza parole e Arthur, che sembrava così fiero di sé, annuì, soddisfatto.  
Merlin avrebbe potuto dargli un pugno, perché nessuno poteva mostrarsi così arrogante e non meritarselo, ma decise di saltargli addosso, invece.  
Perché nessuno poteva trovare il modo di salvare la vita di tutti e non meritarsi almeno una sega.  
   
Quando tornarono finalmente al centro, Morgana li stava aspettando, un ghigno sul viso.  
«Ce ne avete messo di tempo!» disse loro, e Merlin sapeva che stava cercando di leggere nella loro mente cosa avevano fatto. Ma apparentemente Arthur aveva finalmente capito quale fosse il potere di Morgana – o, almeno, il suo secondo potere, dato che probabilmente Arthur non aveva la minima idea del potere di preveggenza – e quando Morgana si voltò verso di lui, per leggergli la mente, la faccia che fece fu sconcertante.  
«Oddio, Arthur, smettila immediatamente! Smettila di pensare a… oddio oddio, mi sento violata,» Morgana si tappò gli occhi, come a cercare di cancellare l’immagine che Arthur le aveva appena trasmesso e il suo fratellastro stava ridendo, fiero di sé stesso.  
«Se solo tu non cercassi di leggermi nella mente, Morgana. Davvero, non ho bisogno che tu sappia tutto sulla mia vita amorosa,» rispose Arthur, mentre Morgarouse ridacchiava leggermente accanto a Morgana.  
A quel punto Arthur si voltò verso di lei, serio «Io non mi fido di te,» disse, improvvisamente, «ma Morgana sì, quindi farò uno sforzo.»  
Morgarouse annuì, mentre Arthur ricominciava a parlare «Quindi voglio sapere… secondo voi possiamo fidarci di Nimueh?»  
Merlin guardò il profilo di Arthur – che sembrava molto più incerto di quanto fosse stato fino a quel minuto - «abbiamo altra scelta?» chiese, senza dire altro. Senza dire che non lo sapeva, che lui non era certamente il giudice migliore.  
 _Che lui si era fidato della persona sbagliata_.  
«Non lo so,» disse Morgarouse, mentre Morgana annuiva, convenendo con lei.  
«Non potete tipo leggerle nella mente?» chiese Arthur, aggrottando le sopracciglia, ed era per questo motivo che aveva appena sollevato il problema, perché voleva che Morgana e Morgarouse cercassero di capire se fosse davvero affidabile o no.  
Ma Morgana abbassò lo sguardo, contrita, «È troppo potente per noi, Arthur. Non riusciamo… è come se la sua mente fosse completamente blindata contro i nostri poteri.»  
«Quindi non abbiamo altra scelta che fidarci,» mormorò Arthur, sospirando, e Merlin strinse le mani a pugno.  
Non avevano modo nemmeno di sapere di chi potevano fidarsi. Rayquaza era sembrato affidabile, così pieno di risposte. Tutto quello che gli aveva detto si era, dopotutto, rivelato vero. E Merlin si era fatto dondolare dalla facilità, dal modo in cui tutto sembrava combaciare perfettamente.  
 _Perché avrebbe dovuto dubitare?_  
C’erano milioni di ragioni, ma Merlin era stato troppo cieco per vederle. Anche ora c’erano milioni di ragioni, certo, ma ora erano a corto di tempo  
E a corto di idee.  
«Abbiamo bisogno di Nimueh e della sua conoscenza della pietra,» disse quindi, sospirando «non abbiamo _davvero_ altra scelta. »  
E Arthur stava per dire qualcosa, quando la porta dietro di loro si spalancò e Gwen uscì dal centro pokèmon, correndo, pallida in volto.  
«Meno male che siete qui, oh meno male! Stavo parlando con mio padre e…» e poi Gwen stava piangendo a dirotto e Morgana si era fiondata accanto a lei, mentre Arthur e Merlin guardavano la scena con preoccupazione crescente «ha cominciato! Rayquaza ha cominciato!» disse infine Gwen, lacrime che le scendevano dagli occhi.  
Arthur e Merlin corsero all’interno del centro, dove su uno schermo gigante la città natale di Gwen era in fiamme e un pokèmon verde sorvolava il cielo, lanciando Iper-raggi.  
«Non abbiamo altra scelta, hm?» mormorò Merlin, mentre Nimueh si voltava verso di loro.  
«Sembra che non avremo tempo di discuterne a fondo, siete pronti ragazzi? Abbiamo una squama di Rayquaza da prendere il più in fretta possibile,» stava dicendo, uno sguardo divertito sul viso, avvicinandosi a loro.  
«No, nessuna scelta,» ribadì nuovamente Arthur, prendendo la scheggia di pietra dalla sua tasca e stringendola così tanto che le sue nocche divennero bianche.  
«Il che vuol dire che siamo fottuti,» disse Merlin, mentre Nimueh finalmente si fermava davanti a loro.  
«Vi dispiace se chiedo al mio Alakazam di accompagnarci? Può portarci tutti quanti, non vi preoccupate,» disse lei, lasciando uscire il suo Alakazam.  
«Non dovrebbe essere incredibilmente faticoso per un pokèmon trasportare più persone contemporaneamente?» chiese Morgana, quando lei e Gwen rientrarono.  
Gwen aveva smesso di piangere, ma i segni delle lacrime erano ancora evidenti e Merlin si chiese se fosse solo perché quello era il suo villaggio o se era successo qualcosa a suo padre – e Merlin ricordava Tom, era una brava persona, a Merlin piaceva, faceva delle buone omelette.  
Nimueh si era voltata verso Morgana, come se avesse appena detto al cosa più stupida che lei avesse mai sentito «Questo vale per i pokèmon degli altri, cara.»  
E Merlin sentì quasi Arthur roteare gli occhi, ancora arrabbiato per la sonora sconfitta ricevuta.  
Poi sentirono uno strappo allo stomaco e stavano viaggiando e Merlin sapeva cosa li avrebbe accolti una volta che si fossero fermati.  
Lo sapeva, l’aveva visto attraverso lo schermo, aveva visto il rosso delle fiamme e il grigio del fumo, il marrone del legno che bruciava e il verde dell’erba che si trasformava lentamente in nero bruciato.  
Lo sapeva, l’aveva visto.  
Ma nel momento in cui si fermarono per davvero, davanti a quello che un tempo era un ridente villaggio, Merlin si rese conto di non essere pronto per niente. Di non aspettarsi per niente l’odore di bruciato e le urla di terrore.  
Il ruggito di Rayquaza sembrava dilatarsi per tutto il cielo e c’era sempre quella piccola parte all’interno di Merlin, la connessione che Rayquaza non era riuscito a recidere, che gioiva dentro Merlin. Gioiva di una felicità primitiva ed animale.  
   
«Dovremmo andare a controllare casa di Gwen, prima,» urlò Arthur, cercando di farsi sentire sopra le urla e le fiamme e tutto quel _rumore_.  
«Non abbiamo tempo!» decretò Nimueh, secca, prendendo Arthur e Merlin per un braccio «voi due dovete andare a recuperare la squama!»  
«Ha ragione,» disse Gwen, prima che sia lui che Arthur potessero protestare «io, Morgana e Morgarouse andremo a casa mia, voi occupatevi di Rayquaza.»  
Morgana e Morgarouse annuirono, dando la loro disponibilità e poi corsero via, verso la casa di Gwen.  
«Io mi occupo degli abitanti, cerco di portarli di qui,» decretò Lancelot, mentre Uther e Gaius si univano a lui e scomparivano anch’essi.  
«Siamo rimasti noi tre, ragazzi,» disse Nimueh, alzando lo sguardo «qualche idea su come prendere quella squama?»  
«Non sei sempre tu quella che sa tutto?» bofonchiò Merlin, mentre Nimueh si voltava verso di lui, incredula.  
«Se vi dessi le risposte a tutto dove sarebbe il divertimento?» e Merlin avrebbe davvero potuto strozzarla.  
«L’unica idea che ho in mente è la vecchia imboscata…» mormorò Arthur, poco convinto, ma Nimueh si voltò verso di lui, sorridendo – e davvero, era capace di fare altro?  
«Tradizionale, ma non per questo meno efficace, perché no!» affermò e Merlin sentì improvvisamente un brivido freddo scendergli lungo la schiena.  
Aveva come l’impressione che, tutto quello, non sarebbe mai potuto finire bene.  
   
Merlin corse più velocemente possibile, con Absol accanto a lui che saltava legni in fiamme come fossero nulla.  
Merlin correva perché aveva qualcosa da raggiungere prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
Rayquaza stava per andarsene – non sapevano perché aveva deciso di attaccare prima quel villaggio, forse perché era il più vicino, ma sapevano quale sarebbe stato quello successivo: Camelot e Merlin non poteva permetterglielo.  
Camelot non era la sua città natale, certo, ma l’adorava lo stesso. Era la città in cui era cresciuto e di cui aveva più ricordi.  
Era la città in cui aveva conosciuto Arthur e Morgana e Gaius; Merlin si era fatto ingannare, certo, ma non avrebbe mai lasciato che Rayquaza distruggesse Camelot. _Mai_.  
Merlin correva perché poteva vederlo, Rayquaza, in cima a quella collina che ruggiva e doveva arrivare lì prima che se ne andasse.  
Mancavano pochi metri, ma Rayquaza stava cominciando ad alzarsi in volo di nuovo e Merlin sapeva che se ne sarebbe andato, che sarebbe stato troppo tardi.  
No, no.  
E Merlin urlò senza aprire la bocca, urlò attraverso quel piccolo ponte che non era mai stato distrutto. E Merlin potè sentire Rayquaza che si voltava verso di lui, che realizzava che c’era ancora qualcosa che li legava.  
Rayquaza non era felice di questa scoperta.  
«Rayquaza!» ringhiò, Merlin, e disse quel nome come se non sapesse cosa farsene, come se anche solo esistendo stesse distruggendo tutto quello che aveva intorno. Ed infondo era esattamente così.  
«Giovane Allenatore,» lo salutò il pokèmon mentre Absol, accanto a lui, ringhiava leggermente. _Pericolo_ , stava cercando di dire, _pericolo_ , stava urlando. Merlin lo sapeva, ma non poteva andarsene.  
«Tu mi hai mentito,» disse Merlin, cercando di recuperare il fiato «io mi sono fidato di te e tu mi hai mentito!» veleno, veleno, non c’era altro che volesse trasmettere in quel minuto e tutto l’odio risalì di colpo, colmandolo.  
Ma Rayquaza non sembrava dispiaciuto. Rayquaza non sembrava nemmeno contento.  
«Non ti ho mai mentito, Merlin. Tutto quello che ti ho detto, sempre, era solamente la verità,» fu la stanca risposta di Rayquaza, come se stesse spiegando la matematica ad un bambino piccolo, come aggiungere 3 mele alle 2 che già aveva «ho solamente evitato qualche piccolo dettaglio.»  
«Piccolo dettaglio…» ripetè Merlin, sconvolto, allargando le braccia ed indicando le fiamme e le urla e i pianti e tutto quello che li circondava.  
Ma Rayquaza non raccolse la provocazione.  
«Non posso modificare l’andamento della vita degli esseri umani, era una delle mie punizioni. Tutto quello che ti ho detto sul destino era vero, Merlin,» disse Rayquaza, calmo e controllato, misterioso come sempre. E Merlin l’odiò così tanto.  
«Il destino che ho predetto per te e per Arthur si sarebbe avverato comunque. Arthur era destinato a diventare il campione e insieme eravate destinati a sconfiggere il Team Magical. E a rompere la pietra, ma non sapevo quando,» parlava come se quello che stava dicendo fossero cose basilari, come se Merlin avrebbe già dovuto saperle.  
«Tu e Arthur, giovane allenatore, avevate un destino straordinario. Ma non siete destinati a sconfiggere me,» e Rayquaza sorrise, malignamente «mi sono guadagnato la mia libertà, Giovane Allenatore.»  
«Sei sicuro?» chiese Merlin, ghignando e Absol si lanciò contro Rayquaza, con un salto, utilizzando Divinazione quando era provo davanti al viso di Rayquaza, colpendolo in pieno.  
Rayquaza ruggì per il dolore, mentre Absol concludeva l’attacco con un lacerazione, che Rayquaza non fu in grado di evitare.  
«Vuoi metterti contro di me, Giovane Allenatore?» chiese Rayquaza, ringhiando e Merlin e Absol rimasero lì, fermi, a guardarlo.  
«Oh sì che voglio,» si limitò a rispondere Merlin, mentre Absol si preparava ad utilizzare Nottesferza, ma questa volta Rayquaza fu più veloce, colpendo Absol con un oltraggio e mandando il pokèmon più piccolo a sbattere contro la parte della montagna.  
«Ah, e tu credi di potermi sconfiggere?» e Rayquaza sembrava così sicuro, così certo di tutto che Merlin non poté che godere mentre guardava dietro il pokèmon leggendario.  
«Oh, non io. _Lui,_ » mormorò, indicando cosa c’era dietro Rayquaza. Arthur, in groppa Salamence, che stava preparando un Dragospiro – aveva utilizzato Focalenergia, prima – e quando finalmente lasciò andare l’attacco, Rayquaza venne investito in pieno con un Dragospiro incredibilmente potente.  
E sebbene Rayquaza fosse un pokèmon leggendario, era pur sempre un pokèmon drago e le mosse di tipo drago avevano doppio effetto su di lui.  
Cadde all’indietro, rovinando sopra una serie di alberi, e Salamence si gettò su di lui utilizzando Dragartigli – e sì, probabilmente non era particolarmente leale, né dignitoso, ma stavano lottano contro un pokèmon leggendario e ne avevano tutto il diritto.  
Absol, che intanto di era rimesso in piedi, aveva aiutato l’altro attaccando con uno Psicotaglio. E sembrava fatta, davvero, quando Rayquaza prese anche quei due attacchi, senza muoversi, senza reagire.  
Sembrava fatta, ma poi Rayquaza mosse la coda, colpendo in pieno Salamence e mandandolo indietro, mentre lanciava un tornado contro Absol e poi anche contro Salamence, troppo velocemente perchè potessero evitarli.  
E Merlin si concentrò su Arthur che stava cadendo, dopo essere stato colpito dalla tecnica di Rayquaza – Merlin gliel’aveva detto che combattere sul dorso di Salamence era un’idea stupida, _gliel’aveva detto_ – riuscendo a frenare la sua caduta a pochi centimetri dal terreno – lasciando che atterrasse delicatamente.  
«Devo ammetterlo, mi avete sorpreso,» mormorò Rayquaza, mostrando loro i denti, come un’animale «ma non è stato abbastanza. Credevate di potermi sconfiggere? Non siete altro che miseri umani.»  
Salamence e Absol si erano intanto rimessi indietro e Absol aveva provato con un altro Nottesferza, mentre Salamence aveva cominciato a volare attorno a Rayquaza, per distrarlo e colpirlo con dragartigli ogni volta che si distraeva.  
E sarebbe stata una buona idea, certo, ma Rayquaza non ci mise molto a liberarsi di loro e questa volta né Salamence né Absol avevano più la forza di alzarsi di nuovo.  
«Non. Abbastanza. Perché voi umani non capite quando è ora di finirla?» chiese loro il pokèmon leggendario, realmente curioso e Merlin si trattenne dal mandare anche Hunter per continuare a combattere.  
«Perché è nella nostra natura, Rayquaza, noi non ci arrendiamo mai,» rispose quindi, piegandosi accanto ad Absol e poggiandogli una mano di sopra, ringraziandolo mentalmente.  
«Noi non viviamo in eterno,» continuò Arthur, richiamando Salamence nella sua sfera «noi non abbiamo il tempo di lasciare che le situazioni si risolvano da sole come voi. Noi dobbiamo combattere per avere le cose che vogliamo _quando_ le vogliamo. »  
Rayquaza spostò lo sguardo tra loro due, riflettendo «Siete ammirevoli, entrambi. Ma non posso perdonare il genere umano solo perché voi due sembrate quantomeno decenti. Non posso perdonare Arceus che mi esiliò nello strato di ozono a girare intorno alla terra, senza mai riposarmi, senza mai fermarmi. Solo per proteggere gli umani e il patto tra umani e pokèmon formato millenni fa,» e Rayquaza ringhiò, arrabbiato, frustrato «e chi ci avrebbe pensato a me? Perché mai avrei dovuto rinunciare alla mia vita per proteggere voi? Ma Arceus non mi ascoltò e mi imprigionò lì, nell’atmosfera…»  
Arceus, colui che aveva creato il mondo. Arceus, il _Dio_.  
«Non posso dimenticare millenni di monotonia, senza nulla da fare se non guardare la vostra vita andare avanti a scapito della mia, la vostra prosperità a scapito della mia stessa esistenza!» e Merlin cominciava a capire, ora, cominciava a capire meglio le motivazioni del pokèmon. Ma l’avrebbero fermato comunque.  
«E ora perdonatemi, ho una città da distruggere,» e così dicendo Rayquaza cominciò a levitare, alzandosi in volo, ma prima ancora che Merlin o Arthur arrivassero a prendere una sfera pokè, Rayquaza si fermò improvvisamente, alzando la testa, confuso.  
Merlin e Arthur tirarono un sospiro di sollievo – perché davvero, non sapevano più cosa inventarsi – mentre Nimueh avanzava, battendo le mani.  
«Un’interpretazione da oscar, voi due, davvero fenomenale,» stava dicendo e improvvisamente il panorama intorno a loro cominciò a cambiare. Il cielo diventò nero e gli alberi bianchi come la neve.  
Tutto si colorò di grigi e bianchi e neri e i colori si andarono perdendo pian piano. Il mondo come lo conoscevano loro sembrava sgretolarsi sotto i colori monocromatici del potere di Nimueh. Le urla si interruppero, il fuoco smise di bruciare intorno a loro. Silenzio, calma e nient’alto.  
«Nimueh, la manipolatrice del tempo e dello spazio,» mormorò Rayquaza, vedendola arrivare e oh. _Oh_. Era questo il suo potere?  
Manipolare il tempo e lo spazio? Certamente avrebbe spiegato come aveva fatto a modificare la sua stanza alla lega così velocemente e come aveva creato ora quella prigione per Rayquaza.  
«Rayquaza, il serpentone più spaventoso di tutto il cielo. È un piacere rivederti,» lo salutò Nimueh, con un piccolo inchino.  
«Quindi ti sei schierata dalla loro parte?» chiese il pokèmon, una volta capito che non avrebbe potuto scappare nemmeno volendolo.  
«Non la loro parte, Rayquaza, ma la parte più interessante,» ed era tipico di Nimueh riflettere così «un mondo senza umani sarebbe un mondo noioso e io non lo voglio. La loro parte ha un mondo più interessante; un mago con poteri incredibili, inferiori solo ai miei e il figlio di Ygraine, la mia cara Ygraine,» e Nimueh alzò un sopracciglio «cosa ti aspettavi?»  
Rayquaza scosse la testa, come a darsi dello stupido – perché era ovvio che Nimueh si sarebbe schierata per partecipare a qualcosa di così divertente. Perché era ovvio che avrebbe scelto loro e avrebbe cercato di fermarlo, come cinquant’anni prima. Come sempre.  
«Ora, se non ti dispiace, dobbiamo prendere una tua squama,» mormorò Nimueh, stringendo lo spazio da lei creato per impedire a Rayquaza di muoversi.  
Una volta che lo spazio sarebbe stato abbastanza piccolo sarebbero dovuti andare lui ed Arthur a recuperare una squama, perché non aveva senso se non la recuperavano loro – a detta di Nimueh, ma entrambi sapevano che era solo perché lei lo riteneva più interessante.  
Questo era il piano, ma non arrivarono mai a quella parte.  
Non appena Nimueh cominciò a stringere lo spazio, Rayquaza cominciò a caricare un iper-raggio, sparandolo quasi immediatamente e squarciando i muri invisibili del piano creato da Nimueh. Lasciando tutti senza parole.  
«Credevi davvero di essere l’unica ad essere diventata più potente, Nimueh? I tuoi poteri non sono gli unici che continuano a crescere,» mormorò Rayquaza, malignamente, mentre si liberava e cominciava a volare via.  
Merlin mandò Hunter, ordinando gli di lanciare palla ombra su Rayquaza, mentre Arcanine continuava a cercare di colpire Rayquaza con lanciafiamme. Ma i loro attacchi non sembravano sortire alcun effetto.  
«Se se ne va ora…» mormorò Nimueh, senza però far nulla per impedire la fuga del pokèmon leggendario.  
Dovevano pensare in fretta, molto in fretta e Merlin stava cominciando a vagliare tutte le opzioni, quando Arthur parlò.  
«Merlin, tu ti fidi della tua padronanza dei tuoi poteri? Sei certo di saperli controllare alla perfezione?» chiese Arthur, guardandolo intensamente e Merlin annuì di riflesso.  
Sapeva come controllarli, sapeva che non avrebbe sbagliato. Sapeva che poteva fare tutto quello che voleva con il suo potere.  
Arthur annuì a sua volta, saltando in groppa ad Arcanine – uh? Saltando in groppa ad Arcanine?  
«Allora mi fido di te e dei tuoi poteri, Merlin, cerca di non deludermi,» e poi Arcanine aveva cominciato a correre, avanzando velocemente verso la fine della collina e prima che Merlin potesse capire cosa stava succedendo, Arcanine aveva saltato – saltato giù dalla fottuta collina, con lo strapiombo – con Arthur ancora in groppa.  
Merlin si era mosso in avanti, come se avesse potuto prenderli, ma Nimueh l’aveva bloccato, dicendogli di guardare.  
Arthur si era messo in piedi sopra Arcanine, spiccando un altro salto e richiamando il pokèmon dentro la sua sfera.  
E Arthur stava cadendo, stava cadendo così velocemente che Merlin non sapeva cosa fare e Nimueh gli sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio e Merlin lo fece senza nemmeno pensarci. E mandò Arthur in aria, spingendolo più in alto possibile, più lontano dal terreno che potesse e poi Arthur si era aggrappato alla coda di Rayquaza, tenendosi stretto mentre il pokèmon continuava a dimenarsi.  
«Sta pronto, Merlin, dovrai riprenderlo tu quando cadrà,» mormorò Nimueh al suo orecchio, mentre Arthur allungava il braccio e si aggrappava a qualcosa.  
E poi Arthur stava cadendo, di nuovo, e Merlin doveva prenderlo, come poco prima, come quando erano caduti nei buchi.  
Non era difficile, l’aveva già fatto due volte. Non era difficile… e allora perché non ci riusciva?  
«Perché sei spaventato, Merlin, lasci che i tuoi sentimenti siano un impedimento per i tuoi poteri. Devi sfruttarli, Merlin, usa i tuoi sentimenti per _potenziare_ i tuoi poteri non _ostacolarli,_ » mormorò Nimueh, suadente, e Merlin l’ascoltò ancora una volta. Qualunque cosa lo avrebbe aiutato a salvare Arthur era ben accetta in quel momento. Qualsiasi cosa.  
Non poteva perdere Arthur. Non poteva. Non poteva prima, quando ancora non sapeva cosa volesse dire averlo per davvero, quando ancora non sapeva di cosa sapesse la sua bocca o in che modo gli piacesse essere toccato. E non poteva ora, ora che i suoi occhi e le sue orecchie e le sue mani ricordavano Arthur sotto di lui, Arthur che lo baciava. _Arthur Arthur Arthur_.  
Se Arthur fosse morto, Merlin non avrebbe avuto alcun motivo di esistere. Perché il loro destino – e non importava che fosse un grande destino come diceva Rayquaza o il destino più insulso dell’universo – era comunque assieme.  
Ma Arthur stava cadendo, piano, ma inesorabilmente e Merlin doveva fermarlo. Merlin era l’unico che poteva farlo e Arthur si fidava di lui e si fidava che Merlin l’avrebbe preso.  
Nimueh aveva ragione, doveva trasformare quei sentimenti così totalizzanti, così forti ed inebrianti, in potere. Doveva spingere i suoi sentimenti e la sua magia insieme, per raggiungere Arthur e metterlo in salvo.  
E Merlin chiuse gli occhi, mentre allargava la sua magia e cominciava ad aggrapparsi ad Arthur con tutto sé stesso. Doveva fermarlo, fermare la sua caduta.  
Arthur doveva vivere.  
E improvvisamente un peso gravò sulla sua magia, sulla sua mente e Merlin aprì gli occhi, guardando Arthur fermo in mezzo al cielo che sventolava qualcosa fieramente.  
«Ha preso la squama,» disse Nimueh, così _fiera_.  
E Merlin non disse niente, riportando Arthur davanti a loro e rifiutandosi di lasciarlo fino a che i suoi piedi non avessero toccato il terreno.  
«Ho la squama!» dichiarò Arthur così fiero, ridendo come un’idiota e mostrandola a Merlin. Stava ridendo e aveva le gote arrossate ed era felice come un bambino, sì. Aveva appena recuperato la squama, l’ultima cosa che serviva loro per salvare il mondo.  
Merlin gli diede un pugno. Perché se lo meritava.  
   
Quando arrivarono a casa di Gwen, Arthur si stava ancora tenendo la mano sulla guancia, lamentandosi in continuazione.  
«Cosa è successo, Arthur?» chiese Uther, voltandosi, evidentemente preoccupato – beh, era comprensibile, dopotutto _erano_ stati a combattere un pokèmon leggendario.  
«Non preoccuparti, Uther, se lo è meritato,» intervenne Morgana prima che Arthur potesse lanciarsi nel suo discorso strappa lacrime sul perché tutti l’odiassero.  
«Oh, certo, uno salva il mondo ed è solo giusto che si prendi un pugno!» sibilò Arthur, contrariato, mentre Uther aggrottava le sopracciglia.  
«Rayquaza ti ha dato un pugno?» chiese, cercando di capire e Arthur si voltò a guardarlo sconvolto.  
«Cos…? No, padre, _Mer_ lin mi ha dato un pugno!» e Uther roteò gli occhi, esasperato.  
«Allora sì, probabilmente te lo sei meritato,» si limitò a dire, voltandosi e raggiungendo Gaius, lasciando Arthur a bocca aperta.  
«Ma… ma… perché nessuno è mai dalla mia parte?» gridò improvvisamente, alzando le mani al cielo e Merlin evitò di commentare, superandolo e andando a cercare Gwen – non l’aveva ancora vista da nessuna parte e Merlin non riusciva a capire se fosse un buon segno (perché, magari, aveva preso Tom e se n’era andata) o un cattivo, cattivissimo segno.  
Dietro di lui Morgana si divertiva ad informare Arthur di tutti i motivi per cui nessuno a cui piaceva avere ragione si sarebbe mai schierato con lui.  
Quando entrò in casa, la prima cosa che notò era che il divano su cui aveva dormito, la sera in cui si erano fermati lì, era andato distrutto. Avrebbe potuto notare il fatto che una piccola parte del tappeto stava ancora bruciando, che una parte della parete era crollata o che la cucina sembrava essere andata completamente distrutta.  
Invece notò il divano.  
E Gwen, seduta sul divano in cui Arthur aveva dormito quella sera – e si ricordava la schiena di Arthur, come un muro tra di loro, come fosse stato il giorno prima. Non stava piangendo, non si muoveva. A Merlin sembrava che nemmeno respirasse.  
Non poteva esserci nulla di buono in quella postura, lo sapeva.  
Morgarouse era accanto a lei – ed era assurdo che era stata scelta lei per confrontarla – indecisa su cosa fare, come se toccando la donna accanto a lei avrebbe potuto romperla.  
A lui Gwen non sembrava fragile in quel secondo, tutto il contrario. Gwen era ferma e il suo sguardo era duro e freddo. Gwen non era fragile, era solida e forte ed arrabbiata. E triste, certo, e terrorizzata, ovviamente. Ma non fragile.  
Si sedette accanto a lei, facendo segno a Morgarouse di lasciarli soli e l’altra lo accontentò immediatamente – più che felicemente, pure.  
Merlin non disse nulla – non c’era nulla da dire, dopotutto, nessuna parola che avrebbe potuto aiutare, non davvero.  
«Avete preso la squama?» fu quello che chiese Gwen, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, e Merlin annuì.  
«Questo vuol dire che possiamo rispedire questo bastardo da dove è venuto?» la sua voce era piena di rabbia e Merlin ricordava quella voce, era la stessa voce che lui aveva ogni volta che si parlava di Rayquaza.  
Ma non era giusto, Gwen aveva molto più diritto di averla di lui, certo, ma pronunciato da lei quel tono diventava più pesante di mille incudini e più tagliente di mille spade. Quando era Gwen ad averlo diventava insopportabile, li circondava e li soffocava nella tristezza.  
«Sì,» disse, inspirando e cercando di calmarsi. Cercando di non sporgersi ad abbracciarla – perché non era quello che Gwen voleva, Gwen voleva combattere, voleva muoversi, voleva odiare.  
Gwen non voleva piangere, non voleva rompersi, non ancora.  
«Cosa stiamo aspettando, allora?» disse, alzandosi e muovendosi verso la porta e Merlin rimase seduto sull’unico divano del soggiorno, la testa tra le mani a pensare a Tom e alle sue omelette.  
Non era giusto, semplicemente non era giusto.  
Ripensò a Gwen, al modo in cui gli aveva detto di voler imparare a fabbricare le migliori pokèball del mondo solo per poter aiutare suo padre (perché Tom stava invecchiando ed era troppo faticoso per lui fare tutto da solo e _che figlia sarei se non l’aiutassi?_ )  
Rayquaza aveva oltrepassato una linea, quel giorno. Rayquaza aveva preso qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto restituire, quel giorno.  
E Merlin gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare. Fino all’ultimo centesimo.  
Poi sentì una mano sulla spalla e alzò lo sguardo, per incontrare quello furente di Arthur.  
«Tom era una brava persona, non se lo meritava,» mormorò Arthur, stringendogli la spalla in una morsa.  
E Merlin sapeva che Arthur stava pensando la sua stessa cosa. Che fin dal minuto in cui avevano capito che Tom era morto, sia Arthur che Merlin erano riusciti a pensare solamente ad una cosa.  
 _È stata colpa mia_ , continuavano a ripetersi, incapaci di fermarsi. Perché avevano rotto la pietra, loro due, incuranti dell’avvertimento di Absol e non importava che era stato necessario. Non importava il fatto che non avrebbero potuto fare altrimenti  
 _È stata colpa mia,_ continuavano a ripetersi _, ma sistemerò tutto_. In qualche modo.  
   
«Per funzionare bisogna che ci avviciniamo il più possibile a Rayquaza,» stava dicendo Nimueh quando raggiunsero gli altri.  
«Sappiamo con certezza che Rayquaza sta andando a Camelot,» disse Merlin, e Nimueh annuì.  
«Però sarebbe meglio un punto particolarmente alto, anche al di fuori di Camelot…» mormorò e Arthur e Merlin si guardarono, ridacchiando.  
«Noi sappiamo dove,» disse Arthur, fiero. E Merlin pensò che era ridicolo che tutte le spedizioni che avevano fatto, crescendo, alla fine sarebbero servite per permettere loro di salvare il mondo – o comunque provarci.  
E apparentemente Arthur trovava il tutto molto divertente perché si sporse verso di lui, mormorando «ora sei felice delle mie _escursioni-della-morte_? »  
«Oh, sta zitto, Arthur,» gli rispose Merlin, ridendo senza volerlo.  
«Ottimo! Concentratevi sul luogo e Alakazam ci porterà lì!» e improvvisamente Alakazam era fuori dalla sua sfera e in mezzo ad Arthur e Merlin.  
«C’è qualcosa che il tuo Alakazam non sappia fare?» chiese, sinceramente incuriosito Lancelot e Nimueh si voltò verso di lui, un sopracciglio alzato come a fare capire a Lancelot che quella era una domanda particolarmente stupida.  
Lancelot si rese conto che, effettivamente , lo era e che stava parlando con una persona che, probabilmente, aveva vissuto più di tutti loro messi assieme.  
Si zittì quindi, mentre Alakazam li teletrasportava nuovamente tutti.  
   
Il luogo di cui parlavano Arthur e Merlin era la cima della collina che si trovava ad est di Camelot – per arrivarvi bisognava passare per una strada sotterranea, per uno strapiombo e per un ponte di legno sospeso nel vuoto ed era stata una delle scoperte che avevano reso Arthur più fiero.  
Quando Uther e Gaius si guardarono intorno si voltarono verso di loro, in viso un’espressione di disapprovazione.  
«Avremmo dovuto controllare meglio dove andavate in queste vostre spedizioni,» commentò Uther – ma Merlin poteva sentire che, infondo, era un pochino fiero di loro.  
«Pensavo tu fossi un ragazzo assennato, Merlin,» disse invece Gaius – e no, lui non era segretamente fiero di loro, proprio per niente.  
«Non è colpa mia, è stato Arthur!» si difese allora Merlin, mentre Arthur roteava gli occhi, accanto a lui.  
«Molto maturo, Merlin, molto maturo,» si limitò a commentare, mentre Merlin si voltava verso di lui, ridendo.  
«Sei solo piccato perché ti ho rubato l’idea di dare tutta la colpa a me,» e l’espressione sul viso di Arthur gli disse che aveva completamente colto nel segno.  
«Mi dispiace interrompere questo scambio, ma non sarebbe meglio cominciare?» disse Gwen, ed entrambi si voltarono verso di lei – ferma, rigida nella sua postura e che tentava così disperatamente di rimanere forte fino alla fine.  
Annuirono entrambi, nello stesso secondo, mentre Arthur prendeva la pietra dallo zaino e Merlin tirava fuori la squama dalla tasca.  
«E se Rayquaza dovesse apparire?» chiese Merlin, ponendosi solo ora il problema.  
«Ci penseremmo noi, Merlin. Fidati, ci penseremmo noi,» gli rispose Gwen, la sua voce fredda come il ghiaccio. E Merlin le credette. Perché lo sguardo di Gwen era lo sguardo di qualcuno che cercava sangue, che avrebbe dato la propria vita prima di lasciare che qualcosa andasse storto.  
Che aveva già perduto qualcosa di prezioso e che non avrebbe sopportato una sconfitta, a quel punto.  
Nimueh aveva detto loro che Arthur doveva tenere in mano la pietra e Merlin la squama, che dovevano concentrarsi e non perdere mai di vista quello che dovevano fare.  
Erano regole semplici, in un certo senso, e quando Merlin guardò negli occhi di Arthur si disse che potevano farcela. Che non sarebbe stato così difficile.  
Poi chiusero gli occhi e non esisteva altro al mondo se non la pietra e la sua magia e Arthur.  
   
Creare un cuore fatto completamente di magia era una cosa che richiedeva tempo e dedizione, a quanto pareva. Arthur continuava a concentrarsi, senza nemmeno capire cosa stesse facendo o se stesse funzionando – Merlin non era certo su come facesse a sapere esattamente quello che succedeva nella mente di Arthur, probabilmente aveva qualcosa a che fare con la pietra e tutta la questione della magia pura.  
La forza di volontà di Arthur, effettivamente, era esattamente come quando avevano rotto la pietra: senza controllo, una marea in piena. Non aveva un fine, era semplicemente devastante.  
Toccava a Merlin, alla sua magia, controllarla, indirizzarla.  
Era questa la differenza tra chi possedeva dei poteri e chi, semplicemente, era un insopportabile testardo. Ma, se quello che Merlin aveva capito era giusto, per avere una forza di volontà in grado di creare la pietra, bisognava essere Incredibilmente Testardi – lettere maiuscole e tutto.  
Uther c’era riuscito ed Uther era una delle persone più ottuse del mondo – il che non era esattamente uguale all’essere testardi, ma vi si avvicinava.  
Arthur, dall’altro lato, era speciale. La sua forza di volontà, la sua testardaggine erano così potenti che persino la magia di Merlin, a volte, aveva difficoltà a contenerle.  
In ogni caso erano arrivati a buon punto, un altro piccolo sforzo e il cuore sarebbe stato completato.  
E poi Merlin lo sentì.  
Un dolore acuto in fondo alla mente, un rumore così fastidioso che lo stava facendo impazzire. E _Dio_ , non sapeva come farlo smettere, non sapeva cosa fare.  
E c’era una voce, lo stava distraendo, era così forte e Merlin non riusciva a chiuderla fuori. Doveva farlo, perché si stava deconcentrando e se si fosse deconcentrato allora tutto il lavoro che avevano fatto fino a quel minuto si sarebbe dissolto nel nulla e non poteva, _non poteva_ permetterlo! La voce lo chiamava, lo tentava e sussurrava malignamente, lo distraeva e ogni volta che Merlin cercava di chiuderla fuori rientrava, prepotentemente, senza problemi.  
Merlin non sapeva cosa fare, non sapeva come mandarla via. E la voce era troppo forte e il dolore troppo acuto e il rumore troppo assordante.  
E Merlin aprì gli occhi, mentre Rayquaza rideva.  
   
Merlin capì immediatamente, non appena aprì gli occhi, che quella voce proveniva dalla connessione che era rimasta tra lui e Rayquaza, quella che, all’inizio, il pokèmon aveva odiato e che, invece, aveva permesso a Merlin di fermarlo.  
E ora era successo il contrario.  
Grazie a quella connessione Rayquaza era stato in grado di bloccarlo, di deconcentrarlo e Merlin avrebbe voluto urlare.  
Si guardò intorno, cercando di riaggrapparsi alla realtà, di riempire il vuoto che aveva di quello che era successo mentre lui era stato impegnato ad immergersi nella magia. Di capire qualefosse la situazione.  
C’era Gwen, con il suo Magnezone; Lancelot con Magmortar; Morgana con Drowzee; Morgarouse con Espeon; Uther con Charizard; Gaius con Metang; Nimueh da una parte, che guardava e poi Rayquaza, lì, sopra di loro.  
Ebbe solo il momento di registrare che Rayquaza era lì, che aveva rovinato tutto, che Arthur cominciò ad urlare, accanto a lui.  
Merlin si voltò improvvisamente, guardando mentre Arthur cadeva in ginocchio, tenendosi la testa e sembrava così _sofferente_.  
«Cosa…?» mormorò, incapace di capire, con la testa che andava ancora a rilento.  
«Il cuore non si sta dissipando!» urlò Morgana ed era ridicolo, perché era la magia di Merlin a tenere in piedi il cuore, ma quando alzarono lo sguardo era ancora lì, che scintillava all’intero della scheggia – che era diventata molto più grande.  
«La sta tenendo in piedi Arthur…» mormorò Uther, arrivando all’unica conclusione possibile. Ma non era possibile, perché Arthur non possedeva alcun potere magico, perché le onde di Arthur erano caotiche e incapaci di focalizzarsi senza guida.  
Merlin si voltò verso Nimueh, cercando una qualsiasi spiegazione, un’idea – perché Arthur continuava ad urlare ed era straziante –, ma lei era troppo impegnata a guardare la sfera e poi Arthur ammirata.  
Merlin si rivoltò verso la pietra, cercando di riprendere da dove aveva lasciato.  
«Credi che ti farò riprendere, Merlin? Credi davvero che te lo permetterò?» gli arrivò la voce di Rayquaza dritta in mente, divertita, cattiva.  
«Lasciami continuare, Arthur ha…» mormorò, cercando di scacciarlo, di interrompere il collegamento.  
«Sì, il giovane Pendragon non potrà reggere a lungo. Presto impazzirà, sai?» e sembrava felice, pregustando già la sua vittoria.  
Ed era ingiusto, perché mancava davvero poco, Merlin avrebbe dovuto solo aggiungere un poco di magia, una goccia e poi sarebbe tutto finito.  
«Lasciami finire!» urlò, mentre Rayquaza rideva e rideva.  
E poi Arthur smise di urlare e per un singolo secondo Merlin pensò che erano arrivati alla fine, che Arthur aveva lasciato perdere e che tutto era stato inutile – che la morte di _Tom_ era stata inutile.  
Poi guardò la pietra, in aria, tra lui e Arthur – apparentemente era arrivata lì mentre loro creavano il cuore – ed era completa, scintillante come non mai.  
E Arthur stava ansimando, Morgarouse accanto a lui, piegata in ginocchio che si teneva la testa, la mano di lei sulla schiena di lui, come se l’avesse sostenuto fino a quel minuto.  
Morgarouse aveva offerto la magia che mancava? Ma non era possibile… la magia di Merlin era l’unica che avrebbe potuto completare la pietra.  
Com’era possibile?  
«Ha offerto tutta la sua magia, per poter farla rassomigliare alla tua,» arrivò loro la voce di Nimueh, bassa, intrigata «ha dato via tutti i suoi poteri per salvare Arthur e tutti quanti voi.»  
E poi fu Rayquaza che cominciò ad urlare, dimenandosi sopra di loro come se qualcuno lo stesse colpendo mille volte e più.  
«Maledizione, ero così _vicino_! Questa volta ero così vicino! » urlò prima di scomparire nel nulla.  
Per qualche secondo nessuno disse più nulla, fermi come statue di sale.  
«È… è finita?» chiese poi Lancelot, quasi senza fiato e a quel punto Morgana si lanciò verso Arthur e Morgarouse, per essere sicura che stessero bene.  
Merlin però rimase fermo a guardare.  
Lancelot abbracciò Gwen mentre quest’ultima finalmente cominciò a piangere. Uther si avvicinò a suo figlio e a Morgana, abbassandosi verso di loro e abbracciandoli – ed era la prima volta che Merlin avesse visto Uther abbracciare uno dei due, figurarsi entrambi. Morgana, una volta staccatasi dall’abbraccio di Uther, si buttò su Morgarouse, stringendola forte – persino troppo forte. Gaius e Nimueh si avvicinarono alla nuova pietra, ammirandola.  
Merlin rimase fermo, immobile, a guardare.  
Era finita, finita _per davvero_. Ma Merlin non poteva muoversi, non poteva crederci.  
Poi Arthur si era avvicinato, zoppicando leggermente e Merlin si era mosso, finalmente, per andargli incontro, per sorreggerlo.  
Arthur lo abbracciò, respirandogli pesantemente nell’orecchio. Normalmente Merlin l’avrebbe spinto via, dicendogli di alitare nell’orecchio di qualcun altro. Quel giorno lo strinse più forte, trattenendosi dal baciarlo solo perché c’erano Uther e Gaius e non era ancora certo di come dire loro di beh…  
«Abbiamo salvato il mondo per la seconda volta, oggi e tutto prima di cena,» mormorò Arthur, ma Merlin poteva sentire la stanchezza, la sofferenza nel suo tono – giusto, Rayquaza aveva detto che Arthur sarebbe potuto impazzire e se, per caso, avesse avuto problemi mentali? Cosa avrebbero fatto?  
«Sei sicuro di stare bene?» chiese, incapace di fermarsi, e Arthur rise.  
«Non lo so, Dio non lo so. Ma non m’importa, non ora. Ce l’abbiamo fatta, Merlin!» e Arthur sembrava così sorpreso, come se non riuscisse a crederci.  
«Ce l’abbiamo fatta?» chiese, incapace di fermarsi, e Merlin si sentiva particolarmente stupido, come se ad avere ricevuto il possibile danno mentale fosse stato lui e non Arthur, ma Arthur rise e c’era solo gioia nella sua risata.  
Ed era una risata che Merlin amava così tanto che improvvisamente sentì il bisogno di stringere Arthur più forte che poteva, per essere sicuro che sì, stavano tutti bene.  
Che ce l’avevano fatta e Arthur era lì e sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Poi Arthur svenne, tra le sue braccia, e Merlin avrebbe voluto chiedergli come si sentisse, cosa ci fosse che non andava, ma le sue gambe stavano cedendo sotto il suo stesso peso e Arthur era troppo pesante per lui.  
Si lasciò cadere all’indietro, il corpo di Arthur che lo seguiva, e chiuse gli occhi.  
   
La prima volta che si risvegliò Merlin era in ospedale, aveva le palpebre pesanti e avrebbe voluto tornare a dormire, ma sentì il bisogno di controllare chi ci fosse intorno a lui.  
Nel lettino alla sua destra c’era Arthur, che sembrava dormire placidamente, in quello a sinistra Morgarouse.  
Morgana era accanto al letto di Morgarouse, anche se a volte si alzava per controllare che Arthur e Merlin stessero bene.  
Quando arrivò al letto di Merlin e lo vide con gli occhi aperti gli disse qualcosa che Merlin non riuscì a capire.  
Morgana scosse la testa, accarezzandogli i capelli e bisbigliandogli di tornare a dormire.  
Questa volta Merlin capì e chiuse gli occhi.  
   
La seconda volta che Merlin si svegliò, Morgarouse era sveglia, seduta sul suo letto che parlava con Morgana e accanto al letto di Merlin c’era Gaius, che appena vide che Merlin si era risvegliato balzò in piedi.  
«Oh, Merlin, grazie al cielo!» stava dicendo, ma tutti i rumori arrivavano ovattati ed estranei alla mente di Merlin ed era ancora così _stanco_.  
«Arthur?» chiese, sperando di non avere impasticciato le lettere tanto quanto pensava. Gaius lanciò uno sguardo al letto di Arthur e sospirò.  
«Sta ancora dormendo, dormi anche tu, Merlin, ne hai bisogno,» mormorò Gaius e Merlin sapeva che c’era qualcosa che non gli stavano dicendo.  
Ma aveva così tanto _sonno_.  
   
La terza volta che si svegliò Merlin si sentiva meglio. Non sentiva il bisogno di ricadere addormentato e la sua mente sembrava più reattiva.  
Si mise a sedere, quindi, accorgendosi che fuori era buio pesto.  
Morgarouse e Arthur stavano ancora dormendo, ma Merlin non aveva minimamente sonno.  
Poi si accorse che c’era qualcuno accanto al letto di Arthur.  
«Uther?» chiese Merlin, quando riconobbe la figura china sul letto del suo ragazzo.  
Uther alzò lo sguardo verso di lui ed annuì, prima di tornare a guardare suo figlio. E rimase lì a guardarlo, le mani incrociate e la postura rigida. Non si muoveva, quasi non respirava, spaventato che un suo qualsiasi movimento avrebbe potuto rompere qualcosa. Qualcosa di estremamente fragile.  
C’era qualcosa che non andava, Merlin poteva sentirlo.  
«Arthur?» chiese, quindi.  
«Si risveglierà,» disse Uther, ma quello che la sua voce sembrava dire era _Dio, non lo so, non lo so, deve svegliarsi, come farei se non si svegliasse_? E Merlin ricordò le parole di Rayquaza, le urla di Arthur.  
E poi ricordò le sue braccia intorno a Merlin e il suo fiato, ansimante e caldo, sul suo orecchio e la sua risata così viva e splendida.  
«Si risveglierà,» convenne e Uther alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, sorridendo. Era la prima volta che aveva mai visto Uther sorridere così apertamente. La prima volta che aveva visto Uther così trasandato, anche – con la barba di almeno due giorni e i vestiti stropicciati – e improvvisamente si ricordò del discorso che Gaius aveva fatto ad un Merlin di nove anni che credeva che Uther odiasse Arthur.  
“ _Arthur è tutta la sua vita,_ ” aveva detto Gaius, quella volta, ma Merlin non gli aveva creduto. Ora poteva vederlo nelle linee di preoccupazione del suo viso, nel modo in cui rimaneva lì, vigile, sul corpo addormentato di suo figlio.  
Per l’ennesima volta si ritrovò a capire perfettamente Uther.  
Merlin si appoggiò ai cuscini, respirando profondamente, incapace di riaddormentarsi, ma pensava che la conversazione con Uther fosse finita – non avevano mai parlato così tanto, loro due – invece Uther riprese a parlare, improvvisamente, qualche minuto dopo.  
«Grazie, Merlin,» disse, lasciandolo completamente di stucco.  
«Di che, Uther?» perché non sapeva per cosa avrebbe mai potuto ringraziarlo Uther Pendragon.  
«Per prenderti cura di lui,» e c’era dolcezza nel suo tono – o comunque la cosa più vicina alla dolcezza che Uther avrebbe mai potuto esprimere «so che non è facile, non è mai stato un ragazzo facile. Ma tu ti sei preso cura di lui e… grazie. Arthur è tutto quello che ho.»  
Merlin sentì il bisogno di urlargli che non avrebbe dovuto dirlo a lui, che l’aveva capito anche da solo, ma ad Arthur – Arthur che credeva che suo padre non l’amasse, che pensava che qualsiasi cosa avrebbe mai fatto non sarebbe stato abbastanza, che era troppo cieco e troppo stupido normalmente per accorgersene e ora troppo addormentato ( _perché stava solo dormendo, si sarebbe svegliato presto_ ) per vederlo.  
Uther avrebbe dovuto dirlo a lui, non a Merlin. Invece annuì dicendo «è un piacere,» e dopo tutto divenne incredibilmente imbarazzante.  
«Devo dire che avevo sempre sperato qualcos’altro per mio figlio. Ma se sei tu va bene,» e a Merlin venne un mezzo infarto «oh, andiamo, non sono cieco, sai? Me ne sono reso conto subito.»  
Merlin non sapevache dire quindi decise di rimanere in silenzio per qualche minuto, cercando di dare un filo ai suoi pensieri.  
«Mi prenderò cura di lui per sempre,» fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire, perché era la verità – anche se Arthur l’avrebbe lasciato, Merlin avrebbe comunque fatto del suo meglio per tenerlo al sicuro.  
Uther non disse più nulla dopo quello e Merlin gliene fu immensamente grato.  
   
La quarta volta che Merlin si svegliò qualcuno stava piangendo e Merlin si mise a sedere guardando dei capelli biondi che conosceva fin troppo bene che si muovevano.  
La quarta volta che Merlin si svegliò c’era Morgana che abbracciava Arthur, piangendo, e Gwen che sorrideva – sebbene avesse gli occhi rossi e le borse sotto gli occhi.  
La quarta volta che Merlin si svegliò andava tutto bene, era tutto a posto, e quando Arthur si voltò verso di lui, sorridendogli, Merlin poté finalmente trarre il primo sospiro di sollievo.  
«Grazie al cielo, hm?» chiese Gaius, da accanto a lui, e Merlin non si voltò nemmeno verso di lui mentre rispondeva.  
«Non ne hai la minima idea,»e Arthur poi distolse lo sguardo per dire qualcosa a Morgana – probabilmente qualcosa come “ _Oh, andiamo Morgana, lacrime? Capisco che sei triste che io stia bene, ma non esageriamo, tanto tirerò le cuoia sicuramente prima di te_ ” oppure “ _ohhh_ _, ma allora mi vuoi beeeene! Morgana mi vuole bene! Avete sentito tutti?_” e Morgana l’avrebbe colpito a quel punto, ridendo.  
«Merlin…» lo chiamò Gaius, più serio di quanto Merlin l’avesse mai sentito e a quel punto si voltò verso il professore – verso suo padre (perché Merlin aveva sempre considerato Gaius come un padre, dopotutto) «io sono fiero di te. Non ricordavo se te l’avessi mai detto e… sono fiero di te, Merlin, quindi, ti prego, non farmi più spaventare così,» e Gaius sembrava così vecchio mentre diceva quelle parole e Merlin realizzò che probabilmente non aveva mai dormito per tutto il tempo in cui, invece, Merlin era rimasto addormentato.  
E Merlin si sporse, abbracciando Gaius e inspirando il suo odore così familiare e non disse nient’altro, si limitò a rimanere in quella posizione per qualche minuto.  
Almeno fino a che qualcuno non urlò il suo nome dalla porta.  
Quando Merlin si voltò c’era sua madre alla porta, lacrime che le scendevano per le guance.  
«Oddio, Merlin! Merlin stai bene, grazie a Dio!» urlò sua madre, correndo verso di lui e gettandogli le braccia al collo.  
E Merlin la guardò, stringendola poi a sua volta «Sì, mamma, sto bene. Va tutto bene ora,» e per la prima volta da quando quel viaggio era iniziato, Merlin poteva dirlo sul serio.  
   
Quando Arthur si fu rimesso abbastanza da poter rimanere sveglio per almeno tre ore consecutive – i dottori avevano detto che aveva semplicemente subito un grosso shock a livello celebrale, che aveva bisogno di riposare, ma che non ci sarebbero state ripercussioni – uno degli amministratori della lega si presentò alla porta della loro stanza di ospedale.  
Morgarouse sarebbe stata rilasciata il giorno dopo ed era già in piedi – il suo corpo aveva solo dovuto abituarsi alla mancanza di poteri – mentre Merlin e Arthur si stavano stuzzicando dai loro rispettivi letti e l’uomo era entrato titubante, incerto.  
«Dovrebbe… tutti i componenti dei superquattro si sono dimessi dalla loro posizione – o sono in carcere, ecco, e toccherebbe al campione scegliere i superquattro e…» balbettò e Arthur gli venne incontro.  
«E io sono il campione quindi tocca a me…» concluse quindi, mentre l’altro annuiva, recuperando un po’ di coraggio.  
«Capisco che è ancora debilitato ma…» stava dicendo, prendendo una cartellina – in cui probabilmente aveva scritto dei possibili candidati, ma Arthur lo precedette.  
«E io so già chi voglio,» disse, sorprendendo tutti quelli che erano presenti nella stanza, persino Merlin «Potrebbe andare a chiamare gli altri fuori?» chiese poi all’impiegato che annuì e andò a chiamare tutto il gruppo.  
Quando furono solo loro tre nella stanza, Merlin si voltò verso di lui «Sai già chi dire?» chiese ad Arthur sorpreso e l’altro annuì, sorridendo.  
«Non è una scelta da ridere, Arthur, devi stare attento o potresti ritrovarti come Lancelot e…» disse invece Morgarouse, mostrando una preoccupazione assolutamente sconcertante – a volte Morgarouse sembrava preoccuparsi di loro esattamente quanto Morgana e dopo che gli aveva salvato la vita Arthur aveva cominciato a trattarla con molta più confidenza.  
«Tranquilla,» disse però Arthur, che sembrava particolarmente fiero di sé stesso «ci ho pensato per bene.»  
Merlin e Morgarouse stavano per dire qualcos’altro, ma improvvisamente tutti avevano cominciato ad entrare, uno alla volta.  
Quando finalmente furono tutti dentro la stanza – un po’ stretti, perché era una stanza piccola, tutto sommato – Arthur cominciò a parlare.  
«Come sapete, tocca al Campione scegliere i superquattro. E beh, ora come ora non ci sono superquattro dato che due di loro si sono licenziati,» e guardò Morgarouse e Nimueh, «e due facevano parte di un’organizzazione malvagia che voleva conquistare il mondo. E una di loro era una mia ex, comunque, e sarebbe stato quanto meno imbarazzante. Quindi devo scegliere altri quattro superquattro e…»  
«Oh, insomma, Arthur, potremmo avere la versione accorciata?» chiese Morgana, incrociando le braccia – dopo che Arthur aveva dimostrato di essere vivo e vegeto e non sull’orlo di impazzire, non più del solito, comunque, Morgana era tornata a stuzzicarlo ad ogni minima occasione.  
«Oh, va bene, ma sappiate che avevo un discorso incredibilmente epico preparato e che è colpa di Morgana se avrete solo la versione striminzita,» borbottò Arthur, prima di ricominciare a parlare «innanzitutto vorrei te, Lancelot,» disse e beh, Merlin se l’era aspettato e anche Morgana – anche se, a quanto pare, non era più in grado di leggere nel pensiero, Nimueh aveva ipotizzato che fosse stata la vicinanza a Morgarouse e al frammento di pietra che Arthur si portava in giro ad avere scatenato la nascita di quel doppio potere.  
«Oh, io…» mormorò Lancelot, che evidentemente era stato l’unico a non averlo previsto.  
«Oh, accetta, Lancelot. Tanto non potremmo stare molto lontano dalla Lega comunque o non so come potrebbero vivere Merlin e Arthur senza di me,» disse Gwen, ridacchiando e Arthur e Merlin non si presero nemmeno la briga di contraddirla. Era assolutamente vero.  
«Beh allora, se davvero vuoi, accetto, certo,» disse Lancelot, annuendo e Arthur sorrise, felice.  
«Okay, e il più facile dei tre è andato. Poi vorrei che tu ti mettessi in contatto con un certo Will, il capopalestra della settima palestra. Voglio lui,» e questa? Questa era una sorpresa.  
«Will?» chiese Merlin, aprendo la bocca cercando di processare «ma tu odi Will!»  
«Certo che sì, ma è un bravo allenatore e mi posso fidare di lui,» ragionò Arthur, dimostrando di avere davvero pensato a tutto quello. Un Arthur che rifletteva sulle cose era un Arthur strano.  
«Sarà fatto,» rispose immediatamente l’ometto, annuendo e scribacchiando su un foglio.  
Poi, prima che Arthur potesse ricominciare a parlare, Nimueh si avvicinò al lettino «Okay, Arthur, accetto,»  
Tutti si voltarono un attimo a guardarla, senza capire, prima di voltarsi verso Arthur, che stava annuendo.  
«Nimueh, Arthur? Nimueh?» e Uther Pendragon stava quasi urlando a suo figlio – non si sarebbe mai abituato a Nimueh, _mai_.  
«È solo grazie a lei se siamo riusciti a sconfiggere Rayquaza, padre. E poi…» e Arthur si fermò prima di continuare la frase, mordendosi il labbro, indeciso se continuare.  
«E poi vuole che gli parli di sua madre, Uther, cosa che tu non hai mai fatto,» supplì Nimueh, ghignando in direzione del detentore della medaglia corona, che andò su tutte le furie.  
«Tu non sai nulla di lei!» urlò, il viso che era diventato color porpora.  
«Oh, non direi, mio caro! _Tu_ non sai nulla di lei, » rispose Nimueh, incrociando le braccia e oh, sarebbero andati avanti ore e fu per questo che Arthur li troncò, ricominciando a parlare.  
«E poi per l’ultimo… _Morgarouse_. So che ti sei dimessa per un motivo, ma a me quel motivo non m’interessa. Ti voglio come superquattro, » disse, guardandola dritta negli occhi, e Morgarouse non disse nulla per qualche secondo.  
«Io non ho più i miei…» mormorò, sorpresa e Arthur annuì.  
«Lo so, ma non è per i tuoi poteri che ti voglio, Morgarouse!» e sembrava quasi seccato che Morgarouse non capisse immediatamente perché avesse scelto lei.  
Arthur era fatto così, dopotutto.  
«Ma facevo parte del Team Magical!» provò ancora lei, invece, e Arthur sembrò mediamente scocciato.  
«E mi hai salvato la vita. Mi dispiace, questo ti rende degna di fiducia ai miei occhi,» constatò Arthur e Merlin vide, con la coda dell’occhio, che Morgana stava guardando Arthur sorridendo, come se fosse fiera di lui.  
E probabilmente era così.  
«Okay,» disse finalmente Morgarouse, sorridendo « _okay._ »  
E Arthur ghignò, sentendosi realizzato, come se avesse appena compiuto l’impresa più importante della sua vita – più di salvare il mondo due volte nello stesso giorno.  
Will, che venne avvertito due giorni dopo, accettò immediatamente – anche se si lamentò parecchio perché avrebbe dovuto vedere quel _pomposo di un Pendragon ogni giorno_.  
E Merlin pensò a quanto fosse incredibile che le cose fossero cambiate così tanto in così poco tempo.  
   
Il funerale di Tom si tenne quando sia Merlin che Arthur furono dimessi. Gwen aveva insistito, dicendo che non avrebbe potuto mai farlo senza di loro e fu straziante, e Merlin non poteva ancora togliersi dalla coscienza il fatto che era colpa sua – colpa loro, l’aveva corretto Arthur, una volta, quando Merlin gli aveva rivelato come si sentiva.  
Ma quando Gwen aveva preso la parola, la prima frase che disse spiazzò totalmente sia Arthur che Merlin «Prima di tutto,» disse, sorridendo, «volevo ringraziare Merlin e Arthur, che sono là, in terza fila, vorrei ringraziarli _per tutto_. Perché senza di loro oggi non saremmo qui – e intendo letteralmente – perché mio padre sarebbe stato fiero di quello che avete fatto. Perché siete due dei miei migliori amici. »  
Arthur portò la mano a stringere quella di Merlin, e quando Merlin si voltò a guardarlo gli sembrò di vedere una lacrima scendere lungo la guancia di Arthur, ma non disse nulla, stringendo la mano dell’altro a sua volta.  
   
Nimueh continuava a venire e sparire come le pareva, nessuno sapeva dove abitasse, esattamente, ma a nessuno realmente importava.  
Non c’era spesso alla lega, solo qualche volta in cui lei e Arthur cominciavano a parlare di Ygraine – e quelle erano le uniche volte in cui Nimueh mostrava di avere un lato umano, un lato dolce – e quando Uther andava a trovare Arthur.  
Merlin aveva notato che Nimueh non mancava mai nemmeno un giorno quando Uther andava a trovarli e si rese conto che era perché, probabilmente, Uther era la cosa più vicina ad un amico che Nimueh aveva mai avuto.  
E perché adorava farlo arrabbiare. Probabilmente lo trovava più divertente di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
   
Lancelot e Gwen si trasferirono nella vecchia casa di Lancelot, alla lega. Lancelot rimase un superquattro, mentre Gwen divenne famosa in tutto il mondo perché le sue pokèball erano le migliori che si potessero trovare.  
Se si voleva una pokèball infallibile si andava da lei.  
Gwen aveva insistito per utilizzare gli utensili di suo padre – quelli che erano rimasti intatti dopo l’incidente – e spesso e volentieri Arthur, Merlin, Morgana e Morgarouse andavano a mangiare a casa loro, perché nessuno lì intorno aveva la minima idea di come si cucinasse qualcosa di decente tranne Gwen.  
Lancelot continuava a sfidare Arthur, spesso e volentieri, senza alcun interesse a riprendersi il posto di campione, semplicemente perché, avevano scoperto, non arrivavano poi così tanti ragazzini prodigio lì.  
Era tutto abbastanza monotono.  
Nessuno riusciva mai a batterli tutti. Ma non rimanevano sempre a bocca asciutta.  
Una volta scomparso il Team Magical, i Team degli altri continenti avevano puntato gli occhi su Albion ed era tutto diventato estremamente ridicolo, con membri di vari Team e i loro piani assurdi.  
   
Morgana e Morgarouse erano andate ad abitare assieme alla lega, accanto a Lancelot e Gwen e a detta di molti (Arthur) la loro relazione era particolarmente strana, un po’ troppo _co-dipendente_.  
«Anche noi eravamo così,» gli aveva detto Merlin e Arthur aveva annuito.  
«Esattamente, e guarda com’è andata a finire,» e beh, Merlin non poteva certo dire niente contro quell’argomentazione.  
Morgarouse non aveva recuperato i suoi poteri e Morgana non era più in grado di leggere nel pensiero, ma i sogni continuavano a tormentare le sue notti.  
Morgana era diventata la capopalestra della settima palestra, lasciando tutti di stucco.  
Ed era anche particolarmente brava, a dire il vero.  
Morgana piombava a casa di Arthur e Merlin ogni giorno per tormentare Arthur – anche se Merlin credeva che lo facesse perché le mancava avere Arthur intorno ogni minuto – e lui faceva finta di essere infastidito, ma Merlin poteva vedere il modo in cui sorrideva ogni volta che lei arrivava.  
   
Arthur aveva davvero comprato la casa più grande di tutta la lega – e Merlin se n’era lamentato, all’inizio, dicendo che fosse esagerata, ma se n’era innamorato fin dal primo istante.  
Merlin e Arthur erano andati a vivere assieme – “ _ricordi il discorso in ospedale, vero? Dopo l’incidente con Arcanine!_ ” “ _Il fatto che dobbiamo specificare pure quale volta in ospedale la dice lunga sulla nostra vita…_” “ _oh, andiamo, sii serio Merlin!_ ” – e sebbene inizialmente Merlin avesse obbiettato che forse stavano andando un po’ troppo velocemente, Arthur l’aveva convinto con un’argomentazione che Merlin non aveva come ribattere.  
«Troppo velocemente? Ci conosciamo da quando abbiamo quattro anni e ci conosciamo meglio di qualsiasi altra persona al mondo, tu sei innamorato di me da tredici anni, abbiamo viaggiato assieme per un intero anno, senza mai stare separati e stiamo assieme da cinque mesi. Dove la vedi tutta questa rapidità?» aveva chiesto e Merlin si era zittito.  
Arthur, come campione, doveva occuparsi della sicurezza dell’interno continente, mentre Merlin aveva deciso di seguire le orme di Gaius e diventare un professore pokèmon (“ _così potrò allevare il pokèmon dell’allenatore che finalmente ti toglierà quel sorriso arrogante dal viso_ ”) e si teletrasportava giornalmente dalla lega a Camelot, per studiare a casa del suo maestro.  
Arthur e Merlin avevano affidato la nuova pietra a Nimueh (in un momento di follia, secondo Uther) e le avevano detto che non ne volevano sapere più nulla e così era stato.  
Merlin, a volte, sentiva ancora la voce di Rayquaza, nella sua testa, che ruggiva infuriato mentre sorvolava i cieli, ma quando succedeva chiudeva gli occhi e si concentrava, ricordandosi che era tutto finito, ora.  
E la voce e gli incubi scomparivano.  
   
«Credi arriverà mai qualcuno che mi batterà?» mormorò Arthur, appoggiando la testa sulla sua gamba.  
Erano sdraiati sul divano di casa loro, dopo essere tornati da casa di Gwen dopo una delle loro solite cene e tutti i loro pokèmon erano, liberi, disseminati per la casa.  
Arcanine e Absol, invece, erano ai piedi del divano, davanti al camino, sdraiati – la faccia di Absol sopra il petto di Arcanine (“ _ma secondo te…_” “ _Absol è femmina?_ ” “ _credo…_ ” “ _come fai a non saperlo, Merlin, è un tuo pokèmon!_ ”).  
«Sono certo che un undicenne sta percorrendo la strada della lega proprio ora,» rispose Merlin, accarezzando i capelli di Arthur delicatamente.  
«Alle undici di sera?» chiese Arthur, alzando un sopracciglio, e Merlin annuì.  
«È un allenatore molto determinato,» si limitò a commentare Merlin, sorridendo.  
«E cosa faremmo, poi?» chiese Arthur, prendendo la mano di Merlin e baciandola leggermente.  
«Potremmo trasferirci a Camelot, potresti ereditare la palestra di tuo padre,» e Arthur aveva cominciato a baciargli ogni dito, ad uno ad uno. E Merlin stava cominciando a non capire più niente.  
«Però non sarebbe divertente come adesso,» bisbigliò Arthur, prendendo un dito di Merlin e mordicchiandolo.  
«E allora dovremo mandare qualcuno ad occuparsi di questo misterioso allenatore,» e il respiro di Merlin stava accelerano ogni dito che Arthur leccava e mordeva e poi il suo compagno ghignò.  
«Domani manderemo Lucario, sai quanto diventa irascibile quando c’è qualcuno che mi minaccia,» mormorò Arthur alzandosi, e cominciando a mordicchiare il labbro inferiore di Merlin.  
«Vorresti mandare Lucario contro un piccolo allenatore innocente? Sei davvero un cattivo campione,» e Arthur non rispose – più che altro non poté rispondere, perché Merlin gli passò un braccio dietro la nuca e l’avvicinò a sé, cominciando a baciarlo.  
Continuando a baciarsi, Arthur fece sdraiare Merlin, mettendosi sopra di lui e passando a baciargli il collo e Merlin stava per staccare il cervello completamente quando qualcuno bussò alla loro porta.  
Ed era assurdo, erano le undici di sera, per l’amor di Dio!  
«Arthur, Merlin, aprite! il Team Magma sta attaccando un paesino vicino Ealdor!» urlò Morgana, da dietro la porta e Merlin e Arthur mugugnarono per il disappunto.  
Poi Merlin alzò lo sguardo verso Arthur e ghignò «Pronto ad andare a salvare il mondo?»  
«Come se avessimo altra scelta,» si limitò a rispondere Arthur, ma ghignava anche lui, e Merlin si disse che sì, dopotutto questo, tutto quello che avevano, tutto quello che avevano conquistato, per cui avevano lottato, non poteva essere che il loro destino.  
   
   
 ****

 **FINE**

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se siete arrivati qui vuole dire che avete letto tutto, in qual caso vi meritereste una medaglia per davvero! Vi ringrazio, vi ringrazio di cuore per avere letto e non so se avete amato questi personaggi quanto li ho amati io, non so se li avete apprezzati o se vi sono venuti a noia, ma grazie per avere letto.  
> _O_ Vi amo tutti, davvero.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Yellow di Pokèmon Special ha questo genere di potere.  
> 2 Preso direttamente da Bulbapedia, pioggiadanza annulla tutti gli altri effetti derivati da mosse che modificano il tempo, tra le quali anche terrempesta  
> 3 Se non conoscete queste due citazioni – o almeno la seconda, davvero – potrei ripudiarvi. E col fatto che possibilmente nemmeno vi conosco potrebbe venirmi difficile.


End file.
